


Qi Flows For Her

by Tilltheendwilliwrite



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, More angst, So much angst, тэг заменён на Don't copy to another site
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 125,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilltheendwilliwrite/pseuds/Tilltheendwilliwrite
Summary: Celine Ena does not play well with others, so when the Professor decides X-Men and Avengers should work together, she doesn’t understand why Charles sends her to be the first of what he hopes will be a long line of mutants turned Avenger.Coming from a troubled past and a lonely life, she’s disconcerted by the easy acceptance Steve and Bucky, along with a young Peter, show her. Why? She’s a different kind of mutant, unique, what they’ve termed a Qi Manipulator. An empath, and an aura reader, she was dubbed with the unfortunate moniker of Energy Vampire by the kids at the school when she was still a teen.Sustaining her life off the emotions of others isn’t easy, especially when she hasn’t been completely truthful. The ethereal beauty is more than she seems, more than she’s willing to tell. Celine is the closest thing to a succubus Charles has ever encountered.Her past comes back to haunt her when both Steve and Bucky take an interest in the broken beauty. Can the love of two super soldiers heal a heart so torn, or will what Celine is tear two best friends apart?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Angst, Memories of Past Trauma, Swearing, Drama

## Chapter One

* * *

Celine Ena drove through the streets of New York City with a single-minded purpose. She’d been sent by Charles Xavier as the first of what he hoped would be many mutants to join the Avengers team in coming years.

After a lengthy round of conversations and negotiations, it had been decided the segregation between X-Men and Avengers needed to end. Both teams worked for the betterment of all man - and mutant - kind, and keeping this information or resources as X-Men or Avengers only was too much of a detriment to that cause.

Let’s face it. Had the Avengers had access to someone like Magneto during the rise of Ultron, well - a smirk crossed Celine’s lips - there would have been crushed metal men everywhere, and Sokovia would have, likely, never happened.

Certainly, Erik could be a right dick, but he came through when he was needed… usually.

It was the same on the X-Men side of things. If the school, and Charles, had access to the resources and databases of the new SHIELD program, how much better prepared could they be? How much safer could the students and the school be with the backing of someone like Stark and Captain America on their side?

The plan was a sound one. She just wished it wasn’t she who had been asked to make this first tentative foray into the metal monstrosity which was Tower Avenger.

Celine had not come from a very stable past. Not one conducive to teamwork.

When Charles had finally found her, dirty and filthy, living on the street as a fifteen-year-old runaway, she’d already killed her third man.

She could still remember the Professor's arrival.

He’d had kind eyes and a gentle smile, sitting in his chair, floating ever so slightly above the ground. His voice had been soothing, as was his touch when his mind had brushed hers. He’d promised her freedom from the pain, assistance to learn to control her hunger, and her powers. He’d promised to see she was protected from the world until she was capable of protecting herself.

There was no hesitation. She went willingly into the long black car which sat waiting down the block.

It was then he’d begun to explain what she was. He knew far more about her than she figured he should.

She’d been born Adeline Evans. At the age of five, her drunk of a father had left her drug addict mother for good. She’d learned young to take care of her own needs; feed and clothe herself. If she didn’t do it, she went hungry. By seven she was doing the washing, making her own meals, and getting herself to school. At ten, she’d picked up a paper route to make extra money so she could keep herself in food and clothes as her addict of a mother spent nearly every dime she made whoring herself out, on whatever poison of choice she was currently jonesing for. But it was at twelve everything started to change.

At twelve Adeline began to notice no matter how much she ate, or what she put in her belly, she was still always hungry. It was a bone-deep ache which filled her stomach and made her cramp something fierce.

Then, one night, her mother’s current John had gotten angry and had started smacking her mother. A light had flared around him, opaque and slightly red with black threads and orange pulsing with his emotions.

Her hunger had intensified.

Adeline had been huddled beside the couch, trying to remain invisible, but that light had looked… _delicious_. She’d reached out, touched it with her fingertips, and inhaled. Hard.

He’d dropped like a stone, straight to his knees, gasping and straining. His eyes had bugged out as he’d grabbed for his chest, and he’d collapsed to his side, panting, choking, his skin turning grey.

Her mother had screamed. Screamed and screamed and screamed.

Adeline, however, had felt full for the first time in weeks. Sighing happily, she’d picked up the phone, called for an ambulance, and explained calmly she didn’t know what was wrong with her mother’s ‘boyfriend’ only that he’d collapsed, grasping at his chest.

When paramedics arrived, she’d told them the same story, stroking her mother’s hair, as they’d carted the man having the ‘heart attack’ off to the hospital. Her mother never did figure out what had really happened, and Adeline herself hadn't been really sure. All she knew was she’d been hungry, and then she wasn’t.

But the hunger returned within hours, worse than before.

With time, and effort, Adeline had taught herself to sip gently from people.

Her mother’s stream of _admirers_ made things easier until the night shortly after her thirteenth birthday. Her mother had brought home a John who’d taken one look at Adeline and asked how much Tammy wanted for her daughter.

Horrified, she’d looked at her mother, expecting a rejection, a denial, a demand for the asshole to leave. Only, the words which fell from her lips had broken something inside Adeline.

“Depends. You want her for the hour or the night?”

Shocked, Adeline had stood frozen as the man had advanced on her. It wasn’t until he’d grabbed her by the wrist, dragging her forcibly toward the bedrooms, that she’d begun to fight.

He’d slapped her hard enough to bruise her face causing tears to fall, and threw her on the bed. She’d fought fiercely even as she cried, only to have the hunger inside her build again and stopped, understanding suddenly fighting was useless when she had a better option.

Looking up through her swollen eye, Adeline had watched him struggle with his pants. Lust filled his face. Triumph resided in his eyes as he thought he was going to get exactly what he wanted.

Instead, she’d given him only what he deserved.

His light was a vibrant shade of orange, pulsing with reds and pinks like she’d never seen before. She’d reached out to him, her hand sliding through all those colours to land on his cheek. Something changed in his eyes. A wariness appeared. The man trying to rape her had no idea what she was about.

But Adeline only sighed as the light began to flow from him to her. She inhaled, breathing through her mouth, closing her eyes as the succulent nature of those colours danced upon her tongue.

He collapsed to his knees at the foot of her bed, but she was too lost to the deliciousness, to the way the exquisite flavour filled the hollowness inside her, to notice his flailing. Her hunger was abating far faster than before. She felt glorious and laughed when the flow drained to a trickle and finally ended. And when she opened her eyes, she’d sighed happily, full for the first time in a year.

She’d caught sight of herself in the dingy mirror which hung on the wall and gasped. Her skin glowed with life. A beautiful flush of pink had taken over her pale flesh. Her eyes had become dark, seeming far more mysterious and older than earlier. Her hair, usually a limp dark brown, had grown lush and turned black, curling gently around her suddenly much prettier face.

It had been a shock, and Adeline had looked down, determined to kick the man who’d tried to hurt her out of their apartment, only to find a stiff, lifeless corpse laying on the floor.

She’d screamed and scrambled away from it.

Her mother had rushed in, taken in the body, and started screaming herself, pointing and accusing Adeline of being a devil. A freak. A mutant who’d become a murderer.

Crying and screaming at her mother to help her, Tammy had instead locked her in the room with the dead man. The sound of her mother screaming into the phone as she’d called the police, telling them about her daughter who had just killed someone, was what finally snapped Adeline out of her panic.

The girl who’d always taken care of herself leapt into action. There was no way she was going to jail at thirteen for killing a man who’d tried to rape her.

Adeline had stuffed clothes, money, and essentials into her backpack, stepping over the dead man a dozen times in her frantic flight. Over and over she reiterated she’d been protecting herself from a bad man, an evil man. She wasn’t going to mourn his death, but she couldn’t stop the guilt from creeping up her throat.

She'd climbed out the window and jumped to the ground, surprised when her body took the impact of the fall with ease. It was well over fifteen feet from her second-floor window, and she'd assumed it would hurt a lot, but it wasn’t something she could think about now. Not when the sirens were already sounding. Instead, she’d taken off, running for her life, determined to disappear.

She’d had the unfortunate realization hours later when she was huddled beneath an overpass just what a pain in the ass being female was. Puberty hit with a vengeance. For seven days as she dealt with every woman’s personal hell, she’d constantly had to feed off people. The drain was intense, her food flowing out almost as fast as it went in.

For two more years, she’d managed to run, hide, stay out of trouble, but living on the street often called for desperate measures.

While edible food was nice, it was no longer necessary to maintain her health. The energy she absorbed off other people was what kept her alive.

Twice since she’d run away from home, she’d been desperately hungry enough to fake selling her body. So weak and exhausted, the men who had taken her up on her offer had been the dregs of humanity. Sick, perverted pedophiles. What guilt she felt for killing them was fleeting. As far as she was concerned, she was saving some other kid from a worse fate in the future by ridding the world of the scum.

Tears had sparkled on her lashes when Charles had finished his recitation. He knew everything, her deepest darkest secrets, yet he was still willing to help her. His aura said as much. He was a calm white, mixed with blues and greens.

Sitting in the back seat of the limo on the day which changed her life, he’d asked her only one question.

“Who do you want to be?”

Not, what do you want to do with your life, not, where would you like to go from here, but who do you want to be?

It had hit her harder than a ton of bricks, but the answer had slipped out with minimal effort.

“Someone better than what I have become.”

He’d smiled the smile she’d would come to know so well. The soft, kind, gentle smile which lit up his eyes. “Then let's beginning with a new name.”

Celine, he’d said, for the moon would play a role in her life and the night would eventually be an ally she’d come to cherish. And Ena for the fires of passion, of Qi, of _life_ flowed for her.

Over the years it was Charles who’d taught her everything she knew about life force, Qi or chi. He taught her of chakras and auras. He trained her empathic abilities, strengthened the shields of her mind, and walked with her when she travelled through other people’s dreams. He’d traversed the halls of the school late at night when she first learned to siphon off sexual energy without killing her prey. The school had made for excellent sustenance in that teenagers were horny creatures and often dreamed of sex.

The thought made her chuckle.

She’d grown up under his tutelage. Become the woman she was today because of his care.

Charles had never made her feel like a freak. She was different. She knew it, he knew it. They’d explained it to the others by telling people she was a Qi Manipulator, but children being children, they’d soon dubbed her an Energy Vampire who would come to suck their life force.

It had hurt terribly at first, but she’d become fast and firm friends with Rogue whose own powers often left her a social pariah. It was a friendship Celine cherished, Rogue being one of the few people who knew the truth of what Celine truly was.

Succubus was the word which most closely resembled her in human society. She sustained life by feeding off the chi of others, most specifically sexual chi. Anger, hate, rage, fear, all would feed her for a time, but the negative energy took a toll on her physically. Weakness became an issue. Her superhuman abilities, strength, speed, hearing, all suffered. Her skin and hair lost their shine, and her sexual allure became practically non-existent.

A bad thing when one relied on lust to feed oneself.

It had taken years of practice with Charles or Rogue as her back up to learn to feed from a distance and not kill someone when doing so. Now, she could stroll through a bar or a nightclub and be pleasantly full for a week. Or, if she was particularly hungry, she could glide onto a dance floor and spike the energy in the room within a few minutes, then simply absorb all the chi she could hold without hurting anyone in the process.

Sex was also an option, but not one she relished. Celine enjoyed the act, but most of her partners were weaker than her. Too soft and fragile to keep up. She could take too much when she was with them and leave them weakened for days. It was unfortunate, but she’d learned being celibate was better than accidentally killing someone. She had little control when she was in the throes of ecstasy. Better to just not bother and self-stimulation left her hollowed out and exhausted, usually hungry because she’d drained her own chi with the release.

Celine snorted softly as she waited for the light. _A sexless succubus… how pathetic is that?_ When it changed, she gunned the engine and headed for the last turn to what was formerly known as Stark Tower.

Her new home.

At least New York was the city which never slept. She doubted she would ever go hungry.

***

Steve and Bucky were hanging out by the lobby doors, talking casually, waiting for this new arrival, formally an X-Man they knew very little about, to make her appearance.

“Look, I’m not real fond of the idea either, Buck, but I liked Professor Xavier. He seemed a decent sort of guy. Let’s just give it a try,” Steve said with a shrug of his shoulder.

“I still don’t like it, pal.” Bucky shook his head, his arms crossed defensively over his chest. “We’re bringing in an outsider, someone we know little about whose powers are a mystery. What the fuck is a Qi Manipulator?”

“I’m sure she’ll be happy to explain it once she gets here.” A commotion behind him had Steve turning to look. “Holy… shit…”

“Language, Steven,” Bucky teased, glancing the same direction. His mouth dropped open. “Holy shit…”

“Exactly,” Steve muttered. “Is that her?”

They both stared at the woman striding toward the security station which would give her access to the lobby.

_Tall_ was Steve’s first thought.

_Built_ was Bucky’s.

She had to be about five-ten but the heels she had on, sleek stilettos in shimmering bronze, gave her inches more. The shoes led up to tapered, skinny black pants, the crease in them dagger-sharp. They caressed her thighs, hiding the muscle which moved with each stalking step. She walked like a jungle cat, all prowling grace and power. A white blouse billowed at her tucked in waist, covered by a fitted jacket in deep purple velvet. It did nothing to detract from the swell of high, firm breasts. Breasts which bounced slightly with her steps, making both men question what she had on beneath her silky white shirt.

But it was catching sight of her face as she pulled off her aviator shades which had them whispering together, “Sweet, Jesus!”

“Helen of Troy,” murmured Steve.

“Aphrodite,” offered Bucky. “Who the fuck makes a woman that gorgeous?”

Her diamond shaped face drew every eye in the lobby. High, sculpted cheekbones, straight nose, and lush, full lips. Her eyes were large, a startling amber in colour. Lashes long and dark swept over her lightly flushed cheeks. But it was the hair which cascaded in a heavy fall of dark silk down her back which drew both their eyes.

“Damn,” Bucky sighed.

“Agreed,” murmured Steve.

“Why can’t we seduce a teammate?” Bucky fairly whined.

“Highly inappropriate to jump a new recruit,” Steve muttered.

“Who’s stupid rule was that again? Oh, right. Yours.”

“Bite me, jerk.”

Both men fell silent when the woman smiled, winked at the security guard, and made her way through the checkpoint. She put her sunglasses up on top of her head as she walked, eyes scanning, taking in the area and the people before those strange amber eyes fell on them.

“Captain. Sergeant,” she said, holding out her hand once she came to a stop. “Celine Ena. Charles said you’d be expecting me.”

Taking her hand, Steve felt the shock run up his arm with the contact. “Ms. Ena. Pleasure.”

“Celine is fine, Captain.” She smiled and tapped her lips. “Yes, they’re really that colour naturally.”

Steve stiffened. “I didn’t… there was nothing in your file about telepathy.”

“I’m not a telepath. I’m an empath among other things. I could feel your curiosity, your eyes strayed, and I put two and two together. You wouldn’t be the first to ask.” She released his hand and turned to Bucky. “Sergeant.”

“Please, Bucky is fine, ma’am.” He, too, had a jolt streak up his arm with the contact. “And he’s Steve. No need to be formal.”

“Bucky.” She nodded releasing his hand. “Steve.”

“Let’s head upstairs. Everyone else is waiting.” Steve set his hand on her low back and guided Celine toward the elevator.

They hadn’t made all of three steps when Bucky’s curiosity won out. “So, what the hell is a Qi Manipulator?”

Celine gave a musical laugh and shook her head. “It will be easier to show than tell, so why don’t we wait until everyone is gathered.”

“Fair enough,” Bucky nodded.

Steve began the standard spiel for new people. Which floors contained what. Where she could find the gym and training room. A small smile played with her red lips when he said gym, a secretive smile which intrigued him. Between the two of them, himself and Bucky, he figured they’d overload her with information, but she only smiled, asked intelligent questions and seemed to take it all in stride.

He returned his hand to her back when they stepped off the elevator, leading her toward the sounds of chaos coming from the common room. “Just to warn you, everyone is here.”

“Really?” Celine asked, eyes widening.

“Yeah, besides Fury and Hill.” Bucky chuckled. “No one wanted to miss meeting an X-Man.”

“Why? It’s not like I’m Logan,” she chuckled.

“We’ve met Logan.” Both Steve and Bucky said together, exchanging a glance.

Her hand flew to her lips as she smothered her giggle. “Oh, dear. Went that well did it?”

“We learned his claws, and my arm negate each other. So does Steve’s shield,” Bucky huffed.

“He’s a heavy son of a gun,” Steve grumbled.

Celine burst out laughing. “One day, I will need to hear this story.”

It was how they entered the common room. The two super soldiers with the gorgeous woman laughing between them.

Silence filled the space once she finished.

Steve cleared his throat and urged her forward. “Everyone, Celine. Celine, everyone.”

***

“Wow, you weren’t kidding when you said everyone. Nice to meet you all.” Celine gave a general wave.

They looked at her the same way the two super soldiers had. With awe and a bit of disbelief. The libido’s of the room had instantly spiked, and she dialled back on her appeal a little more. Her number one rule was you don’t feed on a teammate. Weakening a member of her own unit was a stupid move. A deadly one if done at the wrong time.

She swept her gaze around the room and took in the stunned faces.

Clint Barton, the archer known as Hawkeye was seated on the arm of the sofa, kind of perched like a bird. He was married with children, semi-retired though he went on missions as often as he could.

Beside him sat a woman with red hair. Her eyes were a little cool, calculating even with the warmth of sexual interest. Natasha Romanoff, a woman of many talents and a talented spy.

The man known as the Hulk sat with her. Bruce Banner seemed to blink often, clearly a little confused as to why he was having intense feelings of longing toward a woman he’d only just laid eyes on.

Celine dialled it back a bit more.

Stark was the most blatantly obvious when it came to interest. He stared with an assessing eye and arched brow. His hand was lifted to pour a drink as he stood mouth agape behind the bar.

The android, Vision, stood beside the Scarlet Witch. He was a beacon of energy in the room, but when she brushed it tentatively, she found it was not a source she could feed off of. It was almost chemical in flavour.

Wanda’s was much more potent. Her power was energy, but here, again, Celine found the source untenable.

Not that she would feed off a teammate, but it was always good to check on these new sources. Perhaps someday she’d find a person whose power could become a source of food for her which would not drain them. So far, her luck sucked.

The big blond Thor stood off to the side. He blinked in shock at her, but she only smiled.

Scott, the Ant-Man looked more flabbergasted than any of them, eyes wide and mouth open, sitting with Sam Wilson called Falcon. They were nearly twins in their looks of confusion.

Finally, her eyes landed on the youngest of the team. The boy was Peter, the Spider-Man, a fairly new member if she’d read that correctly. He was staring at her with stars in his eyes.

“Wow. You’re beautiful!” he blurted out, causing the tension in the room to break.

Celine walked toward him, her smile soft. His face was quite red by the time she arrived at his side, but she just lightly touched his cheek. “Thank you, little spider.”

“You know who I am?” he gazed up at her, eyes full of puppy love.

“I am familiar with the entire team.”

“You gonna show us what you can do, doll?”

She glanced back at Bucky and tilted her head when he smirked at her. “If you wish.”

“Please?” Peter begged, drawing her gaze back to his.

She patted his cheek before she moved away from the group. “My abilities, as I’m sure most of you know, consist of empathy, aura reading, and chi manipulation. I can absorb and redirect life energy.” She brought her hands before her, one above the other in a move reminiscent of Tai Chi, and called her Qi to her hands. It floated in a ball whose glow was easily seen. “With it, I can shield,” she pulled her hands apart, throwing the energy up, so it wavered, surrounded her, and created a bubble which she beckoned Peter toward.

He scampered forward and pressed his palm to her barrier. “It’s solid!” he gasped in delight.

“And I can repel,” she smiled, pushing her hands out slowly toward the boy. Her bubble expanded, forcing Peter back step by step until he landed on the couch with a giggle. Celine giggled herself and pulled it back in, allowing the glow to encase her and absorbed the chi back into herself so as not to deplete her energy.

“That’s all great and fine and everything,” Natasha piped up, “But what good are you in a fight?”

“Natasha!” Steve barked.

“No, no. It is a legitimate question.” Celine sighed. Leave it to the spy to ask the hard one. “Though Qi Manipulator is the name I prefer, I am often called by another. It is Energy…” she swallowed hard, uncomfortable still with the moniker. “Vampire.”

Everyone inhaled, the sound audible.

Celine tucked her hands in her pockets but straightened her spine. “I absorb Qi. It’s how I sustain life. I do not need to eat, though I do enjoy it. If the need is great, I can weaken or even kill an enemy by feeding on their chi and in so doing, strengthen myself.”

“You’re a… vampire?” Peter whispered.

“In a sense, yes.” Celine dropped her eyes to the carpet. This was why she’d wanted Charles to send someone else. This was where the fear would come into play.

“That’s so cool!” Peter squealed, leaping up and running over.

Her head whipped up in shock. “What?”

“Do you like, bite people? Or is it a touch thing? Could I feed you? What’s it feel like when someone is fed on?” He bounced before her, foot to foot, like an excited puppy.

Celine stared at him in utter disbelief. “You’re… not afraid of me?”

“Afraid? No way!” Peter grinned wildly. “Will you show me? Can you?”

“I… I don’t feed on teammates. It can weaken you.”

His face fell into a pout.

“Not even a little demo, vampira?” Tony called. His brows waggled, and he smirked at her from behind his glass.

“Tony.” Steve’s voice was all warning.

She shook her head. “No. Not to the team. If you wish a demonstration, I will show you on our first mission.”

“Fair enough,” Steve called, ending the discussion.

After, Celine mingled, gradually meeting each individually. Peter stuck to her like the little spider he was, smitten, but she didn’t mind. He set the others at ease, was rather entertaining, and bombarded her with questions which kept her from thinking too hard and growing nervous.

They were a good half hour into this meet and greet when the first tentative brush of intrusion came to her mind. Though she continued to speak with Sam, who was a terrible flirt, she turned her head to look directly at Wanda. Celine wasn’t a telepath, but once the connection was made, she could reply.

_“I would not do that if I were you.”_

Surprise registered on Wanda’s face. “ _You are telepathic as well?_ ”

“ _No, but where a connection is made, I can respond. I was taught to build and maintain shields by Charles Xavier. You will not surpass them without permission._ ” Quite frankly it was rude to try.

“ _I apologize. It is a precaution. All who join the team are scrutinized by me_.”

Celine stepped back abruptly from the conversation with Sam and turned a harsh glare on the Captain and Stark. “I come to you in good faith, and this is how I am received? I have my mind prodded at without permission?”

“Standard procedure,” Stark said, giving a shrug.

Her jaw clenched. “My mind is mine. What thoughts it contains are not for anyone to rifle through. If my word, if _Charles’_ word is not good enough for the Avengers, then this _alliance_ is doomed to failure.” She walked away, heading for the elevator.

Bucky’s hand latched around her wrist before she could make the door. “I agree with you, Celine. Your mind is yours.” He turned back to the group at large. “Steve? Did you know about this?”

Steve shook his head and glared at Stark. “No. What the hell were you thinking, Tony?”

“Outside power coming in? What did you think I would do? Just let her waltz in without having Wanda vet her?” He snorted in derision.

The emotions in the room were beginning to spike out of control. Anger, disappointment, fear. It was like having someone jab a knife into her the hunger hit so hard. “Stop!” Silence descended as she grabbed onto Bucky’s shoulder.

“You alright, doll?” Bucky asked, voice heavy with concern.

“If you wish to fight, fine, but I cannot be here while you do. You make me… _hungry_.” She looked up into his blue-grey eyes, watched them widen, and knew hers were glowing a shimmering gold.

“Buck, take her to the park. Get her out of here.”

Celine looked at Steve to whom she gave a nod of thanks, and followed Bucky’s tugging hand.

“Can I come?” Peter asked, popping up beside them.

“Sure, kid. Let’s go.” Bucky nodded, pulling her onto the elevator.

She shook free of his grip the moment the doors shut, closed her hands over the railing of the lift, and leaned her forehead against the wall. “I told Charles this was a bad idea.”

“Nah. Steve will get things sorted.”

She glanced at the man and the boy in the lift with her. “Why are you so calm? Him I understand.” She nodded towards Peter who beamed. “Vampires are kind of a thing right now. But you’re just… too calm. You and Steve.”

He shrugged. “Guess we’ve seen too much, done too much, to really find anything more than we can handle.”

She turned, crossed her arms over her stomach and sighed.

“That going to be an issue every time we argue? Cause we do it… often,” he chuckled.

Celine shook her head. “I have not yet tuned you out. Once I do, you can rain holy fire down on each other, and it will not matter. You are all simply too new.”

“Do you need to feed?” Peter asked, hope in his voice.

His continued enthusiasm made her smile. “No, little spider. Imagine it like this. You are full, replete after a large meal. Your belly is stuffed, then, dessert appears. You are not hungry… but…you could still eat.” she chuckled when he did.

“So, arguments are like dessert?” Peter asked.

“In a way. Emotions are what I feed on, and the energy they create.”

“And you see auras?” Bucky asked.

She glanced his way. “Yes. Auras are a reflection of your life force, your soul, and your emotions at the moment. Peter’s is white with green and yellow and orange. He is young, lively, fun, and balanced. You are still innocent yet, untainted in your view of the world.” She reached out and touched his cheek again. “I hope you stay that way.” The star-struck look was back in his eyes.

“And me, doll face?”

Looking at Bucky, she gave him a sad smile. “I can see your life in your aura, Bucky.”

His eyes widened. “All of it?”

“The parts you continue to carry. If you wish, I can help you release the burdens of your past. It will lighten your spirit.”

“Thought you didn’t feed off teammates?” He grew defensive, stiff, and his aura had darkened.  

“Not feed, but I can help you shed the negativity. Open your chakra points and release what weighs you down.” She placed her palm at the edge of his black and blue aura, its appearance like that of a bruise. It licked at her, full of pain and oppression.

His eyes closed. A shudder wracked him. “I’ll… think about it.”

Celine nodded and let her hand fall away. He’d felt her touch, she knew, but whether he accepted her assistance would remain to be seen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Swearing

## Chapter Two

* * *

Celine stood on the pinnacle of the pretty bridge, staring out at the beauty of Central Park. Evening was falling, her favourite time of day. Long shadows were beginning to coat the buildings beyond the trees and deepened the ones beneath the foliage. The sound of the water under the bridge soothed her anxiety. The two males with her helped as well.

Peter was full of energy, vitality, and fun. Just like his aura, he bubbled with excitement.

It lifted her spirits.

Bucky, too, took her mind off of the drama which was likely unfolding high above in the tower. One would never know to look at him that he was from a different era. He fit quite well into this one. He laughed and joked with Peter about current sports teams and relevant celebrities. Even with the dark aura which hung around him, he had a soothing presence.

When Peter’s phone rang and he sighed, his aura dimming, she knew he was being called home. The little spider was still in high school and had other obligations. He covered his involvement with the Avengers, and as Spider-Man, by saying he was interning with Tony after having won some sort of scholarship. From what she'd seen of his intelligence, it was a good misdirection.

“It is alright, Peter. I am certain I will be here at least a few days.” If this alliance didn’t work out, she would make sure she got to say goodbye before she left. “Will you do me a favour, little spider?”

“Name it, Celine!”

She touched his cheek. “I would rather people not know about my… preferred food source. Can we keep the vampire comments between us?”

His face fell, the thought sobering, but he nodded. “I understand.”

His emotions rippled through his aura. She could feel his disappointment, both in keeping her secret and in how the others had reacted to her. Cupping his chin, she tilted his face up. “Peter, I am fine.” It wasn’t the first time others had reacted poorly to her.

“It's just… not fair. You’re on our side.”

“Hey, pal.” Bucky laid a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “Don’t worry. Steve and I’ll look after Celine and help her fit in. This isn’t going to go there. This ain’t ending up another battle at the airport.”

“Promise?” He looked to Bucky.

Celine frowned, not really understanding the spiking emotions of the two males or the subtle nuances.

“Promise, pal.”

Peter heaved a sigh but smiled and nodded. “Okay. I’ll see you in a few days. If I’m not home in thirty Aunt May is gonna freak.” He took off at a run with a wave.

“Will he make it alright?” Celine asked.

“Parker?” Bucky chuckled. “He’s the web-slinger. He’ll make it.”

Celine leaned back against the edge of the bridge, resting her hands beside her hips. “What did I miss in that exchange?”

He sighed, leaning beside her. “When things went bad after the accords, it split the team. Steve and I were on one side. Peter was on Tony’s. After, when things settled down, and we all made peace, Peter got real attached to Steve. Pretty sure the kid didn’t want to watch the two of them go at it over you, so when he asked to come with…” Bucky shrugged.

Celine brought a hand to her mouth. “I told Charles… I’m not the right choice for this,” she whispered, shaking her head sadly.

“Hey now, it ain’t like that.” His fingers lightly touched the back of her hand.

She looked up to find his eyes full of kindness. “I can't let Wanda in. I can’t, Bucky. There are… things about me which I do not wish to have known. But I am not a danger to your team.”

“Dollface, I know all about people fuckin’ with your head. If you don’t want her running around upstairs, you ain’t gonna hear me protest.”

“Says the man most suspicious of my arrival.”

“Hey! I… that ain’t fair,” he grumbled, eyes twinkling. “I didn’t know you then.”

“You don’t know me now,” she said, pressing away from the railing and sauntering deeper into the park.

“I know no woman in her right mind would wear shoes like that to walk through the park.”

Grinning over her shoulder, she kicked up a foot. “These old things? You’d be surprised what I can do in a pair of stilettos.” There was an intense spike in his libido which she chose to ignore. This was her team now. She wasn’t going to feed on her team no matter how hungry they made her.

Both super soldiers had stirred something inside her with their initial meeting. The first brush of fingers had jolted through her, built a fire, and brought forth her innate sexuality. They made her _hungry_ with so little effort. Sexual desire was not something she’d felt in many years.

It made her flirty. Too flirty. Dialling it back, Celine tucked her hands in her pockets.

His hand closed around her elbow. “Celine, I meant what I said to Peter. You do belong here. Steve and I will make sure the others see that too.”

She blinked at the determination she found in the set of his jaw. “Thank you, Bucky. I have… difficulty adjusting to new environments.”

“You okay, doll? You seem…” He shook his head.

She pulled her arm gently from his hold and walked on. “I have been a freak of nature since I was twelve. It should not surprise me when people fear and abhor me, but it still does. Peter’s easy acceptance, yours, and Steve’s… it’s unsettling. The only others who have been so accepting are Charles, Rogue, and Logan.”

“You ain’t no better or worse than the next person, Celine. Just cause you’re different doesn’t make you a freak.”

She laughed, the sound full of disbelief. “You do not yet understand, but you will. When you see… when you see what I am… and can say those words, mean those words, then perhaps I will believe you.”

“Celine,” he said, voice full of shock and aura full of sadness.

Turning her head, she smiled, but it did not reach her eyes. “It is alright, Bucky. I am used to being alone. If the team chooses to let me stay without demanding to look through my head, I will fight alongside you. But I do not expect you to be comfortable with me. I am not like you.” She motioned with her chin toward the tower. “Steve approaches.” Not yet willing to find out how badly she’d been rejected, Celine walked the other way to sit on a bench far enough from the two soldiers to give them privacy to speak.

***

Bucky had not felt this powerless since his time with Hydra.

Celine, this gorgeous, strong woman, one who sustained her own life off the emotions of others, was so clearly fragile and so deeply scarred he wanted nothing more than to drag her into a hug so tight, she would feel safe and protected for the rest of her life.

What had happened in the tower, that shit couldn’t happen again.

“Steve,” he said when the blond stopped at his side. “You rip Tony a new one?”

“Yeah. He’s really got to stop pulling this stuff,” Steve sighed, rubbing a hand over his mouth.

“He come down off his high horse, or he still demanding Wanda vet Celine?”

“Less of a comedown, more of a knocked off. Wanda won’t do it. I guess can’t do it is more the issue. Celine has shields the likes of which Wanda ain’t ever seen before. She’d barely approached Celine’s mind, and Celine noticed.”

“She belongs here, Steve. I promised Parker we’d look after her.”

Steve’s brow arched. “Weren’t you the one saying you didn’t like this idea?”

“Yeah, well, opinions can change. Celine… she needs us.” He didn’t know how he knew, he just did. “She’s… fragile, pal. For all her power, she’s broken inside. She expects us to work with her but not work _with_ her, ya know? Just ghost along on the outskirts of the team.”

Steve glanced her way, noticing how her eyes were closed, her face tilted to the last rays of the sun. She was, truly, incredibly beautiful. Even here in the park, she was drawing eyes. “What she tell you?”

“Just that the only ones who trusted her were Charles, Rogue, and Logan. The fact that you, me, and Peter didn’t bat an eye threw her. She’s apparently used to being alone.”

“What?” Steve couldn’t believe it.

Bucky shrugged. “No matter what happens on this next mission, whatever she reveals herself as, we can’t let it phase us. I got a weird feeling, a gut feeling. She needs us.” His gut feelings back in the day used to be the ones that kept them out of the worst spots of trouble.

“I’m with you, pal.”

“You’d better be, punk.”

They smirked at each other before heading for Celine.

“So, it appears I am not banished from the team after all,” she called out once they were closer.

“Nah, you ain’t getting rid of us that easy.” She opened her eyes once they stood before her, and Bucky had his breath catch. “C’mon. You said you like food. It’s nearly dinner time, and Wanda was cooking tonight.”

She took his outstretched hand. The same jolt from the contact raced up his arm as before when he tugged her to her feet.

“What is the catch, Steve?” she asked once she was upright.

“How do you keep…?” He shook his head, a wry smile spreading across his lips. “Shoot. Am I that easy to read?”

“Like a book, Cap,” she chuckled. “You must be rubbish at poker.”

“Rubbish?” Bucky snickered.

Celine shrugged. “Charles is rather English. Some of his lingo stuck. It means Steve must suck something fierce at cards.”

“Hey, now! I’m not that bad!” the blond super soldier protested.

“Yeah, you are,” Bucky laughed.

“Big jerk.”

“Scrawny punk!”

Celine snickered. “How is this,” she flicked her hand like a game show hostess down Steve’s chest, “scrawny?”

“He was smaller than a flea before he let the Army jack him full of steroids,” Bucky said. “Thought I told you _not_ to do anything stupid?”

“And I told you, you took all the stupid with you. There was no stupid left. Therefore what I did was patriotic.”

She burst out laughing as they crossed the street. “Are you two always like this?”

“Yes,” they said together.

Celine continued to laugh as she turned away from the main doors to the tower.

“That’s the wrong way,” Bucky called out.

She threw a grin over her shoulder. “As I have two such _strong_ men at my disposal, why not get assistance with my luggage?”

Her walk had a distinct tone of sass to it Bucky preferred to the sadness she’d walked in earlier. He glanced at Steve and muttered, “I feel played. Do you feel played?”

“Don’t hate the player!” Celine called as she entered the parking garage.

Squealing tires had Bucky and Steve looking to the left, but Celine was already striding toward her car and never saw him coming until the lights from the speeding vehicle blinded her. She threw up her arms, and her power burst to life around her, but not soon enough to stop the speeding truck from slamming into her side and throwing her through the air.

“Celine!” Bucky and Steve yelled, racing toward her.

“Shit! I’m so sorry!” The driver was out of his vehicle, cellphone in hand.

Ignoring him for the moment, Steve and Bucky knelt to either side of the crumpled form of Celine. Her eyelids fluttered open, and she groaned.

“Doll? You okay? Just lie still. We’ll get some help.” Bucky pressed his hand gingerly down on her shoulder.

“I’m fine,” she said, batting at his hand.

“You just got hit by a truck! You ain’t fine.” Steve glared at the man who was continuing to babble about not seeing her and the coffee he’d spilled in his lap had distracted him.

“Bucky. Steve, I’m _fine_ ,” she reiterated, sitting up against Bucky’s pressing hand. “Just help me up.”

They both gaped at her before each took a hand and lifted her gingerly to her feet.

“Broke my favourite pair of shoes,” she muttered.

“That’s it?” Bucky gasped. “A shoe? You got hit by a truck, and it broke your shoe?”

She blinked at him. “Um… yes?”

“Jesus!” He threw up his hands, turned toward the driver and pointed. “Get the fuck out of here, and slow the fuck down!” The man was one he recognized from the tower, though Bucky wasn’t sure which department he was in. “You’re damn lucky she’s enhanced our you likely would have killed her!”

“Yes, sir!” the man scrambled to obey. “I’m really sorry, ma’am!” he shouted as he got in his truck and practically crawled out of the building.

Celine’s knees wobbled, and Steve grabbed her around the waist. “You sure you’re okay? We should let Bruce check you out.”

She patted his shoulders and pulled away. “Totally fine, promise. I’ve been hit with worse, and far harder.” She walked away, stopping only to take her shoes off and place them in a garbage can.

She got three inches shorter, and Bucky could have groaned. There was nothing better in his opinion than a woman with curves who would fit nicely beneath his chin. Celine checked all those boxes. From the look on Steve’s face, he wasn’t the only one who thought so.

She popped the trunk on her nearby car, pulled out two large suitcases and a third smaller one. From inside that one, she tugged a new pair of shoes.

“Do not tell us that one is just shoes.”

She glanced at Steve and smiled a secret smile but didn’t reply as she brushed off her feet and slipped into the new, shorter set of heels. Her pants had torn at the thigh, giving Bucky a flash of delicate flesh, and the back of her jacket was dirty, but she looked relatively unscathed for someone who’d taken a licking by a pick-up truck. “What’s not in your file, Celine?”

Her grip on the strap of the smaller suitcase she’d placed on her shoulder tightened. “Because I channel chi as I do, I am stronger, faster, and can hear better than your average human. I also… live longer.”

“How can you be certain?” Steve asked.

“I have not aged in twenty years.”

“What?” Bucky asked, stunned.

She simply shrugged. “I do not know how it works, or if I will age, or when. But I am very hard to injure.”

The two soldiers exchanged wry smiles. “Shit, doll. You’re more like us than we realized.”

“Except for the whole not needing to eat thing. I’m starving,” Steve chuckled, grabbing up one suitcase.

Bucky took the other. “Me too.”

“I could eat.” She blushed when they both looked at her. “Um, real food. I won’t need to feed for a few days.”

“We should have a mission by then. That work for you?” Steve asked.

Bucky watched something, a flicker of emotion he couldn’t place, spark in her eyes before she hid them behind her lashes.

“Yes, that will be fine.” Celine nodded, shut the trunk of her car, and followed them to the lobby entrance.

***

She stood within the confines of her suite of rooms and blinked in shock. “Here? This is… _here_?”

“What? Not up to X-men standards?” Bucky teased.

“We’ll have to tell Tony there’s something better somewhere else.” Steve chuckled.

Horrified, Celine shook her head and walked deeper into the sitting room. “No! That isn't what I meant at all! When I still lived at the Manor, we each have a room, but this is…” She ran out of words and just waved a limp hand.

The main space consisted of a seating area with couches, chairs, and an entertainment center. The wall across from her was all windows with a glass topped desk taking in the view of New York. There was a small kitchenette off to one side, a half fridge, sink, and cabinets. Through the open door, she caught a glimpse of a wide white bed, thick and plush and piled with pillows. A woman would feel like a Queen sleeping among the cloudlike softness promised in all that plush.

Gliding toward the windows, she let her case of shoes fall from her shoulder with a small thump. The walls were decorated in soothing colours. Paintings by various impressionist artists, ones she’d always adored hung around the room. She wondered briefly if Charles had made mention of her preference as it was something he would do.

She touched the soft cotton sheer which hung against the window. “It’s more than I expected.” Celine turned and smiled at the two soldiers standing together across the room. They exchanged a glance, one which she couldn’t decipher before two sets of stunning blue eyes returned to assess her.

“You want to change before dinner, Celine? You’re a bit… mussed.” Steve rubbed a hand over the back of his neck, a light blush of colour rising in his cheeks.

It hit her as being one of the most adorable things she’d ever seen. The big, strong soldier turning shy on her. She nodded, and they moved together before she could say any more to take her cases into the bedroom where she watched them toss them on the bed like they weighed nothing. The action caused the flare of desire to hit her a third time. Their strength was highly attractive.

When her hair fell forward over her shoulder, she glanced at it, noticed the way it was beginning to go from straight to wavy, and took a firm grip on her libido.

Working with these two could prove to be difficult.

She focused on her breathing, calming her rising sensuality and dialled back on her appeal until the wave fell out of her hair. When she looked up, she found them watching her. “What?”

“Something wrong?” Bucky asked.

She took the shades which still rode her head out of her hair and tilted her chin up as she set them on the dresser. “Not that I am aware of. If you gentlemen will excuse me.” She motioned toward the door.

They exchanged another one of those looks before they left, shutting her in the room alone. Clearly, they knew each other very well as that silent form of communication was powerful. Their auras fluctuated in concert with one another, showing deep friendship and loyalty. Steve and Bucky were brothers in the truest sense of the word. Related by blood or not, they were bound together at the deepest level. She’d only ever seen such connection in twins.

Celine walked gingerly across the room, proud of herself for holding it together as well as she had been. She wasn’t fine after getting hit by the truck. She had expended an enormous amount of energy to keep herself safe, but she hadn’t been fast enough. She had lied when she’d said she didn’t need to feed for a few days. She needed to feed _now_ and eating with the team would do nothing but prolong her agony. Tonight, she needed to get out. Hunt. Appease the pain in her middle before anyone noticed.

Opening her case, she pulled out a loose, emerald green dress, stripped off her clothes, and walked naked into the bathroom where she lifted her hair and turned to see her back. Bruises ran the length of her spine and more covered her hip where the truck had connected. “Fuck,” she hissed softly, aware of the powerful ears of the super soldiers beyond the door. This was not good.

Celine pulled the sundress over her head. It floated down around her. Its handkerchief hem swirling in points about her calves. Spaghetti straps held it up, the silk clinging to her curves and highlighting her breasts and returned to the bedroom for a short-sleeved sweater. It didn’t seem to matter what she wore, everything screamed sex due to her nature, but the light cardigan adequately covered the bruises on her upper back. Still, she left her hair down, adding another layer of protection to make it through the next few hours.

Before opening the door, she knelt to the floor and pressed her hand to the carpet, allowing her consciousness to flow down. She sought out anyone nearby she could extract a little chi from to get through dinner, but there was no one close enough except for those upon this floor. The building fairly hummed with life, but there were too many floors between her and them.

Gritting her teeth, Celine pushed to her feet, pasted on a smile, and walked out of the bedroom. She would do dinner, show no weakness, then see about getting out of here for a few hours.

***

Dinner had been far harder than she'd expected. Especially as she never did get to eat.

Wanda had pulled her aside the moment the three of them appeared, apologizing profusely for her part in what had happened. The contrition and guilt in the Scarlet Witch’s aura proved her words true.

Celine had accepted graciously, assuring Wanda there were no hard feelings. She was merely doing what had been asked of her.

Bruce had approached afterward, having heard from Steve and Bucky about her run-in with the truck. He'd bombarded her with questions, getting rather intense as his excitement in her uniqueness grew.

She was saved by, of all people, Stark, who took her by the elbow and overrode every protest Bruce made.

Tony had tugged her across the room, seating her at the bar where he'd flirted, being both contrite and condescending, his emotions and aura showing what he really felt for her. He was wary. He didn't trust she wasn't there to cause problems. He wasn't sure this alliance would work or was a good idea. And, though he looked at her and lusted, she was inhuman, the term the Avengers had been using for a mutant.

How right he was.

She was inhuman. So far removed from humanity they had now become her food source.

When he grew even more intense than Bruce had been, his snide, backhanded compliments beginning to sting, Celine lightly placed her hand on his, leaned forward and turned on her appeal. “I find you to be a highly condescending, swine of a man. As an empath, it is impossible to lie to me. Your false compliments and fake apology leave a foul taste in my mouth. You do not like, nor trust me. Fine. I am here at the request of Charles. His wishes mean far more to me than yours. You do not wish to take my word for it, but I mean this team no harm. I am here to work with you, but if you continue to work against me, I will not hesitate to knock you on your ass… _Iron Man_.”

He’d blinked a few times when the fog of lust she’d built around him evaporated, and the words she’d spoken registered. Then, surprisingly, he’d laughed. What negative emotions had warred in his aura changed, and the suspicion disappeared.

“About time you stood up for yourself.” He’d patted her hand and walked away, leaving her seat at the bar in shock.

It had been a test. How in the hell had he managed to make his aura appear so…? Her eyes drifted to the Scarlet Witch.

Wanda looked very guilty.

Rising from the bar stool, Celine stalked through the exterior doors. She was livid! They couldn’t probe her mind, so they devised another test to see if she was what she claimed to be.

How quaint! How contrite! How.... ingenious.

She couldn't stay mad when it truly had been a brilliant bit of manipulation and sighed when she walked to the railing to look out over the dark city. All the life which flowed below called to her. She could practically taste it.

“Natasha,” Celine murmured, not bothering to look at the woman who sidled up beside her.

The redhead studied her for a long moment. “What are you?”

Celine cocked her head. “What do you mean?”

“An Energy Vampire you said, but what you just did to Tony had nothing to do with chi.”

_Observant. Spy._

Celine blinked slowly, continuing to hold the muted green gaze of the woman. “He was being rude. I simply set him straight.”

Her brow arched, disbelief coating her features. “Can you mesmerize people like in the vampire legends?”

Celine closed both hands over the guardrail. “Not in the way you are thinking.” She could alter memories of herself for those she'd fed on, and she could whip them into such a frenzied need, such a pool of lust they would walk off the edge of the building if she commanded it, but she could not take over their mind with a look. Once she let them go, their mind was theirs again.

Natasha stepped closer, the suspicion on her turning her aura into a beacon of red, blue, and yellow pulsing light.

Hunger had Celine’s hands clenching.

“I’m telling you right now, you do anything to endanger this team, I’ll gut you like a fish.”

“You are welcome to try, Widow, but you do not yet know who you are up against,” Celine warned.

“Why don’t you tell me then?” The muted green had turned harsh, challenging.

Celine hated being challenged. She knew exactly who she was, but if the Widow was so curious... “My name is Celine Ena. It was given to me by Charles when I was fifteen. It means fiery moon for darkness is my bedmate and the fire of chi my lifeblood.” Her skin began to glow, shimmer with her power as her hair began to curl. “Energy vampire was the moniker give me by the children I grew up with when their fear of me became great.” Natasha’s eyes widened, and Celine knew hers had begun to glimmer and spark with gold as the amber lightened in her irises. “But my chosen name, my X-men name, is known only to a select few.” Leaning down, she whispered near Natasha’s ear.

The redhead stumbled back away from her, and Celine straightened slowly.

“You hurt anyone on this team…” Natasha trailed off.

“Why would I hurt my own team? I have already told you, I do not feed on teammates. Steve, Bucky, and Peter have been most welcoming and kind.”

“And the rest of us?”

“You have shown me only fear and distrust. I will do my job, be here, work as part of this team, but I cannot change the minds of those who see me only as a monster. Who look at me with hate and disgust as you currently do. I am what I am. I had no choice in the matter. Yet, you would see me caged and collared because of something which was not my doing.” Celine sighed. “It matters not. I am here, and until Charles calls me home, I will stay.” She walked away, heading around the side of the building.

“Where are you going?” Natasha called.

“I require a walk. I do not require food.” And she was done dealing with people who saw her as a threat, or an experiment, or a challenge.

“You can’t leave.”

She jerked to a stop and peered through narrowed eyes over her shoulder. “Excuse me?”

“Didn’t Steve tell you? It was the deal made. You won’t let Wanda vet you, you have to stay where we can keep an eye on you. You’re on house arrest, _Celine_ , until we’re satisfied we can trust you.”

She slowly closed her fists. Here, now, was the catch Steve had, indeed, failed to mention. _What the hell was she going to do_? “I see.” Celine headed back through the doors to the interior of the building and straight for the elevator.

“Celine?” Steve called out, jogging over with a smile on his face. “Where are you going?”

“As I’m being treated like a teenager, I thought I would go sulk in my room like one,” she snapped.

He had the decency to flinch. “Yeah, sorry about that. I meant to tell you, but… stuff happened.”

She shook her head. “I will not say it is fine. It isn’t. You treat me like an enemy. The fox who has snuck into the hen house. I mean none of you harm, yet you persist in testing me, probing at me, treating me as a _thing_ to be mistrusted. I am a person, no matter how much my mutation has taken from me!” When he tried to take her arm, she jerked away, raked her gaze over the group in general, and walked out, getting on the elevator to return to her room.

Only once the doors closed did she lean against the wall and allow the single, heart-wrenching sob to slip from her lips. “Why, Charles? Why did you have to send... _me_?”

She was so tired of being hated and feared and loathed.

So very tired.

***

Bucky stormed over to Steve. “What the fuck just happened?”

“I don’t know, but I’m sure as hell going to find out.” Steve glared at Natasha as he stomped across the room. “What did you say to her?”

She didn’t even twitch in the face of his rage. “Standard greeting.”

“In other words, you threatened her. God damn it, Natasha!” Steve barked. “We’re trying to improve relations, not start a war!”

Her face closed down. “I’m not the one you need to be concerned with!”

“Celine is part of this team!”

“She shouldn’t be!” Natasha snarled.

Stunned, Steve took an involuntary step back. “Since when did you become so cynical?”

“Since I found out who she really is!” She pushed past Steve to look at the rest of them. “We should be sending her packing with a thanks, no thanks, back to Xavier.”

“Natalia! What the fuck’s wrong with you? Celine is nice. At least give her a chance,” Bucky stated.

She sneered at him. “You don’t get it.”

“Don’t get what?” asked Steve.

“She’s not just a Qi Manipulator or an Energy Vampire. She’s so much more, and you two are letting her live in the lion’s den!”

“Natalia, _ob"yasnis'_!” Bucky snapped.

“Explain myself? Sure, Barnes. I’ll explain myself. She’s the one they call Styx!”

The only one to react was Clint who sat straight up. “She’s Styx?”

“What is a Sticks?” asked Thor.

A frustrated growl left Nat’s chest. “None of you read the files on the X-men, did you?”

“I read it, but I don’t remember a Sticks,” Bucky grumbled.

“Nor I,” said Wanda.

“Styx, like the river goddess of ancient Greek mythology. The mutant whose moniker is denoted by that name is said to be called this name because all life flows through her. She is, essentially, the gateway to the afterlife.” Vision recited.

“That’s it?” Steve asked.

“Styx has remained a mystery for most of her existence as an X-men. She prefers to work alone, under cover of darkness. It is said only that she can sweep a building within minutes, leaving behind severely weakened or dead agents in her wake. It is said she can look at a man and see his life, his soul, then she chooses. Life… or death.”

“Cool.”

They all turned to look at Scott.

“What?” he shrugged a shoulder. “If she’s so powerful, isn’t it better to have her on our side instead of against it?”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this,” Sam sighed, shaking his head, “but the bug is right. She seems nice enough, maybe a little cool, but we haven’t exactly been welcoming either.”

“She’s lonely.” Wanda looked away when all eyes swung to her. “I could pick up her emotions a little when she was speaking with Tony.”

“Wanda’s right. Celine expected us to turn on her. It’s what everyone does. She said as much when she was with Peter and me in the park. This shit right here,” Bucky motioned to the room, “is fucked up. We’re supposed to a team, but all some of you have done is make her feel like shit. Well done.” Turning on his heel, Bucky walked away.

“Someone’s smitten,” Natasha snorted.

“Nat,” Steve said, waiting for her to look at him. “You’re acting like a bitch.” Her eyes widened as the others gasped. “You got issues? You got insecurities? You got a problem with her being here? Then solve it, because Celine is going to be here for the foreseeable future. Xavier wants this to work, I want this to work, and Stark you were pushing for it too. Stop testing her!” He glared at Tony.

“I’d just feel better if Wanda could…” Tony sighed, flicking a wrist in dismissal. “I’ll fix it.”

“Good.” Steve looked around the room at all the contrite faces. “She’s here. She’s staying. Get it together.” Without another word, he followed Bucky out of the room. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Swearing and angst

## Chapter Three

* * *

Celine sniffled softly as she unpacked her clothes. Crying never solved anything, just drained her more and gave her a headache.

She shouldn't be here. Charles should have sent someone else. It should have been Kitty or Storm. Hell, any of them would have been better than her. How was she ever to build relations between the two factions when the majority of her new teammates looked at her with suspicion?

And then her foolish pride had gotten the better of her. She never should have told the Black Widow her name. The agitation would only grow now. Steve and Bucky would look at her with distrust. Peter would fear her. No one would be comfortable in her presence.

Yet, here she stood, suitcase open, unpacking. Feared or not, she had a job to do. She could not go home until Charles allowed it. She was stuck here in her metal cage, and she was _starving_.

How ironic.

All those people, all that lifeforce, and she couldn't even touch it. The cramps had not been this intense in years. _So much energy wasted_. Had she been able to plant her shield and ground her force, the truck would have smashed into it and stopped. Instead, it had plowed straight into her, knocking loose the hold she'd had on her chi, allowing it to dissipate back into the universe instead of drawing it into her body. Add in the energy used to heal her broken ribs and shattered hip, it felt as if she hadn't fed in weeks.

Clamping a hand to her stomach, she bent nearly double in pain. If she wasn't able to leave to hunt, if all she could do was feed off the negative, she would have to be much more careful. Damaging her body would cause her chi to deteriorate so much faster.

_They better learn to trust me quickly…_ Celine sighed, if they didn't, she could get very sick, very fast. Living on negative emotions was like eating a diet of fast food. It sustained her, but it sure wasn't good for her.

Already she missed the heightened state of the school. The sexual tension which ran rampant. Even the thought of it made her salivate. The school was like a smorg of delightful treats. She was always well fed off the rowdy state of the hormonal teenagers.

Here, it was too quiet. What close energy was available was tense, her doing she knew, volatile and fluctuating, but with so few bodies around, and all teammates, she couldn't even take a tentative sip. The hunger filled her with such despair, to the point she’d almost given in to the tears when a knock at the door thrust her back into the real world.

Celine swiped at her face and went to open it, revealing a rather angry looking Barnes. “Sergeant?”

“I already told you it's Bucky.” He frowned, and she dropped her gaze to the floor.

“Something you need?” Had they sent him to get rid of her?

A large, warm hand cupped her cheek. “Dollface, are you okay?”

Shocked, she jerked against his hand. “I'm fine,” Celine whispered, walking away before the tears fell for a whole new reason, but she left the door open.

“No, you ain’t,” he stated, taking the open door as the invitation to enter it was. “Don't let what Nat said get you down. She's overprotective.”

“It is Natasha for whom you should worry. You should all fear for your lives. Is that not the sensible thing to do when faced with the bogeyman?”

He snorted in derision. “Celine, I was the bogeyman for 60 years. You don't scare me.”

She slammed her hand down on the back of the sofa. “Why? Why don't I scare you? I scare everyone once they know, once they figure out I'm _Styx_. I know Natasha told you. She was itching to the moment I told her.”

“So why tell her?”

“She made me angry!” Celine cried. “It is like being the new kid at school all over again! Pecking order! Pecking order! Who fits where? Who is the most powerful? Who's _dick_ is biggest!” She threw her hands up in anger and winced when her back spasmed. “I want no part of it!” Tears of both pain and anger burned her eyes, and she thrust her palms against them, forcing herself to calm down. “This is why I work alone.” Heaving a heavy sigh, she crossed her arms over her stomach and stared at the carpet. “Forgive me. I am not usually so… reactive.”

“You have every right to be.”

Steve's voice coming from the open doorway made her wince. Now both had been witness to her meltdown. “It does not justify purposely instigating something with Ms. Romanoff. I usually have better control than this.” Celine shook her head. “I should phone Charles. Make other arrangements.”

“No!” They said together.

She darted a glance up and would have taken a step back if not for the sofa behind her. They stood before her, very close, completely silent in their approach. It startled her. Not many could sneak up on her in such a way.

“You wanna get outta here, Celine?” Steve asked.

“I thought I was under house arrest?”

“Who's to say we can't go out with you? That constitutes supervision.” Bucky grinned smugly at Steve.

“Really?” she whispered, shocked by their kindness. Guilt mixed with a touch of pity flared in both their auras. Perhaps she'd sounded a little desperate.

“Ya, doll. We never did get to eat, and there's a great pizza place not far.” Steve nodded toward the door.

“I would love that!” Perhaps she could convince them to walk with her, maybe slip into a club where she could feed.

“Just out and back though. Early start tomorrow.”

Steve's words set her heart plummeting. Still, it was out, and she'd make it work. “Great! A small outing in the city is better than nothing when you're new,” she agreed.

Both looked at her lips then quickly away, and she toned down her allure. They just made it so easy. They were edible, and she didn't mean only their energy.

***

The pizza was, indeed delicious, and she’d relished every bite. Though it filled the void, it did nothing to abate her hunger. While laughing softly at what Steve and Bucky had to say, she paid close attention to the patrons in the restaurant.

It was quite busy, and they were quite famous, but nobody paid them any mind. Both men did an adequate job of hiding their identities. Steve had tossed on a ball cap and black-framed glasses, and a pulse had driven to life in her center for he looked nerd sexy all of a sudden. Celine didn’t really have a preference when it came to sex appeal, but she had to admit, Steve made nerdy look hot.

Bucky, too, had thrown on a ball cap, tucking his hair up beneath it. It left the sleek cut of his jaw on display. The nice long arch of his throat with the stubble of his well past five o’clock shadow had her wondering what it would be like to kiss him there. Lick him there. Bite down and nibble under his jaw where his pulse hammered and the chi flowed strongly.

She was so intent on the two soldiers who were regaling her with tales of the war and their time as Howling Commandos, she almost missed her opportunity. When the large man, thick with muscle, stood to his feet and headed for the bathroom, Celine stood up as well.

“Little girl’s room?” she asked casually.

“Oh, uh, back there.” Steve motioned, a touch flustered.

She patted his shoulder and sauntered away, continuing to think him utterly adorable in his moments of shyness. Once she made it to the hallway, she reached out with her senses to ascertain whether the men’s room was empty of all but the big man. Finding it clear, she snuck inside and turned the lock with a quiet click.

“Uh, lady? Wrong room,” said the man struggling to tuck and zip.

“I don’t think so,” Celine purred, unleashing her allure on him. Her skin gleamed, her eyes glowed, and her hair took on a distinct wave as she glided across the floor toward him. “You want me.”

His eyes had already grown dark with lust. “Yah, look at you.” His aura spiked with pinks and reds, blues and greens.

“Do you _lust_ for me?” she crooned, sitting on the edge of the sink and hiking her dress up her thighs.

“Ya, fuck yeah.” He half walked, half stumbled toward her.

Celine drew him between her legs and fogged his mind further, holding him still as she slipped inside his vision. “Show me what you want,” she whispered and stroked her hand gently down his chest.

She watched the desire play out in his mind. One which consisted of him dropping his pants and fucking her hard and wild against the sink. Feeding it, she laced more lust, more moans, more heat into his vision. As he approached his peak, his body still and unmoving before her while his mind did all the work, Celine opened her eyes. His aura was the perfect colour as she urged his release closer.

“That’s it, that’s right, baby. You’re such a good fuck. So hot and hard. What a nice dick you have.”

He groaned, and his hips jerked in the real world as she began to feed. It was pleasurable for her partner. Even as their energy was siphoned away, when done so in lust with their mind active elsewhere, it felt euphoric. It was not so when she was working and fed on fear.

Still, his taste was everything she’d hoped for, and she sipped gently, taking only what she needed to abate her hunger and no more, knowing it would still leave him weak and a little lethargic.

She rested her hand against his cock, hard and throbbing in his jeans, and rubbed him gently through his pants. It wasn’t something she usually did, but he was so tasty he deserved a little something extra. “You going to come, baby?”

“Fuck…” he groaned.

Celine sipped slowly, squeezed him firmly, and felt him swell and erupt beneath her palm. She drank in his final explosion of energy which came with his release, revelling in the sweet ambrosia. “Oh, baby. You’re so good to me,” she moaned, feeling a hundred percent better.

While he panted and quaked against the counter, she slipped off the sink, tweaked his memory of her slightly, and walked to the door. “Thanks, baby. Don’t forget to clean yourself up,” she called as she checked for people in the hall. Finding no one, she turned the lock, peeked through and darted out to head back toward her table.

She smiled brightly as she slid in beside Bucky. “Dessert?”

Steve eyed her questioningly before leaning closer. “You look better. Have a little pick-me-up while you were back there?”

“A lady never tells,” she grinned, tapping the side of her nose.

“If you were _hungry_ , Celine after what happened in the garage you could have told us.” Bucky’s eyes and voice were full of accusation. “We can’t help you if you don’t tell us the truth.”

Celine looked down at her hands. “I…” She bit her lip and shook her head. “I lost a great deal of strength when I was unable to ground against the pickup. I lost my connection to my chi.”

“You mean how it blew up like fireworks instead of how you pulled it back in during the demo?” Steve asked.

She arched a brow and gave a wry smile. “How observant of you.”

“It’s what I do.” Steve shrugged as he pulled out his wallet and tossed bills on the table.  “Let’s take a walk. I think you’ve got some explaining to do.”

As they stood to leave, she noticed the man she’d fed on saunter back out to his table. There was a goofy smirk on his face, and he flopped down beside his friends where he chugged most of a glass of water. _Good_. He’d be fine, likely boast about his prowess and the woman who’d jumped his bones in the bathroom.

She walked out quickly, not needing her two teammates to hear the sordid details of his apparent _tryst_. They were clearly highly intelligent and observant men. She’d need to be careful in the future.

“So,” Steve said, placing his hand on her back. “Explain this to us.”

Celine did her best to ignore the heat which washed over her with his touch. It stoked a flame to life, one fed by the hum of the sexual energy she’d absorbed. Wetness grew between her legs and dampened her underwear. She hadn’t even grown warm with the man in the bathroom, but Steve’s casual touch lit her on fire.

Then, Bucky’s fingers closed around her elbow.

The second point of contact nearly made her moan. _Not good, not good_. She’d never been so attracted to anyone as she was these two. These two soldiers, a step out of time, being the gentlemen they were raised to be, performing this intrinsic dance of touch and guide which wasn’t present in today’s society turned her on something fierce. If she didn’t get out from under their caress soon, she was going to do something highly inappropriate.

Gently removing her elbow from Bucky’s grasp, she stepped away from Steve and turned to face them. “You are both quite tactile.”

“Is that a problem, doll face?” Bucky asked.

They looked at her like hunting wolves. Like starving wolves, and she was a fat, juicy lamb. She wasn’t even trying, her appeal nearly non-existent, yet they looked like they could lick their lips at any moment.

Celine looked away. “Sometimes.”

“Hands to ourselves. Got it,” Steve said with a nod, motioning for her to continue down the sidewalk.

She flinched at the hurt in his aura. It hadn’t come through in his voice, but she could still feel it. With a sigh, she held out her hands, one to each. When they only raised a brow, appearing even more like brothers, she shook her hands impatiently. “Just give!”

Both large hands engulfed hers, and she jerked them into the alley.

“I will explain this only once and do not need an audience. Feeding heightens my senses. You two oversized soldiers radiate energy like the sun. Touching you afterward feels like this.” Channelling her chi into her hands, Celine gave them both a jolt. While it contained none of the desire she was suffering from and little of the sexual residue she’d fed on, it would feel like holding a live wire to someone unused to it.

“Fuck!” Bucky hissed, gloved hand landing on the wall beside him.

“Damn, Celine.” Steve’s hand tightened.

Celine yanked hers away and stepped swiftly backward. “At those times, it’s best you do not touch me.”

“Roger that,” they said together, looking a little shell-shocked.

She walked out of the alley with the two men to either side of her, close but no longer touching her. It was a relief and a disappointment. She liked the comfort of their touch. Physical touch was something sorely lacking in her repertoire.

Charles had always been casual about touching her hand or arm, but it wasn’t as if he was a hugger. Rogue couldn’t touch anyone without being completely covered, and Logan was so not touchy-feely.  The rest… preferred she didn’t try. But both Steve and Bucky had been very casual about the whole thing, touching her back or arm. Bucky had even touched her face.

“Celine?”

“Yeah, right.” She jerked her thoughts back to the present as they walked along the busy street and crossed at the light to walk through the streetlamp lit paths of Central Park where the pedestrians thinned out at this late hour. “I wasn’t able to ground my power earlier. Chi is life energy. It’s everywhere though I can only absorb it from other people. When my shield went up, I wasn’t fast enough to get it grounded, tied into the strength of the earth. The truck was a much bigger projectile than say a bullet. A flick of the wrist and I can stop a bullet with ease. Had I got my shield grounded, it would have been as solid as a wall. The truck would have stopped as if it had hit one. Instead, it was not quite complete, and it came through the shield and hit me.”

“You said you… lost your connection with your chi?”

She glanced at Bucky. “Yes. I redirect energy. So I pull it from within to use it out here,” she made a vague motion indicating the outer world, “then, draw it back inside. Because I was momentarily stunned I… _let go_ … I guess would be the best explanation, of my energy. Like holding a tiger by the tail. You release it, it’s going to run away.”

“I see.”

Looking up at Steve, she smiled. He was nodding, a look of intrigue on his face.

“Once I came to, my body healed itself using my reserves. Had I managed to hold onto my chi, I would not have needed to feed, but…” She shrugged and trailed off.

“So you lied when you said you were fine in the garage.” Harsh eyes glared at her, and another accusation fell from Bucky’s lips.

Stopping, she looked between the two of them when they turned to glare at her. “Physically I was mostly fine.”

“What’s _mostly_ mean?” Steve demanded.

“I had some bruises left.”

“And _before_ you did your healing trick?” Bucky snarled softly.

Celine frowned. “That, Sergeant, is none of your business.”

“As Captain of this team it sure as shit is mine!” Steve barked.

“As the outcast of this team, I’m perfectly fine with keeping it to myself!” Celine shouted.

Both jerked like she’s slapped them. “Now wait one damn minute!”

“No, you wait!” she snapped, pointing at Bucky. “I have taken care of my own shit since I was five years old! I don’t need two overgrown _nannies_ getting all up in my business. I got hurt, I healed, I fed. End of story.”

“We’re not trying to get _up_ in anything,” Steve said. “We’re your teammates, we’d like to be your friends, but you’re sure not making this easy, doll.”

Stunned, Celine stepped back. “You… you don’t know me. You can’t… you can’t… I don’t have friends. Two substitute father figures and a sister, yes, but I don’t have friends. You can’t be my friends. I can’t have friends!”

Panic filled her, overwhelming and breath-stealing, and Celine ran into the dark night. Ran for the comfort of shadows and silence. Ran beneath the silver light of the moon she was named for. It’s beams coated her in cool light, seeming to try to appease the raging pain inside her.

Her nature changed with her brokenness, hair twisting into coils deepening into a black which rivalled the night sky. She ran until she reached the edge of a large lake, finally stopping at the water line. Barefoot, having lost her shoes in her mad flee, Celine walked into the water and let the cold soothe the fire in her blood.

Pain, anger, despair, all raged inside her. The past which haunted her became her present, forcing her to relive old, painful memories, and she lifted her hands, buried her fingers in her hair and wailed. Just screamed to the sky. The inhuman sound filled the air and rang through the silence. It was as beautiful and haunting as she was.

It killed her, her inability to be anything but alluring.

“I can’t do this,” she whispered, unable to hold back the tears any longer. “Why, Charles? Why me?” Falling to her knees, she plunged her hands into the water.

***

She was fast, they’d give her that, but she was also glowing like a candle between the trees.

He had no idea what he’d said to scare her, but Steve wasn’t about to let the woman go. In an instant, she’d gone from angry to perplexed to terrified. It killed him to know it was his words which had sent her fleeing like a deer.

Knowing they were approaching the lake, they split a few feet apart, determined to stop Celine from escaping down the shoreline. They were so well versed in the others moves, he and Bucky slowed at the same time without bothering to check with the other, walking silently from the trees as a very different looking Celine walked into the water.

Stunned, Steve could only stare in amazement.

Vision had said Styx was the name of a goddess from Greek mythology. He could see how Celine had acquired her name.

The lush, straight hair which usually fell down her back had become thick, black curls. They seemed to shimmer with sparkles of light. The night sky and stars above were reflected in those locks. Her skin had grown milk pale, the same silver as the moonlight. When her hands lifted, he noticed her nails were long and dark, as black as her hair. It was a startling contrast to the unpainted ones he’d remembered seeing at dinner. But it was hearing her scream, the sound a howl of a wounded creature, so hauntingly beautiful, like a wolf baying to the moon, which ripped open his heart.

Glancing at Bucky, he was certain his face reflected the same look of anguish and determination. Steve was quick to stride forward, managing to catch her whispered words. They broke his heart all over again. When Buck had said she was broken, he hadn’t really believed it. How could a woman who was so damn beautiful be broken? But he should have known. One wounded soul could always recognize another and looks mean little to what was buried on the inside.

Her collapse into the water sent him lurching forward. “Celine, baby, no.”

She looked up, and he fell into her eyes. “Wow…” Fully gold, they were what he imagined a goddess’s eyes would look like.

“Don’t!” She jerked her face away. “Don’t look at me!” Her cheeks were wet with tears.

Steve ignored the way she curled in on herself and lifted her up, half dragging, half carrying her from the water. Once on the shore, he cupped her face. “Why wouldn’t I look at you? You’re beautiful, Celine.”

“I know!” she wailed, the sound heartbreaking a second time. She jerked away only to run smack into Bucky.

He grabbed her by the elbows. “Easy, doll… face… _whoa_ ,” he murmured, stroking her hair back behind her ear.

“Please, don’t…” she begged, voice full of despair. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Why would you hurt us?” Steve asked, stepping closer, caging her between the two of them.

“It’s in my nature…” she whispered. “I hurt you, or you hurt me. It’s my curse. Like my face.”

Placing his hands on her waist, Steve leaned into her back. A shudder wracked her spine, and a whimper left her throat. “You’re not going to hurt us, Celine, and we would never hurt you. Ain’t that right, Buck?”

Bucky shook his head and lifted her arms up to wrap around his neck. “Never,” he agreed, leaning forward to press her further into Steve, holding the broken woman between them. “You don’t scare us, darlin’. You’re not big enough,” he chuckled softly.

“I could kill you both in an instant, and there is nothing you could do to stop me,” she whispered.

“Would you?” Steve asked, sliding a hand around her waist to hold her tighter.

“No.”

“Then what’s the problem?” Bucky asked.

She looked up, and Steve watched the awe wash over his best friend’s face. “That is the problem,” she whispered. Then, her bright candle glow went out.

Steve startled and stepped back, shocked at his forwardness. Bucky, too, looked stunned when she pulled away.

Celine’s smile was sad, her posture small and full of guilt. She was back to the beauty she’d been from the first, but the goddess who’d fallen to her knees in the lake was gone. “Thank you, for wanting to be my friend, but I… I can’t. It’s best if we are, simply, teammates. Forgive me my outburst. I promise to be much more professional come morning.”

“What… what just…?” Bucky scrubbed a hand over his mouth.

She wouldn’t look at them and twisted her fingers together. “It’s my nature.”

Steve couldn’t read auras, but he didn’t need to, to see the pain wash over Celine. “Celine.” She finally lifted her head, and his heart shattered. He’d never seen such brokenness, such absolute desolation in someone’s eyes before.

“I’m tired, Cap. Lost and filthy. Can we just forget this happened?” Her amber eyes pleaded for understanding.  

He would give it… for now. “Sure, Celine.” He reached for her, watched her recoil, and felt pain pierce what was left of his heart. “You’re gonna wreck your feet, doll. You want me to forget this, then let me help you.”

She bit her lip, eyes downcast again, but gave a slow nod.

Not giving her a chance to change her mind, Steve slung her up in his arms. The stiffness of her body hurt him as much as the earlier rejection. A glance at Bucky showed he appeared just as devastated. “We’re gonna go in the back way.” He doubted she’d be impressed if anyone else saw her like this.

“Thank you,” she whispered, relaxing enough to rest her head on his shoulder.

He closed his eyes for a brief moment, more pain ripping into his heart, and breathed in the scent of her hair. She smelled like exotic spices. With a silent sigh, he nodded to Bucky and headed for the tower.

***

Celine sat on the floor of her shower and let the water run over her. She'd nearly done it again.

_Friends_ …

She couldn't have friends. Friends turned on each other. Friends stabbed each other in the back. Friends eventually became enemies. In the end, enemies tried to kill you.

She hugged her knees and fought desperately against the memories trying to surface. Ones of laughter and camaraderie. Of happiness. Of first stolen kisses and fleeting touches. Of betrayal. Of accusations, anger, and pain. She couldn't let them surface. They were her past. This was her future. The two could not mingle. She couldn't, _wouldn’t_ let history repeat itself. She'd caused too much pain the first time.

“ _Celine_ …”

The voice whispered in her mind. “Go away, Charles. You and I aren't currently speaking.”

“ _Went that well did it, darling_?”

“You're a right git!”

“ _Celine, language_ ,” he chastised gently.

“Why am I here, Charles? The truth! They don't want me, and I sure as shit don't belong.”

“ _You have spent too much time with Logan_.”

“Charles, no games.”  She was too tired for games.

A soft sigh fluttered in her brain. “ _There are things you must learn. The Avengers can teach them to you._ ”

“What things!?”

“ _If I told you that, how would you ever learn them for yourself?_ ”

“That's a game, Professor!” she snapped.

“ _You cannot tell me they all don't want you_?”

She cringed. “Yes, all. After tonight… all.” Steve and Bucky hadn't said a word, just deposited her before her door and walked away.

“ _Celine? Show me!_ ” he demanded.

“Why should I?” She sounded like the petulant, pouting teenager she’d once been and knew it.

“ _Celine Ena_!”

“Fine! You're so damn pushy!” She gave a heavy sigh and showed him her shame. His silence had her cringing.

“ _Ghealach beag_ ,” he said quietly.

Love and comfort filled her mind. “Charles…” She sobbed into her hands. He hadn't called her _little moon_ in years.

“ _You are too hard on yourself, Celine. The mistakes of your past are not ones you will make now. You know better. You're stronger_.”

“I almost…” She shook her head, voice choked.

“ _No, you did not. You simply became Styx before them_.”

“And they fell! I don't want to hurt them. Charles!” The cry was all despair and desperation.

“ _Give the Captain and the Sergeant more credit, Celine. They are not boys_.”

“I won't take the chance! If I turned them against each other…”

“ _Celine_ ,” he sighed.

Celine scrubbed at her face. “No. No, I'll do the job, Charles. I'll work with them, be part of the team, but I won't be more than that. I can't!” she cried, getting to her feet and turning off the water.

“ _Enfant obstiné_ ,” he muttered.

“First the Gaelic and now French? You really are miffed at me.” And she wasn't a _stubborn child_.

“ _Yes, you are. Do not block them out, Celine_.” His presence faded with the final warning.

“What do you know?” she huffed, both in indignation and frustration. He wasn't telling her something, clearly, but until Charles chose to speak, she would know nothing.

“Learn from the Avengers…” She almost snorted before catching sight of herself in the mirror. Her colour was off. “Fuck!” she hissed vehemently, reached for her reserves and sighed when she touched them.

She wasn't _hungry_ yet, but she wasn't as replete as she had been after her snack at the pizza place. Another waste of energy, all that grief at the lake. This was why she preferred to be alone. Other people disconcerted her too much. Other people required effort and feelings.

She was out of her element. Floundering. If she didn't get it together and soon, this was all going to go up in flames around her.

Wrapping her hair in a towel, she went to get ready for bed, determined to block all the Avengers from her mind. Once she disconnected from them, she would be able to breathe.

***

Bucky sat brooding on the couch in Steve's room nursing a glass of whiskey which would do very little to him. It was a habit more than anything, but the fiery burn down his throat was a reminder of his past life. Drinking was not something HYDRA had allowed him, so he did it now as a symbolic _fuck you._

Steve was sitting across from him, nursing his own glass, and brooding just as deeply.

“What the fuck just happened?” Bucky finally asked, unable to remain silent any longer.

“I don't know.” Steve sighed and rubbed at his forehead. “I scared her bad, Buck.”

“Don't think it was _you_ , Steve, so much as something you touched on by accident.” He downed the rest of his glass, hissing at the burn in his throat. “She doesn't have friends. Maybe she did once. Maybe it went bad. Real bad if that's her reaction.”

“She didn't want us to look at her, either. For all Nat's talk about _Styx_ , what I saw tonight was a woman who feared what she was.” Steve downed his own glass. “Maybe even hated it. When she was mad earlier, she'd said, _I am a person, no matter how much my mutation has taken from me._ ”

Bucky grunted. “What the fuck happened in her past? Who the hell hurt her so badly?”

“I don't know, Buck. I don't know.”

“Taking care of my own shit since I was five years old.” He rested his elbows on his knees and bent over them. “ _Five_ , Jesus!” He couldn't even imagine what kind of life she'd had.

“It's my curse, like my face. What the hell is she that she’s so damn scared of herself? What is it she thinks she'll do?” Steve wondered.

As if on cue his phone rang. He frowned at the secure line but picked it up. “Rogers.”

“Captain.”

“Professor.” His eyes snapped to Bucky's as both of them sat up straight.

“I was hoping to speak with you for a moment about Celine.”

Wary, Steve said, “Alright.”

“I do hope she hasn't caused a commotion. She can be a bit… high strung.”

Steve felt himself bristle at the insinuation. “She's been nothing but professional,” he snapped.

“Excellent.” A sound of amusement filled Charles’ voice. “Her power is quite impressive. It tends to scare people.”

“Celine doesn't scare us.” Again he found the professor's words upsetting. Was this the kind of put down negative thinking she was subject to? Coming from someone, she'd labelled her surrogate father?

“Are you certain, Captain? I could always call her home. Replace her with another X-Men more … _suitable_?”

“Celine suits us fine. We want her as part of the Avengers. End of story.”

A chuckle was heard on the other end of the line. “Very well, Captain. Good night.”

He hung up, and Steve had the overwhelming desire to chuck his phone at the wall. But then, Maria would give him shit for breaking another one. “Fuck!” he swore instead, earning a raised brow from Bucky.

“This is some screwed up. I don't give a flyin’ fart what she said. I'm going to find a way through, Stevie. She needs friends.”

“She needs a real family.” Steve agreed. “We've got to stop looking at her like she's the enemy.”

“Starting tomorrow, we chip away at that wall of hers,” Bucky stated, getting to his feet.

“Yeah. I'm with you, pal.”

“Till the end of the line, punk,” Bucky said, heading for his own rooms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, Angst, Languages which may or may not be correct

## Chapter Four

* * *

The next morning, Bucky and Steve left their adjacent rooms at the same time. When Bucky’s nightmares spiraled out of control, Steve was usually the only one who could calm him down, pull him out of them, or - if the worst happened - fight him off long enough for him to snap out of the HYDRA induced memories on his own. It made sense to have rooms close together and further from the rest of the team so as not to disturb the others.

This, in turn, had left them with a good chunk of the floor to themselves for even at a distance, one could usually hear Bucky scream. However, one of the only things Charles had stipulated with his offered X-Men was they be housed on the same floor. He hadn’t elaborated, only made it part and parcel of his acceptance.

As the X-Men now living in what had been fondly dubbed by the others as old man central was Celine, neither really minded.

Dressed for training, they walked with determined strides down the hall to her rooms where Bucky gave the door a firm knock. Without discussing it, they had come to the mutual decision to ensure she was included in all aspects of Avenger life, starting with the customary five am wake-up call which would see them through their early morning training prior to breakfast.

No one wanted to be thrown up on, so breakfast was always after the first round of spars. Later they would return to do whatever other training they wished, cardio or weights, go for a run or to the gun range, but first was sparing.

When no answer came at her door, Steve reached out and gave it a solid bang. “You think she’s a heavy sleeper?” Bucky shrugged. There was no noise from within the suite that he could hear at all. Finally, Steve called out, “FRIDAY, locate Celine Ena.”

“Lady Celine is in the training facility, Sir Rogers.”

Sighing, he exchanged a look with Bucky. “FRIDAY, who set your program to Asgardian?”

“Master Parker.”

“Revert to regular programming.”

“I cannot comply without Master Parker’s override, Sir Rogers.”

Bucky snickered softly. “Peter’s going to get his butt whooped, ain’t he?”

“Yes,” Steve grumbled.

Peter tended to pull these little pranks just before being out of the building for three or four days.

“At least the Asgard program isn’t as annoying as the gangster one he set her up with.”

Bucky nodded for listening to FRIDAY spout off in rap had been three days of hell. “Oi, FRIDAY, how long has Celine been up?”

“Lady Celine has been awake and in the training facility since zero three-thirty, Sir Barnes.”

“Jeez! What the hell?” he barked, astounded.

As one, he and Steve jogged toward the elevator, wondering just what had possessed her to be up so early. They got on in silence and off the same way, and turned toward the doors where Wanda stood gaping into the room.

“Wanda?”

“Shhh!” she hissed, waving them forward. “Look!”

So much excitement laced her voice they joined her with haste only to stare in amazement.

Celine stood balanced on one foot, her hands held before her. She stepped, sweeping down and up, the moves of Tai Chi becoming fluid and evident with each carefully placed footfall. Her hair was tied up in a messy knot at the back of her head, black flats matched the loose pants and high collared shirt she wore. The sleeves fluttered with the movements of her hands, but it was the radiance of her chi to which they all stared in awe.

For, floating around her when the action she went through had an animal in the name, the animal appeared in the glow of her chi. Tiger, snake, bird, horse, crane, monkey, all burst to life. It was an immense manipulation of power, yet she did it with relative ease, all while remaining serene. When she reached the end of her moves, she brought her hands up, allowing the chi to flow down, twist and twine around her.

It formed coils like a snake until the head dropped down and Steve gasped quietly.

A dragon made of glittering golden light surround her, it’s chin resting in the palm of Celine’s hand. The energy morphed, flowed, spiral up, and wings burst forth as a phoenix rose into the air, remained suspended for but a moment, before all her chi fell down, coating the woman wielding it in a radiant golden glow which faded back into her skin.

When Celine opened her eyes, they gleamed the same shining colour as her chi before they returned to amber. “Good morning,” she said softly.

Wanda was quick through the door, excitement evident in her swift strides. “That was… amazing!” she said, her hands twisting together. “I can do so much with my powers, but this… this was…” Wanda shook her head, unable to find the right words. “The animals were all so lifelike.”

Celine looked down at her hands where a ball of chi appeared. “It is not so difficult. A little practice and concentration.” A bunny sat, nose wrinkling, in the palm of her hand.

“What is their purpose?” Wanda asked.

She flicked the hand with the bunny outward, turning it into a tiger whose snarling mouth and sharp teeth were quite impressive. “Just because it is energy, does not mean it cannot be dangerous. The tiger will bite if I wish it.” Again her energy winked out, flowing back inside her. “But fighting with the animals makes it too easy to… lose the connection. I do not do it often.”

“So you can fight, too?” Bucky asked, striding into the room with Steve.

Celine tilted her head. “I can. I would make a poor X-Men if I were only good for my power.”

“Alright. Let’s see what you’ve got, doll face.” Bucky smirked as he moved toward the mats on the other side of the room.

Steve sent her a glance; one Celine returned full of cool, detached professionalism. It had him narrowing his eyes, but she only shrugged and followed Bucky.

“The animals, their detail, it gives you greater control, doesn’t it?” asked Wanda as she sidled up beside Steve.

“It does. I must have control at all times. It is essential to both my health and those around me.” She looked to Bucky and glided out onto the mats. “Rules, Sergeant?”

“Don’t hold back, and when I win, you don’t ever call me _Sergeant_ again.”

Brow arching, Celine asked, “And if you lose?”

“I don’t lose.”

“Hypothetically then.”

He blinked for a moment, thinking. “I’ll let you help with my aura.”

The look of shock on Celine’s face had Steve’s brow arching. Just what did that mean?

“Very well.” Celine moved to face him, her body just slightly turned, and tucked one hand behind her back. “Begin.”

Bucky circled as Steve watched.

Celine remained still, unmoving. She didn’t even turn her head to keep him in view. Her lashes lowered, neatly shuttering her eyes. Her breathing was slow and deep. She appeared as if she were meditating, not preparing for battle.

When Bucky lunged, throwing a half-hearted punch, she simply flowed out of the way.

“You are not trying… _Sergeant_.” Celine smiled, placing both hands behind her back.

“Neither are you, darlin’,” Bucky smirked.

“Come at me then.”

The punches flew swiftly afterward, Bucky no longer holding back.

Steve and Wanda stood to the side, watching in amazement. He’d thought Celine fast last night, but here, now, she was lightening contained in flowing black clothes.

She moved like water, in and around, ducking beneath his friend’s flashing fist. Rarely did she throw a punch or strike, simply learning Bucky’s ways, forcing him to expend more energy in order to keep up with her. Once she slammed her elbow up into Buck’s armpit, making him grunt. Another saw her fist connecting firmly with his jaw, snapping Bucky’s head back.

Up to that point, Buck had been lenient when it came to his left arm, but the fist to his face had clearly stung. The wiring of the gears in his arm was a warning, yet, Steve did not see fear or concern on Celine’s face.

Her eyes lit up — excitement gleaming in the suddenly golden depths.

When Bucky threw the punch… she caught his fist. “Son of a bitch!” he hissed. “Not you, too?”

“The metal arm is quite impressive,” Celine smirked, stepping swiftly into his chest. She turned and threw Bucky over her shoulder.

He skidded across the floor and came to a stop at Steve’s feet.

“Well, shit.” Steve chuckled, holding down his hand to help Bucky up.

Celine stood in the center of the mats and smiled while she rocked up on her toes. “Give up… _Sergeant_?”

“Not on your life, doll. We’re just getting started.” He darted across the room.  

Steve crossed his arms, shook off the shock, and began to actively assess Celine’s style. She fought with the skill of a Kung Fu master, but there was something strange about it. “Wanda? What do you see?”

“She’s channeling her power around her. Bucky isn’t missing his strikes. She’s… deflecting them. It’s _brilliant_.”

Hearing this, Bucky switched tactics. His flesh hand snaked out and closed around Celine’s throat.

Her eyes glowed a little brighter. She turned her body, grabbed hold of his wrist with her left hand, brought her right arm up and slammed her elbow into Bucky’s bicep. It jerked his friend forward and down, his grip on her throat failing. Her elbow connected twice more. Once with Buck’s neck, the other his ear. Twisting back, she kneed him in the solar plexus, shoved his head under the arm she still held and knocked him to the ground where she proceeded to kneel on his throat.

“Damn,” Steve muttered, impressed.

Celine had gone from her flowing Kung Fu into a Krav Maga move with little effort. Just how much did she know?

But Bucky wasn’t finished yet. His metal hand grabbed a fist full of clothing and threw her across the mats with a flick.

Celine rolled, getting quickly back to her feet. “You are quite good.”  A smile flitted across her face.

Bucky smirked and gave a nod of acceptance. “So are you, Celine.”

She ran at him, her long legs eating up the distance, and Steve flinched for they were all familiar with the move. When she leapt up, intent on wrapping her legs around his neck, Bucky simply plucked her out of the air and dropped her on her back to the mat. He went with her, his heavy as hell best friend, laying his metal forearm across her throat and pinning her to the mats.

“Wrong move, doll. That's one of Natalia’s favorites.” Bucky smirked, sending Steve a nod.

“That’s the match,” Steve called.

“Are you certain… _Captain_?” Her eyes gleamed wickedly when she balled up her fist and slammed it into Bucky’s ribs. The blow was enough to knock him off her.

“I said match!” Steve bellowed, striding onto the mats.

“Only because you assumed I had lost,” Celine said, getting gracefully to her feet.

“I called the match because I knew he’d lost!” Steve snapped, heading toward Bucky who still had yet to get up. “He can't keep up with you right now.”

“What?” she gasped, turning to look. “Bucky!” Celine landed on her knees beside him.

“Bucky, you okay, pal?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, yeah. Caught the same ribs,” he grumbled, holding his side.

“You sparred with me… while injured…” she whispered, horrified.

“S’okay, doll face. Took a bullet a while ago. Ribs are still tender.” Bucky shrugged.

***

“ _Tu es un homme stupide! Comment pourriez-vous être si arrogant? Je pourrais vous blesser sérieusement_!”  The stream of French poured from Celine’s lips as she shoved Steve out of the way to wrench Bucky’s shirt up. ( _You foolish man! How could you be so arrogant? I could have seriously hurt you_.)

“ _Pas besoin d'appel de nom, Celine_ ,” Steve grumbled. ( _No need for name calling, Celine)_

“You speak French?” she gasped.

“ _Oui. Si tu me voulais sortir de mes vêtements, ma chérie, tu devais juste demander_.” Bucky smirked at her. ( _Yes. If you wanted me out of my clothes, darling, you just had to ask._ )

“Shut up, Barnes.” She slapped his hands away as she jerked his shirt up to see the mess of bruising around his ribs. “I did this…” she whispered sadly.

“Nah, doll. I took a bullet. You may have pissed them off some, but it’s fine. If not you, then Steve there would have put a fist or foot into them later.” He shrugged as if it were nothing.

But it wasn’t nothing. Not to her. “ _Ní bheidh an chúis pian liom deireadh_ ,” she whispered. 

“Huh?” Bucky asked.

“Nothing,” she cleared her throat and ignored the way Steve frowned at her. “Hold still.”

“Why?”

Celine lifted a hand and set the glowing appendage over his ribs. She closed her eyes, turning internal to focus on the energy living in her heart chakra. She drew it forth and sent the healing into Bucky causing the color around her hand to shift to a soft green and spread out over his skin before sinking in.

When the black and purple bruises faded, she lifted her hand, let the glow wink out, and weaved slightly as she slumped back on her heels.

“Celine!” Steve grabbed her by the shoulders.

“I’m fine. Headrush.” She batted her hand at him.

“What… what the fuck?” Bucky gasped, hand going to his unmarked side.

“Good to go, Barnes.” She patted his knee before pushing to her feet to walk away. Her wrist was captured in an unbreakable, cold grip. The metal hand of the soldier was not going to allow her to leave.

“What did you do?” Bucky demanded.

She sighed. “Healed the damage I inflicted.”

“You healed a hell of a lot more than that. Are you going to be alright?”

She shrugged. “I will live.” She would renew her chakra point later with mediation. Feeding would help, but she doubted whether they would allow her to leave to do so, and knew they would insist on going with her if they did.

“Celine,” he growled, a warning in his voice and eyes.

“I will live,” she stated firmly. “Remove your hand.”

“Make me,” he snarled.

“Bucky.”

They both glanced at Steve. “Celine is perfectly capable of telling us what she needs when she needs it. I _trust_ her to do so.”

Stunned, she stared at Steve before looking away. “Thank you, Captain.”

“It’s Steve, Celine. If I have to go my own round with you to get you to use it, I will.” His eyes were amused when she looked up.

The soft colours of his aura and the kindness which seemed to be innately inherent in him made her smile. He was a good man, right to the core.

“Thank you… Steve.” She looked at Bucky and arched a brow.

“When you want me?” he asked, releasing her wrist.

“Want you for what?”

“I lost. Guess that means you get to play in my aura.” He rolled his eyes.

“No.” She shook her head.

“What the hell you mean, no?” Bucky scoffed.

“I can’t help you if you don’t want help.” She turned on her heel and walked away. “When you wish my help, I will give it. For now, I am content.... Bucky.” She smiled at Wanda who seemed delighted with the way she had disconcerted both super soldiers. “If you wish to join me for meditation, I can assist you in finding further control of your power.” Though the woman had helped Stark manipulate things the night before, Celine could see how much it upset her to do so. It would not hurt to assist Wanda in mastering a few skills.

“I would.” Wanda nodded.

Tilting her head, Celine glided from the room. “Stark. Romanoff. Sam,” she murmured as she left, walking past the three of them standing in the doorway.

***

Looking to Bucky, Steve made a small motion with his hand.

Bucky nodded, turning to get the others moving as Steve jogged out after Celine. He hadn't liked what she'd said. His Gaelic may be rusty but to hear her say the pain she caused would never end had been heart-rending.

She was just getting on the elevator when he caught up.

“Hold up.” He got on with her, ignoring the way she sighed. “What you did back there was pretty impressive.”

She shrugged but kept her head down.

“Celine.” He stepped into her, reached for her chin, and tilted it up. “You didn’t have to run off. You could stay, spar with some of the others if you want. I’d like a go,” he said with a grin.

A smile twitched her lips. “Such boys.”

“Yeah, well.” He shrugged. “Don’t run away, Celine.” A curl had fallen from her messy knot which he tucked back behind her ear.

“Next time. I am tired, Steve. It has already been a long morning.”

“Why were you up so early?”

“I was tuning you all out. It takes time and silence.” She looked at him questioningly.

“We stopped by your room. FRIDAY told us.”

“Ah, the slightly archaic but polite AI. I met her.”

Steve shook his head. “She doesn’t usually sound like that. Parker tends to play pranks.”

“The tricky little spider did that?” she chuckled. “He is much like my students at the school.”

“You were a teacher?” The information surprised him. He hadn't known that. “Of what?”

“Languages and history. I also taught meditation and self-defence to those brave enough to spend time with the school’s resident vampire.” Scorn laced her tone.

“The way you fight’s pretty impressive.” He pressed the button for the floor with the team’s community spaces, determined to keep her talking when he realized they were just standing in the elevator.

Celine relaxed into the wall and shrugged. “It was Charles’ idea. I had issues with control when I was younger.” She looked away.

The doors slid open, and Steve took her by the hand, causing her eyes to dart up when he drew her toward the kitchen. “So, he taught you Kung Fu?” he asked, smile a little wry.

Celine chuckled but nodded. “Not Charles, but yes, he had someone teach me. The disciplines behind Shaolin Kung Fu, the Zen, the Buddhism, it all helped me learn to control myself. Control is essential. I added on from there.”

“No going hog wild for you then?” he teased lightly, heading for the coffee pot. When silence was his answer, he looked up only to find her eyes glazed, memories flitting behind them as devastation coated her face.

“Celine?” he called cautiously, moving toward her.

Tears had gathered on her lashes by the time he’d taken the three steps he needed. “Celine, baby. Come back, darling.” Cupping her face, he gently stroked his thumbs over her cheeks.

Her hands wrapped around his wrists, an action he felt right to the core. “Steve?”

“Yeah, Celine. I’m here.”

Her breath hitched. “Did I… hurt anyone?”

“You were only gone seconds, sweetheart. Does that happen a lot?” He’d seen it before with Bucky when the memories and terrors of HYDRA drew him back in.

“Not anymore. Not in forever. What are you doing to me?” she whispered, fear in the words.

He frowned. “What do you mean?”

“You shake my foundations — you and Bucky. I haven’t had a flashback in years. Now, twice in less than twenty-four hours.”

So much fear filled her voice it physically hurt his heart. “I don’t know, Celine. But I’m here, we’re here if you want to talk about it.” He drew her in, wrapped his arms around her back and held on tight. The stiffness in her posture told him hugs where not something she was used to. It only made him hold her tighter.

“Steve… I still can’t be your friend,” she murmured, even as her arms went around his waist and her head landed on his chest.

He chuckled softly.

They’d see about that.

***

A few days later the team stood before the quinjet, waiting on Celine. The call had come in and the mission was a go. Take out a Hydra base and retrieve what intel they could.

Steve looked at the gathered Avengers and felt nervous for the first time in … years.

Celine, Tony, and Nat had formed a wary sort of truce. Tony, unbelievably, trying harder than even Steve had expected.

Apparently, Celine wasn’t just languages and fighting. She had enough tech nerd in her to speak Tony’s language. She wasn’t a hacker by any means, but she liked his lab and asked - according to Tony - not entirely stupid questions.

The rest had gotten on board and been much more accommodating. Celine had seemed to develop a bit of a kinship with Wanda. He couldn’t call it a friendship, not with how she protested about having friends, but they shared similar powers and had bonded over them. Celine’s ability to so thoroughly manipulate her chi had intrigued Wanda. The control Celine exhibited when she used it was effortless, something the Scarlet Witch longed for.

Working together, Wanda was making progress. It made her happy, which made Vision happy. He had no qualms about Celine at all. His polite and casual nature the easiest to get along with.

Sam and Scott had taken to teasing Celine, all in good fun of course, and she seemed to revel in the attention. Both treated her as if she’d been with them for years instead of days. Their easy acceptance had drawn her in and drawn peels of laughter from her at regular intervals.

Thor, big, boisterous, booming Thor, was having the hardest time. He was so determined to make friends; he was disconcerting her a little. His bigger than life ways had finally forced Steve to draw him aside and tell him to tone it down, an action which had caused the big blond to brood something fierce.

Peter’s return had brought forth the side of Celine he figured was her teacher side, for when Peter - the little spider as she called him - whined about his history homework, she’d been more than happy to assist.

But with the approach of this mission, she’d withdrawn again, preferring to spend her evenings alone no matter how hard he and Bucky had tried to coax her out.

When the doors opened, he and Buck looked up together.

Both were kitted out in their standard gear. Steve’s suit the stealth one for this evening mission. Bucky’s arm hidden beneath the sleeve of his black shirt, chest covered with the vest sent from Wakanda.

T’Challa had heard of Bucky’s injury and had a new vest made; this one lined fully with vibranium. There wasn’t a weak point in the design a lucky shot could slip through, even though both he and Bucky had assured the King of Wakanda it had been a complete fluke of a shot.

When Celine walked through the doors, they swallowed reflexively. Her dark suit, standard issue for all X-Men it seemed, fit her like a glove. A belt rode low on her hips, the X symbol seated in the center. Her hair had been pulled back in a low tail, sending the length cascading down her spine. Boots laced from ankle to knee appeared like lower leg armor with how the black leather gleamed.

But it was the lack of weapons which made them both frown.

“Ain’t you going a little light there, doll?” Bucky asked.

A smile, sharp and deadly, graced her face. “I don’t need weapons. I am the weapon.”

Her predatory look had a few of them stiffening, but Steve only cocked a brow. “If you say so, Celine.”

As the others piled onto the jet, Bucky took Celine by the elbow. “Tell me what to expect?”

“I already have.” She shook her head.

Tensions had been a little thick between the two of them since her spar with Bucky. Steve knew it was simply Bucky's protective side sandpapering across Celine’s independence, but he needed them to get it together before he sent them off on their own.

It was a weird feeling, partnering with someone besides Bucky. They knew each other like extensions of their own bodies. But Buck had made it perfectly clear he was going to have Celine’s back this first mission. Out of all of them, himself included, Bucky was the least phased when Celine did something supernatural.

The rest stopped to stare. Buck just kept on moving.

She'd been here four days.

He was pretty sure his friend was falling hard for the newest member of the team. It made him sigh in regret for Steve was developing his own feelings for the slightly broken beauty.

Neither of them had said a thing to the other, and neither would say a thing to Celine. Both had made the unspoken choice to keep those feelings locked away. Tightly away from the woman who could read auras and emotions. She didn't need the pressure when she was so shaken at the prospect of being _friends_.

“Celine, once more for the old guy. They say hearing and memory are the first things to go,” Steve said with a smirk.

“Don't go starting something I'll have to finish, punk,” Bucky snickered.

“Jerk.”

“Both of you are idiots,” Celine sighed. “Short version. I will give Stark his demo.”

“Looking forward to it, vampira!” Tony called.

She rolled her eyes. “Then, no matter what you see or hear, you do not touch me, Barnes, and you stay out of my way.”

“And if he gets in your way?” Nat called out from beside Sam.

“I may just eat him,” Celine crooned, eyes glowing softly.

Clearing his throat, Steve motioned for all of them to get moving, wondering just what it was about those words that they could have turned him on so strongly.

***

Steve had hand-picked the team for this mission, but Bucky wasn't too happy with it.

Nat, Wanda, and Sam were going to be dealing with Intel. Tony was flying the perimeter with Vision. He, Celine, Steve, and Peter were tasked with clearing the base. Thor had been called back to Asgard, Scott was doing something for Pym, and Clint was back home, for the time being, so they were a little short-handed.

It was a big base. A weapons facility housing some of HYDRAs newest designs. It was an important target, but he still didn't like it.

In the farthest corner, slightly darkened in shadow, Bucky sat brooding. Torn between having Steve's back and having Celine's, he’d chosen someone other than Steve for the first time… ever. It left him conflicted. If something happened to Steve while he was looking after Celine, he'd never forgive himself.

“Bucky?” Celine’s hand landed lightly on the back of his when she sat down beside him.

“Yeah?” he looked up and fell into amber eyes.

“Go with Steve.”

“No.”

She smiled sadly and touched his face. Her eyes gleamed. “Yes, it's what you need. Go with Steve and Peter. I work best alone.”

“Not happening, doll face,” he said with a shake of his head.

The colour of her eyes brightened as her hair darkened. “Yes… you will.”

A foggy feeling filled his head, and he jerked from her hold, anger written on his face. “Don't.”

“Bucky…”

His hand snaked to the back of her neck, clammed tight and jerked her close. His whisper was low and harsh with hurt and anger. “After I stood up for you, after what I told you in the park, you dare sneak into my head? That's fucked up, Celine. I don't know what shit you're trying to pull but stay the hell outta my mind.” He released her with a little shove.

Shame coated her features, and her hand fell to his chest. “I… forgive me, Bucky. You're hurting. I… I… can't stand it. Being the cause of your pain.” She bit her lip.

“Damn it, Celine,” he sighed. “I'll be fine. Steve will be fine. I ain't so sure about you.”

“Please go with Steve,” she pleaded softly. Eyes downcast she whispered, “I don't want you seeing… me.”

“Why are you so scared of yourself?” he asked, gently lifting her chin.

“My nature…” A tear glistened on her lashes.

He swept it from her cheek when it fell. “Your nature is only a piece of you. Only a part. I'm not scared of you, Celine.”

The jet touched down.

She got slowly to her feet, sorrow coating her before her entire demeanour changed. Lifting her head, it was like her face froze over. “You will be.” The ramp at the back of the jet opened, and Celine walked out.

“Buck? Everything alright?” Steve asked.

“I don't know, Steve. Ask me again when this is over.”

They followed Celine into the forest until she stopped short of the treeline. From the ridge overlooking the base, they studied the layout of this hidden HYDRA fortress.

“Kinda wish we had Bruce,” Sam muttered.

“He was worried he'd bring the whole mountain down,” Nat said.

“What’s the play, Celine?” Steve asked.

She pointed. “Four towers, four guards.” She walked to the cliff's edge. “We’re too far away. I need to be closer.” Before anyone could stop her, she walked off the edge of the cliff.

“Celine!” Bucky darted forward only to watch her land lightly in the snow roughly twenty feet down. “Jeez, woman!” Rolling his eyes, he stepped off after her, swiftly followed by the rest, as those who couldn't make the jump were assisted by those who could.

Peter swung down and landed beside Celine. “Wow! You just stepped off! So cool.”

Even now he made her smile. “Promise me, little spider, you will stay out of my way. I have not gotten you fully tuned out yet. I don't want to hurt you by accident.”

“No problem, Celine!” He was gone in a swing of webbing.

Close enough to see the first tower, Celine paused to wait for the others. In the heavy twilight of evening, she let her nature change, let herself become Styx.

When they arrived, she did not turn around. “Your demonstration, Stark.” She lifted her hand and closed her eyes. “Tell me now, what is my level of force?”

“Huh?” Tony asked.

Sighing, she said, “Incapacitate or Kill?”

“Incapacitate, always, as long as it won't leave you vulnerable,” Steve stated.

“Hm,” she hummed, lifting the other hand.

Celine blew out a breath, inhaled slowly, and closed her fists. Qi flowed in sparkles like icy snowflakes through the air to wrap around her hands. It hung there, glowing, before falling to the ground and disappearing into the snow, back into the energy of the earth with her lowered arms.

“Celine?” Bucky asked, moving closer.

“They are down.”

When he stopped directly behind her, he murmured, “Why didn't you feed?”

“Can't. No emotion. They were too calm.” She shook her head.

“Then let's stir things up for you, vampira!” Tony chuckled.

“Let the others get in position first, Tony,” Steve warned him.

“Yeah, yeah,” Tony grumbled.

Sam, Wanda, and Natasha all darted away, heading for the fence line.

When they glanced her direction, Celine turned her face away, keeping her eyes downcast and heavy-lidded.

Bucky frowned and took her by the elbow. “Dollface?”

“I’m fine,” she huffed, pulling her arm free. “What did I say about touching?”

He lifted his hands in surrender. She was so stiff; she looked ready to break while they waited.

He glanced at Steve, watched the man frown, clearly concerned, but all Bucky could do was shrug. Once it was all over, then and only then, would he be able to prove his words to Celine. Prove he saw her no differently now that he’d watched her work.

“In position,” said Sam.

“Let’s go, doll.” He turned to look at Celine, only to find her gone. “Fuck!” he hissed, following her tracks in the snow.

He stumbled to a stop when he found her. “Celine!” he hissed.

She was standing in the middle of the damn road, staring up at the gate.

“This is how I work, Bucky.” She turned her head to look at him, and his heart stuttered. The goddess from the lake was back. “Stay out of my way.” Her voice seared through him, bled power, made him ache.

Jerking himself back, he nodded. “Do it.”

She tilted her head, a smirk twitching her lips as she reached behind her and pulled the band from her hair. The long chestnut locks had already darkened, but they turned into sleek coils sparkling with stars once released. She snapped the band around her wrist and walked into the lights from the gates.

A spat of Russian was barked at her. “ _Kto tam? Kto ty? Halt!_!”

_…Who goes there? Who are you? Halt!..._

_“Skazhite mne, deystvitel'no li vy byli khoroshimi lyud'mi_?” Her voice rippled on the air and seemed to pulse with power and life. The glow around her intensified.

_… Tell me truly, have you been good men?..._

“ _Ostanovites', ili my budem strelyat' v vas!_ ”

… _Stop, or we will shoot you!.._.

She laughed.

The sound sent trepidation screaming down his spine as Bucky moved through the trees, shadowing her. Her next words sent ice through his veins.

“Then shoot me.”

They opened fire.

Her hands swept up, the golden light of her barrier deflecting the bullets. She continued forward, striding into the danger as if she were walking through Central Park. Her hips swayed, and her hair billowed out behind her in a cloud of night. He couldn’t see her eyes, but he knew they would glow. Her pace quickened, and she broke into a run allowing her to leap straight up to the catwalk, well over fifteen feet in the air. Her shield shrank down to inches from her skin, and she grabbed the closest guard.

Bucky watched as she dragged him in, holding his arm down while the man unloaded his weapon at her feet. He hadn’t known what to expect when it came to feeding, but when she pulled the man in, tilted her head, and opened her mouth inches from his, Bucky hadn’t expected it to look like a lover’s embrace. If not for the people running, trying to shoot her, or the screaming, he would have been strangely aroused by the whole thing.

She dropped the first guard, licked her lips like she’d eaten something delicious - sending a shot of heat straight to Bucky’s groin - and turned to face the others. This time when she reached out, the golden chi flowed to her in streams laced with reds and blacks. In seconds the five men on the gate were down.

She looked to where he stood stunned. “Coming, soldier?”

“Yeah,” he smirked, seeming to surprise her. He ran up the hood of a nearby truck, gave a heave of effort, and landed behind her with enough force to shake the structure. Explosions and gunfire were coming from everywhere, but Bucky only had eyes for her. “Shall we… _Styx_?”

A predatory smile appeared, one that flashed a set of wickedly sharp canines. Had she always had fangs?

“As I’m doing all the work… it would be nice to get a hand.” She sauntered away, her ass looking spectacular in those tight pants.

He was so turned on; Bucky had to fight not to react physically. “Just making sure you ain’t hungry, doll face before I start shooting people.”

A hand flicked in the air, dismissing him soundly. Her sultry voice called back, “I am satiated for the moment.”

He shot the man coming out the door, the bullet singing past her ear.

She stopped, turned, glared at him.

Bucky smiled and shrugged.

“And if you’d missed?”

“Darlin’, I don’t miss… ever.” He winked at her.

Rolling her eyes, she slammed through the door, the golden light of her barrier going before her. A hard crash and groan were heard as she took out the guards waiting, throwing them into the walls.

“But if you had?” she quipped.

“You’re all glowy, Styx. Ain’t worried about clipping you with a bullet.” He whipped his arm up, deflecting the bullets aimed at him, shot three rounds back, and continued on, following her out into the main facility.

Celine gave her wrist a flick and her shield extended to encase Bucky.

He shivered when her chi passed over him. It was stupid how turned on he was. How ridiculously sexy he found her at this moment. “Can I shoot through this?”

“Hm,” she hummed, leaning on the railing to glaring at the weapons on the floor below. “Only if you wish to blow us up. Look.”

Bucky looked down and swore. “Fuck.” He brought his hand to his ear. “Steve! We’ve got a problem.”

“What’s that?” Steve’s voice was as calm as ever.

It made him feel better. Steve wasn’t struggling; his breathing wasn’t laboured, meaning whatever he was facing was minimal work for Cap.

“We gotta shit ton of WMD’s in here. Some seem chemical in nature.” A few of the bigger shells had containers in the middle filled with a grey fog.

“Damn it,” Steve hissed. “Any ideas?”

“Celine’s up to something. Stand by.”

Beside him, Celine had already pulled out her phone and was taking pictures. “Hold this. Answer it when he calls.” She handed Bucky her phone, walked a few paces away, and lifted her hands. She appeared to connect with every person within the space of the warehouse and then pulled.

Chi of all colours flowed into Celine, wrapping her in a rainbow. It was beautiful and a little terrifying when Bucky looked away, only to watch a handful of bodies fall. They all just… _slumped_ to the ground, no resistance, just down as if they’d been hit in the head.

“Wow,” he muttered, sliding his finger over the phone when it buzzed in his hand. “Yeah?”

A beat of silence came before the person on the other end of the phone said, “I’m looking for Celine?”

“She’s busy. I’m Bucky.”

“Ah, the Winter Soldier.”

“Former,” he grumbled, watching as Celine slowly inhaled. She seemed to grow darker as she did, her hair becoming a veil of night, her nails growing into talons, but damn if she didn’t become even more beautiful.

“Hm, indeed. Hank McCoy. They call me Beast. Celine sent some interesting pictures.”

“Any idea what we’re dealing with?” he asked, heading for the stairs to get a closer look.

“Chemical weapon, for sure. I’d need to get a sample to tell you what kind.”

“We can do that.” He weaved through the tables, approaching the gas canisters.

Appearing at his side, Celine held out her hand. “Hey, Blue Boy,” she smirked when Bucky handed back the phone.

“Beauty, you keeping them Avengers in line?” he chuckled.

“You know it, Beast.” She glanced at Bucky.

He only arched his brow. “Beauty and the Beast?”

She shrugged. “Standard collection?”

“Anything and everything you can get your paws on, Celine.”

“Gotcha.” She hung up the phone and tucked it away.

“Standard collection?” Bucky asked.

“Not the first time I’ve come across things of a... _curious_ nature. I collect what I can and take it back for Hank to sort through. Between him and his staff, they’ll figure it out.” She glanced his direction and took a step away from him.

Saying nothing, even though he wanted to, Bucky began searching through the shit on the table, working his way down all the weapons. “Damn, there’s a lot.”

“They radiate death,” Celine murmured, hand hovering over the tops.

“You can tell?”

“Hm,” she hummed, nodding.

“Nat,” he said, hand going to his ear. “You in those files yet?”

Gunfire came back through his com before she muttered, “Working on it!”

“We got some kind of chemical weapons here. You need to get everything you can.”

“Don’t I always?” she sniped.

Bucky headed for the structure which looked rather office-like in the center of the warehouse.

“We’re circling around to you,” came Steve’s voice.

It didn’t surprise him Cap would want to see what they’d found for himself. Bucky started digging through the papers and pulled free a few which looked promising. Finding a notebook in a drawer full of test notes, he swore again when he figured out what they were dealing with. “It’s aimed at mutants.”

“Huh?” asked Steve, jogging through the door.

“The chemical compound. It’s aimed at mutants. Does something to the gene.” He held up the notebook. “I don’t understand enough of the medical jargon to get more than a gist.”

Looking past Bucky, Steve frowned. “Where's Celine?”

“She was right… _fuck_!” Bucky snapped. “She needs to stop doing that!” He tucked the notebook away and picked up one of the shells as he went. “Some guy named Hank wants them.”

“Hank McCoy. Bruce equivalent except he's permanently blue and furry, not green and angry,” Celine called from her perch on top of a tank.

“Whatcha doing up there, doll?” Steve called.

“Leaving a parting gift.” She held up the string of explosives.

“That a smart idea?” Bucky asked, following Steve up to crouch across from her.

“I've already set another string under the gas canisters. Get Stark to launch a few of those missiles of his, and there will be enough heat and flame to destroy everything.”

“You sure?” Steve questioned.

“Hank texted me.”

When Peter swung down, landing on the edge of the tank, Celine jerked away, causing her hair to fall forward and hiding her face from view.

“Wow! Celine!” Still, Parker’s voice held a wealth of reverence.

“Thought I told you to watch the doors?” Steve said.

“Yeah, yeah. You guys were just taking forever.” Peter bent to see her clearer. “I cleared out all the people Celine took out. Figure we'd be blowing this place sky high.”

She tucked her face farther down. “Let's go then. Tony can set these off once we're out.” She turned away from Peter and jumped off the side of the tank, an action which put a good chunk of distance between them.

“Parker, over the roof if you would,” Steve commanded.

Peter snapped to and nodded. “Yeah, sure thing, Cap.” He was gone in a sling of webbing.

Bucky exchanged a glance with Steve. “Puppy.”

“Completely,” Steve smirked. “Though you can't blame the kid.”

They stepped off the tank and jogged after Celine.

She was striding out the main exit when her hands came up in a blinding flash of power, deflecting the sniper's bullet at the last second. “Damn it! We missed one!”

Separating to either side of the door, Celine ended up beside Steve. “Eyes on the sniper? Anyone?”

“Not outta the building yet,” said Natasha.

“Dealing with something,” Tony remarked.

“I am dealing with the same something,” came Vision’s calm voice.

That could be just about anything at this rate, but there were an awful lot of explosions going off.

“I have him,” Celine said, her eyes coming open as she rounded away from Steve and charged out the door.

“Shit!” barked Steve.

“Fuck!” swore Bucky.

“Celine!” hollered Peter. He was swinging off the roof before anyone could stop him, heading straight for Celine.

***

She looked up. “No!”

The sniper's attention shifted from her, turned to Peter, and fired. The bullet slammed into the little spider’s side and sent him crashing to the frozen ground.

Rage washed through her, residual from all the power she’d absorbed mixed with her own at seeing the sweet boy fall. “No!” Celine screamed, feeling the pain and terror of Peter, the one person she hadn't tuned out fill her as if it were her own.

Her power whipped up, swirled and circled as she threw her arms into the air, commanding, “Bring him to me!”  

The dragon, the most powerful of her creatures, rushed away in a whisper of wind. It's giant maw opened but no sound emerged. The glow lit up the compound as the twisting writhing body flew over it, streaking up the side of the mountain like a comet. It circled and swooped, diving for its prey. A scream rent the air when the taloned hands of her dragon snatched up the sniper.

Swinging around and down, it returned, dropping the man in the snow before Celine. The dragon landed behind her, its coils writhing, kicking up snow, talons digging furrows in the ground. Made of only her energy he was quite transparent, yet he still struck fear into the hearts of those around her.

When she glided through the snow toward the terrified soldier, she unleashed the full fury of Styx upon him. Power rushed through her, lines of chi in shimmering colours of red and black, gold and white spun out, surrounding them in a cage no one would be coming through. The black lines slammed into the ground and erupted out beneath the man who’d shot Peter to lift him into the air.

“You would kill an innocent? Take the life of a _boy_!” she howled with rage, and the scream of the underworld seemed to roar with the voice of death.

His fear was complete. His terror so strong she could taste it on her tongue.

“The river of life flows through me.” Beckoning him forward, she drew him down until he hovered inches before her upturned face. She tugged the mask and helmet from his head, took his chin in her hand, and lifted his head up, so he was forced to look in her eyes. His were a murky brown full of fear which shifted swiftly into awe.

“What is your name?” she asked whisper soft.

“Al-Alexi…” he whimpered.

Celine caressed his cheek. “You stand at the crossroads, Alexi. At the doorway of death. Show me your life. Have you been a good man? Or did you do evil? What innocence have you taken?”

His aura shifted, darkened, showed the evil of his life, his depravities, the people he’d killed and how he’d enjoyed doing so.

“You are unworthy of this life!” she hissed, eyes blazing. “Do better in your next one!” Celine opened her mouth and drained him dry, pulled every ounce of chi from his body, while the screams of the underworld raged on the wind.

Darkness ripped an opening between the living realm and the dead, a river winding away into the land of night, and Celine lifted her hand. Her light held the darkness at bay, kept the things which should not return to the land of the living from spilling out into the world. With her opposite hand, she slammed her palm into Alexi’s chest and sent his soul through the doorway to find safe passage back into the river of life where, in time, he'd be reborn.

The doorway closed, the corpse dropped at her feet, and she snapped her hands out, releasing the cage and drawing her power back into her body.

The silence sounded too loud when she turned and started toward the form of Peter whose blood marred the snow beneath him.

Steve and Bucky stared at her, stiffening as she came closer. Their reactions seared pain through her heart and cleaved a new wound in her soul. But it was Peter, holding out his hand weakly, the fear in his aura screaming at her, who broke Celine in two.

“Peter, I can help you,” she said, stopping when he cringed away.

“NO! I... I’m okay… Celine…” He shook his head.

She clenched her fists and looked to Bucky and Steve knelt beside the little spider. Their faces were unreadable, but their auras were not.

A bitter laugh spilled from her lips, and she looked up at the others.

Tony and Vision gaped at her. Vision always so difficult to read looked at her with suspicion, distrust, and worry. Tony, hidden behind his suit screamed concern.

The other three, Wanda, Nat, and Sam looked at her with varying levels of shock, fear, and in Natasha’s case... _triumph_. The Black Widow had had her point proven rather spectacularly.

Nodding slowly, despair taking her breath away, Celine looked at the two super soldiers. “Now, now you see. Now you understand.” She called the dragon to her, allowing its coils to wrap her up, offer false comfort when her chi sank into her skin. It disappeared, and she walked away, heading back toward the jet.

She wasn’t needed anymore and staying would only make things worse.

Blood dripped into the snow from where her nails had pierced her palms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, angst

## Chapter Five

* * *

Celine made sure she was last onto the jet where she took Bucky’s previous seat in the back, darkened corner, as far away from the others as she could get. She snapped the hair band wrapped around her wrist, using the physical pain to remind herself to breathe. Her hair hung forward, hiding her face. Back to the straight, dark brown of before, she listened as they murmured about the rest of what they found and looked after Peter who had been knocked out for his own good.

_God_ … that had _hurt_ like rejection hadn’t hurt in years.

Hunched over, she leaned her face against the wall, the metal cool against her skin. A tear worked its way down her cheek. She’d known this was going to happen, had been saying so since the beginning. Yet, she’d still chanced to hope this time would be different. This time someone would see her for who she truly was and _not_ react with fear.

_Why do I bother to hope_? She snapped the elastic at her wrist again.

“ _Celine_ …” The whisper of Charles' voice only made her flinch.

“ _Go away, Charles…_ ”

_“Darling, I can feel your pain._ ”

_“Pain you have a part in instigating. Go away, Charles!”_

_“Celine… please…”_

She sighed. “ _What did you expect? That I’d come here, reveal myself, and everything would be tea and crumpets? Go… the fuck… away_!” She gave a mighty push and slammed her shields closed.

Her inner demons were relentless after. The voices of hate and disgust hissed and wailed in her head. The self-loathing caused her to wrap her hands around her middle. She was an abomination. A freak. A thing to be feared and despised. No one wanted her. No one would care if she just walked away.

Disappeared.

_Died_.

The phone in her pocket vibrated.

She ignored it.

It continued to go off for the next fifteen minutes straight, becoming an annoying vibration against her thigh until she finally dug it free. “What?” she sighed, expecting Charles.

“Little girl, next time you pick the fuckin’ phone up on the first ring!” The snarling voice of Logan had her lip twitching.

“Yes, papa,” she sassed.

“What the fuck happened, Celine?” he demanded.

Sighing, she glanced through her hair at the others speaking quietly away from her. “Can’t, Logan. Not now.”

“You’re on the plane?”

“Yeah.”

“Did they hurt you?” he snarled.

“No.”

“Not physically, you mean. Dammit, Charles! I told you sending her was a bad idea!”

It almost made her smile. The Wolverine was highly protective of those he called family. “I’m a big girl, Logan,” she murmured. “I tie my own shoes and everything. I’ll be fine.”

He huffed a dismissive bark of sound. “You ain’t fine! I can tell you ain’t fine! Do I need to come kick around a few super soldiers again? Cause I _fuckin’_ will!”

“The way I heard it, it sounded like a draw, though Steve said you’re a heavy son of a gun.”

“He’s one to talk,” Logan grumbled.

Leaning her head back against the wall, Celine smiled slightly. “Put up a bit of a fight, did he?”

He snorted. “Decent enough.”

“Good. You were getting full of yourself again.”

“Tricky little witch,” he scoffed. Silence descended for a few seconds before he murmured, “Celine… you can come home. I can replace you if you want.”

She wiped the tear from her cheek. “Nope. Charles sent me. I’m staying until they kick me out.” No matter how much it hurt.

“Look, if you’re doing this to punish Charles cause you’re pissed, then don’t. He’s already hurt you shut him out.”

This time she snorted. “He deserved it.”

“Yeah, probably,” he chuckled. “Take care of yourself, darlin’. And if you need me?”

“I’ll let you know, Logan. Tell Rogue I miss her.”

He grunted just before the line going dead.

She stuffed the phone back in her pocket and returned to her silent reflection, feeling only slightly better.

When the jet landed what felt like hours later, she was down the ramp and into the tower as if the hounds of hell were nipping her heels. To her mind, it wasn't far from the truth.

***

Steve and Bucky watched her go, neither knowing how to fix what they’d wrought.

Peter was alright, the bullet nothing more than a flesh wound, but the way the boy had reacted to her… they’d quite literally watched her heart break.

She was far more powerful than they’d realized. So much so, she’d plucked a soldier off the mountain and ate him before throwing something, likely his soul, into... hell? The underworld? Somewhere else? They had no idea.

Were they a little disconcerted? Sure. Who wouldn’t the hell be? But were they scared of her? No. The shock had kept them mute though, something they now realized had done a lot of harm.

She’d sat, huddled and silent in the corner, gradually curling in on herself, getting smaller with each passing moment until her phone had rung.

Steve had been about to go over and force her to answer when she’d finally dug it free on her own.

The irate voice of Logan was one he’d never forget, and he’d exchanged an eye roll with Bucky. He was a gruff son of a gun, but intensely loyal and protective, especially of Charles. Clearly, that protection extended to Celine.

Logan’s accusation, the comment about hurting her, had caused both of them to stiffen in offence. Her denial and his rewording had jabbed them both firmly with guilt.

Logan was right. They hadn’t hurt her physically. Emotionally? In her heart?

Yes.

“Shit,” Steve hissed softly once the others had exited.

“More like fuck, punk. We screwed up.” Bucky sighed, making his way toward Celine’s seat where he crouched down and swiped his fingers through the dark droplets on the floor. “She’s been bleeding.”

“What?” Steve jolted, coming quickly to Buck’s side.

“Yeah. We should check on her.”

“Pretty sure she doesn’t want to see us, pal.”

“So? We fucked up. We should fix it before it gets worse.” Bucky got to his feet and headed for the doors.

They walked in silence, both feeling intensely guilty.

She'd done some incredible things tonight, but they hadn’t told her so. Had her force been a little excessive? Sure, but seeing Peter take a bullet had Steve longing to hit the asshole sniper with his shield, so he understood how upset Celine must have been.

When Natasha stepped into the corridor, blocking them from getting on the elevator,  Steve heard Bucky sigh and tried not to echo it.

“Need something, Nat?” Steve asked.

“I hope you get it now. You'll send her on her way?”

Steve frowned and shook his head. “Why? Celine’s part of this team.”

“Really!” she snapped. “After seeing what she did? What she is?”

“What I saw was a powerful woman who was treated like a freak tonight by her own team. Me included. She's still a person. Still Celine. Her powers don't make her anything different.”

“Shit! You've got a hard-on for her too! I knew Barnes was balls deep, but I expected better of you, Cap.”

Bucky’s hand wrapped around her throat and slammed her into the wall. “You're pushing the line, Natalia,” he snarled softly. “Celine may be Styx, she may be ridiculously powerful, but she's bruised, broken, and your snide comments aren't doing anyone any good!”

“She’ll destroy this team!”

“You said the same thing of me when Steve brought me in. The ghost. The Winter Soldier. The HYDRA weapon. Fuck you, Nat! She's no different!”

She blinked at him, stunned. “She's completely different! Did you not watch her kill a man tonight by eating his life force? Was that simply my imagination?”

“And I kill people with a gun or a knife. So what?”

“You're not about to take us all out in our sleep!”

“But I could if I wanted to!” he roared. “So could you, goddamnit, but you don't see any of us trying to shove you out the door!”

Laying a hand on Bucky’s shoulder, Steve urged his friend to let Natasha go. Once he had, Steve rounded on her himself. “You've taken issue with Celine since the moment she arrived. What's the beef, Nat? What's the real problem here?”

“This is the real issue! You're both so blinded by the hot new piece of ass; you can't see the danger she presents.”

“And me, Natasha? Am I also blinded by a hot piece of ass?” Wanda asked, appearing behind them. She looked at him, and Steve felt a clutch around his heart. The red wash of power in her eyes showed how disconcerted she was feeling. “But then, I am also one to be feared, to be treated like a freak. To be caged and collared because of what I am. What Hydra made me.”

“Wanda, no… I…” Natasha shook her head. “You're different.”

“How?” she asked coming closer. “I use similar powers. I can kill nearly as easily. You also locked me up to keep me away from people because I was a danger to society. Because you didn't trust me. Celine has shown me nothing but kindness after I have proved myself untrustworthy three times,” her voice rasped with self-hatred. “I keep telling myself, I cannot control other people's fear, only my own. Tonight… I failed at both.”

She walked away, and Steve's heart cracked. It appeared many of them were regretting what happened tonight.

“Celine is part of this team. She stays part of this team,” Steve said with finality.

“Fine. But my working with her comes as a last resort. I don't trust her to have my back.” Nat spun and headed away from where Wanda had gone.

Bucky waited only until she was out of earshot before muttering, “I'm not sure I trust you'll have hers.”

“Buck,” Steve sighed.

“I ain't ever seen her like this, Steve. She's been confrontational and just…”

“Nasty,” Sam muttered, wandering down the hall. “I'll go talk to her.”

“You alright with what happened tonight?” Steve asked.

“Alright?” He took a deep breath, eyes widening as he shrugged. “Not sure I’d say alright. Am I gonna throw a hissy fit? Nah. I kinda think Scott’s got the right idea. Better with us than against us.” He patted Steve's shoulder. “Am I gonna think twice about pissing her off? Hell yeah!” Chuckling, Sam continued on after Natasha.

“That's four,” Bucky murmured, a smirk twitching his lip. “Let's go poke the bear, see if she'll forgive us.”

“I think you mean the dragon. Damn that was cool,” Steve grinned.

“Now you sound like Parker.” Bucky’s face fell as they got on the elevator. “You think the kid will come round?”

Steve sighed. “Hope so.”

She’d been so happy spending time with Peter. Having the kid look at her in fear had just killed her.

When they stepped off the elevator, they had the answer hit them full force.

“Celine! Please!” Peter was standing outside her room, one hand pressed to his ribs, the other banging on her door. “I'm sorry! Let me explain!”

“Peter? Shouldn't you be in the med wing?” Steve asked sternly.

The kid shook his head. “Not until I apologize. Not until I tell her how sorry…” Pain took his breath, not all of it physical.

“Okay, kid.” Taking Peter by the elbow, Steve held him up. “How long you been here?” he asked.

Seeing as how the kid was still in his suit, he doubted Parker had even been to see Bruce, or if he had, the kid had snuck out.

“A while,” Peter mumbled.

“And she hasn't answered?”

Peter shook his head.

“FRIDAY located Celine.”

“Celine is on the roof. Captain? It appears she's is quite distraught. She is standing on the roof ledge.”

“What?!” Three voices bellowed before all of them scrambled for the elevator. It took them to the glassed-in common room where they barreled out the door to hit the exterior stairs which would take them to the roof.

Steve grabbed Peter's shoulder. “Are you alright to go around? If something goes sideways…” He didn't need to say Peter was the only one capable of catching Celine.

“I'm good, Cap!” Peter turned to go.

Steve dragged him back. “You stay out of sight. Let us talk to her before you do _anything_ ; you get me?”

“Yes, sir!” Peter nodded.

“Go.” He gave the kid a small shove and sprinted up the stairs after Bucky. His heart stuttered when she came into view.

Hair blowing back in the wind, balanced on the balls of her feet, she stood, hands relaxed at her sides, staring out over the city.

“Celine?” Bucky called quietly.

“Doll, you want to come down from there?” Steve asked, both of them edging closer.

Her head turned only enough to show them her profile. The tear streaks were impossible to miss. “Not particularly, Captain. I like the view.”

“Sweetheart, we'd really like it if you came down from there,” Bucky muttered, moving slowly forward.

“I am not your sweetheart, Sergeant. I am not your doll, your baby, your darlin’. I am Celine. I am… a vampire. I am Styx. And I am _always_ to be feared.” She turned to walk the narrow edge of the building.

“Celine, _please_ come down.” Steve would beg if he had to.

She paused, looked at him, and sighed. “You believe I do this, walk this ledge because I wish to hurt myself?” A snort of derision escaped her. “I wish to clear my mind, nothing more.” She turned back to face the city, turning her back on them. “I have no wish for company, especially from those who see me as something to be despised.”

Striding forward, Bucky reached for her arm only to have her dance out of his reach. “Celine!”

“What, Sergeant? Are you here to look at me with fear again? Are you going to tell me to leave? Explain how I am too much a freak to be part of the Avengers?” Night seemed to flow into her, swirl around her. It darkened her hair and brightened her eyes. She stepped backward, crouched, and snarled like an angry animal. “Then you tell me now to go, and I will pack my things!”

“No, Celine,” Steve said, holding up his hands. He approached with caution like he would a wounded creature. “Yes, you surprised us with what you did, maybe even spooked us at first, but we're not afraid of you.”

“Yes, you were!” she almost howled. “And after you said…” She shook her head. “I knew you would fear me. Everyone fears me. I should never have hoped for anything different.”

The words were so soft they could barely hear them, but they hit harder than the Hulk.

Bucky walked toward her, hands raised. “Read me, my aura, my emotions. I’m not afraid of you, Celine. Steve’s not afraid. Sam’s not afraid. Peter isn’t afraid. Wanda isn’t afraid. Come down. Talk to us. Let us show you.” He held out his hand.

“No… no, you lie!” She gave a violent shake of her head. “I won't look! I won't! I can't take anymore! Why are you so cruel?”

Peter landed on the ledge a few feet away. “Celine, I am so sorry.”

She whipped to face him, and Bucky lunged.

His arms closed around her, dragged her from the edge and back to the center of the roof. Expecting a struggle, he held her tightly, but she only sagged, eyes wide and staring at Peter.

The curl smoothed from her hair, the colour lightened. Her eyes lost their glow, and her face fell. Instead of struggling, she turned into Bucky, turned away from Peter, as a distressed cry escaped her lips.

“No, no… you were afraid. I made you afraid. You wouldn’t… let me help…” she moaned, clinging to Bucky.

This time it was the devastation on Peter’s face which broke Steve’s heart. “Celine, doll face Peter’s sorry. He, like us, didn’t mean to hurt you. But you were pretty impressive tonight. More than we’d expected. Read us. See for yourself. It's not a joke.”

“Promise,” Bucky murmured and stroked her arm. “No one's gonna be cruel, darlin’. Give us a chance.”

She bit her lip and looked between the two of them. Such pain shadowed her eyes Steve's heart felt like it tore open for her and whatever trauma had forced her to this point, to where she felt the need to wall herself off from everyone.

A moment passed before her amber eyes filled with relief and she sagged against Bucky. “Oh…” the word flew free on a heavy exhale.

“Can you forgive us, baby?” Steve threaded his fingers through her hair, gently pulling her head back so he could see her eyes.

They were wet, as was her face, so he wiped her cheeks dry. A breath shuddered from her, and she gave a slow nod. She looked as shocked, possibly as stunned as he and Bucky had been when she’d thrown a dragon into the sky and plucked a man off the mountain.

“I thought your dragon was incredible, Celine,” Steve said softly.

“And the way you dealt with the guards on the gate, and the people at the warehouse… amazing,” Bucky smiled.

“You were really spectacular, Celine. I'm… sorry I hurt your feelings,” said Peter, coming closer. “You did… kinda startle me, what with you havin’ just, like, _eaten_ a dude. I promise it won't make me spaz out on you next time.”

“Peter,” she whispered, hands tight to her chest.

“Hug?” he asked, holding out the one arm. The other remaining pressed to his wound.

Bucky let her go, but Celine was hesitant to reach out until Parker gave an exasperated sigh and simply dragged her in via a shot of webbing and hugged her.

“You wanna fix me now?” Peter asked. “That is if it's still okay?”

She nodded a small jerk of her head before placing her green glowing fingers on his side.

His eyes widened in surprise when the pain disappeared. “Wow. Celine, you're so awesome!” He laughed as he lifted her off her feet and swung her around.

“Peter!” she squealed in surprise.

Chuckling, he dropped her to her feet and hugged her tight with both arms. “Thanks, _doll_ ,” he drawled, bussing her a kiss to the cheek - bold little shit-eating grin on his face - and darted away. “I'll check-in with Bruce. See ya tomorrow!”

She pressed her fingers to her cheek, eyes full of tears, but a smile was twitching her lips. Turning to face them, her smile broke free. “You people are so messed up.”

Bucky grinned while Steve laughed.

“Maybe it's your previous fri-uh- _colleagues_ who were messed up,” Steve said with a sheepish grin.

“Yeah, _darlin’_ ,” Bucky smirked, “You just needed a couple’a old guys and a kid to see you for who you really are.”

“Speak for yourself, pal. I ain't old,” Steve snorted.

“Maybe being in the ice that long just froze your self-preservation brain cells,” Celine quipped.

“Then what's Peter’s excuse?” Bucky asked.

“Young and foolish,” she scoffed. “He doesn't know any better.”

Steve shook his head and held out his hand. “C’mon. You were bleeding on the jet. Let’s see it.”

She arched a brow in wry condemnation. “After the last few days, do you honestly think I cannot fix myself?”

He arched one in return, shook his hand and said, “Just give!” It was a fair imitation of what she’d done the day they’d met, causing Bucky to burst out laughing.

Rolling her eyes, Celine stalked forward to hold her hand out palm up. “There, you see? Perfectly fine.”

Steve frowned as he traced his fingers over her palm. “What did you…” he started to ask when it dawned on him what she’d likely done to herself. “Celine…” Heart hurting, guilt filled him for what she’d gone through, those talons of hers digging into her flesh with her anguish. “I am sorry.”

Her eyes softened. “I know, Steve.”

Bucky collected her opposite hand, sighing quietly as he stared at her unmarked flesh. “I promised you I wouldn’t feel any differently and at the first opportunity to prove it, I fucked it up.”

She gave her own sigh, released their hands, and patted both chests. “You are good men, but you are only human. I am,” she shook her head and turned away, “not.”

Steve went after her, grabbing her by the elbow to drag her back against his chest. “You are as human as the two of us. Powerful you may be, but you’re _still_ human, Celine.”

Her eyes brightened, and her hair curled. “I am not. Human’s do not feed off other humans.”

“Your mutation only makes you different, Celine. It doesn’t make you less human.” Bucky’s hand curled around the back of her neck.

Trapped between the two of them again, Steve couldn’t help but notice the heat she radiated like a furnace. People always commented on how hot he or Bucky ran, but Celine seemed to nearly double their temperature. Cupping her chin, he tilted her face up, so her diamond-bright eyes shone for him to see. “You aren’t a freak. You’re an Avenger. We’re all a little… abnormal.” He couldn’t understand how she could’ve grown up in a place like Xavier’s school and view herself so differently from the other mutants. If anything, it should have been a place she fit into fairly well.

“I believe I’m a lot abnormal, Steve,” she chuckled, the curl of her hair growing more prominent as her eyes drifted down to his lips.

Bucky’s hand went from her nape to her throat, pressing up beneath Steve’s to tilt her head back onto his shoulder. “You ain’t the one with the vibranium arm,” he said, smirk growing.

Her eyes watched his lips as well before her tongue darted out, moistening hers.

Steve had never wanted to kiss a woman as badly as he did Celine in that instant. The desire he was trying to contain roared into life.

It sent her eyes darting back to his. They blazed bright, burned into him, filled with distress and sent her jerking away from them both. “Sorry! Sorry. That’s my bad… ha, I should go.” She darted away, down the stairs before either of them could move to stop her.

Groaning, Steve thrust his hand through his hair. “Fuck!”

“No shit,” Bucky muttered, trying to adjust his pants without being overly obvious.

“What the hell keeps happening here?” Steve grumbled.

Sighing, Bucky shook his head. “I don’t know, punk, but…” a wash of red filled his cheeks, “I… kind of like it.”

“What?” he gasped, jerking his head up to look at Bucky.

The metal-armed soldier shrugged. “Feels… good having her between us. I don’t know. She just… fits.”

“Bucky…” Steve shook his head.

“I know, I know. Can’t seduce a recruit,” he huffed. “But Steve, you can’t tell me you don’t feel it. We ain’t talked about it, keep pushin’ it to the side, but we can’t fight what we’re feeling.”

“She won’t even be a friend, Buck. Besides, you just watched her rabbit when she got a hint of something off me. I’m not going to put that pressure on Celine.” Steve stalked toward the stairs. “I don’t even know what the hell is happening! Every time it's just us, you, me, her, it’s….”

“Intense sexual heat?” Bucky chuckled.

“Laugh it up, jackass,” Steve grumbled.

“I’m serious!” he scoffed. Grabbing Steve’s arm, Bucky forced him to stop. “I’m asking this in all seriousness, if she chose me over you, would you be okay with it?”

“Bucky… I… Why are you even going there?”

“It’s a hypothetical, Steve. Just answer the fucking question.”

“I’d have to be, wouldn’t I?”

“But you’d hate it, right?”

Jerking his arm away, Steve snapped, “Yes, damn it! I’d hate it!” and stormed down the stairs.

Bucky simply jumped over the rail to land in front of him. “I’d be the same way!”

Coming to a stop, Steve’s eyes closed in pain. “I know, Buck. I can’t be your rival. I won’t be. I don’t have it in me to go against you, and you know it.”

“Stevie.” Bucky’s hands closed over his shoulders, gripped tight, shook him a little. “You think I could?”

When he looked up, Bucky’s eyes were bright with emotion. The smack which came to Steve’s cheek was anything but light, yet it was full of affection, even as it stung something fierce.  

“You’re my _brother_ , Steve. I wouldn’t ever do that to you. I love you, pal, and we’ve been through too much hell to fight over a girl, even a dame as amazing as Celine. Whatever comes, we’ll figure it out. Besides, she’s skittish as a baby deer,” he sighed. “Doubt it will go anywhere for either of us.”

Both sighed unhappily and continued inside.

***

A little panicked, Celine made her way back to her room, thankful she avoided seeing anyone else. Riding in the elevator, she allowed herself a small amount of hysterical laughter for, sure enough, she’d found herself sandwiched happily - and hornily - between the two soldiers again. Her nature had taken over thanks to her overactive libido, and she’d drawn them in.

And it had felt… good. Too good.

The spike in Steve’s chi had nearly made her moan and beg for a taste. The Captain was potent!

Bucky, too, though slightly more in control, his arousal had shivered through her. It was subtle, like the nip in the air which preceded a snowstorm but it was still delectable.

So intent was she on the near taste she’d had, something she really should be berating herself for, Celine did not notice the aura waiting in her room until her hand was on the doorknob. Steeling her spine, she slowly pushed her door inward.

The lights were on, the one sitting on her couch doing nothing to hide her presence. Natasha smirked smugly at her.

“I do not remember inviting you to my room,” Celine said cautiously, remaining in the doorway.

“You didn’t. Come in, shut the door, and sit down.”

Brow arching, Celine snorted. “I think I will stay where I am.”

Anger flared in her aura before Natasha smoothed it away. “I think… _Adeline_ , you will want to do what I say.”

The use of her real name was so rare, Celine momentarily froze. Closing the door, she moved toward Natasha, growing angrier by the second. “So, you have found my birth name. What of it?”

Picking up a tablet, Nat read, “Born Adeline Evans to one Tammy Evans, drug addict junky, and alcoholic absentee father, Marcus Evans. Ran away from home at thirteen, wanted for questioning in the death of one Franklin Delacore after he was found dead on the floor of _your_ bedroom.”

She refused to flinch, only sat in an armchair and crossed her legs. There was nothing there. Charles had seen to the reports, the heart attack the man had had was ruled as an accident. Her mother’s drugged up ravings were nothing more than the ramblings of a woman out of her mind.

“Lived on the street, it seems from the age of thirteen until fifteen.” Here Nat looked up. “Wouldn’t it be interesting if the police were informed of the mutant Styx whose MO perfectly fits the two cold cases they have from way back when Adeline was a teenage runaway.”

“What do you want, Natasha?” Celine asked, without a hint any of what she’d said had been true.

“Oh, I’m not done yet,” she fairly purred. “There’s also the information about poor Thomas and Jacob. Nasty business that. It really would be a travesty if the new team found out what you’d done to your old team. To your friends.”

“What do you want, Natasha?” Celine asked a second time.

“What I want is for you to leave and never come back, but we can’t always get what we want, so how about what I need?”

Tired of these games, Celine snapped, “Just spit it out, Widow!” Hair curling, nails lengthening, she dug her talons into the cushioned arms of her chair.

Natasha stiffened her entire countenance sharpening. “I’ve safeguards in place, Styx, so think twice about hurting me. Anything happens to me here, or on a mission, you're a part of… all this information goes public.” She smiled, a predatory baring of teeth. “It would be a pity if the Professor's involvement in all your messes came to light.”

The cold weight of fear wrapped around Celine’s heart. “Get to the point, Natasha.”

“I see how you look at them you know. Steve and Bucky. They’re too blinded by the _pretty girl_ to see the monster you really are. You're going to stay away from them; you're going to stay away from all my friends. You'll limit your involvement with the team outside of missions.” She got slowly to her feet, triumph and bravado coating her innate fear of what Celine was. “Isolate yourself, _Celine_ , or I'll do it for you. Permanently.” Striding toward the door, Natasha dropped the tablet in Celine’s lap, the faces of Jacob and Thomas staring up at her from the screen.

Celine spoke softly, “Be careful, Widow. What you try so hard to protect… may not take kindly to your methods.”

“You’ll never tell them. You try so hard to be human, fit in, but you're a _monster_. I know it. You know it. If they knew what you'd done….” Natasha let the words hang as she shut the door and walked away.

Celine stared down at her lap and lightly touched first one and then the other face.

Natasha may have found the information on the boys, she may know _some_ of Charles involvement, she suspected the Widow had likely bugged her room, but Natasha didn't know everything. She couldn't for there were no records of what Celine was beyond the mental knowledge shared by four people.

But the two smiling faces on the tablet in her lap, the one lost and the one…. She couldn't bear to think about it. The pain it caused was simply too great.

She placed her hand flat on the screen and ignored the tears which fell down her face as she cried for things she could never make right, and for the life she might have possibly had here.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Angst, angst, and more angst, a smidgen of fluff.

## Chapter Six

* * *

Hours later after a shower and change of clothes, Celine was back seated on the couch, staring at two lost faces, sadly reliving the most traumatic time of her life when she felt it.

_Pain. Anguish. Despair._

The emotions wafted toward her, pulling her out of her musings. She sat up with a frown and turned toward the door. “Bucky?”

Another wave of terror washed through her, made her gasp, and jump to her feet. Celine darted out her door and raced down the hall toward the source of all that pain.

“Bucky?” she called out, standing before his door.

The one at her back opened. “Celine?”

“Steve! Something’s wrong with Bucky!” she cried, reaching for the doorknob as a terrorized scream filled the air. “Bucky!”

“Celine, don’t!” Steve bellowed, but she was already through the door, darting around the furniture in a room much like her own.

Another wave of distress hit her hard enough to make her stumble as she grabbed for the final doorknob.

Steve’s arms wrapped around her waist and dragged her away. “Don’t! Not like that!”

“What? He’s terrified!” she cried.

“He’s locked in a memory. You go in there hot, and he’s not with it, he’ll attack you,” he said against her ear. “You need to let me handle this.”

“A dream?” she whispered as another scream rent the air. “He’s trapped in a dream?”

“Yes and no. They're memories,” Steve sighed his aura heavy with regret.

Celine gently patted his hands. “I see.” But, when he released her, she dashed forward and through the door only to stumble to a stop.

“Oh… Bucky,” she whispered, hand clenching on the doorknob.

He lay tangled in his sheets, eyes open, staring at horrors unseen. With each scream, his back arched forcibly off the mattress, and his hands clenched into fists.

A heavy, warm hand landed on her shoulder. “It’s a bad one. The machine I think,” Steve murmured, moving past her.

She grabbed him by the wrist. “Let me help.”

“How? He gets… violent.”

“It’s alright.” Celine gave a soft but sad smile and lifted her hand to throw a golden blanket of chi over Bucky’s straining form. “There are things I can do which are not in my file. Things I keep private for… safety reasons. Come, I’ll show you.” Pulling him by the hand, she approached the bed where Bucky had calmed significantly.  “I used to help those who had nightmares at the school this way. Some came from… bad places. Their souls would cry out just like this.” She sat beside Bucky and took his hand. “You bring him out usually?”

“Yeah.”

She tugged at Steve’s fingers, drawing him down to kneel beside her, only just noticing his state of undress. The super soldier was wearing a pair of soft sleep pants, leaving a well-defined chest and set of abs on full display.

Clearing her throat, Celine focused on Bucky but laced her fingers through Steve’s. “Don’t fight me. Just take a deep breath, don’t let go, and let me lead.”

“Lead where?” he asked.

“We’re going to get Bucky.” She closed her eyes and took them into Bucky’s dream.

***

When she opened them again, she gasped at the scene playing out before her.

Strapped to a large metal chair, surrounded by guards and doctors, Bucky screamed in unrelenting agony. His fists clenched on the chair's arms, sweat ran down his face, but it was his eyes which pulled her in and broke her heart.

“Stop,” Celine whispered, sending lines of sparkling chi out into the memory, freezing everything in place.

“Bucky,” Steve whispered, horror in his voice.

“You never seen it from this side, have you?” she asked.

He shook his head. “I saw the… the chair in Siberia, have listened to him talk, but I… I didn’t know…”

She walked toward Bucky, drawing Steve with her. The memory she walked through was so vivid, so clear in his mind; she could feel the cold concrete beneath her feet and smell the dankness of the underground chamber as if it were real. Celine shivered at the malice in the air.

A flick of fingers sent more chi spinning out, vanishing the people from this place, leaving only the three of them.

In the chair, Bucky heaved and gasped, his terror a sour taste on her tongue mixed with confusion for he didn't understand why the pain had stopped.

She reached tentatively forward and touched the back of his hand. “Bucky. Bucky you’re safe now.” Letting her power wash over her, she skimmed her hand coated in soothing blue chi up his flesh arm and gently cupped his jaw. “James,” she whispered.

The icy blue of his eyes jerked to her, appeared confused for a moment before they slowly cleared. He made to reach for her, only to struggle and grow frantic when he couldn't.

“Easy,” she soothed, caressing his cheek.

Steve reached for the buckles, trying to release her fingers.

She only gripped tighter. “You can't let go, Steve. You're not trained to stay rooted, and I haven't the skill to find you if you get lost in Bucky’s dream.”

He frowned, but nodded, wrenching at the straps restraining Bucky with only the one hand.

Pushing away the metal which held his head down, Celine gently brushed the hair from Bucky's face. It was shaggier here, appearing almost as if someone had once hacked at it with a pair of scissors. They'd put a bite guard in his mouth to keep him from breaking his teeth which she gently took hold of.

Bucky opened his mouth, allowing her to remove it and chuck it away. “Ce...line?” His voice cracked and broke, hoarse from screaming.

“Yeah, I’m here,” she smiled.

Once his metal arm came free, he tore the straps from the other one himself.

She moved closer to Steve, stepping out of Bucky’s way. Steve’s fingers held hers so tightly they were nearly cutting off her circulation. “Steve.” She ran her fingers down his arm and gently patted his hand. “Too tight.”

His fingers instantly relaxed. “Sorry, doll.”

Bucky launched himself from the chair, causing Steve to drag her out of the way and around behind him. “Easy, pal.”

“What… what…” Bucky thrust his hand repeatedly through his hair.

Jerking Steve around, Celine glared at him, shook her head, and walked toward Bucky, holding out her free hand. “Bucky, I know you’re confused. Let me explain.”

His eyes were wild, shifting rapidly around the dank, dark hellhole.

“Hey, hey. Look at me.” Celine placed her hand on his chest directly over his rapidly pounding heart. “Look at me, Bucky. Look at me.” Power laced her voice and drew his terrified eyes down to hers.

“Celine…” His hands closed around her shoulders. “How are you here? You need to run! Run! Now!”

She sank her soothing blue chi into his skin and shook her head. “Bucky, this is a dream. You’re stuck in a dream. Steve and I came to get you.”

“What… I… what?” His hands lifted to cup her face. “Dream? Steve?”

“Yeah, Buck. You’re stuck in a memory," Steve nodded.

“Give me your hand, Bucky. Let’s get out of here.” Celine took her hand from his chest and held it out between them. When he made to look around again, she snarled, “Just give, Barnes!”

Eyes snapping back to hers, a wry grin twitched his lips. “Well, ain’t you a pushy broad.” He slapped his hand into hers.

Celine closed her eyes and yanked them both out with her.

***

She sat on the edge of the bed and dragged in a huge breath, holding their hands and shuddering slightly. “Haven’t… done that… in a while,” she gasped softly. Not with a passenger who wasn't able to get his big, lumbering self in and out, but she wouldn't have left Steve behind for anything.

It had been harder, too, thanks to the depth of the trauma. Bucky’s mind was as much of a mess as his aura, but the mind was a tricky place to maneuver in an adult. Children were better at forgetting. It never went away, but they could adjust and move on. Adults had a much harder time with that, and Bucky had been repeating this horror for sixty plus years. It was a miracle he wasn't completely broken.

He sat up, hard and fast, causing her to startle when he dragged her toward him. He let go of her hand, his arms wrapped around her, and a metal hand buried in her hair as he held her tight to his very bare chest.

“Thank you,” he breathed shakily, his breath washing over her throat where he’d tucked his face.

Fingers tangled with Steve’s, Celine used her free hand to gently stroke Bucky’s hair. “It’s fine, Bucky. I’ve done it before.”

“How?” he asked, lips whispering across her pulse point.

It gave her goosebumps, her breath shaking with how arousing it was. Fighting her nature, refusing to give in to the desire, Celine sighed. “It’s a... quirk I guess you could say, of my abilities. I can connect with dreaming minds, astral project when the need is great, walk a dreaming mind like I do a street. It was a gift when I was at the school. Many of the children are… hurting or dream of past trauma. I could slip into their minds, shift and warp dreams. I could do so without being seen if that was my wish. Charles taught me, one of the many things he taught me.” Unlike the Professor, she could transition into and out of dreams without people knowing she’d been there.

“People don’t know you can do this, do they?” Steve asked, drawing her attention.

Celine shook her head. “What I do is… outside the realm of what most mutants consider acceptable. If they were aware I could also slip into their minds without them knowing?” she sighed, refusing to think about it. “It has come in handy over the years. Logan, too, can be violent when his memories surface. He nearly killed Rogue when we were younger. Thankfully, she could use his powers to heal herself. Still, after it became my job to wake him. It was safer for me.”

Bucky shifted, his hands going to her face so that he could bring their foreheads together. The wealth of gratitude pouring off him was intense, causing hunger to stir in her abdomen, right until he opened his eyes. The icy blue depths shone with tears.

“Do you know… have any idea at all what you’ve done for me? You pulled me _out. Out_ , Celine without… without hurting… Steve.” He shook his head, breath shuddering, and tears breaking to track down his face.

“Bucky…” she whispered.

“He has bruises for days sometimes,” he mumbled, shame coating his face. “Once… I put a knife… a knife… through his shoulder.”

The self-loathing was so intense, Celine cried out and dragged him closer as he cried tears of grief on her shoulder.

Steve joined her on the edge of the bed; his fingers locked still with hers, his opposite arm going around Bucky. “It’s not you, Buck. It’s not you. It’s him, the soldier, the one they made you into. I’ve never blamed you.”

“I blame me, Stevie! I blame me!” Tears became sobs as he dragged Celine up higher, into his lap, sending her legs falling over Steve’s lap.

Looking at Steve, the devastation written on his face broke her heart. Celine twisted her fingers in his grasp, and he let go, more hurt flaring in his aura at what felt like rejection. She cupped his cheek, stroked the stubble which had grown in these few short hours, and watched him smile and nod when he realized it wasn't.

Bringing her hand to Bucky’s hair, she carded her nails through the tangled mess, damp with sweat. “Bucky, look at me.” She drew on her power and reached for her fifth chakra, the throat chakra, letting the blue chi flow over her.

When his head lifted, eyes opening slowly, they widened in surprise. “What?”

She brought her hands to his face and searched his eyes. “You need help, Bucky. The poison in your heart is leaching into your soul. Your chi still flows, it’s still strong, but your chakras are stagnant. Please, let me help you.”

“Celine…” he sighed.

The emotion washing through him hurt her heart. “You _are_ worthy of forgiveness, James. You are the first of your victims. Can’t you see? Every day you suffer, every day you... you punish yourself because of the things HYDRA made you do, is another day you kill your soul. Another day you allow HYDRA to win because they are still victimizing you. Eventually, you won’t come back from that. You have to live, Bucky! You have to want to _live_!”

His eyes closed and more pain washed over his features.

“Please, Bucky! Please!” she begged, tears beginning to slip down her face.

“I…” He made to refuse; she could feel it until he opened his eyes. “Oh, baby… don’t do that.”

“Please,” she whispered.

“Okay. Okay, Celine,” he said, petting her hair. “Just don’t cry, doll face.”

A small smile twitched her lips. “Is that all it takes to get my way? A few tears and you crumble like a house of cards?”

“Haha,” he scoffed, only to sigh when Steve nudged his shoulder. “Yeah, well, least I don’t cry at Disney flicks.”

“Hey!” Steve blushed.

She threw a smile at Steve, chuckling softly as she gently patted Bucky’s face. “I’ve been known to sniffle at the Lion King a time or two.”

“You know you’re all… blue and glowy, right, sweetheart?” Steve smirked.

She nodded. “Blue chi, fifth chakra, the throat chakra. It brings pure energy, soothing the soul, calming the spirit, and healing the heart. It’s guiding energy, enabling one to find a sense of faith and trust. It slows one down, allowing you to be still and listen to your inner voice. In stillness, you find the ability to express what needs to be expressed. In Buddhist philosophy, blue is the colour of a pure mind. A mind uncluttered by thought.” Pressing against Bucky, she shifted back, crossed her legs, and straightened her spine. “Come on, Steve. It will be good for you too.” He had blocks in his aura too, things in Captain America’s past which were weighing him down.

Steve’s brow arched suspiciously. “You want me to do what now?”

Bucky shifted over, dragging the sheet up around his waist as he sat cross-legged on the bed big enough for four people. “Just do it, punk.”

Steve settled on top of the sheet with a sigh. “Now what?”

“Take my hands.” Scooting closer, Celine held them out. “When you access your throat chakra, you utilize the energies of all your lower chakras. In this way, you access the Divine and universal knowledge, integrating it into your personal truth. You fella’s creative?”

“Steve draws,” Bucky muttered.

“Bucky plays piano,” Steve said at the same time.

It made her smile, for they were like each other’s cheerleader. So adorable. “Excellent. Close your eyes, boys.”

They did so, both sitting as stiff as an iron bar.

“Breathe, fellas. This isn’t going to hurt. You might feel a warmth around your Adam’s apples, but it’s not painful. Deep breath, right into the belly,” she said, watching as they inhaled and exhaled slowly. Once they'd breathed some of their stiffness away, she let her chi crawl up their arms.

Blue light swirled in vines and curls, creeping up their impressive forearms, over bulging biceps, across ridiculously defined pectorals, eventually centring where she’d said, right over their Adam’s apple. There, the blue bloomed into a shining lotus whose petals unfurled beautifully.

“Perfect,” she whispered, looking between the two of them. “Can you feel it?” Both nodded. “Focus on it. Feel the way it moves. The chi pulses with life. It beats in time with your heart.”

Bucky’s fluttered, nearly faded.

Adding more power, Celine shifted carefully to her knees, adding a touch of green chi, then yellow, then orange, and finally red, watching as each colour ran up his arm to his throat, before flowing down his midline, centring at heart, solar plexus, lower abdomen, and finally the red glow appeared in her mind’s eye beneath the sheets. She focused on the lower five chakras, for the time being, healing what she could of his body before she tried to touch his mind.

“Celine?” he murmured, a frown flitting over his face.

“Just breath, Buck. You need a little more work than Steve.” Shifting her attention to the other super soldier, she smiled at the intense glow.

The blue chi was circulating already, shifting to green, yellow, orange and red all on its own, staying in the lower range as well. But the green of his heart chakra was weaker, fluttering. There was old, overwhelming grief buried there, loneliness and isolation, but such great compassion and unconditional love as well.

She added green to his blue.

Both soldiers had relaxed enough, feeling the ebb and flow of their chi while they focused on their breathing, they hadn’t realized they’d relaxed their grip on her fingers.

Slowly, she flowed with her chi, taking her fingers up their arms, out over their shoulders, rising up on her knees as she did, getting closer to them both. With Bucky, she placed her palm over his throat, but with Steve she followed the channel down, setting her palm over his heart.

Turning to Bucky first, his eyes closed and breathing deep, Celine filled her voice with power to make it soft and coaxing. “Bucky, I want you to say this after me. I am open, clear, and honest in my communication.”

His smooth caramel voice repeated the words.

“I express myself through music. I nourish my spirit through creativity. I live an authentic life. I express my gratitude towards life.” He stumbled momentarily with that one. “I listen to my body and my feelings to know what my _truth_ is. I am at peace.”

When he finished, she smiled.

The pulse beneath her palm was already stronger. “You are more than what HYDRA made you. Your life has meaning. You are _worthy_ of forgiveness, Bucky. And the first person who has to forgive you is you.”

She left him with that thought, turning instead to Steve. Leaning closer, she repeated the same exercise, changing the affirmations to fit the situation. “Steve, repeat this after me. I deeply and completely love and accept myself.”

He faltered with the first sentence and had pain flare in his aura.

Oh, Steve. Perhaps there was more here than she’d expected. “I nurture my inner child. I am wanted and loved.” A tear escaped his closed eyes and tracked his cheek. “I love the beauty of nature and the animal world. I _forgive_ myself. I am grateful for all the challenges which help me to transform and open up to love. I accept things as they are, and I am peaceful.”

A shaky exhale followed, one full of emotion — a good and healing sign.

“You have a great capacity to love, Steve, but you cannot take the burdens of the world upon your shoulders and expect to come out unscathed. The small boy you once were is still a part of you. His heart is easily bruised. Allow yourself the time to grieve that which you couldn’t change. And Steve?” She shifted her hand to his face, turned it toward her, and waited for the blue eyes to open. “You did not abandon Bucky. What happened was no more your fault than it was his. Forgive yourself. Constantly dwelling on I should have gone back isn’t healthy.”

“You sure you’re not telepathic?” he murmured.

“Empathic, Cap. Being connected to your heart chakra makes it easier to understand you.”

Turning to see Bucky, eyes closed and calm, she drew her fingers up along his jaw. “Bucky,” she called quietly.

His eyes were a warm blue-grey when they opened. His shoulders were relaxed, and he looked sleepy. “Hey,” he sighed, a bit of a goofy smile on his lips.

“How you feeling, soldier?” she asked, a smile tugging her lips.

“Kinda… floaty? Is that normal?”

Grinning, she nodded. “You did great, Buck. You both did. Yours was a bit more intense physically.” When his eyelids drooped, she chuckled. “Why don’t you lay down. It’s still too early to get up.”

Humming softly, he went over backward like a slow-motion flop, turned to his side, and sprawled out across his bed. “You guys… should just… stay…” he slurred, already asleep.

Celine smiled and slid off the bed, noting the fond look on Steve’s face. Padding from the room, she heard the door close behind her and sagged heavily into the back of Bucky’s sofa only to be swept right off her feet. “Cap?” she murmured, exhausted.

“You overdid it, didn’t you?” He frowned at her.

She only smiled. “Worth it.”

He shook his head, a wry grin on his lips and asked, “How come I’m not all floaty and high? I feel a little gypped.”

Celine patted his cheek. “Yours was emotional. You have strong chi, Cap. It already flows and pulses with life, but your heart is,” she gave a huge yawn, “hurting.”

He shifted her higher against his chest and walked out into the hall where he peered down at her in the light and sighed. “You need to feed, don’t you?”

Her head lulled back on his shoulder. “Would be nice, but I’ll live.”

“Sweetheart, your skin is nearly grey.” He walked through the open door of his room. “I’ll take you out.”

“Huh?” she asked shocked.

“Out. You need to feed. So, unless you’re gonna feed off me, we’ll go out.”

“Steve… I’ll be fine.”

He dropped her to her feet, and her knees gave out. “Yeah. I call bullshit. You did something tonight for Bucky I will never be able to repay. Do you know, he’s never gone back to sleep after a night terror. Not once in the years since I got him back…” His voice choked, his eyes filled, and he cupped her cheek. “You worked magic tonight. Twice! You need to feed, so let’s get you fed.”

She was so hungry, and he radiated energy like the sun it was nearly painful being in his presence. “Alright, but… can you get us out of here without anyone knowing? I don’t want to have to explain why after the… the mission, I’m suddenly in need of a feed.” Biting her lip, she gazed up at the big blond super soldier, hoping he'd believe her half-truth. She didn't need Natasha finding out what she'd been up to tonight. This wasn't exactly isolating herself.

“Yeah, doll. I get that. Bucky won’t want it known either,” Steve agreed and glanced at the clock on the wall. “Guess we’ll have to find somewhere that’s open at two in the morning.”

She snickered, hand flying to her lips. “Oh, sweet, innocent, Cap. Is this your first ever club crawl?”

Brow winging up, he muttered, “Club?”

“A nightclub is a sea of writhing emotions.”

“It is, huh?” he chuckled. “Not exactly a place I get to frequent, Celine. Nor is it good for my preconceived image.” He used finger quotes and made her giggle.

“Stick with me, Steve. I’ll educate you and trust me,” she turned toward the door, forcing her legs to work as she headed to change. “No one will be looking at you while we’re there.”

***

Ten minutes later, Steve opened his door to find Celine already standing before it, just lifting her hand to knock. “Wow,” he said, the word slipping out.

She grinned and batted her lashes at him. “I aim to please, Cap.”

If that was what she was aiming for, she’d succeeded. How anyone could walk in shoes that tall was beyond his comprehension. Add to the shoes a skirt tight enough to be a second skin, a slinky red top which bared her arms, and, he noticed, her back when she turned away, and Steve felt the need to swallow, hard. “Dollface… your aim is better than Clint’s in that outfit.” He’d thought her something sexy in the oversized t-shirt and flowy pants she’d had on for sleeping, but this was downright jaw-dropping, though she still looked slightly sickly. “You gonna make it out?”

She nodded slowly. “Yeah. There's a club not far. I could feel it the night we went for pizza. Once we're there,” she shrugged. “Ten minutes and I'll be good for as new.”

Spying the black trench coat she had draped over her arm, Steve took it from her and helped her into it. “Don't rush it, Celine. If you need to be there longer…” With a little smirk, she tied her coat closed as he lifted the heavy mass of hair from her collar. It felt different from how it had been on the roof. Less silky, almost brittle. “How much of your reserves did you use to help Bucky?”

Her hands stilled momentarily before finishing with her belt. “Steve, that's not a question you can ask me.”

“And why the hell not?” he grumbled, linking her fingers through his elbow as he led the way to the elevator. Her steps still didn't seem all that steady to him.

“Because, this wasn't a one-shot deal, Steve. Bucky's not fixed, he may never be, but each time he lets me in, lets me help him, he'll improve. Sure there's going to be setbacks, but he will gradually get to the point where he's happy and able to move on. But it's going to take time. Each… session is going to take a lot of my energy. I dumped a heck of a lot of my chi into him just to get his working in his lower chakras again. I can't expend less. It's all or nothing in these things. So you can't ask me what my reserves look like cause you'll worry, and I'll feel compelled to lie, so you don't. Then you'll get all frowny around your eyes. Yes, just like that.” She grinned smugly at him.

He stepped on the elevator and shook his head. “You're a cheeky dame, ain't you?”

“I do my best,” she quipped.

Unable to contain a grin, Steve called out, “FRIDAY?”

“Yes, Captain?”

“Stealth command, alpha, bravo, zero, three, Manhattan.”

“Yes, Captain. Your route is clear, proceeding to the basement.”

“Would that work for me?” Celine asked curiously.

“Nope. Captain’s command only. Plus it's not like you can trick FRIDAY. It’s one of the few commands not even Parker can mess with.”

“He’s very gifted,” Celine agreed. “His scholarship isn't far-fetched at all.”

“He’s a good kid.” One Steve was quite fond of. “Glad he came ‘round.”

“Me too,” she said softly. “It’s rare, having that connection with a student. I know he's not one of mine, but…” she trailed off with a shrug.

Steve turned toward her and gently lifted her chin up. “It was really so hard for you?”

She melted into his hand, causing him to caress her cheek. “Harder when I was a student. Kids are cruel, especially other girls. We were all mutants, but that didn't mean there wasn't a hierarchy. Rogue and I, we were - still are - the “dangerous” kind of mutant, the kind who, when we were younger, could easily kill someone if we weren't careful.” She gave a soft snort. “Raging teenage hormones didn't help.”

“So, just you and Rogue?” he inquired casually as the elevator arrived at the basement level. It was anything but casual. He was so curious about her, about her life. The bits and pieces he knew of her were doled out in tiny drops of greedily hoarded knowledge which did nothing but make him even more determined to learn all he could of her.

“Bobby was Rogue’s boyfriend. We hung out together.” She waved a hand before tucking both in her pockets. “Iceman wasn't nasty, but he kept his distance.” Her face filled with regret. “Eventually, he gave her an ultimatum. Rogue doesn't take kindly to those. Bobby was out, and then it was her and I and Logan.”

Something in the way she said _ultimatum_ had Steve wondering what had occurred within their group to have this Bobby making such a decree. “FRIDAY?” he called out, rather than prying deeper as he wished.

“You're all clear, Captain. Security footage is looped, the door is prepped, and I will watch for your return. Have a nice night.”

“Thanks, FRIDAY.”

“You do this a lot?” Celine asked.

“Enough. Sometimes Buck and I'll walk the old neighbourhood when he can't sleep. Sometimes just walk around the city. Tony got tired of the alarms going off when we went out the back way.”

“You're full of surprises, Cap.”

He shrugged, fighting down a blush as he opened the door to the outside. “Guess I'm not such an open book after all.”

She looked up at him and smiled softly. “I guess not.”

His grin turned a little goofy, he was sure he looked like a complete dork, and his heart fluttered, skipping a beat at having drawn that soft smile from her.

He reached up to tug his ball cap down a little farther as they fell into companionable silence. He'd figured he'd take her word for it when she said no one would be paying him any mind when they got where they were going, but he hadn't wanted to stick out like a sore thumb either. Dressing in jeans was a given, but he’d put on a nice shirt, a dark blue button up and his leather jacket.

It felt like a date.

He knew it wasn't, but she was dressed to kill, had never looked more beautiful, and she was on his arm.

Bucky’s face flashed before him, and he sighed quietly, tamping down his longings.

_Not a date. Helping a friend is all._

She needed him to take her out, so he was. End of story. A friendly gesture, nothing more. Like he’d said, he didn't have it in him to be Bucky's rival. Then, Celine stumbled, and he was reacting, catching her up in his arms. Her face was inches from his, breath mingling, her shoes making her the perfect height to lock eyes.

“You… alright, doll?” he asked, an arm around her waist and hand beneath her elbow holding her close, tight to his chest in a much too pleasing embrace.

She licked her lips and swallowed before nodding slowly. “Yeah, thanks… Steve.” Her eyes drifted to his lips, then away. “I can get, uh, clumsy when I'm too hungry.”

The soft explanation had him remembering why they were out here. “Then let's get you fed, sweetheart.”

A flush of red suffused her cheeks. “Yeah,” she breathed, eyes darting to his lips and away again.

The desire to kiss her rose with a vengeance, but he fought it off and tucked her back into his side, letting his arm lay casually across her shoulders. When her arm snuck around his waist, he chose to be happy about it, even if it made his heart quicken.

At the corner, he picked up the distant sound of heavy, thudding bass and didn't need her to tell him where they headed, but he reached into his breast pocket to tug free the thick-rimmed glasses and slip them on his face.

“I can't believe that works,” she said, smirking a little grin his way.

“Don't know how well it actually works or if it only puts enough doubt in people's minds to have them talking themselves out of it being me.”

“You ever had it not work?”

He cocked his head and lifted a shoulder. “Not so far. Let's hope tonight isn't any different.”

She patted his arm. “Don't worry, babe. Some girl gets rowdy; I'll protect you.”

He laughed and shook his head at her foolishness, peering down the block to where the nightclub was. A line of people waited to get in, all standing behind a velvet rope where a giant of a man stood with his arms crossed. “You sure about this, doll?” he asked cautiously. Another glance at her showed her pallor was off, her colour still that sickly grey.

“Stick with me, Steve. I'll get us in.” She stopped across the road to wait for the light, but as they stood there, Celine pulled open the collars of her jacket. “I need you to step a pace away.”

Steve did as told, but kept his eyes trained on her form. The change happened in an instant.

A wave of curls shortened her hair, and it took on a radiance as if highlighted by the street lamp. Color returned to her skin, and she turned into a stunning beauty, somewhere between her regular self and the goddess she could become.

“Damn,” he said under his breath, earning a smirk from her.

“Why, thank you again, Steve.” She stepped into the street and headed straight for the doorman.

Following along in her wake, Steve could almost feel the temperature rising with every sultry step, every sexy sway of hips as she walked right up to the bear of a man.

“Evening.” Her voice powered through everyone close enough to hear it. “I'd like to get in.”

The bouncer didn't even speak, just stared in awe and got the door.

“He's with me,” she purred, holding out her hand for Steve in the doorway.

He took it and very nearly growled at the heat which sizzled up his arm. As he passed the bouncer, the man placed a hand on his shoulder but never looked away from Celine.

“Dude. You're a fucking lucky man,” the bouncer’s baritone was little more than a murmur.

“I know,” Steve answered, Celine’s eyes sparkling in amusement.

She tugged at his hand.

He followed like a puppy. It was dark inside, far darker than he'd expected, but his vision was affected hardly at all. Neither, it appeared, was Celine’s as she led him toward the music.

She dropped his hand to peel off her jacket and give it to him. “Grab a beer, find a table, and stay off the dance floor, Steve. I'm _hungry_!”

There was a wildness in her eyes he hadn't seen before. It had him grabbing her arm. “Celine?”

Her eyes flashed gold in the darkened hallway, and she bared her teeth at him. Short, sharp canines indented her lower lip and were, surprisingly, sexy as hell. “I'll be fine, Steve. I can feed here without hurting anyone. There's… so much!” She grabbed him by the lapels and tugged him close. Eyes heavy-lidded, her lips were inches from his when a sultry groan left her. “I'm _so hungry_ , Steve. It's like taking a homeless person to a buffet. Get a beer. Sit. Stay away from me. I'll find you when I’m full.”

The last was said nearly against his lips, her breath a teasing caress before she was gone causing him to fall over. Righting himself quickly, he walked past the coat check, deciding if something went down it was best not to have to stop and made his way into the club. He was reasonably sure they should have paid a cover charge, an overhead fee of some kind, but the girl he'd walked past was staring after Celine in wonder. He well and truly knew the feeling.

He made his way through the sea of people to the bar. “Beer,” he said to the girl. “Whatever's handy.”

“Mmm, for you, sugar… I could get handy.” Her smile was too seductive to be flirtatious.

“Just the beer is fine.” He smiled, but it was cool without any encouragement.

When she returned moments later and popped the top off the bottle, she didn't look nearly so friendly.

Steve slid his bills across the bar and turned to find a table. Spying one against the railing which ran the edge of the sunken dance floor, giving him a perfect view of the club from the tall table, Steve made his way toward it. He stretched his legs out, resting against the back of the stool as he watched Celine speak to the smitten DJ.

The man nodded, scrambling to find whatever music she'd requested while Celine turned her predatory gaze to the floor. She waited as the current song ended, and the new began. When the music changed, thudded hot and heavy, she walked with each beat to the center of the dance floor.

Steve swallowed hard, took a swig of his beer, and felt his libido go into overdrive. He thought her sexy ninety-nine percent of the time, but on the dance floor, she became something more.

Her hips swayed, the skirt she wore rode up higher on her thighs when her hands stroked over them. They travelled up her hips, across her stomach, along the sides of her breasts, and into her hair. The mass of curls was lifted, held, released, allowed to fall in a curtain as enticing as she was. Her amber eyes were laced with gold and gleamed like a cat’s in the low lighting. A shimmer had come to her skin, appearing as a sheen of sweat, but he’d seen that glimmer before.

It was chi which sparkled on her skin. _Goddammit, she’s beautiful…_

She danced like she was the only one there, swaying hips, sexy eyes, enticing glimpses of skin. Her hands lifted. Twisted above her. Beckoned a willing victim toward her. The crowd appeared mesmerized by her and began to close in. One cocky bastard had enough balls to get right up behind her and placed his hands on her waist.

Anger soured the beer in his gut. _Who the fuck did he think he was, putting his hands on her like he had the right? Like he was allowed_. Steve nearly shattered the bottle he clenched it so hard, only just making out the cracking of glass being compressed to its breaking point and letting up before he succeeded.

Celine’s gaze drifted up, over, hardened when it latched with his. If he didn’t know better, he’d a sworn her voice echoed in his mind.

_Stay, Steve._

He gave a sharp nod, one only she would catch. Like she’d said, no one was looking at him. Not now. Not with her weaving her magic on the dance floor. It was impossible not to watch, though. Watch her take a seemingly calm club - or as calm as a nightclub could be - and whip it into a frenzy with nothing more than the dance and sway of her body.

The man all up on her tightened his grip, demanding her attention.

Celine turned into him, caressed his cheek, gripped his chin, and pulled his face down. She said something which made him laugh.

If Steve hadn't been watching it all like a hawk with the enhanced eyes of a super soldier he would never have seen the way she opened her lips and drew the shimmer of chi into her mouth. It wasn't the glittering snowflakes of earlier, nor the golden glow of her dragon. It wasn't the reds and blacks of the man she'd eaten on the mission or the green and blue she'd shown them tonight. This was orange and pink, barely a trickle she seemed to sip from the air around him.

Her tongue darted out to lick her lips. Red suffused her cheeks, her pleasure apparent before she was spinning away, into the arms of another who dipped her down and up, her hair flying out.

Lifting his beer, Steve drained it to wet his parched throat. He was suddenly feeling sullen and irrational. He wanted to be the one touching her, running his hands over her body. His imagination was supplying scenarios faster than ever before. It stalled on one that set his cheeks on fire.

A dark club, loud music, sinful dress in deep red silk as soft as her skin and the colour of her lips. He pressed to her back, hand wrapped around her waist. The other would be spanned across her delicate throat, tipping her head back so he could ravage her mouth as he ground himself against her buttocks.

Out of the dark, Bucky appeared. His best friend pressed against Celine’s front, the metal of his left hand snaking around her waist, sliding between the two of them, but Buck didn't pull her away from Steve, just pressed her deeper into him, trapping his hand against Steve's abs. Bucky lifted her leg, caught her knee at his hip, and ground into her mound as Steve ground into her ass.

With his hand spanning her throat and cupping her chin, Steve turned her face, held it out to Bucky as he whispered in Celine’s ear, “Moan for him, sweetheart. You know how much he likes hearing your voice.”

Steve snapped out of the vision with a jerk. Red filled his face, and he thanked his lucky stars the club was damn dark.

_What the hell was that?_

He had no idea, but the steel spike in his jeans was evidence of how much he'd enjoyed the idea of sharing her with Bucky. It had turned him on something fierce. He wasn't sure what to make of it. Never once had he contemplated such a thing. Wouldn't even have suggested it in jest in the past. He scrubbed a hand over his mouth, then jolted, nearly lashed out when a hand drifted over his shoulder and down his arm.

“Hey there, big guy. You looking for some company?” She was blonde, busty, and cute, but Steve wasn't interested.

“Sorry, darlin’. Not tonight,” he said with a shake of his head.

She didn't take the rejection for what it was. A little drunk, she practically crawled in his lap. Her hand landed precisely where he didn't need it to, though it worked as well as a bucket of ice water on his raging hard-on.

“Oh my,” she cooed. “Big boy indeed.” She squeezed and giggled and made him jump.

Steve scrambled for her hands, finding he’d never faced a slipperier opponent. It was like she was part eel as she slid her hands all over him. “Look, doll, you're nice and all, but I'm here with someone.” Panic was becoming a genuine feeling when she tried to kiss him, sending her sloppy lips skating over his jaw.

As suddenly as it started, it stopped. The blonde's head was wrenched back in an arc by Celine’s hand wrapped in her hair. “Sweetie,” she half purred half snarled, “You're _poaching_!”

“You're the bitch who's eye fucking everything with nuts on the dance floor. He looked lonely,” the blonde whined. Her fingers clenched on Steve’s chest and thigh, and her nails dug in hard enough to make Steve wince.

Celine’s eyes shot to his, narrowed in angry understanding before she jerked the blonde off him. “ _Mine_!” she growled, her face filled with rage. “Touch him again, and I'll rip out your liver.” She gave the woman a shove, then Celine was the one standing between his thighs; her arms wrapped possessively around his neck. “Baby,” she purred. “Did I do good, hun? Did you like watching me dance?”

Clueing into her protecting him, Steve shifted toward her. He set his hands at her waist and jerked her in tight. “Yeah, doll face. You did great even if it was short. Real good, baby. So fucking hot.” He brought his face to her throat, inhaled the scent of spices on her skin, felt his body stir and fought it off.

“Will you dance with me now? I need you so bad, baby,” she moaned, tilting her head, offering him the full length of her throat while glaring at the blonde who stood there sneering.

“Celine,” he said hoarsely.

He had no power to stop himself when he closed his teeth on her pulse point. She shivered as he scraped them over her skin, nipped a sharp mark, and swept his tongue over it to soothe the sting.

A soft, aroused cry left her lips.

Steve lifted his head enough to close his mouth over hers, forgetting the blonde was even there. It was like tasting electricity. The kiss made his lips buzz, his tongue tingle, and his cock so damn hard. Thrusting a hand into her hair, he ate at her mouth, feasted, sought access and twisted his tongue around hers when she gave it.

She sucked on his tongue, slid hers over and around his, kissed the breath right out of him, and clenched her fists around his lapels again.

His skin hummed, ached with the weight of his clothes. He wanted out of them. Wanted her out of hers, spread out over his bed as he drove himself inside her, hard, fast, and deep, taking them both to the inevitable end of a kiss this good — this devastating.

“Celine, baby,” he panted when he finally had to break to let her breathe. He opened his eyes and found hers, expecting pleasure and the haze of lust.

Instead, she looked… terrified.

“Oh god, don't. Don't, baby,” he whispered, stroking her hair. “I'm sorry. I got carried away. Don't run, Celine. _Please_!”

“Steve,” she whispered. “We need to leave. _Right now_!”

It was then he heard it. A fight was breaking out… everywhere. The whole club was in an uproar.

He caught up her coat, grabbed her by the hand, and raced for the door. When a brute of a man stepped into his path, he punched him hard enough to knock him out and kept going, down the darkened hallway and around the corner, glass shattering behind them, screams and curses following in their wake. He pulled his hat down and slowed as they walked out of the club.

No one paid them anything more than a passing glance when they walked across the street away from the slowly imploding nightclub as the police pulled up. Once they were far enough away, Steve stopped and helped her into her coat because her teeth were chattering in the cold air. “What happened back there, Celine?”

“I fucked up,” she whispered. “I'm sorry, Steve.”

His heart clenched painfully. He, too, had fucked up. “I meant the bar fight. What happened to start the bar fight?”

She flinched. “I got… excited,” she whispered. “Please don't ask me to explain more than that. I… I can’t. Please, Steve.”

Frustrated, he took her by the arms and dragged her into the same alley they'd used last time with Bucky, and pressed her back into the wall. “Haven't I proved myself to you? You showed me everything, and I'm still here! What more do you want, Celine? Just tell me the truth!”

Shame. Celine's face filled with it. “I… got aroused, and my emotions bled over… people got heated, and a fight broke out. Each spills into the other, and soon one kind of heat becomes another. Happy?” She turned her face away.

He felt like an ass and gentled his hold on her arms. “Dollface.”

“Is that not good enough, Steve? Do you want me to embarrass myself more?” Her voice cracked with strain.

“Baby, no.” He let her go to cup her face. “No, Celine, but I know so little about you. You're so guarded. That fight was just as much my fault. If I'd known, well, I probably still would have kissed you.” He wanted to do it again. Kiss her, sink into her, drown in her and never surface.

“Steve,” she whispered, eyes full of sorrow. “This _can't_ happen.”

He knew it, Bucky’s face appearing again in his mind but hearing it from her lips… hurt. “I know. I know, doll.”  He breathed a heavy sigh and stroked his thumbs over her cheeks while his heart filled with regret. “Can I kiss you one last time before we return to the tower and pretend this never happened?”

Eyes sparkling with unshed tears, Celine nodded. “Make it good, Cap,” she whispered, her hand sliding up his chest to wrap at the back of his neck.

He kissed her slowly. Tender, gentle sips of her lips, and gradually added pressure. He nipped the bottom one when she responded, sucked it between his lips, caressed it with his tongue, only delving inside again when she whimpered. He showed her all the ways he would have loved her, twisting, twining, stroking her tongue with his. He explored the depths, the hollows, the sharp edge of her teeth. The entire time his mouth hummed with her taste, the energy of her becoming his. The lightning shock of her touch electrifying him.

Finally, when he could take no more, the pain inside at never being able to have her growing overwhelming, he broke away to rest his forehead on hers. “Celine.”

“Steve…” Her voice was hollow and sad.

“Let's go home.” Taking her hand, he tucked it in his elbow and led the way back to the tower in silence.

***

He didn't bother to go to bed. It wasn't like he could sleep after leaving her standing at her door, looking like sin with eyes full of anguish.

Steve threw on sweats and headed for the gym. Maybe beating the shit out of a few heavy bags would clear his head.  How could he have been so stupid he wondered as he wrapped his hands and licked his lips, still tasting her on them. It was like she'd become part of him with that first kiss. Like he'd taken a piece of her soul inside himself which beat and fluttered against his heart. She’d gotten under his skin, and he couldn’t get her out. Wasn't sure he wanted to.

Laying into the first bag, he punched out his frustrations. He punched every faceless punk who’d called her names. He punched this Bobby who’d been such a jerk. Punched the nameless childhood foes who'd caused her to have to fend for herself from the age of five. He punched the traumas of her life which had caused her to guard her heart so fiercely. He punched and punched and punched until the wraps on his hands had shredded and he'd destroyed four bags.

Drenched in sweat, back, shoulders, and knuckles aching, he stumbled back and sat down hard on the ground where he hung his head and grasped at his chest where pain, the likes of which he hadn't felt since Peggy’s death, pounded with every beat of his heart.

“Celine,” he whispered, tears dripping down his cheeks.

***

In her room, Celine stared at the ceiling. She wasn't going to sleep. Not now. Not full of sexually charged chi. Desire was a living thing inside her caused by the man whose pain so potently mixed with guilt it made her want to scream.

The guilt on him, the apologies… she'd done exactly what she said she wouldn't. She’d drawn a good man to her, and she was destroying him. “Oh god…” She truly was a monster.

She'd gotten carried away saving him from that skank and had taken it too far. All because she'd wanted to know. Wanted to feel his lips on hers. She’d wanted that kiss with the passion of a million burning suns. Then, when she'd tried to apologize for the bar fight, he'd said he'd fucked up kissing her. Sure it was a fuck up, but hearing it so bluntly…

A distressed cry fell from her lips.

Pain beat in her heart even as her fingers drifted to her mouth. She'd never experienced a kiss like that, ever. It had burned through her, stoked fires in places she'd never felt heat before. Even now she could feel him and taste his lips on her own. It was as if a piece of him had lodged inside her. A chunk of his soul had just roosted there.

But he'd agreed with her that nothing could happen between them. Pain and guilt had mingled in his aura even as he'd kissed her. Pain and guilt.

Pain and guilt.

Pain.

Guilt.

Clutching at her heart and curled into the fetal position on her lonely bed, Celine whispered, “Steve,” even as she wondered how Bucky was doing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Angst, angst, angst, a small amount of fluff, language  
> You can thank @the-real-kellymonster for this early update, thanks to her generosity through Coffee Updates.

## Chapter Seven

* * *

Bucky’s knock at the door had Steve looking up.

“Bucky?” Steve asked, a frown marring his forehead.

“What the fuck happened between you and Celine, punk?”

It had been three days since the night Celine had woken Bucky from his nightmare. Since then, he’d watched Steve and Celine dance around each other, be exceedingly polite to one another, but nothing more than that.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Buck.”

“And you just lied straight to my face, pal. What gives, Steven?”

Steve’s face hardened at the use of his full name. “Nothing, Buck.”

“Bullshit!” Bucky barked, slamming the door behind him as he stalked into Steve’s office. “I wake up after the best fucking sleep I’ve had in decades to find you with bloodied knuckles, four destroyed heavy bags, and Celine looking like she’s kicked a goddamn puppy! She won’t let anyone near her, has shut down to the most basic of functions, avoids Peter, and barely even works with Wanda anymore. What _the fuck_ happened?”

Steve flinched and crumbled beneath Bucky’s anger. His elbows landed on his desk as he dropped his head into his hands and took a shaky breath. “I fucked up. I fucked up so bad, Buck. I’m so fucking stupid.”

“Shit…” Bucky whispered, flopping into the chair across from Steve with trepidation skipping in his heart. If Steve was using the ‘F’ word, and he’d done it three times in a row, he knew it was bad. “Tell me everything, punk. What happened after I passed out?”

Steve sighed but nodded. “She was so weak… just _grey_ looking. She needed to feed, so I took her out, stealth mode so no one would know. She said the easiest place to feed was a club, so we went, god, to this place a few blocks over.” Steve scrubbed his hands over his face. “She was weak and pale, but when we got to the bar, she did that thing.”

“Became Styx?”

“Not completely. She was something in between. More beautiful than usual but not the full goddess. She walked right up to the bouncer even though there was this line of people down the block, and he let her in, told me I was fucking lucky when she said I was with her. Jesus, Buck! No one even looked at me when I was with her. It was like being out with you when we were kids.” He gave a wry chuckle.

“Long time since you’ve been invisible, Cap,” Bucky muttered, a smirk on his lips. So far, didn’t seem so bad to him.

“She was,” he shook his head, “ _so hungry_ , she said. Get a beer, find a table, and stay off the dance floor. So I did, Buck. I sat and drank a beer and watched her… watched her dance. I watched her dance and draw people to her, feed, fuck… _feed_ on these men in these little breaths as if she were sipping wine from a glass.” Red suffused Steve’s face.

Bucky knew the feeling well, though she’d done less sipping and more guzzling when he’d watched her, and there had been little in the way of seduction. “What happened next, Steve?”

More colour filled his face. “I wasn’t, uh, paying attention to the room, daydreamin’ and stuff, when this blonde got hands-on. She was drunk, crawled up on me.” He cleared his throat. “Celine came out of nowhere, yanked her back by her hair. Told the girl she was poaching. They had words. Celine just wrenched her off me, told the broad I was hers and she’d rip out her liver if she touched me again.”

The wistful nature of Steve’s voice showed the effect such a declaration had had on him; one Bucky couldn’t fault him for as it would have pleased him, too, had she said such a thing about him.

“Celine had joked about protecting me if some girl got aggressive. She made it seem like we were there together. Like she’d been out dancing because I’d asked her to, that I wanted to watch, only… things… things got outta hand,” he said softly, flopping back in his chair, hand going to his eyes as he sighed heavily. “I kissed her, Buck.”

Bucky’s heart clenched painfully. “Steve.”

“I kissed her, and it was everything until I looked up to find her looking at me in absolute terror.” Again, Steve’s breath shuddered out.

A new pain clenched in his chest, this one for Steve. “Pal.”

He shook his head. “Bar fight broke out, so we left in a hurry. Once we were away, I asked what happened only to find out because of my actions, because I’d kissed her, her emotions ran a little… wild. She set off the bar fight. One kind of heat spilling into another, she said. Then she told me it couldn't happen. She and I weren’t going to happen. So I agreed. We came back to the tower and are pretending it never happened.”

“You both suck at playing pretend,” Bucky muttered.

“Clearly,” Steve sighed.

Bucky got to his feet and turned toward the door.

“Where you going?” Steve asked.

“To talk to Celine.”

“Bucky… I never meant for this to happen.”

Hand on the doorknob, Bucky nodded. “I know, Stevie. I’m not mad. I just want to make sure Celine’s okay.” Before he knocked both their heads together for being stupid.

Bucky’s strides were long out the door before he muttered, “FRIDAY, locate Celine.”

“Celine is in the library.”

“We have a library?”

“Twelfth floor, room 1278.”

“Thanks.” He chuckled softly to himself and arched a brow. _Learn something new every day_. The ride up to the twelfth floor was quick and uninterrupted, allowing him time to ponder what it was he wanted to say.

He hadn’t lied when he’d said he didn’t have it in him to fight with Steve over Celine. He didn’t, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt like hell to find out she’d made her choice. But Steve deserved every happiness, and if being without Celine made him this miserable, then Bucky was going to do whatever he could to fix it. Screw Steve’s rules, screw Celine’s objections, whatever they may be. If they wanted each other, they should have each other.

Reaching room 1278, Bucky pushed open the steel door only to gape in shock. It was like walking into a real library. Heavy wooden shelves, dark panelling, leather chairs and oak tables. The second story was ringed by an iron railing which set Bucky shaking his head. “Only Stark.”

He went in search of Celine, finally finding her in the very back corner, away from the door, legs curled beneath her, seated on a small loveseat. “What you reading, doll?” he asked, sauntering toward her.

“Book,” she quipped, smirking up at him.

He dropped down beside her and draped his arm over the back of the couch before nudging her with his knee. “I assumed as much, darlin’. Kind of a given with that big as fuck book in your lap.”

Chuckling, she showed him the front. “The Iliad. One of my favourites.”

“Figures you’d be a nerd what with all those languages and the history teacher background. You wear glasses and your hair up in a bun when you’re teaching?” he teased, stealing the book from her lap.

She shook her head, “Sorry to disappoint, Barnes, but no.”

He closed the book and set it on the coffee table, then held out his hand. “I don’t think I ever said thanks for what you did the other night.” The ease with which she took his hand made him smile.

“You thanked me that night, Buck. No additional thanks are needed. Though, when you’re ready I…” She cut herself off and bit her lip.

“What?”

“I would like to help with your mind if you let me,” she whispered, fingers tightening on his.

He sighed. “My mind’s pretty fucked up.”

She turned further toward him, reached out with her free hand, and let it hover between them. “May I?”

“Yeah.” How could he deny her when she looked at him with such hope.

Her fingers settled lightly on the middle of his forehead. “Third eye colour is Indigo. It opens the door to the Divine, the colour we associate with the night when our senses become finer as a different part of us awakens. It brings clarity to the senses. Indigo bridges heaven and earth, life and death.” Her fingers traced up into his hair, over his scalp to the top of his head.

Bucky had to fight not to shiver and moan, the feeling one of intense pleasure.

“Violet is the crown chakra, connecting us to the energy of heaven. It’s a spiritual colour offering a sense of inner wholeness. With wholeness comes a sense of ending, completion, a promise of something new. It offers rebirth. Violet connects with the sadness of letting go, but also with the joy of transformation. It is cleansing, purifying, connecting. There is mystery and mysticism. It is pure cosmic energy. It brings about balance between dualities. With time, Bucky, we could, possibly, reconcile the two halves of you. James Barnes of the past, the Winter Soldier of the present, both would become simply Bucky, the Avenger of the future.”

Opening eyes he hadn't realized he'd closed, Bucky took her by the upper arms and drew her in close while her fingers continued threading through his hair, and her other hand went to his shoulder.

“Are you saying… you can get the trigger out of my head?” he asked hoarsely.

“I’m saying we can get the trigger out of your head.” She gently cupped his cheek. “Bucky.” Her thumb skated his lip.

His heart pounded, both unwitting hope and heady desire were filling him so fast. The scent of her was spice and fire, a siren’s scent which filled his nose. “Celine,” he whispered her lips so close.

Her thumb walked his lip again. “James,” she whispered.

The way she said his name broke what little control he had left. On a wanton groan, he captured her lips and discovered her taste was like berries and wine.

Her lips were soft beneath his, moving in gentle, tender presses as her tongue swept his lower lip. Opening for her, he coaxed her into a sensual dance while his arms wrapped around her and dragged her completely into his lap.

She gave a soft moan, barely more than a whimper.

It had him hard and aching in seconds. Then, Steve's face flashed in his mind, and he broke the kiss on a gasp of regret.

“Celine.” He looked up and found frightened eyes. His heart broke for her. “Oh god, baby. Don't, don't be scared,” he whispered petting her hair. “I'm sorry, doll face. This is my fault.”

“Bucky,” she half whisper half sobbed. “This _can't_ happen. “

“I know. I know. It's Steve, right? I came here to talk to you about him. I didn't mean for this-” Her fingers landing on his lips stopped his words.

“Bucky, I can't have this with Steve either. I can't have this with anyone… _period_.” Tears swam in her eyes.

“Why?” he asked, needing to know, begging to understand.

“Because of my nature. I destroy those I love most. I'm cursed, Bucky. I can't ever be with anyone. No matter how I might wish it. I rip those around me apart.” Tears cascaded freely down her face as she pushed out of his arms. “I'm destined to be alone. I deserve to be alone.” She scooped up her book and ran for the door out of the library.

As she went, he watched her eyes dart up and glanced where she had.

A flash of red made him frown. _Natalia_? Was Natasha still worried about Celine?

He went after her like a shot, launching himself to his feet to catch her at the door. Bucky slammed his hand to it to hold it closed. “Is that why you've pulled away? Because Steve and I are making you uncomfortable?”

Her eyes snapped up to his; the book clutched to her chest like a shield. “No! I… you don't… I just…. I'm not good with people.” She looked past him again, up to the second level.

In the chrome of the door hinges, he could just make out the person standing there. Natasha. When he returned his attention to Celine, her face had become a mask, and when he reached for her cheek, she turned her face away.

“What's going on, Celine?” he asked, little more than a whisper.

“Nothing,” she whispered back, eyes darting past him again.

He frowned. There was more going on here than she was letting on, but he wasn't sure what that more was. “Don't shut out Peter or Wanda,” he murmured. “They need you, Celine.” In a low voice, he whispered, “My room, tonight.”

Her eyes brightened. “Really? You’ll let me help?”

“Yeah, but not to the point where you're drained like last time.”

A frown flitted across her face. “We’ll see,” she muttered.

“Celine, not if it wrecks you.” He wanted to touch her but refrained until he could figure out what was going on between her and Natasha.

“It's all or nothing, Barnes.” She fidgeted, fingers rubbing the binding of her book.

He stepped back and pulled the door open, following when she darted out.

“Celine.” Tony’s voice coming down the hall had them both looking toward the man. “Barnes.”

“Stark.” Still holding a grudge, one Bucky couldn't blame him for, Tony always spoke coolly to him.

Celine, however, frowned at the exchange, apparently reading something more in Tony’s aura. “Anthony,” she said quietly.

“Gawh! No!” Tony shook his finger at her. “It's Tony, girly. Tony. Or Iron Man. Or boss. Or my brilliant science genius, Lord of all he sees, but not _Anthony_. Makes me feel twelve when my mother-” He cut himself off and threw a glare at Bucky.

***

“I'll see you later, Celine,” Bucky said with a small nod her direction before walking away.

“Yeah.” She frowned, having a hard time figuring out all the flexing auras.

What had happened in the library had been unexpected, but she'd touched his chakras, felt him open to her in complete trust and faith. It had been heady, drugging even. Few trusted her like that or were willing to give of themselves so thoroughly. It knocked a hole in her shields no different than Steve had days ago when he’d opened himself up to her at the club.

Then, she found herself touching Bucky’s velvet soft lip, needing to know if kissing him was better or worse than kissing Steve. It was wholly unfair to find it was just as potent, having the same effect on her system. Still, what she'd told him was the truth. She didn't do relationships. Couldn't. Not ever, and not with one of them.

She shook her head and looked at Tony. The Iron Man stared after Bucky, hate, anguish, frustration, jealousy, guilt, and regret all blended into one overwhelming mass of emotion which caused her stomach to lurch unhappily.

“Tony,” she said softly, drawing his attention. “Is everything alright?”

It had taken a full day post-mission before Tony had sauntered into the common room, grabbed her by the elbow and ushered her out, stating he had something to show her. From his aura, she'd known he meant her no harm though he was nervous about whatever it was he was up to. When he'd brought her to this room and explained how he knew she was a history slash mythology teacher and offered her access to his collection of rare editions and reproductions, she'd been astounded. The sharing of his library was the closest she was going to get to an apology, but emotions and auras didn't lie.

The whole team, besides Natasha, had spoken to her, apologizing for their initial reactions, having realized belatedly how wrong they'd been. It was merely the shock of seeing how powerfully she truly was which had set them all reeling.

She kind of wondered if they were all insane.

“Yeah, it's fine,” he said curtly before turning on his heel. “Come along, vampira. I got something pretty impressive to show you.”

_Vampira_ had once made her flinch, but she understood now, it was no different to capsicle, the term he often used for Steve. A rather odd way of showing affection.

“Your impressive is often different from mine, Tony.”

“You’ll like this, promise.” His smirk was the typical playboy one he gave when he was excited.

Intrigued, Celine followed along, wondering at the rise and fall of his aura. When they reached his lab, his innermost sanctum sanctorum, she looked around at the cluttered, yet somehow still immaculate lab in speculation. “I see nothing new.”

“Not here,” he scoffed, striding through and into the vault at the rear. “Here!” He waved his hand with a flourish.

She stared at the suit on the stand. The deep, dark indigo was the perfect reflection of a night sky with little bits of silver reflecting in the material. “I don’t understand.”

He rolled his eyes and huffed. “If you’re going to be an Avenger, you may as well dress like one.”

“What? This is… for me?” she asked.

“Who else is going to wear it?” he quipped. “Vision?”

“It would be a tad uncomfortable,” the calm voice of the android resonated behind her. “I believe I am taller. It would be a bit… snug.”

“Did you just make a joke?” Tony snickered.

“I attempted to. Did I succeed?”

Celine giggled. “Yes, you did.”

“Excellent.” He wandered off, clearly pleased with himself.

“Well?” Tony looked at her. “You want to try it on, or what?”

Celine felt a little giddy as she took the suit from the stand and disappeared behind a screen which had been set up for just such a purpose. “Tony?” she asked as she stripped off her clothes.

“Yeah, vamp girl?” he muttered, toying with the glove from his latest suit.

“Will you tell me why you are so angry with Bucky?”

There was a hefty sigh from the far side of the screen and the sound of tools being set down. “It isn’t like it’s a secret. Not anymore. Barnes, when he was the Winter Soldier for HYDRA, he killed my parents.”

She paused in her dressing. “Oh, Anthony.”

“Gah! No!” he barked.

Doing up the suit, Celine walked around the partition only to be whistled at.

“Looking good, vampira,” he said with a grin.

She ignored his evasion and made her way toward him to sink down onto the stool beside him. “Thank you, Tony. Do you want to talk about it?” she asked quietly.

“No.” He turned back to his glove.

“Tony.”

“What?” he huffed. “You’re just going to tell me the same thing as everyone else. It wasn’t _Bucky_. It was the soldier. It was HYDRA. He didn’t know what he was doing. He still _killed my mom_!” Tony shouted.

The pain rolling off him, the grief, anger, rage, hate, jealousy and finally anguish and regret, were all too much for Celine to bear. She leaned forward, wrapped her arms around him, and hug him tightly. “I’m so sorry, Tony.”

“Celine?” Shocked, he sat there, unresisting but also unresponsive, until his arms lifted to allow his hands to awkwardly pat her back. “Uh… whatcha doing?”

“It’s called a hug, Tony. I’m fairly certain you’ve had one before.”

“Sure, sure, but… why?”

She sat back with a sigh. “People always forget about my empathy once they learn of my vampiric tendencies.” His eyes darted away, and she gently took his hand. “You think I don’t see it, but I do. I do, Tony. The pain, the frustration, and the hurt. The guilt and the jealousy. I see it in you.”

He tried to pull away, but she held on. “You’re just going to tell me the same thing.”

“Maybe. Maybe I would tell you the Bucky of today is not the man who killed your parents. Maybe I would tell you of the hell he lived when he was there, under HYDRA’s control, but… that would not convince you to forgive him. He killed your mother and your father. He took them from you, and it is tough for you to differentiate the man with the same face as the cold-hearted killer, with Bucky.”

He looked shocked.

“You have many feelings on the subject, Tony. Not all of them solely aimed at Barnes. You have regrets and blame yourself for being short and childish and not saying goodbye before your parents left that day. You’re frustrated no one will see how much this hurts you. You feel guilty for not believing Steve, for not trusting him, and anger for the way he lied.”

“Yeah… yeah, exactly.”

“And you’re jealous.”

“Jealous!” he barked.

She tightened her fingers when he tried to pull away again. “Steve was your friend, a very close one. Then he met Sam, and you drifted apart. He took down SHIELD without you, though, drawing you into the conflict would have jeopardized everything you held dear. And when he went after Bucky like the fires of hell were beneath him, it hurt you deeply. First, he refused to sign the accords, something you so strongly believed in, and then he turned away completely. Took Sam, found Bucky, tore the team apart and pitted you all against each other. And finally, you find out he’s been helping the man who killed your family. How could you not feel betrayed?”

“Right? Damn right!”

She lifted her hands, closed both on his temples, and showed him a fraction, nothing more than a glimpse of the hell Bucky lived in his nightmares.

Tony wrenched himself away and nearly fell from the stool. “What the fuck was that?”

Smiling sadly, Celine sighed. “You can’t let go of your hatred and your pain to forgive. Well, neither can Bucky. That is his living nightmare. The place he goes at night. The place he wakes up screaming from. The chair, the soldier, the brainwashing. He had no control in that place, Tony. None. He was a pawn they moved around the board at their whim, and they convinced him he was shaping the future of the nation by killing whoever they sent him after, and do you know why they had to tell him that?”

Tony only shook his head.

“Because otherwise, he didn’t want to comply. Deep down, Bucky knew what he was doing was wrong, but he could no more stop it than you could willfully stop breathing. What more devastating blow can you lay than taking the best friend of the nation's greatest hero and using him against us?” She got to her feet and went to retrieve her clothes. “If you stop and think about it, Bucky is his own first victim, and he continues to destroy himself, little by little every day. And if you can’t forgive him, Tony, if it is that difficult for you to see how _messed up_ this all is, then imagine how much worse it is for Bucky to see every name, every face, and know he killed them with his hands, and each one of them was likely as innocent as your mother.”

“But they weren’t my mom.”

“How selfish does that make you?”

He only glared at her.

“I’m not in any way saying you don’t have every right to be angry. To be hurt, and sad, and frustrated, but point it where it belongs, Tony before it eats you alive. And if you’re mad at Steve, then talk to Steve. Steve’s choices and actions were his own.”

“Steve stopped listening to me years ago,” he scoffed, using anger to mask his pain.

“Did he stop listening, Anthony, or did you stop speaking?” Celine asked quietly before walking out of the lab.

The doors shut with a whoosh behind her and Celine sighed. A headache was brewing behind her eyes. Deciding a nap was in order, she headed for her room.

She stepped on the elevator and pressed the button for her floor, watching the doors slide shut, only for a hand to thrust between them and force them open. When Natasha’s scowling face appeared, Celine did everything within her power not to sigh.

The redhead stepped on the lift, waited for the doors to shut, then rounded on her. “What part of isolate yourself aren't you getting?”

“I cannot stop others from seeking me out!” Celine snapped, glaring at the petite woman.

“Well, you're damn well going to have to do better! What happened with Bucky in the library better not happen again!” she snarled, shoving Celine into the wall via a hand to her chest. “Keep your lips to yourself. No one likes a whore.”

Celine reacted on instinct, blind hatred taking over at that word. She wrapped her hand around Natasha’s throat, shoved the woman forcefully into the opposite wall, and lifted her from the ground until they were eye to eye. “Do not ever call me a whore again. Files or no files, you come at me like that, and I will tear out your fucking throat! Do we understand each other?”

“Yes,” Natasha wheezed, fear pouring from her.

Celine dropped her to the ground and stepped off the elevator when the doors opened, stalking away, already aware she'd made another mistake with the woman.

Jealousy and hate had rippled from Natasha for days, most prevalent when Steve or Bucky showed Celine any preference. It was clear the redhead had strong, unrequited feelings for both men, and the attention she used to get from them, though by no means of a sexual nature, had suddenly ended with Celine’s arrival.

She'd been cast as the other woman in a love triangle which was nothing more than the imaginings of a woman who'd too long been the center of attention and was now seeing her place, the one she'd coveted, being _usurped_ by an outsider.

It was petty and ridiculous, but Natasha was playing a dangerous game which could have very big reprisals if she followed through on her threats.

Celine wished it wasn't so. Wished with all her heart she could find a way to assure the other woman she had no such desires, but it was already far too late. She’d made an enemy of the Black Widow that first day, and there was nothing Celine could say to change her mind.

“Hey!” Sam called, jogging toward her.

“Sam,” she smiled but didn’t stop to talk.

“Wow. Great suit!” he said, falling in beside her. “I was going to go for a run. Wanted to know if you wanted to come with? Haven’t seen you much in the last few days.”

“Thank you, Sam,” she murmured, glancing over her shoulder to see the doors for the elevator still open. “But I’m afraid I will have to pass. Headache. I was headed for a nap.”

His face fell. “Look, Celine. I don’t know what more I can say to apologize for… that whole first mission fiasco, but I hope you know I didn’t mean-”

“Sam,” she cut him off with a raised hand. “It’s okay. We’re good. Really.”

“Yeah, but you keep cuttin’ out on all of us.” Hurt fluctuated in his aura.

Her headache throbbed and tears threatened. “I’m sorry… I just… I can’t…”

“Hey?” His hand landed on her shoulder and squeezed. “You aren’t feeling good, are you?”

“No,” she whispered. “Excuse me, please.” Not waiting for his agreement, Celine darted away down the hall, heading for the sanctity of her room.

She shut the door softly behind her and leaned against it. There was so much pain. So much anguish building up, she raced across the room and into the bathroom to be violently ill.

“ _Celine_!” Charles was instantly there, powering past her shields and wrapping her in soothing warmth.

“ _Charles_ ,” she sobbed softly against her arm, and dry heaved, spilling negative energy like one would cheap booze.

“ _I’m pulling you out!_ ”

“No,” she moaned softly. “Not yet.”

“ _Don’t be stubborn, darling. You’re sick. You haven’t gotten sick in decades. Clearly, something is wrong._ ”

“I can’t. He needs my help,” she whispered, wiping at the tears and snot on her face with the shirt she’d been wearing.

He paused for a long moment, his presence calming even in his silence. “ _The sergeant?”_

She could tell he wanted to look, but he wouldn’t without permission, and permission was the last thing she would give him. Charles learning of Natasha’s decree, Celine’s house arrest, and the turmoil she was already suffering would have him losing his shit. Dramatically.

No one liked it when The Professor lost his shit. Charles could be quite terrifying when he did.

“ _Yes. Bucky. He needs my help_.” Now that he’d agreed, she couldn’t leave him to flounder, even if that meant sneaking around to do so and suffering under Natasha’s scrutiny.

A heavy sigh filled her head. “ _Tell me what upset you enough to see you sick_.”

“ _There is much turmoil within the team. Many fluctuating emotions, most negative_.” It wasn’t technically a lie and would satisfy him for the moment.

“ _You are not feeding as you should_.”

_“I am not living at a school full of horny teenagers, either,_ ” she chuckled softly.

“ _True, but you are in New York. Find a club, darling. Feed. Or it won’t matter what you have left to do. I will pull you out and replace you with Logan_.”

He disappeared before she could respond and settled on breathing a small sigh of relief. She’d dodged a bullet for sure. Now, if only she could continue to elude the redheaded one riding her ass.

Getting shakily to her feet, Celine was preparing to unzip her suit when the hard pounding on her door had her grabbing for her head with a groan. Charles had soothed the sick feeling away, but her head still throbbed and would until she laid down for a while.

Still, she shuffled toward the door, muttering, “FRIDAY, can you close the curtains and turn down the lights?” as she went. Darkness closed around her, and she sighed a little in relief before pulling the door open. “Yes?”

“Celine?”

She blinked to clear the brightness of the hall from her vision. “Peter?”

He stood there looking boyish and sweet with his tousled hair, his street clothes, and his backpack. “You… don’t look good,” he said, frowning.

“I have a headache is all,” she smiled when his concern beat at her. “Something you need?”

“I was going to ask you about this paper I’m writing, but I think it can wait.”

He brushed past her into her suite, and Celine arched a brow. She wasn’t sure if she should be amused or annoyed at his boldness. “Most gentlemen would wait for an invitation before entering a woman’s home,” she scolded gently.

Peter had the good grace to blush as he dropped his backpack on the floor. “Um, oh, uh… sorry? It’s just… when Aunt May doesn’t feel good, I make her this tea, and I know you’ll have it in your kitchen ‘cause Mr. Stark is who showed it to me, and he puts it in everyone’s room. I just thought I’d… I’d make you some?”

He often reminded her of a puppy who wasn’t sure if he was going to get a treat or the stick. With a quiet sigh, Celine shut the door behind her and walked toward him in the dark. “If you can work without light, you can make the tea, little spider. I’m going to shower and change. When I return, I will drink the tea, and you can ask your questions calmly and without excessive volume until I am finished.”

“Great!” he barked, and she flinched. “Great,” he whispered.

She gently patted his cheek, hot and red with his flush. “Thank you, Peter. I’ll be back shortly.”

He hurried over to her kitchenette and began to rummage while she went into the bedroom and shut the door. He had such a bright aura, so soothing and calm when he wasn’t bubbling all over in excitement. It was like a balm to her hurting head. Spending a few minutes in his presence would, likely, do more good than harm. And, for the moment, she knew her room was free of Natasha’s little spy devices.

It was easy enough to run a bit of energy around the room and see what crackled that shouldn’t. Each was systematically shorted out, and no new ones had been placed since Vision had been kind enough to introduce her to the biometric security feature of the palm plate beside the door to her suite. Not even the Widow could get through that without alerting FRIDAY. At this point, Celine was relatively sure Natasha didn’t want anyone to know what she was doing.

Celine rushed as much as possible through her shower, but the negative energy was taking a toll on her power centers, and she slowed long enough to center herself and ground herself in the energy of the Earth.

It ran through all things, connected all things, and though she couldn’t feed off it, letting water and earth slide over and through her helped guide her chakras back into balance. Once finished, and feeling steadier, she towel-dried her hair, tugged on a pair of cozy pajama pants, and a sweatshirt she’d stolen from Logan so many years ago the entire neckline was ragged and hung off her shoulder.

He still whined she’d wrecked it every time she wore it in his presence, but he’d never asked for it back and was unable to hide the affection he held for her when she did. It was stupid how much she missed the big lug.

On a quiet sigh, Celine headed back into her sitting room where Peter had spread papers and textbooks out over her coffee table, leaving only enough space for the cup and teapot.

She tilted her head and smiled at the tea cozy. “Is that your hat?” The knit cap had a pompom on the top and covered all but the spout of the teapot.

He grinned and nodded. “I didn’t want it to get cold.”

“Thank’s, Peter,” Celine said as she sat behind him on the couch and watched him pour and serve with confidence. It seemed he had, indeed, done this for his Aunt May more than once. “Tell me about the paper,” she asked quietly, sipping the fragrant tea. “You’re not wrecking your eyes doing this are you?”

“Night vision is one of my powers,” he murmured, shuffling papers around. He began to speak, his voice low and soothing, asking questions about the second world war.

Curling down into the pillows on the sofa, Celine set her nearly empty cup on the side table. “You’d be better to ask Steve things about then,” she said with a yawn.

Peter shook his head. “I got told I had to pick someone other than Cap and the Howling Commandos. There’s so much known about them already. My teacher wanted us to pick groups of soldiers we weren’t familiar with.”

“Who did you pick?”

“The Devil’s Brigade. They’re-,” he said.

“A group of 1st Special Service Force. An elite American-Canadian commando unit. Interesting choice.”

“You think?”

“Yeah,” she sighed, her eyelids feeling heavy. “I know a guy… can get you… more information,” she sighed and relaxed further.

“Really?” Peter asked, turning to look at her.

Celine smiled tiredly. “Logan… he was one. Both world wars.”

“Logan? As in Wolverine? The Wolverine?”

Peter’s voice had gotten louder making Celine frown when her head throbbed. “Mm. He’s… kinda old.”

“I can talk to The Wolverine?” he whispered, crouched but bouncing at the edge of her sofa.

Celine reached out and ruffled his hair. “Mmm. After a nap.”

“Okay,” he whispered. “I’ll work on what I’ve got until you wake up.”

With her eyes closed, Celine lightly brushed his cheek. “You’re a good boy, little spider.”

She didn’t see him blush, or grin like he’d won the lottery. Nor did she notice when he got up and grabbed a throw from the back of another chair to cover her with as she was already well and truly asleep.

Peter plopped back down, tugged his phone from his pocket, and texted Ned, making sure it was on silent first. _Going to Ace this paper! Celine’s going to let me talk to the Wolverine. He was in the Devil’s Brigade_!

Ned’s reply had him muffling his laughter in a pillow.

_Lucky! I hate you so much, man! But, can I like... be there?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Violence, swearing, slight angst

## Chapter Eight

* * *

Celine woke to find Peter lightly tapping away at his keyboard. “That doesn’t look like homework.”

He jumped and hit the escape button, shutting down the game he’d been playing. “I was done! Well, as far as I could,” he muttered.

She laughed softly and pushed the blanket away to sit up. “Friday? Increase lighting to normal levels.”

He smiled at her once the lights brightened. “You look better. Are you feeling better?”

“I am,” Celine nodded, rising from the sofa to wander over to the desk near the window and retrieve her phone.

“Good. You were out for a while.”

When she picked up her cell, Celine realized just how long awhile was. “Hmm, longer than planned. Let’s give Logan a call.”

“Really?” Peter squeaked.

“I did say we could call him so you could get more information.” She grinned at Peter when he squealed and jumped to his feet. Chuckling softly, Celine scrolled through her contacts until she found _Wolfman_ and hit the call button.

It only rang once before he picked up. “What?”

“Well, hello to you too,” she snickered.

“Darlin’, you’ve got weird timing.”

“Why’s that?” she asked as someone banged on her door. “Hold on a second. Someone’s at the door.”

Peter beat her to it and opened it wide. “Oh! Oh, man!” he gasped, shock and excitement and a little awe rippling from him in waves.

Celine only shook her head as she hung up the phone. “What are you doing here, Logan?”

“What did you expect would happen after chuckin’ your guts all over the place? The Professor sent me to make sure things were going okay, and to make sure you were feeding as you should,” Logan muttered as he eyed Peter. “Who’s the kid?”

Celine crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. “The kid is Peter, and he was the reason I was calling you. He has questions about the Devil’s Brigade. Be nice, Logan. He’s a good boy.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Logan, Wolverine, sir.” Peter swallowed thickly and held out his hand.

Logan arched a brow but accepted, gripped Peter’s hand and pulled him closer. “You smell like…” he frowned, “something other than human.”

“I’m Spider-Man!” he squeaked, then slapped a hand to his mouth.

“Peter, it's fine. Logan’s good at keeping secrets,” Celine assure the boy while sending Logan a warning look.

“Mm,” Logan grunted. “That makes sense. Stronger than expected.” He released Peter’s hand to stride across the room, wrap his arms around Celine, and lift her off her feet to swing her in a circle. “Little girl! Missed you.”

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Wolfman! Put me down.”

“Excuse me, but I must insist you put Ms. Ena down,” Vision stated as he walked through the wall.

Logan’s claws sang when they erupted from his knuckles. “Who the fuck are you?”

“So cool,” Peter whispered.

“Logan,” Celine huffed. “You know damn well he’s Vision. Vis, I’m sorry about him. Everything is fine here.”

“I’m afraid it is not, Celine. Your friend broke in and bypassed all the tower’s security to get here.” Vision took another step forward. “He will need to come with me.”

“That won’t be necessary, Vision,” Steve said walking in the room through the still open door. “Logan. You could have come through the front door. Stark’s pissed about all the locks.”

“Rogers.” He tilted his head. “Where's the fun in that?” Logan mumbled. “And as you’re all sitting around twiddling your thumbs while Hank figures out what the fuck we’re dealing with, I thought I’d come check on our girl and see how she was doing. Seein’ how she hasn’t been feeding as she should, we’re going to be taking a walk.”

“Celine?” Steve very nearly growled. “Have you got something to tell me?”

Celine elbowed Logan in the ribs. “I was fine until earlier today.”

“What happened earlier?” Steve asked, crossing his arms and glaring at her.

“She got sick, Golden Boy. Happens when she lives in this writhing cesspool of negativity. Shit, I can smell it all over the place,” Logan growled.

Three sets of eyes landed on her. “It’s not that bad. Logan is overreacting. I had a private session with Tony today, and it dug up a lot of… mixed emotions.”

“She got sick. So sick Charles noticed. How come none of you did?” Logan demanded.

“I did!” Peter piped up, only to have Steve glare at him. “I mean… I-I came to talk to her about something and noticed she wasn’t feeling good, so I made tea… and just… sat with her.”

“Next time, Peter, if you notice someone isn’t well, you should be informing Bruce,” Steve scolded gently.

“Well, if that’s all? Me, the kid, and Celine are going to take a walk, have a coffee, and talk a little history,” Logan stated, then looked at Celine. “After she puts on some clothes. Wrecked my favourite damn shirt,” he grumbled, pulling on her sleeve.

Celine rolled her eyes. “We can just as easily go chat in the lounge, Logan. Or sit here and talk. Peter’s the one with the questions.” She had no desire to fight with him or have to explain about “house arrest" when it came to light she couldn't leave.

He frowned at her, his brows pulling together into a deep ‘V’ then cleared suddenly when Logan gave a grunt of agreement. “Better to go out later anyway.”

“Are we going out somewhere?” Wanda asked as she walked past Steve into the room, appearing unconcerned by Logan's claws. “Is there a reason we’re all gathered in Celine’s room?”

“Apparently, Celine’s not been feeling too good, but didn’t bother to tell anyone,” Steve grumbled levelling his less than pleased glare at her.

“Celine was sick?” Wanda gasped, then frowned.

“Ugh!” Celine threw up her hands and slapped Logan in the back of the head. “You bloody narc! I had one incident! One! Both you and Charles are overreacting. Look, I had an emotional and personal conversation with Tony. Occasionally the negative sticks, and I have to throw it up like cheap booze. It happens as an empath. Nothing to worry about.” Glaring at Logan, she poked him in the back of the fist. “Put those away before I show you what real claws look like.”

“Don't start with me, sweetheart. You ain't in no shape to be taking me on.” Logan shook his claws at her.

“Don't make me prove you wrong, Howlet,” Celine purred allowing her hair to curl before walking away. “Play nice with my teammates.”

***

Steve waited until her bedroom door shut before turning his focus to Logan. “How bad was it really?”

“Bad enough to draw the Professor's attention, so pretty fucking bad.”

“And how often should she be eating?” Steve asked.

“Twice a week, minimum. She can go a week max if she's had a real good feed. Charles wants an explanation. This is unacceptable. Living in this metal tower with all your... _fluctuations_ , she should be feeding every two days. Why isn't she?”

Completely aware Logan had yet to put the claws away, Steve didn’t move from the doorway. “She didn't tell us it had to be so often.”

“Why would she have to? It takes no more than ten minutes for her to get what she needs. Less time than it takes me to eat breakfast.”

Peter flinched and looked at his feet. “House arrest.”

An angry growl rippled from Logan's chest. “The fuck did he just say?”

“He said house arrest, Logan. And if you're going to be a pussy about it, then go home.”

Logan turned on Celine so fast none of them could move in time to intercept him. In jeans and a cozy white sweater, she still looked ridiculously sexy to Steve’s mind.

“Why the fuck are you under house arrest!” he bellowed, marching across the room.

“Because of who I am. Or have you forgotten, Logan? Has it been so long since last we fought together you've forgotten my true face?” she asked, her words soft compared to her harsh smile.

He froze mid-step before taking the last one into her space, finally sheathing his claws. “That's no excuse. You're a better X-Men than nearly anyone I've worked with before. This was meant to be a collaboration, not a hostage taking!”

“He’s right.” They all looked to Tony standing in the doorway beside Steve. “Scruffy, good to see you again.”

“Watch it, Bub. You and I both know your fancy suit is no match for my claws,” Logan sneered.

Tony held up his hand. “You can’t fault us for being cautious. New powers coming in from a faction we've crossed less than friendly paths with? We needed to be sure she was above board. We’ve done that. Celine, I'm sorry we didn't trust you earlier.”

“I understand, Tony. I'm sure if it were one of you going to Mutant Central, the others would be cautious as well.” Celine nodded. “Now, if you’ll excuse us, Logan and Peter have some history to discuss.”

“But we are going out tonight, yes?” Wanda asked excitedly.

“Sounds good to me, Wands,” Tony smirked. “I'll get the VIPs going. You in, Scruffy?”

“Alliance or not, I will punch your teeth down your throat,” Logan growled. “I'm in.”

“Man!” Peter sighed. “Being underage sucks.”

“Doesn't last forever, kid,” Steve chuckled and patted Peter's shoulder. He cast a last glance at Celine before leaving, his heart heavy in his chest when she wouldn't look at him.

***

Most people wouldn't think it to look at him, but Logan had far more patience for kids than he let on. Case in point, he sat and let Peter lob question after question at him, and when Peter asked if his friend Ned could join them, Logan had given a grunt and a shrug.

Celine snickered softly in memory, for Ned had arrived panting and huffing from the elevator, having jogged from the subway, to stop and stare in fanboy awe at Logan.

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Wolverine, sir,” he’d said, the excitement on him so bright in his aura Celine couldn't contain her giggle.

Which of course drew Ned’s attention. “Oh, my God…”

“And you didn't believe me,” Peter chuckled. “Ned, Celine. Celine, my best friend, Ned.”

“Didn't believe you about what, Peter?” she asked, already well aware of the adorable puppy crush.

“He said you were the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen,” Ned breathed. “He was right.”

Peter blushed bright red. “Be cool, man! Jeez!”

“Peter is very sweet to say so,” Celine smiled kindly. “But you should ask your questions of Logan before you must go home.”

While she hadn't left them completely alone, knowing Logan could get descriptive when left unsupervised, she’d moved into the kitchen area to peruse the shelves and begin tugging various ingredients and bowls from the cupboards.

“I hear we're going out tonight because of you.”

The hard voice only had Celine breathing out in resignation. “Actually, you can thank Logan for that. He's insisting, but then I am famished so I could use a bite.” She turned to face Natasha and smiled a baring of teeth which exposed the small fangs she usually kept hidden.

Natasha took a step back, disgust written on her face. “Keep your needs to yourself.”

“They won't be a problem anymore as Tony lifted my house arrest.”

“What?” she snapped. “What did you do to him?”

Celine rolled her eyes and turned back to her task. “Nothing. He made the decision all on his own.”

“I don't believe you,” she hissed.

“Problem?” Logan growled from the opposite doorway.

“No,” Celine stated firmly.

“Funny. Cause it kinda sounded like Red, there was accusing you of something. You got a problem with my girl, _sweetheart_?” he snarled.

“Logan, it's fine.” Celine’s look was a warning he knew well to heed.

“If she’s yours, maybe you should take her with you when you leave,” Nat said coldly.

Logan crossed the room in a leap Celine was unable to intercept and had Natasha pinned to the wall in a breath. Two of his three claws were embedded in the wall to either side of her neck, while the third slowly extended until the tip pressed to Natasha's throat.

“Now I know you've got a problem with Celine. But you see, red, you aren't dealing with no Avengers here. We aren't like you. We're a little more… _animal_ than you're used to.” He inhaled deeply. “See, I can smell it on you beneath all that fear. The hatred wrapped in jealousy. Celine is beautiful, powerful, and _better_ than you. Stronger, faster. I bet it just burns in your belly how much better she is.”

“Logan, that's enough,” Celine said, lacing her voice with power. His words weren’t going to win you any points with the woman.

“I don’t need your help!” Natasha snapped.

A flash of silver was all the warning Celine had before she plunged her knife into Logan’s shoulder. He grunted, growled, and let his middle claw press a little deeper.

“That was real, real stupid,” Logan said, his voice a deadly whisper.

Celine threw her hands out and wrapped him in threads of gold. She gave a hard jerk and threw Logan across the room, sending him tumbling over the kitchen island, scattering flour and dishes everywhere.

Natasha dropped into a crouch, her bloody knife still in her hand.

“Get out of here!” Celine snapped at her when Logan lurched to his feet with a roar.

“He's crazy!” Natasha shrieked.

“You don't know the half of it!” Logan growled.

When he launched himself over the island, Celine leapt to intercept him and sent the two of them crashing into the refrigerator as Peter and Ned filled the doorway.

“Logan! Don't make me knock your ass out!” Celine bellowed.

“Natasha, no!” Peter cried.

Celine’s head whipped up in time to take a glancing blow from a frying pan. It rang her bell and shattered the hold she had on her chi, sending it bursting into fireworks around her.

A shot of webbing went past her face when Peter sealed Natasha’s hand to the wall.

“Lo… Logan,” Celine murmured, her vision beginning to darken.

“Fuck! Celine!” He grabbed her as she folded in half.

“What the hell is going on?”

Steve’s voice came from a distance, resounding like it was in a barrel, but all Celine could see were Logan’s scared eyes.

“Feed!” he demanded.

“No…” she whimpered.

“Celine you're grey! Feed, goddammit!” He shook her hard.

“Rogue,” she whispered.

Logan closed his eyes, and his aura changed. The dark colours of anger, hatred, and rage softened as he forced his mind to think of Rogue, the woman he loved and lusted after.

Then he sealed his mouth to hers and Celine moaned as she fed. It was like ambrosia, so delicious, his emotions so strong, but when she tried to pull away, he grabbed her face.

“Don't you dare half-ass this, little girl. You know I'll be fine.”

Once more he sealed his mouth to hers and Celine fed another moment longer before forcing him to let her go. “It's enough. I swear.” Still, she clung to him for a moment, finding comfort in his arms, stability, and a sense of home.

“She gonna be alright?” Steve asked.

His voice was much closer, and Celine turned to see him, Bucky, and Bruce hovering near. Tony and Sam talked to Peter and Ned while Wanda worked on removing the webbing from Natasha’s arm with Vision standing sentry at her side.

Logan’s anger surged as he swiped his fingers through the blood on Celine’s temple. “Does this look like she's gonna be alright?”

“I was trying to knock your stupid ass out, not hers!” Natasha snapped.

Celine knew it was a lie but didn't say anything.

“There wouldn't have been a problem, to begin with, if you grew the fuck up instead of acting like a jealous teenager!” Logan barked.

“Enough!” Celine snapped, shoving from Logan’s arms to get to her feet. “Enough of this. Logan, go home. Tell Charles everything is fine and to _stay out of it_ ,” she growled emphatically.

“Little girl,” he snarled, his lip curling in anger.

Celine backed him into the fridge, her nose almost on his. “Don't make me make you, Logan. Thanks for the snack but get the fuck out of my way.”

“Celine,” he murmured, softer, gentler than before.

“My team, my problem,” she said then pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Go home, please.”

He held her gaze for a long moment before giving a sharp nod. Then he turned hard eyes on Steve. “Captain, take better care of our girl, or you won't like what happens next.”

“Now that I know the _truth_ of her needs, it won't happen again.”

Steve’s cold words might have made her flinch if Celine wasn't running high on Logan’s anger. She usually took on a few of Logan’s less desirable traits when she fed off him.

“Drink something,” she reminded Logan before turning to clean up the mess they'd made. “Water, not booze.”

She paid no attention to the fluctuations of concern in his aura when he stalked out past the others.

“Someone want to tell me why my kitchen looks like a war zone?” Tony snapped.

“I'm sure Natasha can explain what happened,” Celine said, refusing to play he said, she said with the woman who was already working to fabricate a convincing story.

“I'd rather hear it from you, dollface,” Bucky stated.

In a fit of pique, Celine sent her chi out in every direction, collected every shard of glass, every spec of flour, lifted the lid on the garbage can and slammed all in the rubbish bin. “Yes, well, be that as it may, I highly doubt my explanation of things will be any different from hers, and as I've now fed, there is little need for me to leave the tower tonight. So reinstate your house arrest if you wish, take the price of repairs from my wages, and leave me alone!”

She stalked out past Natasha, Wanda, and Vision, and headed for the roof.

It was all becoming too much.

***

“What the hell happened?” Steve demanded, turning on Natasha.

“Look, Celine and I were talking. Logan took offence to something he misinterpreted. He pinned me to the wall, I stabbed him to make him let me go, but it only made him madder. Celine ended up yanking him away and then got between us when he came at me a second time. I was trying to help when she moved, and I hit her instead.” Natasha shrugged. “I don’t think you should allow him back in here, Steve.”

Steve rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache brewing. “What did you say?”

“Pardon?” she blinked at him innocently.

He didn’t buy it. “What did you say to Celine that set off Logan?”

“I… I don’t even remember,” she sighed and held up her hands apologetically.

“You accused her of manipulating Mr. Stark into lifting her house arrest,” Peter said bitterly. “And you weren’t _trying_ to assist anything! You were trying to hit Celine with that frying pan!”

Natasha shook her head. “I wasn’t, Peter. I swear.”

“I heard you! I was standing right there!” Peter pointed to the other side of the wall leading into the kitchen. “You’re always so mean to Celine. Mr. Howlet was right. You are jealous of her!”

“Peter, that’s enough,” Steve said, looking at the kid.

“No! I may just be a kid, but Celine has done nothing but be nice and try since she got her. You’ve been nothing but nasty and rude. She won’t even speak out against you when all of this,” he waved at the room, “happened because you walked in here and accused her again of being something she isn’t!”

“Parker!” Tony snapped. “That’s enough.”

Hurt flashed over Peter’s face. “Ned and I have homework.” Before anyone could stop them, the two boys turned around and left.

Steve could hear the ding for the elevator, announcing Peter and Ned were leaving the tower altogether. He knew Peter wasn’t fabricating a story. Peter didn’t lie, he was terrible at it if he tried, and there was that sixth sense of his. His “Spidey Sense” never let him down. If Peter was feeling something off with Natasha and Celine, then it needed further investigation.

“Thank you, Tony,” Natasha murmured.

Tony glowered at her. “Don’t thank me, Romanoff. Did you really accuse Celine of manipulating me?”

She blanched. “Well, I… it’s just, you let her out of her house arrest. I thought we were going to do more checking before that happened. And discuss it as a group.”

“I’m fine with it,” Sam stated, crossing his arms. “I didn't agree with it from the start.”

“Neither did I,” Wanda agreed, and Vision nodded.

“Logan expressed his displeasure with her not feeding properly. Containing her to the tower was making her sick, so whether we like it or not, we’re not reinstating it. She was starving, Natasha!”

“Then why didn’t she say something?” Nat snapped.

“Why should she have to?” Wanda asked. “If you or I are hungry, we go into the kitchen and eat. Her kitchen is out there, and we were keeping her from it. That is not fair! She shouldn’t have to ask permission to feed herself!”

“Wanda’s right,” Bucky agreed.

“So we let her loose on the unsuspecting public to just suck them dry?”

They all gaped at her in shock, each of them stunned by her ridiculous statement.

“What the fuck, Natalia?” Bucky muttered. “We all watched her feed off Logan, who stood up and walked out of here no problem. She’s not some serial killer out there draining people of life like some evil vampire!”

Something angry and dangerous flashed in Natasha’s eyes. “That you know of.”

“Okay, that’s enough.” Tony marched forward to stand toe to toe with Natasha. “I don’t know why you’ve got such a stick up your ass about Celine, but it stops now. If you can’t work with her, fine, I will see you transferred to Fury for assignment, and you can work with SHIELD directly for a while until you pull it together.”

Natasha gasped. “You’d choose her over me? After everything we’ve been through?”

“It’s not a choice, Natasha!” Steve snapped. “But I agree with Tony. Whether you like it or not, we need the Professor and his people. We need the allies. This conflict between you and her needs to end! And if you can’t put on your big girl panties and suck it up, then you need to go.”

“Wow,” she breathed, staring at the two of them. “Wow, I can’t believe you.”

“Believe it,” Tony stated. “So, should I inform Fury you’re in need of a change of scenery?”

She lifted her chin high. “No. I won’t be going anywhere. As the rest of you are clearly so far under her spell you can’t see the truth for what it is; I’m needed here to make sure when you do come out of whatever this is there’s someone here for you to turn to.”

She looked them all over with pity, turned on her heel and walked away.

“Holy fuck,” Bucky muttered. “Did that just happen?”

“Wanda?” Steve looked her way. “What do you think?”

She shook her head. “There is so much turmoil in her mind. She honestly fears for the rest of us, but why she is so wary of Celine is hidden from me. It is as if she has a wall I cannot get through protecting all her secrets.”

“Nat was watching Celine in the library today,” Bucky muttered. “And when I tried to talk to Celine, she did her best to separate herself from me as quickly as possible.”

Wanda nodded. “Celine wants to be involved. She aches to find a place where people see and accept her for who she is, yet something holds her back, but her mind is much more closed than Natasha’s.”

“I feel like I’m stuck in a stage drama and only have half the script,” Tony grumbled.

“I think we all do,” Steve sighed, eyeing Tony. “What did you talk to Celine about that made her sick?”

“I made her sick?” Tony gasped.

“Logan said she was “living in a whirling cesspool of negativity.” I’d kind of like to know why he’d think that.” Steve crossed his arms and stared at Tony.

Tony stiffened. “What we spoke of was private!” he snapped. “I don’t have to explain-” he cut himself off and sighed as he lifted his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. “I don’t want to discuss this publicly, but her empathy has helped me… understand a few things better than I did. I need time to work through some things, Steve.”

Surprised by his honesty, Steve nodded. “Understood. You know if you ever want to talk, Tony, I’d be happy to listen.”

He dragged his hand down his face. “Yeah. Maybe.”

Bruce, who’d yet to say anything, poked a finger at the massive dent in the fridge. “Least I didn’t do it this time.”

Sam chuckled and slung his arm around Bruce. “That is true.”

***

Celine sat on the edge of the roof and let her legs dangle. The colder air and quiet with the sounds of the city muffled by distance helped calm her mind. She’d closed herself off to the others, preferring not to feel what happened in the tower, and was caught by surprise when Bruce came over and sat beside her.

“You’re freaking me out. Could you at least sit with your legs on this side of the roof?” he grumbled, making Celine chuckle.

Still, she swung her feet over and sat beside Bruce. He was always interesting with his dual auras. Usually, the Hulk’s lived more in the background, but when Bruce’s counterpart came closer to the surface, the heavy feel of a second person was more present as it was now.

“So, they sent you to see if I was going to throw myself off the roof?” she asked a little sharply.

Alarm filled his face. “Would you?”

“No, Bruce. I would be more inclined to walk away and disappear if I thought it necessary.”

He nodded, sighing a little as he relaxed. “I thought maybe I’d come see if you’d talk to me. Tell me what’s going on with you and Nat.”

Celine closed her eyes and turned away. “There is nothing to tell.”

“Peter heard everything.”

She flinched but refused to speak.

“Look, Celine. I know Nat can be… hard. She’s had a life few would have been able to survive as intact as she has.”

A burst of laughter escaped Celine’s lips. “A hard life. Yes. If only I knew what that was like,” she said bitterly. “I like you, Bruce. You’re a peacemaker, and when peace is no longer an option, you are the hammer behind the final blow. But please, do not speak to me about Natasha’s hard life.”

“Then maybe you should talk to me about yours?”

She lifted her head and blinked at him. Celine had no idea what he saw in her eyes, but the Hulk was suddenly much closer to the surface. “Do I scare you, Bruce?”

“Not much scares me anymore.”

“Hm,” she nodded and looked away. “But I unsettle your Hulk.”

“He’s not mine.”

“Ah, and that is where you are wrong. He is more you than you know, and if harmony between yourselves is what you seek, then accepting that fact is your only option.”

“I thought we were going to talk about you?” Bruce muttered.

“You were going to try,” she smiled. A quinjet rose from below, hovered for a moment, and then took off. “Steve and Bucky?”

“Yeah. They got called out. Going to be gone awhile Stark said.”

Her heart clenched in fear for their safety and a little sadness at not getting to help Bucky tonight. She felt good after her impromptu dinner and knew she was in peak condition to work on his mind.

“They’ll be fine. No one works better together than Steve and Bucky. Those two are like twins,” Bruce assured her.

“They have complimentary auras. One easily blends with the other.”

“What’s that mean?” he asked. “There’s so little I understand about the, well, mystical nature of what you do.”

His curious mind made her smile. “Auras are unique to each of us. They tell no lies, only truth. You cannot hide the history of your life from those who can read and see auras. Steve and Bucky have lived singularly unique lives. What they went through during the war. How they both are men who have lived beyond their era. The love they share, the bond of such strong brotherhood. There is nothing Bucky would not do for Steve and vice versa.”

She held out her palms and allowed blue chi to appear in one and gold in the other. “When they are together, Steve’s aura will reach out to Bucky’s. Bucky’s will reach out to Steve, and they blend.” She brought her hands together, allowing blue chi to lick at gold until the edges of the colours mixed and combined and made green. “They mesh without overpowering each other. They are equals and very connected.”

“That’s… amazing,” Bruce murmured, his eyes wide as he watched her chi ripple and move.

“You have two,” Celine said allowing the chi to return to her hands.

“Two what?”

“Two auras. One for you, one for the Hulk, and they are even more blended than Steve and Bucky’s are. That is why I can say you are part of each other.”

“And why you don’t need me to tell you about Nat?”

Celine nodded. “I see people, Bruce. It is what I do. The good, the bad, the ugly.”

“And judge them as you see fit?”

There was no harshness, not condemnation, just curiosity. She knew he’d seen the recording from Stark’s suit when she’d judged the man on their first mission and nodded slowly. “Some would say it is not my place to judge. Others would say I should judge more harshly. But I am the guardian at the gate. I open the River of Life. It is my blessing and my curse. If not me, who?”

“You’re talking about the afterlife. What happens when a person dies? Styx is a Greek goddess, but what if that’s not what a person believes? What then?”

“The man who shot Peter was not Greek, yet when I tore open the way to the River of Life, his soul still went. I know only what I know, Bruce,” she murmured, holding up her hand when he made to ask another question. “I know there is a place, what name it holds is for each to decide. The Underworld. Hell. The Netherworld. Tartarus. Call it what you wish; each religion has their own version. But in that place, there are things there which would make even your Hulk afraid. So I open the way, hold back the darkness, make a choice, and send the soul on its journey. I have no knowledge of what happens when the doorway closes. Perhaps once the way is crossed, each returns to the place of torment known in their faith.”

“But how can you be so sure they deserve that fate?”

She looked at Bruce, allowed Styx to surface, and smiled when his eyes widened. “Did I not say I can see your life in your aura? I know, Bruce. I always know.”

“And me?” he whispered. “If you were to judge me?”

Celine raised her hand and touched his face, her talons lightly scratching on his stubble. Green had begun to fill his veins, but she soothed them both with a gentle sound. “You are worthy of life, Bruce, and so is the one who lives inside you.” She let her power fall away and patted his cheek.

He inhaled deeply and looked away. “I… I’ve…”

“Give yourself a chance, Bruce. You’re not the monster you think you are. I would know.” Getting to her feet, Celine tucked her hands in her pockets and headed for the stairs, leaving Bruce to his thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language. Angst. I apologize in advance.  
> This update was brought to you anonymously through Coffee Updates. Thanks for the support, nonnie!

## Chapter Nine

* * *

They were sixty minutes into the trip before Bucky's fidgeting finally forced Steve to put the jet on autopilot and turn toward his best friend. “Alright. Spill.”

“Huh?” Bucky muttered. “S’nothing.”

Steve shook his head. “You're as antsy as that time you nearly got caught making out with Betty Wilford by her dad. You're lucky I was waiting for you outside, or he would have beat your ass. Now spill. What's the matter with you?”

“Steve,” Bucky sighed and pushed from his seat to wander back into the jet. “This isn't something we need to go over right now. We’ve got a job to do and don't need- I mean- we shouldn't- Fuck!” he shouted and tugged at his hair. “I kissed Celine!”

The blood rushed in Steve's ears as it drained from his head. “What?” That wasn't at all what he’d expected Bucky to say.

“I didn't mean for it to happen. We were talking, and she was saying this stuff about how she could help me get the trigger words out of my head. How she could help me blend past and present to give me a future, and her hand was in my hair, and she was looking at me with those eyes… God, Steve. She smells… so good. And then her mouth was on mine and… and then she was pulling away and crying, and I told her I was sorry. That I'd really been there to talk to her about you.”

“Jesus, Bucky!” Steve barked, lurching to his feet. “What the hell?”

“Fuck, Steven! I know! Okay? I fucking know!” Bucky yelled. “I felt like dirt after, alright? Like scum! Of course, it's you. It's been you with every woman since _that_ happened.” He waved at Steve, indicating his change in size.

“Yeah? And it was you for years before that!” Steve snapped. “It was me that was invisible. You think I liked being set up on your pity dates? Being the odd man out?”

“Do you think I liked hearing about from my date afterward when her friend bitched her out?”

Rage filled him, so strong he was lunging toward Bucky before stumbling to a stop. “Jesus,” he whispered, staring at Bucky in horror. “I just about… over a dame.”

Bucky unclenched his fists and sat slowly down on the floor. “Me too. Shit.” He hung his head. “Though she's one swell dame.” 

“Yeah… well,” Steve dropped to the floor beside Bucky and let his head thunk against the wall. “What the hell do we do now, Bucky?”

“Nothing.”

“We can't keep dancing around it. We both want her.”

“Yeah, but she doesn't want us. She's terrified of an emotional connection. Says she destroys what she loves. That she's cursed and destined to be alone. That she deserves to be alone.”

Steve sighed, his heart hurting for her. “I wish she'd talk to us. Tell us what went so wrong.”

“You think Charles would? Or Logan?”

“I think contacting Logan anytime in the next century will be met with a frosty reception. The Professor might, but if it's personal to Celine…” Steve gave a defeated shrug. “I didn't mean what I said, Buck.”

“I know, Steve. Even if it was true.” Bucky bumped his shoulder against Steve's.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Bucky began to fidget again.

“What?” Steve asked.

“It was a perfect kiss.”

A smile twitched Steve's lips. “Yeah, it was. Best I've ever had.”

“Well that's not saying much,” Bucky teased. “You've kissed what, like three women?”

“Shut your piehole, Barnes.” Steve shoved him over. “Quality over quantity.”

“Sure, sure. You keep telling yourself that,” Bucky snickered. “We’ll get that cherry of yours popped someday.”

Steve rolled his eyes and stood up. “I ain't no virgin, Barnes.”

“Considering you haven't gotten any since 1940 you may as well be.”

“Fuck you,” Steve muttered, ignoring the red in his cheeks.

Bucky laughed and jumped up to follow him back into the cockpit where he dropped in his seat. “Seriously though. What are we going to do about Celine? If she can fix my head, I want the help, but I don't want my feelings for her to strain against our relationship, Steve. We've been friends too damn long for that.”

He sighed and nodded, agreeing with Bucky. “No, you're right. She's made it clear she's doesn’t want a relationship, but I think she needs friends. Something's going on with her and Nat. More than what we saw today. Peter’s never spoken out like that before. When we get back, we get to the bottom of things. If that means I have to make a personal visit to Xavier, I will. I want answers, and Nat’s out of control.”

“She was spying on Celine and me in the library.”

Steve frowned and glanced at Bucky. “I don't like it. I also don't like Celine lying about needing to feed.”

“Maybe,” Bucky sighed. “But Wanda's right. We don't ask permission to eat. Why should she simply because her food source is different? She's not hurting people. Logan looked a little shaky when he stormed out, but they've done that before, clearly. Guess he's a teammate she's willing to feed on.”

The slight bitterness didn’t escape Steve's notice, but he didn't point it out either. “Logan's got that advance healing ability. It's likely he could sustain the loss of chi and rebuild it easily enough. It was Celine I was worried about. She looked… like death.” Gray and wasted away, as if she'd aged rapidly in minutes.

“Do you think that's what having no reserves is like? She said she'd purged the negative after her talk with Stark. If she was already running on fumes and then lost her connection to her chi when Nat sucker punched her, Steve… could she have died while we all stood there looking on if Logan hadn’t been around?”

The idea made his chest hurt. “I don't know, Buck. But it makes me wonder something.”

“What's that?”

“If Celine's supposed to be able to feed on emotions, and has fed on the negative ones associated with a mission, why would she need to purge these ones? And why would living in a _writhing cesspool_ be a problem for her?”

Bucky looked momentarily surprised before frowning. “That's a damn good question, punk.”

***

A week went by in which Celine spent as little time as possible with the others. Her _freedom_ had come at a price though no one knew it but her and the shadow which dogged her trail. Every time Celine left the tower, Natasha followed. The woman made it damn near impossible to feed without her constant hovering presence.

It was tricky to slip into a bathroom stall and seduce dinner out of a willing subject when seconds later the door would open, and a throat would clear, indicating Natasha was waiting. The first time it happened, Celine had been livid. How dare the woman interrupt what was essentially Celine’s lunch break? But Natasha was determined to make Celine’s life as difficult as possible and didn’t seem to care Celine was gradually growing weaker.

Celine had taken to leaving at night and making the rounds of the clubs closest to the tower, but her shadow never faltered. Still, she could dance and feed in the dark edges of the clubs, and if she happened to syphon off the outcome of a few _transactional relationships_ taking place in the alleyways on her way home, she doubted Natasha noticed.

Then, somehow, a tabloid got ahold of a picture of her one night while she was out dancing. When speculation was made about the new _Avenger_ and her penchant for partner swapping and partying, the brass had gotten involved.

Fury and Hill had appeared the next day and made it clear they wouldn’t tolerate bad press. Celine had made it equally clear she didn’t appreciate having her name or face associated with the Avengers when her position on the team was supposed to have been a secret. They’d both looked guilty, but no one was talking about just who had sold her out, or how someone had gotten ahold of those pictures. Like she couldn’t guess.

Natasha had looked too smug and pleased with herself not to have been involved.

After that, Celine had gone on a mission with Tony and Sam. The ease of the operation made her think they’d brought her along so that she could have a break from Natasha and get something to eat. Little did they know the fear and anger she’d feasted on was doing nothing but making her sicker by the day.

Then Vision and Wanda were called away. Sam was asked to speak at a Gala for Veterans Affairs. A crisis at the UN required Tony’s input. Soon, the only ones left were Celine, Natasha, and Bruce.

A few days passed in relative peace. Celine was far too tired to deal with Natasha and spent more time reading or sleeping than was healthy. She went out long enough to feed when and where she could before returning to the tower, her stomach growling in anger at being denied a real meal, but anything longer than a snack was interrupted.

Steve and Bucky had been gone for three weeks when the call came in late one evening. Clint was visiting, and Peter had stopped by with questions about his history paper, but no one else had returned from their current missions, leaving only the five of them in the tower.

“Suit up,” Clint said when he ended his phone call. “We’ve got a foreign dignitary whose daughter was taken by kidnappers thirty minutes ago.”

“What makes this an Avenger call?” asked Peter when he hopped up from the floor, his homework forgotten.

“Chitauri powered weapons were involved in her taking. They’ve got more firepower than the police are equipped to handle. Friday’s already been tracking them and has a location pinpointed.” Barton frowned when he looked at Celine, climbing slowly from the couch. “You up for this?”

“I’ll be fine,” Celine murmured and headed for her room to change. “I’ll meet you at the jet in five minutes.”

She made it back in three and walked up the ramp as she was tying her hair back. “What else do we know?”

All business, Natasha had the jet rising the minute Celine joined Bruce, Clint, and Peter. “The girl is fourteen-year-old Gerda Jensen. Her father is a Prince of Denmark, and they’re here because Gerda needs a new heart. She’s been on the transplant list for almost a year.”

“And they found her a heart?” Celine asked.

“Finally,” Clint nodded. “She’s got some rare condition which made it damn near impossible. We’ve got four hours to get her back and get her to the hospital before the donor's heart is no longer viable.”

“Dang,” Peter muttered. Suited up, he sat perched on a beam with his mask in hand. “What they want with her?”

Clint shrugged. “We’re pretty sure the ransom demand is bogus. Nine billion? Yeah right. The prince doesn’t have that kind of money even with his ransom insurance. They’re buying time, but for what we don’t know yet. So keep your head up and your eyes open.”

He pulled up the satellite images Friday had managed to capture of the warehouse in the industrial area they were holding Gerda. “Nat and Celine will go in through the ground floor. There are doors here and here.” He pointed to the North and East of the building. “Parker and I will secure the roof and work our way down. We’ve got a dozen bad guys to deal with, and when we find Gerda she’s likely going to be scared out of her mind and with her bad heart…” Clint looked pointedly at Bruce.

“Everyone gets one of these.” Bruce held up a little syringe. “I’ve had a chance to look over her files, and it’s not good. Too much stress and she could go into cardiac arrest. This is a mild sedative. It will keep her calm long enough for us to get her back to the doctors who can treat her best.” He passed one out to each of them, while Clint chucked Natasha’s at her which the woman easily caught. “Having the Hulk tear through the building is just a horrible idea unless necessary. No code green if we can avoid it. Once you’re secure, I’ll come in with the jet and extract everyone from the parking lot behind the building.”

“How are we getting in without anyone noticing?” Celine asked. Dusk was falling, but it would still be easy to see them without cover.

Clint zoomed out the satellite image. “Nat will set the jet down in stealth mode here in this empty lot. We’ll have to hoof it from there, but we should be fine for coverage. I'll have a clear sightline of the building from this roof and will deal with these two sentries myself.”

“Sounds good,” Celine murmured, ignoring the pain in her middle. A young girl’s life was on the line. Whatever discomfort she was in was nothing when compared to the terror Gerda must be feeling. “Are there schematics for the building?”

The holographic image which appeared was all Friday’s doing as the AI began to speak. “The main portion of the warehouse has been sectioned off into individual bays and what appears to have once been office spaces. The second floor, though relatively more open, has an unstable floor structure. Step in the wrong spot, and you will fall through. Which makes this all the more difficult as Gerda is on the second floor.”

“Great,” Barton grumbled. “Pete looks like that’s all you.”

“I can help if needed,” Celine offered. “Use my power to hold the floor together. I’ve done it before.”

“Alright, change of plans. Once I’ve got thing one and two taken out, you and Pete start down from the roof. Nat and I will work our way through the building, quietly taking out the baddies,” Clint said.

“Cool!” Peter grinned at Celine who only arched a brow. “I mean, it will be nice working with you again, Celine.”

She chuckled softly and ruffled his hair. “Fast and quiet, little spider. We must make rescuing the princess our priority.”

“Haha! I can’t believe someone said those words aloud,” Clint snickered. “We just became a flipping Disney movie.”

Celine rolled her eyes but couldn’t help but chuckle as the three males all laughed.

“Two minutes!” Natasha called, dragging them out of their mirth.

Peter pulled on his mask. Clint checked his bow and quiver. Bruce went and readied everything he thought he might need when they returned with Gerda. Celine only turned to face the door. The combined emotions of her teammates weighed heavily against her. As hungry as she was, it made focusing past them difficult. She needed to feed, even if it was anger or fear. Depending on how unstable the floor was, she would need the energy to hold things together.

The jet slowly touched down, and Clint appeared beside her holding out an earpiece. “You alright?”

“Still fine,” she muttered as she put the com in her ear.

“You’re looking a little sallow there,” he murmured. “Not your usual chipper self.”

“I’m fine, Clint. Don’t worry about me,” Celine said as the ramp for the jet opened.

“Team leader worries about everyone,” Clint said as he followed her down the ramp. “That’s just what we do.”

Sincerity rang in his words and suffused his aura, singing truth to her. He honestly did care if something was wrong, but Celine could never tell him the truth. “Thank you, Clint. But I’m fine.”

“Time’s wasting away,” Natasha snapped as she stalked past them. “Move your ass, Barton.”

“Hard to do when someone is a monumental pain in my ass,” Clint grumbled but followed her. “Let’s get this done.”

Celine bit back a laugh. The relationship between Natasha and Clint was so pure and just right, even if it was Natasha “stick up her ass” Romanoff on the receiving end of the playful banter.

“Com check?” Bruce murmured in her ear.

“Check,” Celine said, listening as the others answered.

At the fire escape stairs of the building just north of the warehouse, they parted ways. Natasha continued toward the entrance, while Peter, Clint, and Celine climbed the rickety, rusty stairs to the roof of the neighbouring building where they all crouched low to avoid being seen by the two guards watching for anyone approaching.

“Sir?” Friday murmured in everyone’s ear.

“Yeah, Friday?” Clint asked, pulling an arrow from his quiver.

“We just got word. They’ve demanded the Prince outlaw all Mutants in Denmark.”

“Can he do that?” Peter asked.

“No. Though he is a Prince of Denmark, he has not the authority to make such a decree,” Friday informed them.

“So why ask for a second ransom you should know will be impossible?” asked Celine.

“Because when they ask for the third one, which _will_ be attainable, the Prince will pay it.” Clint let the first arrow fly, the second streaking after it barely a second later. Two gas clouds puffed up and both men slowly slid to the ground. “Sentries are down. Nat?”

“I’m in. Clear so far.”

“You two find the princess. We’ll see what these idiots were really up to,” Clint murmured, turning to climb down off the roof.

“I could-” Peter offered only to have Clint hold out his hand.

“No. The stairs are fine.” His head disappeared over the side of the roof.

“Wow, you push a guy off a roof one time,” Peter grumbled.

“Explain?” Celine chuckled as she snuck her way across the roof to get closer to the warehouse.

“He said he wished there was a faster way off the roof. I shot him with my webbing and gave him a shove. It worked, and he landed nice and soft. Still, Clint didn’t appreciate my genius.”

Celine snickered. “I suppose if one wasn’t prepared to be shoved off the roof it might come as a surprise.”

“Maybe,” Peter huffed.

“Can you see through those windows?”

“No, but Drony can.” He tapped the spider centred on his chest. The little robot spider lifted up and flew across the gap between the buildings. “Looks like five, no six guys. I don’t see Gerda, but the windows are really grungy.”

“Is anyone looking at us?” Celine asked, calculating the distance between the two buildings. A twenty-foot span roughly.

“No. Why?”

Celine backed up a few steps, then sprinted forward. She hit the ledge and pushed off hard. It was a distance she’d cleared many times in the past, but on the slow arch down, she realized this was going to be one of the times she didn’t quite make it and hit the ledge stomach first with a bone-jarring thud. A mad scramble ensued as she jerked herself up and over the edge, falling to the roof to pant and mentally swear at her weakness.

“Jeez, Celine!” Peter hissed, dropping down beside her. “I could have swung us both over without the need to scare the life out of anyone.”

“Didn’t think of that. Sorry,” she wheezed, rubbing her midsection.

“Are you okay?” he asked, helping her to her feet.

“Little sore. I’ll be fine. You remember to stay out of the way this time, alright?”

“I have little desire to get shot again. You be careful too. I’ve dealt with these Chitauri made weapons before. They’re dangerous.”

Celine patted his masked cheek. “I believe you, little spider.”

Together, they made their way across the roof to the access door. Before Peter could pull it open, Celine placed her palm against the metal, sending a trickle of golden chi along the hinges. “Let's not announce ourselves if we don’t need to.”

He nodded and tugged at the door. It swung open without a sound and no resistance, nearly hitting him in the face. Peter slipped inside, jumped to the ceiling, and crawled along it to see down the stairwell. “All clear,” he whispered, continuing forward along the ceiling.

The door swung shut behind her with barely a click as Celine descended the steep stairwell. Another door hung off its hinges leading into the second floor, and she crouched down to have a look through the opening. Three men stood smoking off to the right, large guns of a type she’d never seen before hanging from their backs.

Along the floor were boards laid end to end, creating a network of pathways to walk upon over the weak, hole filled floor. The three stood in a half circle muttering to each other, partially hidden behind what was left of a former office wall. Celine listened for a moment before looking up at Peter. “See if you can find the princess. I’ve got them.”

“You’re not going to do that whole River to the Underworld thing again are you?” he whispered.

Her face fell. “No-”

“Good. It was loud last time, and if you were, I wouldn’t want to miss it.” He winked, somehow, with his mask and snuck through the opening to climb quickly to the ceiling.

Surprise filled her, but Celine only smiled and shook her head. The boy was too damn sweet. Rising to her full height, she gave the zipper front of her suit a tug, allowing her cleavage to spill forward far more than necessary. She pulled her hair from the tie, allowed Styx to rise, and sent tendrils of lust curling along the ground to ensnare the three men before they could react with fear.

She walked out onto the wood and swayed toward them, a siren call in her chi. Each turned to look at her and inhaled in shock. “Now, what are three fine men like you doing here?” she purred as she moved into their circle.

The first stuttered softly when she dragged her nails over his chest. “Waiting.”

“For?” she whispered, running her fingers over the second’s arm.

“Instructions,” said the third when his hands landed on her hips.

“From who?” she asked innocently.

“The Lash,” he said.

“And who’s The Lash?” Celine asked, running her hands over his body.

“Whip’s partner,” he murmured, eyes dark with want. “Girl, you’re a fine piece of ass.”

“I know, baby and I’m here for you.” She stepped back into the first man who was grinding up against her. “For all of you. Don’t you feel it? How much I want you?” she purred, pulling the second man closer.

“Fuck, yes!” he groaned, his voice thick.

“Then kiss me,” she whispered. “Kiss me like I’m yours.”

His mouth was on hers, lust-drunk and delicious. Celine fed his fantasy, made it burn hot and hard and dirty until he came in his pants and dropped to his knees. Feeling a little high, she reached up and gripped the hair of the man groping her breasts. “Gently,” she crooned, allowing him to slobber on her throat.

The man before her was staring at his comrade on the ground, some of the lusty haze fading from his eyes. “Look at me,” she purred, slipping her hand over his groin. “Don’t you want me?”

“Yeah, baby, but Bob…”

“I was too much for Bob,” she purred. “You’re so much better than him. Come. Kiss me like you mean it,” she coaxed, licking her lips.

He swooped down and sealed his mouth to hers. Celine pulled hard, fed fast and deep and dropped him to the ground before spinning around to feast on the third man, completely oblivious to what was happening around him. She dropped him to the ground when she’d had her fill.

A glorious throb of chi pulsed through her, making Celine shiver as she pulled up her zipper. She was _full_. Wonderfully full, and the three of them would be out of commission for a good twelve hours. Celine rolled her shoulders and turned to follow the winding pathways. No sound came from anywhere around her, but she could feel Barton and Natasha working their way through the first floor. Peter was above at the far end of the building, but he was approaching at a rapid pace.

“Celine!” he whispered, dropping from the rafters upside down. His eyes widened at the pile of men a few feet behind her. “Wow.”

“What did you find, Peter?”

“Oh, the Princess. She’s tied up in the corner over there.” He pointed to the far side of the building. “There are three more men with her, but she doesn’t look so hot.”

“Alright. I’m on my way.”

“Follow this path, then take the left fork,” he said, climbing back into the rafters.

Celine made her way quickly but cautiously forward, running her chi beneath her feet to be safe. When the path forked, she crouched down behind another rundown wall. “Friday,” she whispered. “Time?”

“Three hours, ten minutes remaining until the heart is no longer viable.”

Peter landed beside her. “What now?” he whispered.

“We need to get Gerda out of here.” She appeared to be tied to the wall by a piece of rope. Another bound her feet, and a third her hands. “If I get her untied and hold their attention, can you get her out of there without being seen?”

“Yeah, no problem,” Peter nodded.

Celine brought her hand to her ear. “Clint, Natasha. We’ve found her. Be ready to move when things get loud. Bruce, we’re going to need that evac in five minutes.”

“Celine?” Clint muttered. “Cap would say something profound at a time like this so… you get shot, walk it off.”

She chuckled. “I’ll do my best.” Concentrating on her hands, Celine created three little golden mice and sent them crawling across the floor until they could slip through a hole and run along beneath it, coming up again a few feet away from Gerda.

The girl jumped but didn’t scream. It wasn’t everyday mice of sparkly gold appeared out of a hole in the floor after all. Her eyes darted up and around. Celine allowed her chi to flicker over her fingers drawing the girl's notice, then brought a finger to her lips when Gerda appeared about to cry. The mice were already at work chewing through the ropes binding her.

Eyes on the girl, Celine mimed inhaling and exhaling calmly, trying to keep Gerda from panicking. She gave Peter a nudge, sending him back into the shadows and up into the ceiling.

“I don’t know why we’re doing this,” one of the men muttered. “What’s the boss want with some sick kid?”

“Who knows why Whip does anything,” another grumbled.

Celine rolled her eyes. What in the world kind of names were The Lash and The Whip? Again she lifted her finger to her lips for Gerda, then skirted the wall to come upon the men so their backs would be to the girl.

Celine's blood hummed happily, her chi strong, her body sated by her excessive but delicious meal. She felt fabulous, and when she rounded the far side of the wall, Celine let her tiger walk along with her. “Gentlemen,” she smiled, pouring the full power of Styx into her voice. “I think you have something that doesn’t belong to you.”

All three turned toward her with weapons raised. “Who the fuck are you?” the bigger of the three asked.

Her tiger leapt and tore the weapon from his hands, returning it to Celine. “I am the Gatekeeper. The River of Life flows through me. You have done great evil here today. If you wish to live to see tomorrow,” she hesitated, watching as Peter dropped down, gathered Gerda close, and ascended back into the ceiling, “you will leave now and give me the girl.”

“We’re still two guns to one,” said one of the other tattooed, muscle-bound idiots.

Celine flicked her fingers, and the tiger became a phoenix, wings spread wide, red chi sparkling along the feathers and tail. “I care very little for your guns,” she sneered, tossing the weapon away.

“Celine, we’re out,” Peter said in her ear.

“I think we’ll keep what we came for.”

Ice poured through her veins at that voice. “Thomas…” Slowly, Celine turned to face him, the boy she’d once cared for deeply, and the man whose world she’d torn apart. She took an involuntary step toward him. “Thomas. Where have you been?”

His once beautiful face twisted into an ugly sneer. “Dealing with what you’ve done. What you did to me!” he screamed, and the building shook.

“Celine?” Peter’s voice echoed through the com. “We need to go! Where are you?”

“Thomas… I’m sorry. I looked for you. The Professor looked for you. After what happened with Jacob-”

The building shook harder. “Don’t you speak his name!” Thomas roared. “ _You killed Jacob_! You did!”

Celine took another step toward him. “Thomas, please. Come home. Let us help you.”

“I helped myself, Celine. But you. I’ve been looking for you for years.” Fire flowed from his fingers like a whip. “I couldn’t go back to the school to find you. Couldn’t find you out in the world. Imagine my surprise when I saw you whoring it up on the front of some trashy magazine. The newest _Avenger_.”

“So you took the girl to draw me out?” She took another step toward him. “Thomas, please. Don’t do this.”

“Do what?” he smiled, his dark eyes and rich red hair the only things about him still familiar. “Kill you? I’ve wanted to do that for years!” he bellowed and swung the fire whip.

It cracked against her phoenix when the bird flew in front of her, sending explosive balls of fire into the air and raining down over all of them.

“Celine!” Peter screamed through her com.

“Go!” she shrieked at them. “Go now! Save the girl!”

The sound of a blaster charging had her lifting her hand to deflect the weapon, but the energy just blew through her chi and slammed into her side. Agony screamed through her ribs as Celine stumbled backward. Then the floor gave way beneath her, and she was falling through the air, reaching for her phoenix.

The bird streaked down in a flash of gold and red, barely arriving in time to break her fall before her body slammed into the concrete. Celine coughed blood, choked on it, and laid there staring at Thomas above her.

“You should have killed me when you had the chance!” he screamed.

“Sure thing, pal!” Clint snapped, firing an arrow.

The second floor exploded beneath Thomas’s feet, sending wood and people flying through the air.

“Celine!” Peter cried, rushing toward her. “Oh, my god! Oh, my god! How bad is it? Can you move?”

“Parker! Pick her up! We don’t have time to worry about it now,” Clint barked, notching another arrow.

Celine whimpered in pain and coughed again when Peter pulled her close. “I’m sorry, Celine,” he whispered as he hurried toward the door, Clint backing out with him.

She tried to speak, tell him it wasn’t his fault, but the darkness took her.

***

Bucky was used to dreaming. He was used to nightmares and the memory of pain, so when he woke to darkness, it wasn’t much of a surprise. What did surprise him was the quiet whimper he could hear somewhere in the dark.

Slowly the dark lightened until a dirty living room with a dingy, sagging sofa appeared. A TV sat in one corner, tinfoil wrapped around the rabbit ears. The shag carpet was butt ugly orange and brown. The walls and ceiling yellowed from cigarette smoke. Through the hallway, he could make out two doors.

The open one showed a single bed with a pink blanket, more of the ugly carpet, and a beat-up white dresser. From behind the closed door, the sound was one he knew well. Someone was fucking, loudly and with vigour.

A second whimper sounded, and he turned to see a child, a little girl crouched down in the space between the sofa and the side table, huddled over her knees and sniffling.

“Hey,” Bucky whispered, moving to crouch down in front of her. “You okay?” She curled further in on herself. “My name is Bucky,” he said, sitting down close to her but not too close when she pulled away. “Can I sit here?”

She peeked at him through her hair but nodded.

“Man, they’re sure noisy,” he said, playing with the nasty carpet.

“Mama’s workin’,” she whispered. “I gotta be quiet and not a brat.”

“Looks like you’re doing a good job of that.”

“She said I could watch ‘tunes, but the TV doesn’t work no more.”

Bucky looked around. There wasn’t a light on in the place. “Maybe it’s broken?”

She shook her head. “Mama didn’t pay.”

“Sorry?” he blinked at her.

“The bill. She didn’t pay.”

“Oh, baby,” he murmured, heart breaking for the tiny child who knew things no child her age ever should.

“It’s okay. I snuck enough money to get bread.” She smiled at him.

Shock rippled through Bucky’s entire body. “Celine?” he whispered, staring into her too familiar eyes.

“Who’s she? I’m Adeline.”

Bucky startled awake.

***

“You bitch!”

Steve turned around in time to watch the woman slap the girl across the face. “What the hell?” he muttered, frowning at the ratty looking apartment.

“I didn’t take nothing!” the girl cried, holding her face.

“Don’t you lie to me, girl!” The angry woman raised her fist again but didn’t bring it down. “I had twenty dollars this morning, and now I don’t! You give it back! I need it.”

“I didn’t take it, but even if I had I wouldn’t give it back, mama! We need to eat this week!”

“I need a fix!” she screamed.

“Then whore yourself out like you always do!” the girl shrieked only to take the woman’s backhand to her face. All of ten, she fell to the ground with a sharp cry and laid there as the woman stormed out.

“Hey,” Steve murmured, finally finding his legs and making his way over to her. He crouched and reached for her arms, only to have her jerk away.

“Don’t touch me!”

Steve sat back as she shifted to sit bent over and hold her face. “Does that happen a lot?”

“So what if it does?” she snapped, her hair hanging in her face.

“I can help you if you want to leave.”

She snorted. “No one can help me. Not yet.”

“Why?” Steve asked.

“I’m not ready yet. For now, I skim what I can from Tammy’s purse to get by. I’ve kept a roof over our heads and my belly full. I just need three more years.” She sounded nearly gleeful.

“Three years until what?”

She lifted her head and threw her hair back, revealing her battered cheek, but a vicious smile curled her lips. “Until I escape.”

Shock rippled through him for he knew her eyes. “Celine?”

She frowned and shook her head. “My name is Adeline.”

***

Steve jolted awake and stared at the ceiling of the small apartment Shield had set them up in for the last three weeks. A creak of floorboards had him turning his head in time to watch Bucky walk past his door. “Buck?”

He stopped and backtracked. “I had a weird dream. Did I wake you?”

Steve shook his head. “Had my own weird dream.” He sat up and shoved at his hair. “You tell me yours, and I’ll tell you mine?”

Bucky wandered in and sat with a thump on Steve’s bed. “Dreamt about a little girl crying in a fucking ugly apartment. Six years old at most. Pretty clear her mother was _entertaining_ in the other room. It was weird. She seemed to just… know stuff no kid that age should know. When she looked up… I… I could have sworn…” He shook his head. “It was weird.”

Steve scrubbed a hand over his mouth. “Mine wasn’t any better. A girl and her mother were fighting. The mom hauled off and backhanded her one. Looked like something that happened a lot, but when I said I could help her, she told me no one could help her. Not yet. That it would be three more years before she escaped.”

They sat there for a minute, contemplating the weirdness of it all.

“I thought she was Celine,” Bucky admitted, causing Steve’s head to snap up.

“I thought mine was Celine.”

They stared at each other for a heartbeat before saying together, “But she said her name was Adeline.”

Bucky lurched from the bed. “The fuck is this! Someone better not be fuckin’ round in my brain again!”

“If they were in yours they were in mine,” Steve said.

“What the fuck!” Bucky huffed, tightening the tie on his sweatpants. “Christ, Steve.”

“Don’t freak out. It could just be a weird coincidence,” Steve said, pushing to his feet when his phone buzzed on the desk across the room. “We’re headed home tomorrow, and we’ve talked a lot about Celine. Maybe we just… made it up?”

“You trying to convince me or you, Steve?”

He rolled his eyes and picked up his phone. There was a text from Peter, something rambling with emojis and shorthand Steve had no desire to learn. “It’s late for Parker to be texting.”

Bucky shrugged but sat on the foot of Steve’s bed. “Best call him. He doesn’t text you unless there’s a problem.”

Steve was already doing so. “Pete? What’s up?”

“Cap! It’s all my fault! I should never have left her. We were partners. You’re supposed to watch your partners back!” There was a wet sob. “I’m sorry. I know I’m not supposed to bother you when you’re working, but Mr. Stark said you’d be back tomorrow.”

“Peter?” Steve frowned. “What happened?”

“There was a mission,” Peter whispered. “It’s Celine.”

Fear hit him like Thor’s hammer. “What about Celine?”

“She fell through a warehouse.”

“Christ!” Bucky hissed, rising to his feet to start throwing Steve’s clothes in his duffle.

Steve put his phone on speaker and reached for a shirt. “Peter, how bad is she hurt?”

“She fell through a _warehouse_! She was coughing up blood. I had to pick her up and carry her out, and I could feel her bones-” he gasped a raspy breath, “grind together. Now... Cap, she’s on a ventilator.”

Bucky’s knees went out, and he crashed into the dresser before catching himself on a chair. “Steve…” he whispered, sounding lost and scared.

“Peter, we’re on our way back right now.” Steve hung up the phone and moved toward Bucky, his best friend shaking as much on the outside as Steve was on the inside. “She’s not going to die, Buck.”

“Steve.” Bucky’s hand wrapped around the back of Steve’s neck. “She can’t die.”

“She won’t, pal. She’s strong.” Steve hugged Bucky tight. “She’s powerful. She’ll pull through. She can heal like no one we’ve ever met before remember?”

“We can’t lose her,” Bucky whispered.

“We won’t,” Steve assured him.

They couldn’t. They needed her as much as she needed them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, Angst  
> This update brought to you by Coffee Updates. You didn’t leave me your url, hun, and I wasn’t sure if you wanted your name used, but you know who you are!

## Chapter Ten

* * *

The dark was warm, and Celine floated in it, relishing the peace and quiet. There were no emotions here. No people. No thoughts but her own. It was nice.

When a small dot of light appeared, she ignored it.

The dark was comfortable. It was safe. No one pressured her to be, or do, or become what she wasn’t. No one judged her.

But that speck of light was getting bigger and intruding on her solitude. Eventually, it brightened the space around her enough to see a small room with old wooden furniture. There was paint peeling from the walls. Newspapers covered some of the windows. A bare bulb hung from the ceiling overhead, and a lumpy mattress was stuffed in a corner.

Celine pressed a hand to her mouth. “Who could live like this?”

Footsteps outside sounded like they were climbing stairs and she could hear a quiet conversation.

“We looked for you, after. My folks wanted to give you a ride to the cemetery.”

“I know, I’m sorry. I just kind of wanted to be alone.”

“How was it?”

“It was okay. She’s next to Dad.” The footsteps levelled out and came closer.

“I was gonna ask…”

“I know what you’re gonna say, Buck. I just…”

“We can put the couch cushions on the floor like when we were kids. It’ll be fun. All you gotta do is shine my shoes, maybe take out the trash.” Amusement laced his tone.

There was a shuffling at the door, a scuffle, and the sound of metal on stone.

“Come on.”

“Thank you, Buck, but I can get by on my own.”

Through the opaque glass, she watched the bigger of the two men reach out and squeeze the other’s shoulder. “The thing is, you don’t have to. I’m with you to the end of the line, pal.”

The smaller sighed but nodded. “I know.”

“You come over if you need anything. Ma’s intent on stuffing you full of food tonight, so you damn well better at least show up for dinner, or she’ll send me to drag you over by the ear.”

A quiet chuckle. “I’ll be there.”

“Okay. You better.” The bigger of the two shadows turned and headed away. “I’ll boot you in the ass if you don’t show, punk!”

“I know you will.”

The key hit the lock, the door opened, and a small man slipped inside to turn and shut the door and lean his forehead against it. He stood there frozen for a long moment before his body began to shake and a sob wrenched from his chest.  He fumbled the lock, finally got it turned, and stumbled across the room to fall to his knees on the mattress, curl up in a ball, and cry great wrenching sobs.

Celine couldn’t help herself when she crossed the room and knelt beside him. The pain was too great. It consumed him. Robbed him of breath. His body was weak and broken, and this pain would make him sick.

“Shh…” she hushed, gently laying her hand on his head.

He whipped around, fist clenched, and face ravaged by grief. “Who are you?”

“Steve?” she gasped.

“Yeah.” He snuffled and rubbed his fists beneath his eyes. “Who are you?”

“Celine. I’m a friend.” She gently set her hand on his chest. “You need to slow your breathing, Steve.”

“Can’t.” He wheezed with each breath.

Celine reached for her chi and gasped when she found her reserves depleted down to almost nothing. Still, she drew a trickle from her heart chakra and sent the soothing green healing energy into him to halt the asthma attack. “Breathe, Steve.”

He gasped, and his eyes widened in surprise. “Wow.”

“Better?” He nodded. “Good,” she sighed and cupped his cheek. “So this is what you were.”

“I know you,” he said suddenly. “Not yet. Not now. But one day.”

“One day,” Celine agreed. “What is this, Steve?”

He looked toward the door, then around the room, and fresh tears fell. “Mom died. Today was her funeral.”

“Oh, baby.” Celine laid down and curled herself around his back. “I’m sorry, Steve.”

“The war will start soon.” He took a deep breath. “Then Buck will get drafted. His orders will come in, and he’ll be gone.”

“Buck? Bucky Barnes? That’s who was outside?”

“Yeah,” he sighed and relaxed. “He’s my brother. The only family I have left. I don’t know what I’ll do without him.”

“Yes, you do.”

“You’re right. A few more years, and I’ll be him. Captain America. I'll rescue Bucky and the others. I’ll become who I was meant to be.”

“Is that really how you feel?”

“Yes,” he said softly, his mind slipping toward sleep. “I was born this way to teach me humility and compassion. It makes me the best Captain I can be. Because in my heart, I’m still the little guy fighting for what’s right.”

Everything faded to black, and Celine found herself floating in the darkness again, but this time it wasn’t comfortable. She didn't want to be here anymore.

A new spark of light appeared in the distance, and she moved toward it, intent on leaving the darkness. This time when it lightened her blood ran cold. “Not here…”

Strapped to a chair was a shirtless Bucky with a man working on his arm. More men stood around watching. Quick as a snake, he lashed out and struck the man in the lab coat, sending him flying across the room. Guns cocked and pointed at him, but Bucky just sat back, his eyes haunted.

“Sir. He’s unstable. Erratic.”

A glance around for the person she could hear but not see showed they were in some kind of bank vault. Safety deposit boxes lined the walls. It was clear they’d set this up in a hurry. A clang announced the cage door of the vault opening, allowing another half dozen men inside.

The man who led the way, she knew his face. Alexander Pierce. The leader of SHIELD who’d been part of HYDRA.

“Mission report,” Pierce demanded.

Bucky’s confused, blank stare never changed. It was as if his mind was working, trying desperately to understand what had happened.

“Mission report now.” Bucky still didn’t answer, and Pierce took two steps forward, bent down, and backhanded him across the face.

Celine gasped softly in denial.

Bucky hardly reacted, only frowned, his eyes full of fear but not of the man before him. “The man on the bridge. Who was he?”

“You met him earlier this week on another assignment.”

“I knew him.” Bucky’s eyes shifted away from Pierce.

Pierce sat in the tech’s abandoned chair. “Your work has been a gift to mankind. You shaped the century. And I need you to do it one more time. Society’s at a tipping point between order and chaos. Tomorrow morning we’re going to give it a push. But, if you don’t do your part, I can’t do mine. And HYDRA can’t give the world the freedom it deserves.”

Bucky’s eyes shifted away, around the room. He swallowed thickly and glanced at Pierce. Confusion laced every action. Fear darkened his eyes. Something like hope flickered in the depths as he _remembered_ something after years of nothing.

“But I knew him.”

Celine bit back a sob as Pierce sighed and got to his feet.

“Prep him.”

“He’s been out of cryofreeze too long,” murmured the doctor.

“Then wipe him and start over.”

She clapped her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming at the look of desolation that filled Bucky’s eyes.

They pushed him back in the seat, and he accepted the bite guard, but she could tell there was a single moment when he contemplated taking off the doctor’s fingers before his chair tipped back. Then the machine started, the arms descended, and his breathing accelerated.

Pain. There would be so much pain. And he knew it was coming. When the screaming started, Pierce left the room.

Tears streamed down Celine’s face as she watched the horror that had been Bucky’s existence unfold before her eyes. When it finally ended, they sat him up, and his eyes were blank. Dead inside. He was the weapon again. A machine. Nothing else.

They left him tied to the chair, and all but two of the guards left the room. Celine stumbled forward to sit on the seat Pierce had vacated. Neither of the guards noticed, but Bucky’s eyes shifted to her.

“Bucky?”

“Who the hell is Bucky?” he mumbled around the mouth guard.

Celine reached forward and drew the rubber implement from between his teeth. For the second time, she chucked it across the room. “You are. You’re Bucky.”

“Not yet. Not here. Here I’m still The Asset. Soldat. Here I’m no one. I’m a weapon.”

“Soon though. Soon you’ll be Bucky again.”

“No. Not for a long time.”

“Yes.” She stood and cupped his face. “Yes, you are.”

“Even when you know me, I’m still not the Bucky I was. I’ll never be him.”

“No, you’re right, but you will be Bucky again. A new Bucky. A whole one.”

He looked away, but when he looked back, his eyes were the those of the Bucky she knew in the future. “Promise?”

“Promise,” she whispered brushing away the tear which had spilled down his cheek. “I’ll be with you til the end of the line, Buck.”

He inhaled sharply, and a flash of determination lit his eyes right before everything faded to black.

***

The sound of steady beeps filled her ears as Celine slowly woke to the low light of a dim medical ward. Her jaw hurt, but when she reached up to touch her mouth, it was like her arm swam through molasses. The going was slow, and she felt weaker than ever before in her life.

Finally, she managed to touch the tube going down her throat. A ventilator? Why was she on a ventilator?

The mission came rushing back. The girl. The fight. Thomas. Falling through the floor.

The slow beeping began to race with the pounding of her heart as she struggled to get the tube out of her throat.

“Hey! Hey!” Bruce rushed in and grabbed her hands. “Easy. Try to relax. If you calm down, I can take that out.”

Celine slowly relaxed, and Bruce set her hands on the bed, gave her a warning look, and walked away. It felt like it took forever before he came back and began detaching her from the ventilator. When he finally reached for the tube, he said, “I want you to take a deep breath and breathe it out hard while I pull this out.”

She gave a tired nod and did as told. It was still a horrible feeling and made her gag and cough once it was out.

“Here. Before you try to speak, wet your throat.” Bruce held out a glass with a straw Celine sucked on gratefully.

“Girl?” she croaked.

“The princess? We got her to the hospital with time to spare, but we nearly lost you in the process.”

“How bad?”

Bruce twitched the sheet back and pulled the side of her hospital gown up revealing the bandages wrapped around her middle. “Those Chitauri weapons pack a punch. You took a full blast to your right side. It seared off most of your skin, lacerated your liver, and just missed a kidney, but it was the fall that nearly killed you. You broke your back, Celine. Three ribs punctured a lung. Another nicked your heart. Your stable now, and healing faster than I thought possible if you're alert and semi-upright. Can you tell me what happened?”

Celine patted her throat and pointed to the water. He handed it back over without a fuss and sat her bed up so she could rest a little easier. Everything ached, but that wasn’t surprising.  She felt like she slammed into a cement floor because she had.

“Was trying to give Peter time to get the girl out,” she whispered, her throat feeling raw. “I didn’t know those weapons would go through my shield. The hit knocked me off the path, and I went through the floor. Managed to get my phoenix to break my fall a little and absorb-” she paused to take another sip, “absorb my qi again before blacking out.”

“You’re awake!” The shout had her looking toward the door where Peter was rushing her way. “I thought you were gonna die!” Peter cried, dropping down on the chair beside the bed.

“Friday let us know Vampira was awake. I _just_ managed to get Peter out of his suit and to sit down in a chair other than that one to eat something. How inconsiderate of you to wake up now,” Tony teased, arriving at her bedside to take her free hand. “You gave us a scare.”

“Sorry,” she croaked and squeezed his fingers before reaching out to Peter. “I’ll be alright, little spider.”

He dropped his head on the edge of her bed and held onto her hand like a lifeline. “I thought you were gonna die, and I left you there. I left you behind.”

“Peter.” Celine stroked his hair. “Not your fault. You told me to be careful of their weapons. I was too cocky.”

“You were my partner. I shouldn’t-”

Celine closed her fist in his hair and tugged his head up so she could see his face. “You saved the girl. That was your job. What happened to me was _my fault_ , not yours. Understand?”

His face scrunched from having his hair pulled but he murmured, “Yes, ma’am.”

“Good.” She let go of Peter’s hair and gently patted his cheek. “You did excellently. I would happily work with you again.”

“Really?”

He was such a puppy. Celine smiled and nodded. “Yes, Peter.”

“Come on, Pete. Let’s give the woman a chance to rest. The two fossils will be back soon. We’d better be there to give them the good news. Plus your Aunt is going to skin me if you don’t go home soon.” A guilty flush coloured Peter’s cheeks as Tony took him by the scruff and directed him out of the room.

She waited until they were gone before asking, “How long?”

“Less than twelve hours. I've been watching your bones knit back together. Don't take this wrong, but it's fascinating.”

Celine smiled. “Only you, Bruce.”

He patted her hand. “Sleep. Pretty sure you need to rest. Unless you need to feed?”

“Too tired,” Celine sighed and closed her eyes.

“You tell me what you need when you need it, Celine.”

“You gonna bring me a willing victim, Bruce?” she teased.

“I'm sure there's plenty of people who would volunteer,” he quipped as he walked away and Celine drifted off.

***

Steve and Bucky both woke with a start when the autopilot announced final descent. Neither were sure when they'd dozed off, but both felt rested, more so than they'd expected racking out in a jump seat.

“Did you dream?” Bucky cautiously asked Steve.

“I'm,” Steve frowned, “not sure. I feel like I did, but I can't- I don't… remember.”

“Fuck! I was hopin’ it was just me,” Bucky grumbled and slammed his head back against the seat.

“Givin’ yourself a concussion ain't going to help things, Buck.”

“Easy for you to say. You haven't had people fuck around in your brain before.”

“Hey.” Steve laid his hand on Bucky's arm. “You're not alone in this. Not this time. And for all the weirdness, I don't feel like this has an evil intent behind it. More like… connecting.”

“I just don't- I _can't_ have this turn into another Soldier incident. I can't go dark again, Steve.” He looked up, and his eyes were full of fear. “I can't lose myself like that again. You've gotta promise me if I go dark you'll stop me before I hurt someone. Even if it means putting a bullet in me.”

“Buck!”

_“Promise me!”_

Steve stared at his friend, at the wildness in his eyes, and the hard set of his jaw. There had been a time not so long ago Bucky had contemplated ending it. So much regret, so much guilt and shame lived in him Steve knew there were moments Bucky still thought about putting a bullet in his skull.

They'd worked it out. Worked through it. But that didn't mean Bucky didn't still have moments of severe depression.

“Okay, Buck. If there's no other choice.” But Steve would always find another way. He'd thought Celine might be that other way, but now he didn't even know if she was still alive.

When the jet landed, both he and Bucky disembarked with swift strides only to find Tony standing beside Peter whose red-rimmed eyes were an opposite reaction to his wide smile.

“Stark?” Steve asked.

“She's alive, stable, and awake.”

Bucky's heavy sigh was one he echoed. “So, no more ventilator?” Steve asked.

Peter shook his head and swiped at the fresh fall of tears down his face. “Bruce took it out before we got there. I'm sorry I called you. I was just so worried. Mr. Stark told me I shouldn't, but I had too! You're her people.”

Steve exchanged a look with Bucky. “Her people?”

Peter shot a hasty glance at Tony. “Uh… yeah. She, uh, kinda talks, um, in her sleep.”

“Really?” Tony smirked. “And just what did your spidey ears overhear?”

He wiggled his eyebrows causing Peter to turn bright red. “No!” the boy shouted. “Nothing, nothing like that! She just… said their names and smiled. They're on her side! Or…” he shot Steve a look that clearly said he wasn't so sure about him. “They used to be.”

“We are, Pete.” Steve held out his arm and hugged the kid when he moved closer. “It's okay that you contacted me. I'm glad you did. Celine needs all of us looking out for her.”

“Can you tell us what happened?” Bucky asked motioning them all inside.

“I can do you one better.” Tony held out a tablet. “The recording from Pete's suit.”

Peter muttered something which sounded distinctly like “Babysitter protocol,” but Steve ignored it.

Their first look at Celine had Steve's jaw tightening, and Bucky's teeth grinding together. She looked sallow, ill, and not at all herself. Then she very nearly missed the jump and took a year off Steve's life.

They made their way inside, split up, and by the time Peter returned to her, there were three downed agents, and Celine appeared radiant. She'd fed and fed well clearly.

After, everything looked good until Peter left with the girl. They were heading for the jet at a steady clip, Peter informed Celine they were out, but she didn't respond. The sound of the building rumbling had Peter looking back in time to see it shake. He'd called out to Celine but had to get the girl to Bruce.

Clint and Nat showed up seconds later, Peter calling for Celine, telling her they had to go, but there was no response. Then an explosion went off in the building sending balls of fire through the roof.

Peter screamed her name, and Celine finally answered, yelling for them to go, to leave her. But that wasn't their way. No Avenger was left behind if they could be saved.

Clint and Peter charged down the ramp even as Natasha shouted, “Leave her! We gotta go!” They arrived just in time to watch Celine slam into the ground, her bird doing little to break her fall before all that golden energy returned inside her at a speed they'd never witnessed before.

“You should have killed me when you had the chance!" screamed the man on the second floor, but Peter didn't look up; his eyes glued on Celine.

“Sure thing, pal!” Clint said, his typical snappy comeback as he blew the floor out from under the guy.

Peter reached her side, a wealth of panic in his voice, but it was understandable.  She looked broken. Blood trickled from her mouth, and when Clint made Peter pick her up, she coughed, and more blood sprayed through the air.

“Jesus,” Bucky whispered, handing the tablet back to Stark.

“I shouldn't have left her with them,” Peter whispered, sniffling as he whipped his face on his sleeve.

Steve clapped his hand down on the boy's shoulder. “No, Pete. You did everything right. Your job was to get the girl out. Hostage comes first. You did that. Even the most well thought out mission can go wrong. What happened to Celine isn't your fault. I'm sure when she's able she'll tell you the same thing.”

“She already did,” Tony chuckled. “Now, kid. Happy's going to drive you home before May sends me _another_ text. That woman is frightening when she wants to be. You focus on the positive. Celine's alive and looks like she'll be okay, and you, young man, rescued a real-life princess who now has a brand new heart. You did good, Peter. Real good.”

“He's right, kid,” Bucky agreed. “A solid mission.”

“Well, it was a team effort,” Peter blushed and let Tony usher him toward the elevator.

The two super soldiers turned as one toward the med wing. They'd have a debrief with Fury in an hour, but neither could wait a moment longer to see for themselves she was going to be okay.

“We're her people,” Bucky smirked. “I like the sound of that.”

“Just proves what I've been saying. She needs us as much as we need her.” Steve turned into the medical ward to find Bruce slumped over his desk. It appeared the good doctor had crashed after ascertaining Celine would be okay.

They crept past Bruce toward the darkened room to find a horribly pale Celine asleep sitting up. They separated at the foot of her bed to either side, and each tentatively took her hand. She didn't even stir.

“Celine,” Steve whispered. “We're back.”

“We missed you, dollface,” Bucky added. “You gave us quite a scare.”

Before Steve could double guess himself, he bent a laid a gentle kiss on her cheek. When he rose, Bucky repeated his action.

“We're gonna let you rest,” Steve whispered. “You just call if you need something.”

“We'll be there in a heartbeat. You can count on us. We won't let you down, darlin’.” Bucky tenderly brushed her cheek.

***

Celine wasn't sure what woke her, but she came to with a start and jumped, and hissed in pain. Her side itched something fierce. Her ribs ached. Her head pounded, and she was so damn hungry she felt like the entire population of the school wouldn't be enough to fill the void.

_“Celine?”_

_“Charles?_ ”

A wave of relief filled her mind followed by the Professor’s tired sigh. “ _You're awake. How bad are you hurt, darling?”_

_“Took a hit with an energy weapon and fell… two stories I think.”_

_“Ghealach beag,_ ” he sighed, “ _You scared me bald.”_

_“You were already bald when I met you, Charles_ ,” Celine chuckled. “ _Did you tie Logan to your wheelchair to keep him there? I almost expected to wake up and find him snarling at my bedside.”_

_“He doesn't know. I felt it best to see how you made out first. Considering how well his last visit went…”_

_“Mm,_ ” she hummed. “ _The fridge still has a dent.”_

_“You need to feed, darling girl. Soon.”_

_“Charles, I'm not going anywhere for a while_.” Celine thrust a hand into her hair and frowned at the dry crunchy feeling.

“ _Find a way. I know you don't like the idea, but you may need to use a teammate.”_

_“Charles…”_

_“Celine, you stubborn woman! I will send Logan and Rogue the next time. You know how she feels about people who are unkind to you.”_

The warning made her shiver. Rogue was a like a dog with a bone. An Akita who had no problem biting the hands of those around her when it came to Celine.

“ _No one is unkind.”_

_“Liar_ ,” was his parting remark as he faded away.

It appeared Logan had ratted her out. Or ratted Natasha out. But the Professor’s morals wouldn’t allow him to intervene unless Natasha was a danger to herself or someone else. So far, as far as Charles knew, it was only words exchanged with a woman whose jealousy was out of control.

Celine slowly swung her legs over the side of the bed. The IV had been removed from her hand, not that the fluid drip had been doing much more than delivering the painkillers to her system. Fluids were not what her body needed.

She needed a feed. She needed a hot sexual encounter or really good erotic dream to feed off of, but the group as a whole were like prudish virgins. None of these people ever got laid, besides Tony, but he didn’t live on the same floor as the rest of them. Not that she’d feed off a teammate, no matter what Charles said.

Pushing cautiously to her feet, Celine wobbled a little but remained mostly stable when Bruce came charging through the door.

“Dammit, woman! What are you doing?”

“I have to go to the bathroom,” Celine murmured, pulling the blanket off the bed and wrapping it around herself before heading slowly for the door.

“It’s right there.” Bruce pointed the opposite direction. “Then you get back in that bed and stay there.”

“Bruce.” Celine paused to pat his cheek. “You’ve done everything you can to help me. The rest is up to me, but first I’d like to take a shower, put on real pajamas, and sleep six or seven hours in my own bed.”

“Celine…” he started but sighed when she arched a brow and walked past him. “At least let me help you to your room.”

“That I will gladly accept.” She linked her hand through his arm and leaned on him as they made their way slowly through the quiet halls and into the elevator. “Must be late.”

“It is. You slept most of the day.” He glanced her way. “Is that normal?”

“Yes. Reabsorbing my phoenix saved my life. I fed while on the mission and was in peak shape. If I had to fall, this was the time to do it. I’m running on fumes, but I’m too tired to do anything about it right now. Healing like this takes a lot of energy.”

“You don’t look well,” he murmured. Then his eyes widened. “I-I didn’t mean- it’s just you always look so good- I mean-”

She laughed, and he stopped talking. “I get it, Bruce. I’ve got eyes to see how bad I look.” The mirrored doors of the elevator reflected her image back to her.

When the doors opened, a blushing Bruce helped her down the hall into her room where she removed the blanket from her shoulders and handed it back.

“You gonna be okay to shower?” he asked.

Celine smiled as seductively as she could manage. “You inviting yourself to join me, Bruce?”

He turned a whole new shade of red. “No! No, I, uh… fuck.”

She giggled and patted his hand. “I’m just getting your goat, Bruce. I’ll be fine. If something happens, I’m sure Friday will let you know.”

“Alright, but if you need anything, you tell Friday to get me.”

“Will do,” she nodded and shut the door. Celine took a moment to breathe through the pain before making her way to her bedroom.

***

Sitting on the couch in Bucky’s room, the two super soldiers watched Clint thrust a hand through his hair before dragging the same hand down his face. “I don’t know what the fuck is going on with her, Cap. It was like Nat was a completely different person. She actually considered leaving Celine behind.”

“Something’s got to give,” Bucky murmured. “Maybe Stark’s right. Maybe she needs to go be a SHIELD asset for a while.”

“I just don’t know.” Steve stood and walked to the windows. “I want to know what this is about. Nat’s worked with people she didn’t care for before and was completely professional. This? I don’t know what this is anymore.”

“Me either,” Clint agreed pushing to his feet. “Laura’s gonna skin me being late.”

“Thanks for sticking around. You can tell her it was my fault for asking for a debrief.”

“Steve, she won’t really,” Clint grinned. “I’m gonna swing by medical and see Celine before I go.”

“She’s probably still out of it,” Bucky said.

“Either way, still gonna stop.” Clint nodded and headed out the door, pulling it closed behind him.

“She’ll need to feed soon,” Steve murmured absently.

“Think she’ll let us help?”

He shot Bucky a look. “Does she ever?”

The buzzing of his phone stopped Bucky from saying anything more, but when Steve pulled it from his pocket, he winced. “The Professor.”

“Glad it’s you not me he’s going to tear a new one in.”

“Thanks, pal.” Steve flipped him off before answering the phone. “Professor Xavier, if this is about Celine I-”

“Just got back from your latest mission. I am aware, Captain. I have already spoken with Celine, and while it is she I wish to speak with you about, I have no intentions of “tearing you a new one” as Sergeant Barnes so eloquently put it.”

Steve stiffened. “Are you… how did you… are you messing with our heads?” he asked, clenching his fist.

“Captain,” Charles soothed, “I wished to discuss a matter of great importance with you, but one of great secrecy, and sent my conscious ahead to be certain you were alone or with the Sergeant. Celine’s feelings for you both are quite clear to me. I believe you can be trusted with her secret.”

“Like hell they can,” Logan muttered in the background.

“Secret?” Returning to the couch, Steve sat and set the phone on the table. He didn’t transfer it to speaker as neither of them needed the volume increased, and if Charles was telling them something in confidence, he had no desire for the information to be overheard. By anyone, and right now that meant Natasha.

“Come now, Captain. You’re a smart man. I’m certain a few things about Celine are no longer adding up.”

“Well,” Bucky grumbled.

“Ask your question, Sergeant.”

“If she can feed on emotions, how come she’s throwing up negative ones? Why did Logan say living here was hurting her? Shouldn't this all be a fucking smörg?”

“Because she does not feed on negative emotions,” Charles murmured. “She can, but as she has put it, it is like living on a diet of fast food. She can survive, but it isn’t healthy for her.”

They exchanged a startled look. “So… all this time, she’s been getting sicker?”

“Yes.”

“Fuck!” burst from Bucky, but Steve waved him to be quiet. Instead, Bucky thrust to his feet and went and poured himself an entire glass of whiskey, made to return, thought about, turned back and poured a second.

Steve nodded gratefully when the second was shoved in his hand. “Then what kind of emotion does she feed on?”

“Sexual.”

A snort had whiskey coming out Bucky’s nose, while Steve bobbled his glass and slopped it over his hand. “Beg pardon?” he asked as Bucky coughed and choked and went for a towel.

“Sexual energy. Celine is, for lack of a better label, a succubus.”

The couch bounced when Bucky threw himself down on it. “Holy shit.”

Charles chuckled softly. “It was easy for her here. What better place for a succubus than a school full of sexually maturing teenagers.”

“Horny little bastards,” came Logan’s muffled voice.

Half the whiskey went down Steve’s throat, and he hissed at the burn. “Why are you telling us this when she wanted to keep it secret?”

“Celine had a difficult time growing up. Her home life was a tragedy too often survived by the children of this country. I brought her to the school to teach and train her and offer her a home. Instead, she was an outcast. Her need to feed off others stuck her with that horrible nickname. Energy vampire. Bah!” he huffed. “What she is is a unique, powerful mutant. Beautiful and deadly. Her skills and abilities are a gift best used for the forces of good. I sent her to you because I know of your tolerance, your gift to simply accept what is placed before you and continue on. I admire that in you, Captain. And though Sergeant Barnes is a suspicious fellow, he is also compassionate. Celine needed to find a family to accept her. I had hoped that would be the Avengers.”

“We’re trying,” Steve murmured.

“I am aware of the difficulty, Captain. Both on her part and that of Miss Romanoff. I won’t tell you how to run your facility, but I will warn you. Celine has been pushed to breaking before. It never ends well for the person doing the pushing.”

“Understood.” Steve took another long drink. “Why tell us about her preferred, uh, food source?” He shrugged and looked at Bucky who arched an amused brow.

“She needs to eat. Now. Tonight. It cannot wait.”

“And just what do you expect us to do about it?” Bucky grumbled. “She’s as pigged headed as the Hulk. We could offer to take her out, but I doubt she’ll do what’s needed when one or both of us are standing there watchin’.”

A heavy sigh sounded from the phone. “I would ask that you… that the two of you… you need to…”

“For Christ sake!” Logan snapped. “Gimme’ that!” There was a scuffle as Logan took the phone from Charles. “She needs to eat. You two need to feed her.”

“Huh?” Steve frowned.

“Fuck are you blond. Jack off! Rub one out. Tug the short arm, whatever you want to call it. You two meatheads need to get off so she can eat!”

“Logan!” Charles gasped. Another scuffle ensued as Charles stole the phone back. “I beg your pardon, gentlemen for Logan’s vulgarity, but he isn’t wrong. Celine can feed off sexual release achieved through masturbation just as easily as two people having a sexual encounter.”

Red-faced, Steve avoided looking at Bucky and wished now he hadn’t finished the whiskey. “And, uh… just how are we supposed to accomplish that when she’s in medical, and we’re… not?”

“She’s bullied your doctor into returning to her room.”

“And how the fuck do you know that?” Bucky growled.

“Sergeant, Celine, Logan, and Rogue are the children I never had. They are my family. If you think I did not instantly know when she was injured, you are poorly misinformed. There is little I will not do for her, and after speaking with Celine, I knew she would show her stubborn streak and retreat to her room to lick her wounds in solitude. It is her way.”

“Friday, locate Celine?” Steve murmured.

“Miss Ena is in her room.”

“There you go, boys! Take one for the team!” Logan shouted.

“Logan!” Charles snapped. “Get out!” Indistinct mumbling was heard before a door slammed. “Again, my apologies. He is angry I didn’t tell him Celine was injured and refused to let him return to the tower.”

“Still a dent in the fridge from last time,” Steve said, fiddling with his fingers. “Look, Professor…”

“Captain. Whatever Celine tells you, she nearly died today. She will be starving. If you consent, it won’t matter if she’s sleeping like the dead. She won’t be able to resist the pull. She will feed from the hall as she used to at the school, and she needs it. She’ll need it for a few days.”

“And the effect on us?” Bucky asked. He shrugged when Steve shot him a glare.

“Minimal. She’s not feeding on you directly, but on the burst of energy with your culmination. That languid, lethargic feeling of release will still result, and you will likely sleep quite well. Drink an extra glass of water, you should both be fine.”

“Can I ask one more question?” Steve said before they ended this informative but highly mortifying conversation.

“Of course, Captain.”

“Are her powers the reason there is this intense… pull between her and us?”

“Pull?”

“The three of us will be together, uh, alone and there’s just a slow build up of, well…”

“Explosive desire,” Bucky snickered.

Charles was silent for a moment before speaking. “To some extent, yes. Her allure is always strong unless she consciously turns it down, but what you’re describing? That is something more.”

“What more?” Steve asked.

“That, Captain, I don’t know yet. Give me time to do some research.” He hung up without a farewell.

Bucky shoved to his feet and headed for the door.

“Where you going, Buck?”

He smirked from the doorway. “What? You think I’m gonna sit here and rub one out with you? You ain’t my type, Rogers.”

“So you’re really…”

“You’re not?” he frowned. “She needs to eat. It’s been a while since I got my rocks off. Kill two birds.” He shrugged and shut the door behind him as he left. Seconds later he was back. “The fuck, punk! This is my room! Get the hell out!”

Steve laughed all the way to his room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut, NSFW, language  
> This update brought to you through Coffee Updates care of @mittenskittie ! Thank you for the support, hun!

## Chapter Eleven

* * *

Bucky sat on the edge of his bed and rubbed his palms on his sweats. For all his bravado with Steve, the idea of what he was about to do… it made him nervous.

He shook his head at his foolishness. He was being stupid. It wasn't like he hadn't done this before. He'd been rubbing one out since he'd been old enough to know what that meant.

He'd just never done so to _feed_ someone before. What if he couldn't give her what she needed? Worse yet, what if it was horrible? Could energy taste funky? What if she hated it?

Bucky flopped over backwards. “Get the fuck outta your head, man our your not even gonna get it up let alone give her what she needs.” Laying there with his arm over his eyes, Bucky blew a breath out between his pursed lips. There had to be a way to make this feel less… awkward.

When the silly idea crossed his mind, he discarded it, but it crept back in. What if he treated this like a date? If he played out the fantasy in his mind of imagining himself with her, taking her to dinner, an invitation back to his room for “coffee” and a gradual build-up to the seduction before he got to the good part, maybe it wouldn’t be so… weird.

“Or make this any weirder,” Bucky grumbled as he pushed to his feet and scrubbed his hand over his face.

After all, he was going to be thinking about her while he did this. He had to. She was the only dame who did it for him anymore. The one who popped his morning wood so hard during this last mission he’d spent far too much time taking care of business in the shower in the morning. It was either that, or his pants were uncomfortably tight the rest of the day.

Bucky headed for the shower, stripping down as he went. His shirt went in the hamper but the sweats he kicked back beside the bed. Sure he liked to sleep in the nude, but for all the alarms and emergencies that could go off at any moment, he wasn’t about to run out in his birthday suit to face down bad guys.

A glance in the mirror had him frowning. He looked scruffy. His beard had grown ragged over the last weeks. He picked up the electric razor, running the longest setting over his face to take it back to a rough shadow. There was nothing like seeing the red of beard burn on the inside of a woman’s thighs or smattering along her breasts and neck. They were marks of passion left after thoroughly loving on a woman. Ones he relished placing on soft, plush skin.

He walked into the glass shower, and the water started at the perfect temperature. One perk of living in Stark’s monstrous tower, instant hot water. Not like back in the day.

Bucky let the water run over him, wash down his face, and imagined Celine in the green dress from her first night at the tower. It had swung elegantly around her calves, moulded her hips and clung to her lush breasts. 

She just had the best body. It didn’t matter what she wore, she always looked good.

God, she was beautiful. All that hair. Those lips. Her eyes. He could see her sitting across from him in a restaurant, hair up with wisps of it escaping to curl against her neck or gently brush her shoulders. Her rich, warm, amber eyes would glow in the candlelight. A blush would lightly coat her cheeks. She’d sip wine and eat for the pleasure of it.

They’d share dessert, something made with dark chocolate and cherries. He’d hold out the fork for her to taste. She would lean closer, her eyes locked with his until they closed on the quiet, sinful moan when the flavours exploded on her tongue.

He’d help her into her wrap after a night of enlightening conversation where he’d learn so much more about her, and hold her by the shoulders as he invited her home, to continue their discussion of course.

“Of course,” she’d smile knowingly at him. “And in the morning, you can be breakfast.”

Bucky groaned and leaned his forehead against the wall. Already hard as fuck, he shut off the water, rapidly dried his hair and wrapped a towel around his waist. 

They would hold hands in the car, comfortable with each other and the silence, broken only by the soft jazz on the radio.

He moved quickly around the room, turning off lights until only the one beside the bed glowed. Bucky sat on the edge of the mattress and imagined standing in the doorway with her pressed to the frame as he held her face and kissed her again like they had in the library. She moaned, her desire clear when her deft fingers began pulling on his belt.

She’d giggle a little when he jerked her into his room and shut the door with more enthusiasm than needed. Bucky would push the wrap from Celine’s shoulders, and it would flutter to the ground. He would tug the clip from her hair to send the mass tumbling around her shoulders, and play with the straps of her dress as he walked her step by step backward toward the bed, stroking those straps and the flesh beneath with his knuckles until she moaned. A sharp tug would see them snapping, and Celine would gasp as the green sheath skimmed her body and fell to the floor.

Bucky fished the lube from his side table drawer. 

Celine shoved his jacket from his shoulders. She stood before him in black lace which lifted her breasts like an offering, and panties cut high on her thighs to expose the long length of her gorgeous legs.

“Fuck,” hissed from his lips. He’d been a leg man since the forties, and that hadn’t changed much. Sure he liked all the other parts too, but a woman with legs that went on forever just did it for him. Especially when she wrapped them around his head while he made her scream with the skills of his tongue.

Button’s flew all directions when she ripped his shirt open and shoved it to the floor. “Want this, Bucky. Want you,” she murmured, her hands running over his chest before falling to his waist where she finished what she’d started with his belt and sent his pants to the ground with his shirt.

“Baby, slow down,” Bucky chuckled. “We’ve got all night.”

Her heavy lashes lifted and revealed amber eyes sparkling with gold. “But… I’m so hungry…”

***

The first thing Steve did when he returned to his room was sit down at the computer. The Google, once he’d figured it out, had become a lifesaver. It was a lot less embarrassing typing something into a search engine than it was asking Sam.

Succubus. That’s what the Professor had said. Celine was a _succubus_ , but Steve wasn’t even entirely sure what that meant.

Wikipedia, always interesting, listed a succubus as a demon in female form, or a supernatural entity who appeared in dreams as a woman to seduce men, usually through sexual activity.

Well, they had the appear in dreams part right.

He continued to read, finding out religious traditions held that repeated sexual activity with a succubus could result in the deterioration of health or mental state and even death. Steve snorted at that. He didn’t imagine repeated relations with Celine ever being an issue. If she wanted you dead, you’d be dead. A repeat performance wasn’t required.

“In modern representations, a succubus may or may not appear in dreams and is often depicted as a highly attractive seductress or enchantress; whereas, in the past, succubi were generally depicted as frightening and demonic,” he murmured to himself as he scrolled down. “Demonic my ass.”

The more he read, the more he wondered if people really believed this stuff. “According to some religious texts and the Alphabet of Ben Sira.” He paused to look up Ben Sira, learning it was an anonymous medieval text inspired by the Wisdom of Sirach which he was also going to look up until a little farther down the passage, Steve found the Alphabet he was reading about was characterized as satirical, containing references to masturbation, incest and flatulence.

He scrubbed a hand down his face and sighed heavily. Of course, it was. Steve went back to reading about succubi.

“According to the Fart Book,” he muttered, “Adam’s first wife wasn’t Eve but Lilith who later became a succubus. After leaving Adam, she refused to return to the Garden of Eden and slept with the archangel Samael. Great. That’s helpful. Oh, and she became one of the four queens of the demons.” He nodded along, growing more and more frustrated by the lack of what he considered realistic information. It all sounded fantastical to him until he came across the passage which spoke of their physical manifestation. “A succubus may take the form of a beautiful woman, but closer inspection may reveal deformities such as bird-like claws…” Talons. Celine had talons.

A blush burst hot in his cheeks when further reading described the act of sexually penetrating a succubus as similar to entering an ice cave, and how oral with them was filthy and disgusting.

Steve couldn’t imagine any such thing with Celine. Nothing with her would ever be filthy or disgusting.

“Throughout history, priests and rabbis tried to curb the power of succubi over humans. However, not all succubi were malevolent. It was alleged Pope Sylvester the second was involved with a succubus named Meridiana, and she helped him reach his high rank in the Catholic Church. Before his death, he confessed his sins and died repentant.”

He pushed back from the computer, crossed his arms, and glowered at it. What he’d learned didn’t jive with what Steve knew of Celine.

She was tough but fragile. Ferocious but sweet. She cared. For everyone. Her need to help seemed ingrained. Even when she fought not to connect to the people around her, terrified of hurting them for reasons Steve didn’t understand yet, she couldn’t help but care.

Succubus. Energy Vampire. All these names made him angry. Celine wasn’t a thing or a creature or a demon. She was a woman of talent, incredible, amazing talent. She was a mutant beyond compare. He didn’t know what had happened in her past to see her closing everyone out, but he was going to find out.

Shutting down his computer, Steve thrust a hand through his hair. The nerves he’d been ignoring were back with a vengeance. He could run into a building full of HYDRA Agents but jerking off to feed the woman who lived down the hall filled him with anxiety.

“Okay, you can do this,” he murmured, tugging his shirt over his head. “Think of it like… stress relief. Nothing weird about that. Everyone does it. You used to do it a heck of a lot more back in the day.”

But… was it weird to fantasize about the woman you were trying to feed? He’d only been thinking about her for a month straight. It wasn’t like he could stop and think about someone else now.

Would she know he was thinking about her? Did her powers work that way? And why the hell was he overthinking this? “Out of your head. Get out of your head, or this isn’t going to happen at all.”

The lights were already off in most of his suite, and he clicked the overhead one in the bedroom off as well. A single small light illuminated the wooden headboard and the white and grey pillows on his bed. He stacked two up, tugged the bottle of lube out of his side table, and tossed it up beside the pillows. Striding into the bathroom, Steve grabbed a hand towel and returned to his bedside. He tugged the string on his sweatpants, sending them falling to the floor where he left them until the next day.

He may prefer to sleep naked, that didn’t mean he wanted to run out the door that way if the tower came under attack.

Settling on the bed, Steve stared up at the ceiling for a moment before closing his eyes and letting his imagination run wild to build a familiar fantasy.

The night they’d visited the club together came back to him. How she’d moved on the dance floor. A siren, calling him to come to her, to fall beneath her spell. A spell he’d succumbed to long ago.

Her smile was all seduction when he stepped into her embrace, and her scent flooded his nose. The memory of her exotic aroma instantly stirred his cock to life. Celine wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body to his. They moved together to the heady beat, thighs brushing, lips close. The hard peak of her nipples rubbed against him even with two layers of cloth between them.

Steve’s cock throbbed against his thigh, but he kept his hands to himself for the moment. It was always better if he waited, let it build.

In his mind, he drew Celine closer. One hand at her waist, the other he buried in her hair.

He loved her hair. He wanted to feel it brush over his naked flesh. He wanted to wrap it in a tail and hold it as he had her from behind, watching as his cock disappeared into what he imagined would be anything but an ice cavern.

She peered up at him with eyes of fiery gold, and he stole her mouth, swept into it, and sank deep into her delicious flavour.

“Steve,” she purred, moving into him, walking him back into the darkest corner of the club until the music became nothing but thudding bass. Then, even that faded as everything changed and they were standing in his room. She reached behind her and drew the zipper down on her red strapless dress. It pooled around her ankles, leaving her standing there in black lace. “I want you.”

“Damn,” Steve breathed. “Look at you.”

Celine stepped out of the pool of her dress and ran her hands over his chest. “I want this, Steve,” she whispered before clenching fistfuls of his shirt and wrenching it open. Buttons pinged and rattled as they landed around the room.

“Celine,” he grabbed her wrists when they dropped to his belt. “We've got time, sweetheart. No need to rush.”

“But,” she moaned, pressing her body to his. “I'm so hungry.”

***

It was a habit of Celine’s to sleep on her back. Posturally it was good for the body, but thanks to her upbringing, she'd learned it was also easier to defend oneself when she could see the person coming through the door.

An exposed back made for an easy target. Face up allowed her to fight back.

She'd managed to shower without falling on her face, though she sat on the floor to wash her hair. Her legs and back ached too much to stand. She hadn't the energy to do much more than towel dry it. It wouldn't behave even if she could. It was limp, lifeless, reminiscent of how she felt at that moment.

Looking in the mirror had been a bad idea. Pale, jaundiced, and with sunken eyes, she looked like death but was too tired to do anything about it. 

Tomorrow. Tomorrow she would go hunting. She would get a good feed on, and Natasha could fuck right the hell off.

A t-shirt stolen from Rogue and shorts swiped from Logan were her preferred outfit of choice as she crawled onto her bed and fell face down. Not even the necessity to protect herself stopped her from going to sleep on her stomach.

How long she slept that way, Celine didn't know, but when the dreams started, she moved enough to roll to her side.

Bucky was looking debonair in a tailored suit, his eyes bright as he wined and dined her. He looked delicious. Just so damn sexy when he held out the fork holding chocolate decadence.

When he invited her back for coffee to continue their conversation, she smiled. “Of course, and in the morning, you can be breakfast.”

Bucky had chuckled, but desire poured from him, wrapped around her, and made Celine moan in her sleep.

Then, the dream shifted, and she was in the shadowed nightclub with Steve. Dancing. Sweating. Needing him. He moved with her and against her like a man who wanted her between silk sheets, or against a hard surface. Her hands walked the planes and angles of his back. How she admired all those tight muscles. Watching them ripple and move in the gym was a singular pleasure, kind of like watching Bucky’s thighs flex.

Steve dropped his head and breathed against her throat, sending pleasure singing through her veins. Desire was a living thing inside her when she began backing him off the dance floor.

Another shift and she found herself caged against the door frame, mouth on Bucky's, moaning and whimpering, desperate for him. He had her inside and nearly naked in a moment, stopping only long enough to make sure she really wanted this.

She was sure. She'd been sure for weeks and tore his shirt open. “Want you… want this.”

Then it was Steve's naked chest before her, his buttons flying around the room.

“I want you.” Celine dropped her hands to his waist, but he caught her by the wrists.

One dream overlapped the other, and they were there together, speaking together.

“Don't rush…”

“Slow down…”

“We've got all night…”

“But,” she looked into two pairs of blue eyes. “I'm so hungry.”

Celine sat bolt upright with a jolt and gasp as hunger ripped through her middle, and pain tore through her back.

***

“Fuck…” Bucky moaned. Now that he knew what she really ate, it was such a turn on. He wanted to know what it felt like. He wanted to let her feast. He wanted to be the one to provide something so vital to her existence. “I know, doll. You gotta eat. Let me help.”  A rolling growl ripped from her throat, and she took him by the hand, led him to the bed and shoved him down on it.

Scooting back against his headboard, Bucky tugged the towel from around his waist. Hard and hypersensitive, he hissed as the cotton brushed along the length of his shaft, and reached for the small bottle he’d left on the nightstand. He squirted a little in his hand and wrapped his fingers around his cock. 

In his mind, it was Celine’s hands which tugged down his boxers and closed gently around him. She stroked slowly, her eyes glowing, breath coming in quick pants. He spread his thighs when she knelt up on the bed, and her hand drifted over him. Her free hand moved to fondle his balls.

“Fuck.” His head thunked against the headboard. Bucky could almost see her there, knelt between his legs. He wanted her so damn bad. 

Then she began to lower her head, and Bucky sank his hands into her hair.

***

Her eyes sparkled with gold, and Steve released her wrists. “I know, darlin’. Let’s get you fed.” He lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he took two quick strides and knelt on his bed.

Knowing, now, what she really ate made his cock jerk. It gave him a visceral thrill to know he could provide something so essential to her life. Steve snapped open the bottle of lube. When he finally wrapped warm slick fingers around himself, he couldn’t contain the soft moan which escaped him.

Celine’s hands made quick work of his pants, shoving them down his legs, boxers and all, allowing his cock to fall free into her dexterous, nimble fingers. She stroked him a half dozen times, making his toes curl.

“Son of bitch…” Steve swore, squeezing his cock with each upward pull.

In his mind, though he loved the feel of her hands, he wanted something different and took her by the hips to flip her to her knees.

“Captain!” she laughed, but it came out like a purr.

Steve grinned as he slowly pulled her underwear over her hips and down her thighs to catch at her knees, revealing a perfect, pretty pussy, already dripping wet for him. “Baby,” he hummed, “I need a taste.” He slowly settled to his knees behind her and massaged her ass with his hands.

***

“Oh, fuck…” Celine curled over her knees as the scent of their lust teased her nose. “Why now? Why tonight?” she groaned as the need to feed became overwhelming.

The two oversized soldiers couldn’t have jerked off when they were away? They’d never done this before, and they certainly hadn’t done it at the same time. Feeling their combination of rising desire was like standing in the path of the rising sun. The heat just kept growing.

Her body howled for her to go, to feed, to take what she so desperately needed. There was no stopping herself as she stumbled out of bed. Already hooked into their fantasies, her heart pounded in an out of control rhythm. They were thinking of her, and it was like a beacon in the darkness. They wanted her. They needed her. And she was captivated by their imaginations.

For once it wasn’t she who was the driving force behind the desire. She was only along for the ride.

Celine fell into her living room, catching herself at the last moment against the couch.

“Ms. Ena? Do you require Dr. Banner’s assistance?”

“No, Friday!” she gasped, stumbling toward the door. “Please don’t call anyone.”

“But, Ms. Ena. You are in physical distress.”

“No, Friday. I’ve got this. I swear.” Hunger drove her out the door and down the hall. She could almost feel the displeasure of the AI, which granted, Celine thought was odd as Friday was a computer program, but she was far too focused on Steve and his hands stroking over her ass, while hers skimmed and squeezed Bucky’s cock to think about it.

Braced against the wall with a fist pressed hard against her belly, she moved silently down the hallway and came to a stop between their closed doors. She wanted to reach out, connect, draw, feed, but she wouldn’t. She wouldn’t feed directly from them as she had the students at the school, syphoning off little bits of lust here and there to keep her full. Celine would wait. The final release was energy created and expanded with one purpose. She would take that and nothing else.

But she was already in their minds. How she didn’t know for sure. It had never happened before, and she’d come across many a person having dreams of this nature. Just because most of the mutants didn’t like her or feared her didn’t mean they weren’t affected by her allure. Still, no others dreams had ever become hers and pulled her out of sound sleep before. Nor had they lasted, staying with her even awake.

And it was good. Bucky and his romantic tendencies. Steve and his need to please. These two men continued to surprise her. She’d always thought Steve would be the more dominating of the two, but Bucky was the one guiding her through sucking his dick, his fist in her hair, holding her on him until the last possible second before letting her breath. A sexual submissive she was not, but what Bucky was doing in his imagination, and all the praise he murmured as he did so, caused wetness to pool between her thighs. Wetness Steve was all too happy to gather with his tongue.

The man with the snappy comeback had a tongue like a giraffe. Celine was sure it had to be six inches long as he thrust it into her, licked at her walls then buried his face against her and sucked her clit. He’d pull back and ask questions, seeming to need her approval, wanting her to gasp and cry and tell him he was doing so good. So good at playing with her. The more she did, the harder he worked to drive her up and make her scream.

Heat and need and desire throbbed in Celine’s belly as she closed her eyes. Hunger roared like a beast, seeking to escape the cage she’d trapped it in, but it couldn’t be appeased, not yet.

But if she gave them a little boost…

Small sparkles of chi, ones she could barely afford to use, spiralled from her fingertips and across the floor to weave their way beneath either door and flow into the two super soldier’s rooms.

***

Bucky’s hand tightened on his cock, his rhythm growing when sudden desperation overcame him.

“Celine,” he groaned. “Yeah, baby. Just like that, sucking it so good.” She looked up at him with her glowing eyes; her red lips wrapped so tight around him.

He reached forward and snapped open her bra with one hand, allowing the heavy orbs to swing freely. “You’re so fucking gorgeous, baby girl. Look at you taking me like that. Such a good girl.” Bucky tugged her off him with a pop. “C’mon. Want to be inside you when I come.”

She crawled up his body and into his lap, bringing her breasts close to his face. His hands were on them quickly, then his mouth, sucking and licking the little hard berries of her nipples as she settled over him. Hot and wet, his tip came in contact with her core. Bucky had a moment to wonder when she’d taken her underwear off before all thoughts flew from his head as she took him in.

Her walls were so tight she was choking his dick, and he loved the feel of it. “You’re so tight, darlin'. So tight. You’re gonna make me come so hard.”

“Bucky,” she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Fuck me, Bucky. _Please_!”

His metal arm banded her back, his flesh one gripped her ass, and he encouraged her to move, rise and fall over him as he breathed against her neck.

***

The hand working his cock tightened, the quiet squelch of the lube, and his heavy breathing the only sounds in the room.

“Steve,” she moaned, as he plunged his fingers into her. “ _Please_!”

“What do you want, sweetheart? Use your words,” he smirked and went back to lapping up the sweet fluid dripping down her thighs.

“Fuck me!” she cried, thrusting back at him.

He massaged her ass and slowly stood, waiting till the last possible second before lifting his head and sliding his hand up her back. When no bra strap appeared, he glanced up and frowned. When had she taken that off?

It failed to matter when she rolled over and scooted up the bed, kicked out of her panties, and beckoned him to join her. He loved that she was naked except for her strappy black shoes. Celine looked like sin laying on his pillows. Her hair curled around her in deep ebony waves. Her red lips looked kiss bruised and pouty. A flush coloured her cheeks and chest, the later heaving with every breath.

She held her arms out to him, and Steve pounced. He wanted to touch her all over, but he started with her beautiful breasts and the berry nipples, peaked and hard, plucking and playing until she was squirming beneath him.

When the sudden urgency came over him, he moaned in both real life and imagination. “Want you. Want you now,” he murmured, nipping kisses into her skin.

“Then take me. Do it, Steve.” She wrapped her arms around him and dug her nails into his back.

Steve pressed himself slowly inside her. Exquisitely hot and tight in his imagination, he squeezed his dick with his hand and rubbed the other over his sensitive tip.

***

They were both close. Celine could taste the tension on the air. Her hands twitched dialling the fantasy up even more. In her belly, she could feel the coil tightening as well. Never, not once, had she had this reaction to sliding into someone’s fantasy.

It didn’t matter which man’s fantasy she skimmed her mind across, both made her yearn. She wanted. She ached. Her body burned with a desire she hadn’t felt in years.

She wanted to taste the sweat on their skin. Relish the heat of their bodies. Feel the flex of their muscles beneath her hands, and glide of thick, fat cocks inside her. She wanted reality, not fantasy.

Celine’s legs quaked from the exertion of being upright, and she sank to her knees. “Please,” she whispered, her head thrown back. A prayer. A benediction. “I’m so hungry.”

***

Pressed breast to breast, hips and thighs grinding together, Bucky whispered his lips along Celine’s jaw. “I know, dollface. I’m close. Gonna come, and you can feed as much as you want.”

“Not that much. Just a little. Just a taste,” she moaned. “Please.”

Her inner walls tightened, mimicked by the squeeze of his fist. Bucky’s strokes became faster as the burn in his gut intensified.

“Fuck, baby. Gonna explode. Feels so good.”

Her nails dug into his back, flexing and clenching. She threw her head back, small cries falling from her lips as she rode him. Sweat ran down her throat, and Bucky lapped it up.

“I need you to come for me, baby girl. Can’t come till you do. Need to feel you squeeze me.”

“Bucky,” she groaned.

He bent his knees, thrust up, and his hips thrust against his hand.

***

She felt so good. Like heaven wrapped in sin. Steve couldn’t help but kiss her over and over as they moved together. Her hands ran down his back, gentle and soft. With one hand beneath her, Steve lifted her hips into his, driving home slowly but with a kick at the end that had her whimpering.

“It’s okay, darlin’. I’m so close. You take whatever you want. I can handle it,” he murmured against her lips.

“Steve, just a taste,” she moaned. “No more.”

He clenched a fist full of her hair and tugged to lift her chin. Blazing gold eyes peered up at him from behind heavy lids. “You take what you need, Celine. That’s a fucking order.”

Her brow arched but her lips parted, and in his mind, Steve felt her walls clench in shocked excitement, mimicked by the tight flex of his hand.

“Yes… Captain.”

“Fuck,” Steve groaned, resting his forehead on hers. “You’re gonna make me come so hard, sweetheart you keep talkin’ like that.” Already his body burned, the coil in his middle so tight he was sure he was about to have one hell of an orgasm. He placed kisses along her collarbone, little sucks of pressure that made her whimper.

“Please, Captain!” she begged, her hands sliding up to the back of his neck.

He reached up and collected them, banding both her wrist in one hand, and pressed them down into the pillows above her head. “You like this, Celine? Like feeling strung out on my cock? Is this what you need, sweetheart?”

Small moans and mewls were the only sounds which escaped her lips.

“Please…”

“Not before you, Celine.”

***

They were going to drive her insane.

Every single man she'd ever seduced had never cared one way or the other whether she'd found pleasure in the act, but not these boys. Sure they'd started this little ride, but she was in it now. With every twitch of her fingers she pushed them harder toward release, but even in their fantasies, they were stubborn, step out of time gentlemen.

“Damn you both,” she whispered, her body burning, aching, yearning for every ounce of energy she had left.

Still, they were relentless.  Sweat had begun to form on her brow, causing her hair to stick to her face. With each hard firm stroke, she was filled with pulse after pulse of pleasure. She was too connected but hadn't the will to pull away.

Steve's mouth was on hers, his eyes intense blue. Bucky's lips attacked her neck, finding and biting the perfect spot. The one that made her insides quake.

Then, as if Steve knew what Bucky was doing to her, how his teeth scraping down the cords of her throat made her feel, Steve attacked the opposite side with vigour.

“Oh, Goddess…’ she breathed and felt her powers unfold. The full glory of Styx. A quick glance assured her, her nails were talons, and heavy curls draped over her shoulder in sparkling midnight black. A swipe of her tongue found fangs where teeth should be.

The slow boiling lava pit in her middle burst into an inferno which became a rolling wave of fire. It washed through her, unexpected and shocking when Celine orgasmed from zero physical stimuli.

It was unprecedented, but it seemed everything with these two was. Nothing was what she expected when it came to Bucky and Steve.

She curled forward, then threw her head back on a nearly silent scream of ecstasy as her walls clamped down on nothing and made her long to be stuffed full. What sound escaped her open mouth, a low bass filled moan, she didn't think would carry.

***

Though soft, the throaty moan from the hallway proved she was there, waiting, and clearly enjoying herself.

“Fuck, sweetheart. That's it,” Steve moaned. Everything curled and coiled together. He ached from holding back.

The strokes of his cock were growing sloppy, but Steve didn't care. He was so close. She'd moaned and quaked underneath him, surprise filling her golden eyes as she shifted further into her Styx persona.

“Feed. I'm so close.”

“Steve,” she bucked her hips up, “I’m so hungry..”

He kissed her, pressed his tongue between her lips, licked her short fangs, and let go. Everything he was holding back flood through him. Pleasure streaked his spine and filled his body.

Steve tucked his head into her shoulder and growled softly, “Celine.”

His hips jerked up, body bowing as he pumped into his hand. Thick ropes of come shot up his body, coated his heaving abdomen and splashed up his chest. Steve grunted and moaned, continuing to stroke himself through it.

His heart pounded. The pleasure was unending. Ripples of tingles and waves of sensation just kept flowing, straining his muscles in the best orgasm of his life.

***

Bucky smirked when the low moan came softly from beyond his closed door.

“That’s right, darlin’,” he murmured to her as he pulled her down over him. She’d jerked and cried out and moaned her pleasure, her hot core fluttering around him, and Bucky nearly lost his mind. “You feel so good. Feed, Celine.”

“So hungry,” she whimpered.

He buried his metal hand in her hair, bringing their mouths together for a searing kiss. Bucky nipped at her lips, thrust his tongue into her mouth, and moaned when a tiny fang scraped gently over it.

She jerked away to cry out, “Please, Bucky!”

He thrust up hard, hips pumping into his hand. “So close. Gonna come.” His core ached from holding back, but it was going to be worth it. Already the fire burning in his balls was intense. He wasn’t sure he’d ever felt so strung out before; like he was a moment away from snapping in half. A second away from reaching a height never before obtained.

Bucky swept his thumb over the sensitive tip of his cock and moaned. His head banged against the wall when the dam finally burst and pleasure unlike any he’d ever known slammed through him. His hips repeatedly jerked as he painted his abdomen and chest in white lines of release.

But the fire just kept building, rolling through him in waves. He couldn’t seem to stop coming and grunted and groaned, gasping for air.

***

“Oh, Goddess…” Celine whimpered as first Steve and then, barely a half second later, Bucky found their release. Grunts and small groans were muffled through the doors but still discernable to her enhanced ears and caused her womb to clench in renewed desire.

Her hands shot outward as wave upon wave of intense sexual energy began to throb in delicious oranges and pinks, reds and golds, and Celine called them all to her. Inhaling deeply, she fed.

Still locked in their fantasies, Celine brought her hands to their faces and held them gently. Her lips connected with theirs, and she kissed them, mouths moving together, breath mingling, tongues tangled together as she fed, and fed, and fed, unable to stop when the release from both of them appeared unending.

Their energy was like ambrosia and before she knew it, could even fathom it would happen, Celine’s womb clenched, and her walls clamped down, sending her tumbling into a second orgasm right there in the middle of the hallway. Ripping her mouth from theirs, she cried out, the sound echoing in the hallway when fantasy and reality blurred together.

Steve bellowed, “Fuck!” at the same time Bucky shouted, “Christ!” both sounds coming easily through their closed doors as a second climax hit them both. Their combined wave of bliss sent Celine to her hands and knees, desperate for something to hold onto.

“So good…” she moaned, unable to get enough of the ambrosia pouring down her throat. “You taste so good.”

“Celine!” the dual shout made her purr in pleasure.

“So full… so good,” she sighed, slowly falling to her side and laying on the floor.

She was just going to rest there a moment and bask in the feel of them. Wallow in the warmth. Bathe in the heat of their desire. So much energy. So much chi. So strong. She’d never felt so floaty and fantastic before and wasn’t sure if it was feeding after being so depleted, or if it was feeding off them that made her feel like she was high.

It didn’t seem to matter when she hummed happily and went to sleep right there in the hallway between their rooms.

***

Steve gasped and panted, finally opening his eyes to stare up at the ceiling. “Jesus…” That had been the most intense, most pleasurable sexual experience of his entire life. Not even having sex had felt so good, and he’d sure as hell never come twice in a row before.

He felt heavy and sluggish but so fucking good. If he didn’t have to clean up a mess, he would roll over and go to sleep right now. Instead, he patted around for the towel he’d brought with him and wiped himself down. When he sat up, a wave of dizziness hit him. “Whoa…”

He had a mighty thirst, and his stomach growled like he hadn’t eaten in a week. “Alright already. I hear you.” Making his way into the bathroom, he cleaned up with a damp rag, careful of his sensitive junk, before tugging on his sweats and t-shirt from earlier.

Though his legs felt a little weak and he was hungry and thirsty, Steve ultimately felt fine. No, he felt _fantastic_ and opened the door to find Bucky standing in the threshold of his, staring down at Celine curled up and asleep on the floor between them.

“Uh…” Steve felt his face warm when Bucky looked up and smirked.

“Hungry?” Bucky asked.

Steve blinked, then slowly smiled back. It would only be weird and uncomfortable if they made it that way. “Starving,” he agreed. “She looks so much better.” He crouched to brush Celine’s hair back from her face. It was black and curled, but the colour was slowly beginning to lighten, though her nails were still dark talons. “Hey, beautiful?” Steve murmured.

She didn’t even stir.

Bucky crouched down across from him. “She’s really out of it, but yeah. She looks more like herself again.”

When Bucky didn’t make to pick her up, Steve carefully gathered her close. “Get the door will ya?”

“Mm,” Celine hummed quietly, causing them both to freeze. “Taste so good.”

“That’s good, sweetheart,” Steve chuckled.

“Steve… tart. Lemons and sass.” Her head rolled off his shoulder and hung from his arm like a broken rag doll.

Snickering softly, Bucky grinned at Steve as he gently cupped her head and lifted it back to Steve’s shoulder. “She’s got you pegged, punk.”

“Bite me, Barnes,” Steve grumbled.

“Bucky…” Celine smiled. “Bite… peppermint.”

They shared a look of amusement before heading down the hall.

“Well, the kid did say she talked in her sleep.” Bucky gave her door a push, and Steve headed for her room where he tucked her up into her bed. He stepped back, but neither of them moved for a long moment.

“What are we gonna do, Steve?”

“I dunno, Buck. I really don’t.”

They made to leave when she whimpered a distressed little sound. “Thomas… no, don’t. Don’t make me...”

“Who the hell is Thomas?” Bucky murmured when she said no more.

“Don’t know.” But Steve didn’t like the fear or the sadness she laced through the name.  “C’mon. I gotta eat.”

Bucky shut the door behind them as they padded barefoot toward the kitchen. “Best orgasm of my entire life.”

“Preach,” Steve muttered.

Bucky punched him in the arm. “Stop listening to the kid!”

***

A single light glowed in the office of dark wood panelled walls, illuminating the man in the wheelchair when he slumped against the back and sighed heavily.

“Super jerks pulled it off?” Logan asked, an unlit cigar held between his fingers.

“Logan,” Charles chastised. “Yes. She’s going to be fine.”

He brought the cigar to his nose. “Good.”

“You can protest and grumble about them all you like. I know how you feel about the Captain and the Sergeant.”

“I can respect them as soldiers without liking them as people.”

Charles rolled his eyes. “You do not like their interest in Celine, but the interest is mutual.”

“What are you up to, old man?”

“I have a hunch. Now I only need to wait and see if it proves true.”

“Celine isn’t some pawn you can move around your chessboard at will. She’s been hurt enough, Charles.”

“Logan.” Charles turned his wheelchair toward the windows where the moon hung low in the sky. “I better than you know how hurt.”

“If you play this game and loose, she may never come back from it.”

“I know. But it isn’t just Celine whose life I am trying to improve.”

“Whose? Captain America?”

The sarcastic way he said it made Charles sigh. “Yes. And the Sergeant. They are important.”

“Why?”

“I’m not sure yet.”

“Not sure or not tellin’?”

“Both.” Charles turned to face Logan. “We have a bigger problem than Celine and her soldiers. Thomas has resurfaced.”

“What?” Logan snarled. “And you’re just tellin’ me now?”

“She didn’t tell me, but I could see it in her mind. Celine’s injuries were his doing. The group she fed on spoke of The Whip and The Lash. He is The Lash. They took the Princess to draw Celine out. We must find out who The Whip is before they go after her again. I believe Thomas was injured in the fight, but he won’t be down long.”

“You gonna use Cerebro?”

“I already tried. He is hidden from me.”

“Charles… I want-”

“Stop, Logan!” he snapped, directing his wheelchair back to his desk. “I know what you want, but you and I both know Celine is the only one who can do what must be done.”

“She can’t kill him, Charles!”

He slammed his fist down on his desk. “She let it out! She must put it back!”

Logan jumped to his feet and paced the room, angry and snarling like a caged creature. “If she could have done it, she would have when they fought years ago! She wants to believe she can save him. That you can save him.”

“It’s too late. The boy we knew is gone.”

“You honestly think after Jacob-”

“Jacob was an accident.”

They both looked to the door where Rogue stood, her hand clenched on the door handle.

“Rogue, we know that,” Logan murmured.

She walked in and shut the door before striding forward to sit in the chair nearest to Charles’ desk. “Where is he?”

“Who?”

She rolled her eyes at Logan. “The only time you two yell at each other is when Thomas comes up. Where is he?”

“We don’t know.” Charles held up his hand before she could argue. “He calls himself The Lash now. Storm is looking into it.”

“Are you going to tell Celine’s new team?” she asked.

Charles exchanged a look with Logan.

“Professor!” Rogue gasped. “You have to!”

“Rogue, honey,” Logan murmured. “There’s… we, uh…” He rubbed a hand over his neck.

Her eyes narrowed as she pushed slowly to her feet. “What’s wrong with her team?”

“Nothing!” Logan barked. “They’re working it out!”

“Logan Howlett. You told me everything was fine in New York. You said she’s happy. You said everyone got along _great_. Did you lie to me?”

Charles stayed very still. He adored Rogue, another child of his heart, but she could scare the spots off a leopard when she was mad. The quiet, even voice was a precursor to an explosion none of them wanted to be part of.

“It’s just one, and she’s jealous!” Logan admitted. “Celine can handle her.”

“Then why hasn’t she?”

Logan and Charles froze, then exchanged a look. Why hadn’t she? Celine wasn’t one to put up with much, so why was she putting up with Miss Romanoff’s attitude?

“I think I should pay my sister a visit. After all, she’s been injured.” Rogue glared at Charles who refused to flinch though he was cringing internally. “And see for myself what’s really going on.” She flipped her long hair over her shoulder and made for the door.

“Rogue. I forbid it.”

She froze, then slowly turned around. “Professor?”

It wasn’t often he _forbid_ someone something, but when he did, they knew he meant it. “Celine must deal with this without us. She needs to learn things with the Avengers she’s failed to learn here.”

Rogue huffed but eventually stomped back over to flop into her vacated chair. “I don’t like it. She can’t handle Thomas alone.”

“She is not alone,” Charles murmured. He touched the computer mouse, causing the monitor to illuminate his face, and smiled at the words on the screen. “She need only figure that out for herself.”

“What will you tell them about Thomas?” Logan asked.

“What I must without upsetting Celine.”

The three of them fell silent as old memories reared their ugly heads.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: language, angst, sexy fun times
> 
> This update brought to you thanks to @youngmoneymilla through Coffee Updates! Thanks for your support, love! (I have three more chapters of this to produce in January also thanks to Coffee Updates. Thanks, everyone!)

##  **Chapter Twelve**

* * *

 

Celine woke to a feeling of such contentment, she stretched like a lazy cat, purring her pleasure. She felt alive. So incredibly _alive_. Never in all her years had she felt so good. It was like a sun of pure energy lived inside her. So powerful. If called upon, she felt as if she could rip open the underworld and released the souls of a hundred people.

She felt invincible. Utterly unstoppable.

Then the reason why came flooding back, and she sat bolt upright. “What have I done?” The covers were thrown back as she scrambled out of bed and raced for the door, out it and down the hall to pound on Steve's, but when he didn't answer immediately, she turned and slammed her fist against Bucky's door.

His opened within a few seconds, sleep mussed, shirtless, and packing a gun. “Celine? Where's the fire?”

“Oh, Goddess. You're okay. You're okay!” She threw herself at him, arms around his neck while choking back a relieved sob.

“Yeah, of course. I'm fine.” He sounded completely puzzled.

“Celine?”

She jerked away from Bucky to find Steve in a nearly identical position, sleep-mussed and packing a gun, but he'd put on a shirt. “Steve!” Launching herself across the hall, she clung to him. “You're okay!”

“Of course. You're the one who got hurt. Not me, and not Buck.”

He urged her into his room when the first sob finally broke through her defences, and Bucky followed, closing the door behind him.

“I thought, I thought... There was so much. I should never have…” She knew she wasn't making sense, but she was just so relieved. With how full she was, how hot and large the ball of energy inside her had become, she'd worried she'd killed them both. “I'm sorry.” Celine pulled away from him and swiped at her face. “I shouldn't have disturbed you. I must have my hours mixed up to wake you.”

“Hey. Don't do that, Celine. Don't brush us off. Clearly, you were terrified. Why?”

Shame weighed her down and hunched her shoulders at Steve's question.

“Is this about last night?”

Heat filled her cheeks when she glanced at Bucky. He knew. She looked at Steve. So did he. She hissed a soft, “Damn you, Charles!” as more embarrassment flooded her.

“You're right. The Professor called and told us the truth. And frankly, I'm glad he did with how depleted you were. Doll, what's going on? There's nothing to be ashamed of.” Steve tucked his hands in his pockets.

“Is that why you look so sheepish, Captain? Aren't you feeling a little shame knowing what happened? What I did?” She turned to face them and lifted her chin, erecting with speed the walls that had protected her all her life.

“Not shame. Maybe a little embarrassment. I mean,” he huffed a sigh, “I'm old, darlin’. Sex and everything that goes with it is a lot more public than I'm used to.”

“I'm not ashamed or embarrassed. Fuck, doll. That was the most fun I've had since before the war.”

Bucky smirked at her, but his disregard for his safety made Celine angry. “I could have killed you. Do you get that?” She glared at them. “Last night I was so weak and starved, I had to fight not to feed! Goddess damn you both! I had to use every scrap of willpower not to feed, not to become the fucking monster again, and then you two… imbeciles go and, and,” she gave a frustrated scream and jerked on her hair, “do what you did, and I couldn't stop. I couldn't _stop_! I could have killed you both, and I'd never recover from that.” The shakes overtook her whole body, and she wrapped her arms around her waist in a desperate move to keep herself from falling apart. Then, a ragged sob had her shoving her fist against her lips.

“Hey, Celine. Shhh.” Steve crowded her on the right, as Bucky caged her in on the left. “It's fine. Everything is fine. Buck and I may have eaten half the contents of the fridge afterward, and we both missed our workout this morning, but it's okay. We're fine.”

Bucky brushed her hair back. “Everyone is okay, and you look like you're feeling a lot better. I call that a win, Celine.”

“A win!” she barked. “Sure. I can't take that much chi. I can't.”

“Evidently you can. If it's from us.” Steve tugged her toward the sofa as Bucky guided her with a hand on her back. “How about you explain this a little better. Xavier hit the high points, but maybe you can fill in the gaps?”

He looked at her with those damn puppy eyes, and Celine found herself giving in, but when they tried to draw her down on the sofa between them, she resisted and sat on the coffee table. The hard surface sent a jolt of discomfort through her spine that had her taking a moment to divert some of the powerful energy inside her into her chakras. I deep breath in, and one out saw them properly aligned and what healing had stalled continued.

“What was that?” Bucky asked.

“Stagnant chi. I was refueling my chakras so that I may finish healing.”

“We can talk about this later if you need to rest some more.”

Sweet could be Steve's nickname. “Up or down makes no difference.” She shrugged, then used the hem of her shirt to wipe her face.

“You wanna start talkin’, Celine?” Bucky, on the other hand, was sharper. “Why didn't you just tell us the truth?”

She snorted a laugh. “What? Explain to everyone I'm a Succubus so they can view me with even more suspicion, or worse, label me a whore? I think not. Energy Vampire is close enough, and before when I worked alone, it didn't matter.”

“But you're not alone. Not now. By not telling us, you were getting sick, weren't you? Clint said you didn't look well going into this last mission.”

That put her back up. “I was fine. I had it handled.”

“No, clearly you didn't, or he wouldn't have been worried.”

She gave a soft sigh. “Fine. I was barely handling it, but it was the best I could do.”

“Why?”

She glanced at Steve who appeared genuinely puzzled. “Friday? Show the Captain the article.”

Steve's TV came on and the report about her and her late night activities appeared in all its glory. “Little hard to feed after that. After Fury and Hill arrived and told me I was _besmirching_ the Avenger name.” Celine shoved to her feet and paced toward the window. “No one was to know who I am. Now my face is all over everything. Going out is difficult, and being labelled a whore…” She gritted her teeth.

“Jesus,” Bucky hissed. “Dollface, I'm so sorry.”

“Did Natasha do this?”

The harshness of the question made Celine shiver. Steve had never sounded so cold. “I don't know.”

“The only people who know who you are, are the people on this team. That's a pretty narrow pool to pick from.”

He looked so angry, as if he could walk out the door and tear into Natasha, but what good would that do now? “It doesn't matter anymore. But I won't be branded a whore. People already fear my power. If they knew the truth of it? I'd be more of an outcast than I already am.”

“Why?” Bucky asked rising to his feet.

“I'm sure one or both of you did the research. Instead of just being vampiric, I'd be labelled a demon whore, spawn of Satan, put on Earth to seduce and torment humanity. I would become a person to be vilified, or an object to be acquired.”

“Again, why?” Bucky took a step toward her, but Celine retreated.

“Because when you have unlimited sex appeal, people see you only two ways. An object of sin needing to be destroyed, or one of lust to be used time and again until you're broken. I won't be destroyed, and I can't be broken, and no one will _ever_ make me their whore.”

“Celine.” Steve rose slowly to his feet. “You use that word a lot.”

She turned away, faced the windows, and bit out four painful words. “My mother was one.” She didn't see the look of shock on Bucky's face or the way they exchanged a startled glance, too intent on the city below. “I am what I am, nothing will change that, but I am a step too far outside humanity to be trusted.” How it hurt to speak those words. “If people knew what I really needed? How I really fed? They could destroy me. Having them think I could feed off any emotion is safer.”

“Celine.” She jumped when they both touched her. “You don't have to hide with us.”

“Yeah,” Bucky murmured. “Let us help you.”

“At least now you know you can feed off us without worry-”

She shoved away from them and backed across the room. “I don't feed on teammates! This is never happening again.”

“Darlin’, c'mon.” Bucky held out his hand. “We're fine. You're full. What's the harm?”

“Harm?” she whispered gaping at them. “You want to see the harm?” Styx, her glorious Goddess, rose as if from the banks of the River of Life and filled Celine, taking over every cell in her body. Twisting coils of sky dark hair fell in ropes over her body as she became the beautiful, terrible goddess who granted access to the afterlife. Talons curled from her fingertips, and she ran her tongue over the fangs that pressed into her blood red lips.

She closed her eyes, revelling in the power pouring through her, in the heat of her chi. It was drugging, thick and rich, the most delicious energy she'd ever tasted. The most potent strength she'd ever known. It could become dangerously addictive if she let it.

When dual sharp inhales register, she slowly opened eyes she knew would glow and shift like liquid gold. “I could put you on your knees, have you begging for but a taste of this form, and while you begged for nothing more than a touch of my lips, I could drain you dry, and you'd never lift a hand to stop me. In all my years since I finished my training, I've never not been able to stop feeding.  Even starved as I was, I could _always_ stop. But not with you. Not with either of you.” She let Styx retreat and turned to face the door. “This time there were no lasting consequences. Next time,” she looked sadly over her shoulder, “one of you may not come out alive. Don't ask me to take that risk.”

She walked out and shut the door behind her with a quiet click and returned to her room. There was an ache in her chest that had nothing to do with her injury and everything to do with the looks of disbelief on the two men’s faces. She’d hurt them, she knew it, but she wasn’t going to play fast and loose with anyone’s life.

She pushed the door open, went to the couch and laid down. It was as comfortable as ever, and her back really did still hurt. Maybe if she gave it a few minutes respite, it would calm down.

***

Steve and Bucky were still staring at the door Celine had exited when the call came through on Steve’s laptop. He shot a glance at Bucky who ducked into his bedroom and came back seconds later dragging one of Steve’s shirts over his head before Steve answered the incoming call from the Professor.

“Professor Xavier.” Steve nodded politely. “I don’t think we spoke as often as this when we were negotiating cross team possibilities.”

The man in the wheelchair gave a slight smile and arched a brow. “I see Celine has put your back up this morning, Captain. I take it she was unimpressed with your… assistance?”

“You could say that,” Bucky muttered.

Charles’ eyes flicked to Bucky then came back to Steve’s. “I never said she would thank you for it, only that she needed it. Her fears are grounded in truth, gentlemen, though it appears you are no worse for your involvement.”

Steve dug his nails into his palm to keep from blushing. “Is there a reason for this call?”

The amusement, mild though it was, smoothed from Xavier’s face. “It has come to our attention an old threat to Celine has resurfaced.”

“What kind of threat?” Bucky asked, stepping up behind Steve at his desk.

“The deadly kind.” He tapped a half dozen keys, and a dossier popped up on Steve’s screen. “They call themselves The Whip and The Lash. They are the ones responsible for kidnapping the Princess, Celine and your team were tasked with rescuing. While The Whip is yet elusive to us, The Lash,” he hesitated as sadness crossed his features, “was one of ours.”

“One of yours?” Steve asked, then nudged Bucky and motioned to the real name of this Lash person. _Thomas Marconi_. Could this be the Thomas from her sleepy murmurs last night?

“Yes. Thomas was a promising pupil, very bright with strong pyrotechnic powers. He along with his brother, Jacob, Celine and a handful of other students were being groomed to work as a team, but there was an… incident.”

Steve frowned. “What kind of incident?”

“One that left one child dead and the other so mad with grief we feared for his sanity. Thomas blames Celine for Jacob’s death.”

“Was she responsible?” Bucky asked.

Charles sighed and pressed the heel of his hand to his forehead. “Indirectly? Maybe. Heaven knows Celine carries the burden.”

“But this _Lash_ guy blames Celine?”

“Yes. Thomas disappeared after Jacob died and has remained hidden from me. He resurfaced a few years ago, but the confrontation between he and Celine did not go… well. She has remained mostly an unknown in the world, moving in and out of the shadows as needed. We believe, thanks to the splashing of Celine’s image across the media, Thomas found out where she was and arranged for the princess to be taken knowing it would draw you out.”

“No wonder the ransom demands were so ridiculous,” Bucky muttered.

“He took that sick little girl just to get at Celine?” Steve asked. “He’d go that far?”

“Captain. Thomas will stop at nothing to have his revenge on Celine. He and Jacob… they were fraternal twins.”

Steve stiffened. Wanda and Pietro were twins, and the pain of Pietro’s death had seen Wanda destroying dozens of Ultron’s forces in her grief. When Bucky hissed a quiet swear and began to pace, Steve knew he understood the significance, even if he hadn’t been there to witness it first hand.

Steve scrubbed his hand over his mouth. “He can’t be reasoned with? Talked to? Is there no way to make him see it wasn’t her fault?”

“None. I’m afraid he has become a man possessed.”

Something about the way the Professor said those words sent a spark of apprehension up Steve’s spine. “Professor?”

“There are things in Celine’s past only she may tell you. I have sent you what we know of The Lash, but be aware. Thomas will stop at nothing to get to Celine. Now that he knows where she is, he may come for her.”

“Then we’ll be ready.” Steve shot another glance at the documents. “How sure are you it was him that took the princess?”

“When I spoke with Celine, I saw him in her mind. It was Thomas, and he is coming for her.”

Bucky returned to Steve’s side. “And we’ll stop him.”

“Celine knows what must be done in regards to Thomas. Hank has also discovered what the chemical substance in the bombs you found is. I’ve included the information in the documents I sent. Perhaps you can pass it on to your Dr. Banner for him? Hank hasn’t been able to find a way to negate its effects.”

“Sure thing, Professor,” Steve nodded.

“Hopefully between the two of them they can solve this conundrum before their supply can be rebuilt.” Charles nodded to them both. “Captain. Sergeant.” He reached for the screen then paused. “No matter how hard she pushes you away, Celine needs you both.”

The screen went dark before Steve or Bucky could respond.

“I can’t tell if I’m a rat in a maze or a pawn in someone’s big fucking game of chess,” Bucky muttered.

“I don’t know,” Steve said, staring thoughtfully at the documents on his laptop. “Chessboard, maybe, but I think we’re the knights to a reluctant queen -- not pawns. One thing I do know? This Lash won’t be getting to Celine.”

“Stark’s gonna need that fireproof armour.”

Steve nodded his agreement. “We’re all going to have to look into it.”

***

She was just dozing off when the phone on the coffee table began buzzing. The call display read ‘Fury,’ and Celine sighed before she answered. “Yes, Director?”

“Ms. Ena. Dr. Banner said you were mobile.”

She rolled her eyes. “I’m sufficiently recovered if that’s what you’re wondering.”

“Mm. The Prince of Denmark has requested your presence at the hospital.”

He said what now? “I’m sorry. What?”

“It seems the Princess wants to thank you in person. She’s worried about you. It’s stressing her heart.”

“Director…” Celine sighed. “I’m not the meet and greet type.”

“If you want to remain an Avenger, Ms. Ena you will polish your smile and make your way to the hospital where you will assure the Prince and his daughter you’re not dying.”

“Director Fury, you can’t make-”

“Consider this restitution for the hit the Avengers reputation took with that indiscretion of yours.”

Her spine stiffened. “As I tried to explain when you were here, Director, that was me on my lunch break. Or am I not allowed to go out to eat?”

“Watch that tone, Ena. I’ve been impressed with your contribution to the team and the way you handled yourself these last few missions. Don’t make me change my mind.”

Celine knew this wasn’t an argument she would win and sighed silently in resignation. “When? Where? How long?”

“The package will be sent to your phone. You leave in thirty. There will be a car waiting.”

He hung up without a further word, leaving Celine glaring at the phone in her hand. “Fan-fucking-tastic.”

It didn’t take long to throw on a pair of white skinny jeans, a pale grey sweater, and dove grey coat. Her hair curled on her shoulders and down her spine, behaving again now that she was no longer starving. She held her purse between her arm and side while fiddling with her second favourite pair of shoes, faux snakeskin in tans and greys.

“Going somewhere?”

She looked up and smiled at the scowling Bruce. “Fury’s ordered me to the hospital. The Prince of Denmark has requested my presence to help calm his daughter. Apparently, she was concerned I would die.”

He crossed his arms and glowered at her. “We were all concerned you would die. How are you even upright?”

“Trade secret?” she smirked.

“I’m not buying whatever it is your selling.”

Celine chuckled and glided toward him where she paused to pat his cheek. “Let’s just say I found that willing victim after all.”

He grabbed her hand and turned her wrist over, shoving the sleeve up her forearm to check her pulse. “I don’t believe it. You were like death walking yesterday. Let me see your back.”

“Bruce,” Celine sighed. “I’m fine. Promise.”

“Either show me your spine, or you're not going anywhere.”

His secondary aura, the one that was mainly Hulk, sat very close to the surface. “Fine.” She handed him her purse and was in the process of shrugging out of her coat when the door to Steve’s room opened, and both super soldiers headed toward them.

“What's all this?”

She glanced at Steve while Bucky helped her with her coat. “The Denmark Prince asked me to visit his daughter. The stress of my injuries isn't helping her new heart. Fury insisted, and I will be late to the car if you three keep making me explain myself.”

Now free of her coat, she turned her back to Bruce and dragged up her shirt. His hands were cool and professional when he gently prodded her back, but when he hit the tender spots along her spine, she couldn't help but flinch.

Bruce made a grumpy noise. “You're not fully healed.”

“I'm healed enough.”

“Maybe you should find that willing victim and see if you can have a second course.”

As she was standing facing Steve and Bucky, it was easy to see desire rise in their eyes and feel the heat reach out for her like a warm ray of sunshine. It licked across her senses in a temptation she was hard-pressed to ignore. “I'm plenty full, Bruce. It just takes time. The damage to my spine was… extensive, but the weakness and numbness in my hands and feet are gone.”

“Considering you didn't tell me about either,” Bruce gruffed, “I outta ground your ass and tell Fury where he can stick his orders.”

Celine pulled her shirt down and reached for her coat. “Well, as I'm helping polish the smear from the Avengers image, I highly doubt he'd let you. My coat please, Sergeant.”

“It's alright, Bruce. Buck and me will go with her. See she stays outta trouble.”

“I do not require a chaperone, Captain!” Celine snapped.

Bucky held her coat for her. “We were gonna head out and get a couple of chilli dogs anyway. It's no trouble swinging past… what hospital is it? Doesn't matter. We know lots of places all over we can get good eats.”

Celine shot them both such a glare, then turned and shrugged into her coat. Dressed in jeans and similar leather jackets, they did appear to have been going out. Bucky's was black over a red Henley, while Steve's was cognac leather over a blue plaid button down.  Before Bucky could help her, Celine pulled her hair from her coat and stalked down the hall. “If you are coming, then come. But I'm already late, and I dislike being late.”

“You shouldn't be wearing heels, Celine!” Bruce barked.

“Maybe,” she shot over her shoulder, “but then my ass would look nowhere near as fantastic!” He blushed, and she laughed unrepentantly. The elevator doors opened when she arrived, and Celine walked through to stand against the back wall.

Bucky and Steve flanked her, but she ignored them “Lobby.”

“Belay that. Garage level. Have lobby security inform Celine's ride that there has been a change of plans, but not until we leave the parking garage. Privacy lock this elevator. No monitoring of any kind, Friday.”

“Yes, Captain.”

That had Celine frowning. “Captain?”

The two larger than life men shifted to stand between her and the door, effectively cutting off escape. “You can't put those walls back up between us, dollface, or act like what happened didn't. It did. You needed help, we helped. We'd help again if you needed it. But this cold, ice queen thing isn't going to fly anymore.”

She glared down her nose at Bucky. “You're the ones acting like it changed something. I've told you, I don't have relationships.”

“No, but we had sex,” the metal-armed soldier said bluntly.

She lived her chin. “No, you had fantasies. All I did was help things along so I could feed.”

“Bullshit.” Her eyes snapped to the harsh blues of Steve's. “I can still taste you on my tongue, Celine. Feel your skin.” He stepped closer. “Hear your cries, both those in my head… and the one in reality. You can't tell us you felt nothing.”

She stepped back only to smack into the wall, but her breath hitched when Bucky's metal fingers curled around her throat.

“It felt pretty damn real to me, darlin’. And you look so much better, but if you need a taste, a pick-me-up, you know where we are. We can take it, Stevie and me.”

Steve's palm slipped inside her jacket to curl at her waist. “You don't have to be scared. Not with us. We'll give you what you need, but… wouldn't you rather have us in person?”

“You could feed from the source,” Bucky murmured, his lips whispering across her cheek.

“Aren't you hungry, Celine?” asked Steve, his mouth on the pulse beneath her ear.

A pulse of desire squeezed her womb and made her moan. “I'm… I'm… I'm…”

Bucky's thumb ran the length of her jaw. “You could have us. Have it all. Sex and dinner. Don't you want us? Don't you want to fulfill all your fantasies?”

“I…” Her panting breaths were making it difficult to get any air.

***

She gasped hard and sat straight up only to teeter on the edge of the sofa and fall gracelessly to the floor where Celine lay panting, body on fire, staring at the ceiling.

She groped around for her phone, completely disoriented. What had been real? What had been dreams? Was she supposed to be visiting the little princess? A quick scroll through her call logs showed none of it had happened.

No call from Fury. No scolding from Bruce. No sexy encounter in the elevator with two super soldiers.

“Goddess!” She threw her arm over her eyes. Never in her entire life had she dreamed like that. So vividly of the people around her, but also of the men down the hall that caused the wealth of sensation rushing through her body.

Celine had never _craved_ sexual contact before. Not ever. “What the hell is happening to me?”

_“Celine? I can feel how upset you are. Is everything alright?”_

_“I’m fine, Charles. Pissed at you, but fine.”_

He gave a resigned sigh. _“It was the right thing to do. You can trust them. I have seen both their minds.”_

_“You shouldn’t be poking around in their heads, Charles. Especially Bucky’s.”_

_“So defensive,”_ he chuckled. _“One would think you cared for them._ ”

She sat up and pushed at her hair. _“You’ve forgotten what happened the last time I cared for someone.”_

_“Celine, enough! What happened was an accident. No one knew what you were capable of, and if I’d been paying closer attention, I could have seen it coming. No one is to blame for what happened to Jacob but Thomas.”_

Celine lurched to her feet. _“I don’t want to talk about Thomas!”_

 _“You’re going to have to talk about him!”_ Charles snapped. _“I saw him, Celine. He was there! He was the one who attacked you at the warehouse. How dare you keep that information from me!”_

 _“Well, I didn’t do a very good job of that our you wouldn’t know!”_ She could feel him recoil away from the connection, then slam back hard enough to make her flinch.

_“You, young lady, do not get to keep things of this nature to yourself. He is a danger to you, and through you, the Avengers. I’ve already briefed your Captain on the basics. I told him nothing of what happened, only that there was an incident in which Jacob died, and Thomas now seeks revenge.”_

“What?” she whispered aloud. “You told Steve?”

_“Celine? What is it you fear so greatly about them knowing?”_

_“Charles… so much of what happened got covered up. I don’t… I don’t want you to get in trouble for all the things I’ve done. Maybe… maybe it’s better if I just leave? If I go, Thomas won’t come at the team. He’d have no reason to. Maybe I could finally get him to see reason.”_

_“No. You’ve run from this too long, Celine. It’s time to face him. Thomas is gone.  What remains is not the boy you knew. Only the creature you let escape. It is time to put right the part you played.”_

_“I can’t…”_ She shook her head. _“It won’t go back. It’s known freedom too long.”_

_“You are letting it hurt other people, Celine. Every action Thomas takes, every life he ruins, the blame is squarely on your shoulders.”_

Celine flinched. “That’s not fair, Charles.”

_“You had the opportunity to end this six years ago, but you didn’t. You let the demon out of the underworld, darling. Only you can throw it back.”_

_“I’m not strong enough.”_ Tears collected at the corners of her eyes and gently dripped down her cheeks.

_“You are also not alone. You have a team of extraordinary people around you, darling. It’s time to stop running and trust someone other than me, Rogue, and Logan.”_

_“But… how do I explain? It’s all my fault, Charles.”_

_“You were a child, love. Barely seventeen. It was an accident.”_

_“Jacob died because of me.”_

_“Not entirely. No one knew what you could do. Opening the River that first time was a mistake, but you’ve learned to control Styx and the power inside you. You know you’re not the only one who had a hard beginning to your powers. Look at Scott. Look at Rogue. Even Logan. We don’t ask for these gifts, Celine, but we must all learn to use them. And when the time is right, we must fix the mistakes of our past.”_

A soft wrap of knuckles sounded at Celine’s door, and she could feel their auras pulse against hers. _“It appears I’m about to have company.”_

_“I will leave you to it.”_

His presence faded as she went to answer the door. “Now isn’t a good time, Captain.”

Whatever they’d been about to say fell from their tongues when both Steve and Bucky openly stared at her. She hadn’t bothered to wipe the tears from her face. The box she’d stuffed her emotions in over Thomas and Jacob had had the lid firmly blown off. There was no putting it back.

She made to shut the door when they only continued to gape at her, but Steve’s hand flashed out and grabbed it. “Sweetheart, if we upset you, we didn’t mean-”

Celine cut him off with a shake of her head. “I was talking to Charles.” They both frowned, and she tapped her temple. “He doesn’t use the phone unless he has too.”

“You want to talk about it?” Bucky asked.

She made to refuse, her automatic goto, then noticed the tablet he was carrying and the image it showed, and pushed the door all the way open. “Yeah. I guess I do. Just let me throw some clothes on.”

Without waiting for agreement, she hurried into her bedroom and shut the door. She leaned against and took three deep breaths. Growing up on the streets, Celine had done a lot of things she wasn’t proud of, but this… Thomas, Jacob, what had happened with her ‘team’? It was her biggest regret and worst failure. It was a stain on her soul she would never get rid of, and here it was, coming back to haunt her and threaten her all over again.

It looked like Natasha wasn’t going to have to spill the beans after all. Celine was going to get to do that all on her own.

With one more deep breath, she pushed off the door. She would dress. Then… it was time to face the music.

* * *

Next Chapters, coming in January.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first of two updates brought to you through Coffee Updates care of @ehuggs ! Thank you for the support, hun!
> 
> Warnings: much angst

* * *

Celine returned to find Bucky and Steve sat on her sofa, three cups of coffee and a half-full pot on the coffee table. “Did you swipe that from the kitchen?”

“There’s two,” Bucky muttered.

“I’ll put it back later,” grumbled Steve.

She smoothed down her sweater and went and sat in the chair across the table. A wingback style, covered in an abstract black and white fabric, it reminded her of the chairs in Charles’ library. Besides the colour, it was a reminder of home — a comfortable place to curl up and read a book.

Today she curled up, tucking her bare feet beneath her after selecting one of the three mugs. Old jeans with worn knees and a sweater of ridiculously expensive pink cashmere - a gift from Charles for her birthday - gave her the illusion of security and relaxation she certainly wasn’t feeling. Her heart pounded so hard she was surprised it wasn’t knocking her ribs out of the way to leap straight from her chest.

Two pairs of blue eyes watched her intently. With a sip of coffee for courage, Celine began. “It has always been Charles' way to pick teams of mutants he feels fit together because they have complementing powers. As students, he has a chance to both train us and find those who best fit as partners. When I was seventeen, my team was chosen, and we began to train together as a group. Thomas and his brother Jacob, Bobby, Rogue, Claudine, and I were put together. Thomas had his fire whip and could hold someone in a warm embrace or melt flesh from bone. Jacob could control air, raising everything from a breeze to hurricane force winds. Bobby was and still is the IceMan.” She glanced at them, and they nodded, having read the X-Men dossier Charles provided.

“You said he and Rogue were an item, right?” Steve asked.

“At the time, yes.” The memory of how excited Rogue had been when Bobby had created an ice shield over his lips that first time he kissed her made Celine smile. “Rogue, like me, can remove a person's life energy, but she does it through touch and takes on their personality and powers when she does. It's far easier for her to kill with her powers than I and why she is always covered. Claudine was a spirit walker. She could step outside her body and step inside someone else's. It never lasted long, five minutes at most, but she could body hop, leaving the person she was riding confused as to how they got where they arrived. It left her physical body vulnerable though, and Charles thought having her in with us, some of the most dangerous of our kind, would help keep her safe. In theory, it was a good idea.”

Bucky reached for a cup of coffee. “Why only in theory?”

“She was scared of me. Us. Rogue and I. Bobby, Thomas, and Jacob had known each other for years. Rogue arrived shortly before I did, but after her incident with Logan, no one wanted to have anything to do with her except Bobby.”

“What incident?” Bucky asked.

“Before Steve and I woke you from your nightmare, I told him about how Rogue once attempted to do the same for Logan, but when he woke, he did so with his claws out, and Rogue nearly died. She was smart enough to absorb enough of him and his powers to heal the wound, but it nearly killed Logan in the process. When Logan dreams, he dreams violence and a past he can barely remember. After, it became my job to wake him when necessary.”

“And when you’re not around?”

She smiled. “Let’s just say Rogue’s developed… _new_ techniques for pulling Logan out of his dreams before they get too bad.”

“Not to get off topic here,” Steve murmured, “But if Rogue can’t have physical contact with anyone how does that… work?”

His ears turned pink and made Celine chuckled. “Hank. He has a serum that allows him twelve hours at a time when he’s not furry. Rogue asked if she could try it, and after a few months of finagling, they found a formula that will work against her powers. It gives her a twelve-hour pass on the "touch and die" part of her abilities. She doesn’t use it all the time, but it’s opened up a door to a life she never dreamed she’d have.”

“Twelve hours for her and Logan to bump uglies. Nice,” Bucky chuckled.

“Bucky!” Steve gasped.

Celine only snickered and lifted her cup. “The first time they knew it would work, he came back more exhausted than when he left and sent Hank into a full-on fit thinking the serum hadn’t worked. Rogue’s face was the colour of Wanda’s hair.”

Bucky snorted a laugh and slapped his knee.

Clearing his throat, his ears now red, Steve muttered, “Well, back to the original point.”

Celine sighed softly. “Claudine had only been with the school five months, but in that time she’d gotten comfortable with some of the other girls, and well…”

“Girls can be mean,” Steve murmured.

She looked up and nodded. “Really mean. Rogue and I were the outsiders. The boys were popular, and honestly, I think they were the only reason we weren’t treated worse. Bobby stood up for Rogue who has always been ridiculously loyal to me. But Charles had put us together for a reason, and I knew him well enough by then to know he had a plan. We began working together, training together, honing our powers. But Claudine went to the Professor and said she couldn’t do it. She didn’t want anything to do with Rogue or me. He told her if she couldn’t work with us, she couldn’t be an X-Men. She left the school altogether after that, returning home. She’d only come because her parents - one mutant, one not - insisted she would be safer there while all the unrest was happening with Dr. Grey and the Professor announcing Mutants to the world, and Magneto’s shenanigans. Thankfully that smoothed out before it escalated into something… nasty.”

Both men shrugged. Neither had been around when the worst of the mutant fear era had gone down.

“We were down to five, and it was… great. Really great. We got on; we complemented each other. Rogue and Bobby were pretty wrapped up in each other, but… I had Jacob and Thomas.” She shoved to her feet, unable to sit still. “I can’t even really pinpoint when it all began to go wrong,” Celine murmured. “I was still coming into my powers, but I had my allure and my abilities to absorb and redirect chi. I was still learning. Neither Charles or I knew how… potent those powers could become.” She walked to the window and stared blindly out it, lost in thought.

“Celine?”

She shook herself free of the memories. “Jacob and Thomas Marconi were brothers, fraternal twins. They had only to look at each other to know what the other was thinking. I once watched them whip up a firestorm the two of them held in their hands, laughing at the magnitude of their power before putting it out. I was… impressed. I was a seventeen-year-old girl with the body of a twenty-year-old and the drive of one too. Sex and lust were my lifeblood. The visage of Styx was already mine to use. I’d been able to put on that face since I was sixteen. I didn’t know I was doing anything. I didn’t know I was affecting them. Bobby and Rogue were always together, and I just thought, hell, we’re a team. I should be getting to know the twins, and we should be getting comfortable with each other. We actually had things in common like the lack of parents who gave a crap about what happened to us. I thought they were such great guys and it was nice to have… friends.”

“Celine.” Steve pushed to his feet.

“Don’t!” her voice broke. “Don’t do that. Pity is for people who deserve it. I don’t!” She swiped angrily at her face when tears dripped down her cheeks. “I hadn’t developed my empathy yet, I couldn’t feel what I was doing to them. I didn’t know, but when Jacob sat down beside me one night when I was alone in the library, I didn’t think anything of it until he leaned over and kissed me.” Wrapping her arms around herself, Celine paced around the sofa, feeling caged and restricted by the confession. “It was wonderful,” she whispered. “I thought Jacob was sweet and so nice. There was a softness to him, an innocence that was so attractive. When he kissed me and told me I was beautiful and said he loved me, I’d never been treated like that before. It felt… good.

I had sex for the first time, right there on the sofa in the library. I’m still not sure if Charles knows or if he’s just pretending not to know. It’s unlikely I will ever ask. After, Jacob looked a little piqued from the loss of chi - I couldn't help myself in the moment - so we got him some food and some water, and he went to bed, and the next day he was fine. After it was stolen moments. Kisses. Touches. It seemed like fate was conspiring against us because we never got the chance to go any further again without someone interrupting. It was frustrating to a hormonal teenage girl, and I didn’t notice Thomas… or his growing jealousy.”

Steve reached out to her as she passed him on her third circuit around the room. “You’re making me dizzy, dollface. Sit and tell us the rest.”

He guided her to the space between them on the couch and she sat back, more tears falling, more pain welling up to choke her throat. “The same day we were supposed to have this big training exercise, Thomas cornered me in the pool house. He said he couldn’t stop thinking about me. That he knew we were meant to be together. How he wanted me, and I should be with him not Jacob. Then he kissed me and he tasted... he tasted so good, and for a split second I just let it happen and I was sucking down chi, and then I realized this was Thomas not Jacob and forced him off me. Jacob came in and saw the last and attacked his brother.” She gave a hard sob and covered her face.

The brush of tissues over the back of her hands had her reaching for them. Then Bucky and Steve shifted closer, offering comfort with the heat of their closeness.

Celine inhaled hard, seeking calm, needing to finish. “They fought, back and forth, spewing the most… _vile_ accusations at each other until Thomas taunted Jacob with how I’d _liked it_ , his kiss. How I’d melted and moaned and accepted his tongue. The worst part was he wasn’t wrong, and when Jacob looked at me, I couldn’t deny it. He didn’t know what I really was. He had no idea that kind of energy back then was impossible to resist. Jacob looked utterly betrayed and left with Thomas gloating after him. I shoved him in the pool and told him to cool the fuck off before we had to train together and that what had happened between us would never happen again.” She thrust her free hand through her hair and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

“I tried to talk to Jacob, explain my side of things, but he didn’t want to hear me. So I left it alone and went and found Rogue who was with Bobby and told them what happened. The look on Bobby’s face…” She shook her head. “But Rogue knew. She got it. She knew what it meant to be faced with that kind of… temptation. Bobby left, disgusted with me. Me! Not Thomas for- for forcing himself on me! I was so angry and hurt and upset.” Celine wiped the tissues under her nose and tried to stand up only to have Bucky’s metal arm land on her legs.

“Stay.” It was an order thick with compassion.

She stayed. “I should have called off the exercise, but Bobby was our team leader. I didn’t want to make things worse by going over his head to Charles, so I suited up and went out on the field with the others. But Thomas wouldn’t stop taunting Jacob. Jacob would barely look at me. We were up against Storm and Jean and needed to be focused, but Thomas just kept pushing, and suddenly Jacob turned on him, and the field went to chaos. Jacob had ahold of Thomas’s fire whip, and it was an inferno. There was such… red and black in their auras, and Jacob was all yellow around the edges.”

“What do the colours tell you, Celine?”

She glanced at Steve. “Red, when associated with negativity is defiance, aggression, and strain. Black is menace. Yellow… irrationality, fear, emotional fragility, depression, anxiety, and… suicide.” She sniffled and wiped her nose again. “I’d done that. I’d put all that doubt in Jacob's mind. All that rage and hate was because of me. I’d driven a wedge between them that couldn’t be removed. No one could stop them. Not Jean with her powers. Not Storm. I was so terrified they’d kill each other I got between them, tried to talk them down, but it only made Thomas angrier. He started shouting how I was _his_ , would always be his, and I couldn’t take it. For the first time, I became Styx as she was truly mean to be. Because of Thomas, I ripped open the way to the underworld, but… I couldn’t control it. Didn’t know how.” She curled over Bucky’s arm, rocking, her head in her hands as the memory swamped her. “It came through the doorway while we were all standing there staring at the river.”

“What?” Steve asked gently.

“Demon,” she whispered. “At least that’s what I’ve always called it. I told Bruce there were things on the other side that would terrify the Hulk. It was one of those things.” Celine curled her fingers into a fist, then slowly unfurled them to reveal the creature that still occasionally walked her nightmares. “It was big. Enormous. Sixteen feet at least. Black and grey with teeth like daggers, massive horns and cloven hooves.” The creature in her hand threw out its arms and bellowed though the roar of the chi figure was silent.

“Christ,” Bucky whispered.

“That’s why I always shield the door.” She closed her fist on the creature. “Jean and Storm went after the big one, but three more smaller,” she snorted softly, “seven footers crawled out after it before I figured out I could shield the gate. I couldn’t close it, though, not with those things on the loose. Between the two of them, Jean and Storm got the big one back to the gate and I managed to shove it through. Rogue and Bobby were dealing with one of the smaller three, Thomas and Jacob another, but the third was coming at me. I think it knew if it took me out, they could escape or free others, I don’t know for sure, but I was using every bit of power to hold the gate. Then Jacob screamed my name. He ran away from Thomas and threw… threw himself,” she choked on a sob, “in front of the creature and it,” Celine gasped for breath, “ _killed him_!”

Bucky’s arm tightened over her legs and shifted them up to his lap, sending her sliding into Steve who scooted over so both men held her tightly between them. “We’re so sorry, Celine,” Steve said against her hair.

“It sounds like an accident, darlin’.” Bucky ran his hand up and down her thigh.

“It gets worse,” she sighed, resting her head on Steve’s shoulder and gripping Bucky’s hand when he offered it. “In the instant Jacob died, I opened the rest of my powers. Everything just… unleashed. I sent my demon and Rogue's back through the gate in the same way I can send souls and ran to where Jacob had fallen but he was already gone, and I watched for the first time a soul passed through the gate.

Thomas was screaming. Screaming and screaming that I’d killed Jacob, and the demon he’d fought was right behind him. It grabbed him up, laughing and speaking strange garbled words before fire erupted all around Thomas. The demon screamed and slumped to the ground, I flung it back through the gateway and closed the door. I collapsed over Jacob, completely drained, but the last thing I remember is Thomas screaming I’d killed him. I’d killed Jacob. His whip lashed out at me, but Rogue was there taking him down. Then Logan appeared, and everything went dark.

I woke up hours later in an unfamiliar bed, in a room far from the others. For safety, Logan said. He never told me for whose safety, but he sat there holding my hand, and I everything came back, and I cried,” she whimpered fresh tears flowing down her face, “because I’d loved him, but when the empathy came with the rest of my powers, I learned it was obsession for Jacob. It was my doing. I’d _made_ him want me enough to think it was love. I gave him _everything_ and when he thought I’d betrayed him with his brother… he killed himself.”

“Celine, you can’t know that for sure,” Steve said, hugging her tighter.

“A negative yellow aura… he had a negative yellow aura.”

“But you couldn’t _feel_ him, right? Not like now. Not like with us. Maybe you read him wrong. He was trying to save you, Celine.”

She opened her eyes to look at Bucky. “I know because of Thomas. He told Logan and the Professor it was all my fault. Suddenly Jacob was different, less of a brother, going out of his way to exclude Thomas and spend time with me. He said when Jacob died it was like the blinders had been ripped off and he knew I had bewitched them both, used my power against them. I’d turned brother against brother. It was true, of course, but no one believed him. No one knew that was part of my gifts. He was crazy with rage after. He wanted nothing to do with me. I wanted so badly to talk to him, apologize, but he refused.

Finally one day I just went to his room and opened the door, desperate to talk to him. But it wasn’t just Thomas in the room anymore. The demon as an apparition was there like an avatar surrounding him. When Thomas moved it moved. It whispered to him, words I couldn’t understand but they sent Thomas into a rage and he lashed out with his whip, sending me sailing into the wall across the hall. He stood over me laughing. Maniacal. The demon a puppet master to Thomas’s every move. He told me how he hated how I’d poisoned his mind with thoughts of lust. How I sickened him. How I was no better than a whore and how I’d ruined everything. Jacob was his twin, and he’d never forgive me for his death. He drove his hand into my stomach but it wasn’t Thomas’s fingers, it was the demons.” Celine drew her shirt up to show the scars high up near her ribcage. Five semi-circles created by a big hand. “It drove it’s claws in me and tried to tear out my liver, but the others came on a run and managed to get him off me. It’s the only wound I’ve ever taken that scarred and the only reason anyone believed me about his possession, because I was the only one who could see it. Jean and Charles couldn't get a read on anything but the rage when they shut him in his room. After that, Thomas disappeared. Left in the middle of the night and vanished. The Professor has looked all over for him and can’t find him. We figure that _thing_ disrupts Charles’ abilities.”

Steve’s arm shifted to wrap around her shoulders, his hand tight on her bicep as he held her against him. “Celine, it sounds to me like this was one horrible, terrible accident. You were seventeen. You hardly knew what you were doing. No one could have predicted what would happen.”

She wiped at her face. “Still my fault. I made a boy love me, and destroyed the bond he had with his brother. I turned them so far against each other, they almost tore each other apart, and when I tried to stop them, I made it worse. Jacob is dead. Thomas is possessed. And Charles covered up so much of what happened, if the truth ever came out…”

“Celine, it was an accident. All of it.” Bucky reached for her face and held it in his hands. “And I don’t care what you say. You can’t _make_ someone love you. I’ve felt the pull. I know what your allure feels like. It may make me want to jump your bones, but love is a _feeling_ that comes from the heart. You may manipulate people into lusty actions, dollface, but you can’t _make_ anyone love you. You’re powers wear off once you walk away. If Jacob was only under your thrall, it would have broken the moment he left your side.”

Celine stared at him in dawning realization. “But… Thomas said…”

“Thomas is a dick,” Steve snorted.

“You can have regrets about what happened, darlin’, but you can’t keep holding on to all this like it’s your cross to bear,” Bucky said. “Thomas forced the issue when he kissed you. We know how hard it would have been to walk away from what was technically a free meal. Jacob should have let you explain. Bobby should have had the balls to stand up and put a halt to the exercise until everyone had their heads on straight. But you, sweetheart, were _seventeen_! Cut yourself a break.”

“But Jacob _died_!”

“He died saving your life. Maybe you should start seeing that as a sacrifice made in an act of love rather than one committed in an act of despair. He loved you, Celine. Even if he was hurt and uncertain, he wasn’t going to let something harm you. And whether Thomas wanted to believe it or not, if Jacob started to pull away, look for space between them, it was probably because he wanted to spend time with you alone.”

Steve’s words finally broke the dam holding back her grief, and Celine cried. She cried for her lost first love, for the brother she’d thought was her friend, for the team she’d almost had, and for the job she had left to do. It would be the hardest thing she’d ever done.

When the flood slowed a few minutes later, Bucky handed her more tissues. “Thanks.”

“Is this why you don’t date? Are you still in love with Jacob?” Steve quietly asked.

“Jacob is a fond but painful memory. I don’t date because I can’t trust what people feel is real and not me enhancing their emotions.”

“That’s bullshit, Celine. We just said you can’t make someone love you.”

She glared at Bucky. “And I’ve spent a lotta years believing I could. I’m still not sure you’re right.”

“Then do it,” Bucky said, sitting back. “Make me love you.”

She stared at him in horror. “No!”

He nodded slowly, his smirk growing more smug by the moment. “Because you can’t.”

“Shut up!”

He leaned closer, their gazes locked, and he spoke the three most hated words in the English language. “I dare you.”

She shoved him in the face. “I can't! It took days, weeks of being around them to blur the lines.”

“We've had weeks,” Steve murmured, his chin resting on the top of her head. “Yet I have little to no desire to beat the hell out of Bucky because I think you're gorgeous.”

His aura flared, and she jerked in his hold to look at him. “Liar!”

Guilt flushed Bucky's cheeks. “Alright once, but that was before. We're good, dollface. I swear.”

In a flurry of flashing limbs, she escaped them both, tumbled over the coffee table, barely missing the pot, and backed into the TV. “No. No, I won't do this again. Get out!” She pointed at the door.

“Celine, we're not going anywhere,” Steve said, getting slowly to his feet. “We need to know the rest about Thomas.”

“What happened six years ago?” Bucky edged around the coffee table the opposite of Steve.

“Fine, but stay away from me!”

“Not happening.” Steve inched closer. “You don't run from your friends, Celine, and we won't let you shut us out.”

She shook her head, sending her hair flying. “I can't do this. Not again. Please don't make me do this.”

“Celine.” Bucky's voice was a soothing drone. “We're not asking you to do anything but let us in. Let us help you.”

“You'll come to hate each other. You're already fighting. Then you'll hate me. Everyone will hate me.” She lifted her shaking hands to her head and clenched them at her temples. “It will happen all over again. I'll be alone all over again, only this time it won't be two unknown boys but Captain America and Sergeant James Barnes. I'll have destroyed everything, the longest running friendship in history!” She gasped for breath and had spots dance before her eyes. “And she'll do it. She'll do it. She'll hurt Charles!”

Steve grabbed her and dragged her to the floor where he shoved her head between her knees. “Breathe, dammit! Before you pass out!”

Celine gasped and another broken sob escaped her lips. “My gift is my curse.”

“Stop it!” Bucky shouted and dragged her up to shake her. “You aren't cursed! You're a damn miracle!”

She could only stare at him in shock. “Huh?”

“Everything you do, everything you are, is a damn blessing. All you do is give, Celine. To me, to Steve. Peter adores you. Bruce thinks you're brilliant. Wanda worships the ground you walk on which makes Vision happy. Tony's been oddly cordial since you talked to him, Sam sings your praises because you'll actually run at his speed and have a conversation while doing so, and Clint has never been so impressed by three golden mice. You, Celine, have been slowly piecing us together since you got here. You're fixing things none of us realized were broken, and you've done it while holding all of us at arm's length. Imagine what you could accomplish if you tried.”

She blinked at him, speechless.

“But first.” Large hands gathered up her hair and pulled until her head tilted back and she could see Steve's angry drawn brows and hard face. “You're going to tell me what Natasha has on you. Don’t!” he snapped when she inhaled to deflect. “Don't you lie to us. Not now. Not after last night and everything today!”

Celine fought her physical reaction to dominant Steve when it ripped through her. It was hotter than she'd expected having him pulling on her hair. “Yes, Captain.”

His nostrils flare and eyes darkened rapidly. “Don't start something I'm gonna want to finish.”

She sighed with regret and turned to sit on the floor and draw her knees up. “When I was thirteen, my mother tried to sell me to a John.” Absolutely horror hit her from both sides. “I'd already learned to siphon off chi by then. I didn't know that's what I was doing. I called it “sipping”. I could feed while she fulfilled her transactional relationships and be happy for a few hours, but that night, he'd asked her, “How much for your daughter?” And you know what? Even after all she'd done, all the evictions, no power, water, or food, I still expected her to stand up for me. Instead, she asked if he wanted me for the hour or the night.”

“Sweet Christ,” Steve hissed.

“I tried to fight but he was a lot bigger than me. Then I saw his aura and it looked,” she closed her eyes and licked her lips, “ _delicious._ I'd learned earlier, by accident, I could hurt someone if I took too much. One of her other John's had been beating her up and I sipped too much, and he had a heart attack. So while this one was pawing at me, I started feeding. It was the first time I'd fed from the source during the act.”

“Celine, did he…?”

She gave Steve a feral smile. “He was still struggling with his pants when I ate him.” Something dangerous receded from his eyes while Bucky gave a dark chuckle. “I hadn't know I could kill with my powers, so sitting up to find a corpse was a shock. My mother, however, didn't take kindly to her mutant, murdering daughter and called the cops, so I packed what I could and I ran. I lived on the streets for two more years before Charles found me.”

“What's this got to do with Natasha?”

Celine glanced at Bucky. “I could get by without eating on the street, but I couldn't get by without feeding. I was young, pretty, skinny. When the hunger would get so bad, when sipping no longer worked,” she hid her face against her knees, “I'd find the worst of the worst, the dregs of humanity. A child molester. A rapist. A pedophile, it didn't matter, I'd find him and pretend to... sell myself so I could eat them. By the time I left with Charles, I'd killed two more people.”

Silence, both physical and emotional made her ears hum and she chanced a glance at both men. They appeared to be having a silent conversation over her head. “What?”

“This? This is what Nat's been holding over your head?” Bucky muttered.

“She knew about me before I became Celine. She knew about me when I was Adeline, about what happened with Tammy's John and the other men.” Scrubbing her hands through her hair, Celine missed the look of shock Steve and Bucky exchanged. “She knew about most of what Charles has done to make it go away. She threatened to expose him and me. She wanted to turn me into the police if I didn't toe the line. I won't let her expose Charles like that. I won't!”

“And what was the line?” Steve asked, his face hard as granite.

“Isolation. Total. From everyone.”

He hissed and bit back a swear. “And the article in the paper?”

“I don't know.” Suspicion wasn't proof.

“Why were you so sick prior to the mission with Clint?”

She couldn't look at Bucky and picked at a thread on her jeans. “I wasn't.”

He cupped her chin and turned her face to his. “Tell me the truth.”

 _Dear Goddess_. Soft Bucky caused the same gut deep reaction as dominant Steve. “I… I…”

“Tell me…” he coaxed, sliding his thumb over her lip. “You were off house arrest. I know you can feed at a distance. Why aren't you?”

“She wouldn't let me.”

Both men inhaled sharply. “She was _starving_ you!”

Celine flinched. “Just… not letting me finish. Keeping the vampire in check,” she whispered.

“Christ!” Steve snapped. “She's gone too damn far! What the hell is her problem?”

“She's scared. Of me. Of losing her place.”

“What place? We just make room for another teammate!” Bucky snapped.

“Not that place,” Celine murmured.

“What place?” Steve echoed.

Bucky inhaled sharply. “Her delusional place with us!” he barked, rising to his feet to stalk around the room. “Dammit!”

“I… don't get it.”

Celine leaned her head on Steve's shoulder. Sometimes he was strangely innocent. “There are feelings there, ones I think she'd once reconciled as a non starter. Then I came along, the interloper to her fantasy.”

Steve's jaw dropped. “That's crazy! We never… I never… No!”

“It's okay, Steve.” She patted his knee. “I know that.”

“Well, this is just stupid.” He jumped to his feet and pulled Celine up with him. “It can't keep going like this. She has to be stopped!”

Celine grabbed his arm. “You can't! If she makes good on her threat…”

“Celine's right, punk. We're going to need to make sure any holes Charles left behind get plugged.”

Celine dashed into the bedroom and returned with the tablet Natasha had left her. “This is what she showed me. I don't know if there's more.”

“When did you get this, Celine?”

She hesitated, but she'd told them everything so far, holding back now would be foolish. “After our first mission.”

Anger coated Steve, but his hands were gentle when he cupped her face. “I'm so sorry you've gone through all this alone.”

Celine shrugged. “I'm used to being alone.”

He smiled and stroked her cheek. “Not anymore. We're going to fight tooth and nail to be at your side, so don't ask us to back off. We're your friends. That's not changing.”

“That's right. You've got us, dollface. We're not gonna let you run us off.” Bucky's hand landed on her back, then slipped around her waist. “And we’re not hormonal teenagers. Steve and me? We’ve been through too much, seen too much, and done too much together to ever let anything come between us. We’re not Thomas and Jacob. I promise. We’ve got a pact between us not even a sweet dame like you could break.”

“He’s right,” Steve agreed, brushing her hair back. “Buck and I’ll be friends ‘til the end of the line. That’s the vow we made before you were born. Those words broke through his programming when Hydra sent him to kill me, and nothing, not even you, could break that bond.”

Celine’s hands shook as she set one on Bucky’s arm and the other on Steve’s shoulder. “I can’t go through it again. _Please_.” She found herself sandwiched between the two men, held tightly by both, and surrounded in such warm comfort, the feeling so pure, her knees weakened.

“It's okay,” Steve murmured against her cheek.

“We've got you,” Bucky sighed against the other. “We won't let you down, Celine.”

She laid her head on Steve's shoulder, and curled her fingers around Bucky's wrist, hope opening like a seed inside her. For once in her life, she actually believed someone other than Charles, Logan, and Rogue would keep their word.

  
  



	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update brought to you through Coffee Updates care of @ehuggs ! Thank you for the support, hun!
> 
> Warnings: Language, Russian which may or may not be correct

* * *

Steve watched Celine sleep on Bucky’s shoulder. It hadn’t surprised him when after the outpouring of all her grief she’d drifted off. The emotional strain she’d been under was of a magnitude he’d never imagined. And what Natasha had been doing to her made him so angry.

And worried. It wasn’t like Natasha to hold a grudge or push such a vendetta. He couldn’t understand her reasoning. Not once had he ever even hinted at feelings for Nat. He couldn’t say the same for Bucky, but with how the man had reacted, Steve figured it was the same.

Celine had continued her tale and told them of the altercation with Thomas six years ago. How she’d been on a mission for the X-men when she’d crossed paths with him. She’d been hunting down a group trafficking mutant children when he’d caught her unawares. A violent battle had ensued between them, eventually burning the building down around them. Thankfully no one was killed, and Logan and Rogue rescued the children, but the fire whip had badly injured Celine.

She’d said it had been her fault. She wasn’t strong enough to do what needed to be done. She’d held out hope that she could save him, somehow remove the demon from him and return Thomas to the boy she knew before, but Charles was convinced it was too late. During that confrontation, the demon had been but head and arms around Thomas. This time… there was nothing left but Thomas. The demon was fully absorbed.

The only way to be rid of it now was to send Thomas in his entirety to the underworld.

“Steve,” Bucky murmured, drawing his attention. “There’s something I should tell you.”

He looked up to find Celine had shifted, her arm now wrapped around Bucky’s waist, the two of them slouched down with Bucky’s hand lightly stroking her hair. There wasn’t even a stirring of jealousy in Steve. There couldn’t be, not after what she’d told them, and truthfully, Steve could only feel affection for how she’d cuddled up with Bucky. He liked knowing she was safe, protected, and cared for.

In a way, she reminded him of Bucky. Touch starved and desperate for affection, but so wary of rejection she snapped at the hands held out to her in friendship, but no more. If he had to get bitten to show her he wouldn’t hurt her, so be it.

“What’s that?” he asked.

“When we were in the Red Room, Nat and I… things were different. I was different.” Bucky looked away, shame flooding his face. “Is this my fault?”

“No. No, it’s not your fault. I don’t know what’s going on in her head, but even if you had a… dalliance when you were the soldier, it’s not like you’ve encouraged her since then, right?”

Bucky nodded his agreement. “I remember bits of things. Images. Scattered and broken images. I… I couldn't go back to that. I don't want to. She made a drunk pass once. I told her it wasn't going to happen. Going back to that place with her, it's got too much bad attached to it. Fuck! I don't even know if…” He thrust his free hand through his hair. “There was a flirtation, but she was so _young_ in the memories I have. The idea of… of…”

Bucky scrubbed his hand over his mouth, and Steve sat on the coffee table across from him, knees bumping. “You did a lot of things back then, Buck, but like you said to her,” he nodded toward Celine, “you can have regrets about what happened, but you can't carry the blame for what they ordered you to do.”

Bucky pressed his hand to his eyes. “I don't know if it was an order. I trained them to fight, I remember that part, but Nat is flashes of her smiling or teasing and one of sounds, smells, bare skin I can't quite put a face to…” His breathing was growing labored, his heart accelerating with the sudden spike in anxiety.

Steve reached out and grabbed his arm, the metal one, took and clasped Bucky's hand and gripped it tightly. “Buck, take a breath, or you're going to have a panic attack. It doesn't matter who it was. It was years ago, and you've moved on from that. Don't force yourself to remember. You know that's not good for you.”

Celine sat up with a jerk. “Bucky? What's wrong?”

Bucky's eyes were red-rimmed and wet, his face pale. “Nothing. It's nothing.” He sniffed and wiped his face with his free hand.

“Buck, don't. Celine trusted us with her past. We need to be honest with her too.”

“Easy for you to say, punk. You're not the one doing the talking.” He glared at Steve before looking at Celine. “And it's not that I don't trust you, it's just digging into the past tends to stress me out.”

She smiled and shifted to sit up, tugging on his arm to get him to follow. “That's because your chakras are stagnant. You're trying to see through a closed door. Your mind is troubled because your old energy isn't being renewed and replaced. Can I?” She lifted her hand, middle finger slightly lowered, to the space between Bucky's brows.

“Celine, you need all your energy for you, dollface,” Bucky scolded only for her to snort a quiet laugh.

“Bucky, I'm running on a high like you two wouldn't believe. I woke up feeling two hundred percent, and even after all the emotional up and down today, I'm still pushing one fifty.” Her lashes fluttered as she looked down and away, a small blush on her cheeks. “Don't take this the wrong way, but you two were one super-powered meal.”

“Well, if you get peckish again,” Bucky smirked at her and wiggled his eyebrows.

“Stop.” She rolled her eyes. “Not happening. We doing this, or what?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Bucky shifted around until he faced her. “You getting in on this, punk? Or you just gonna stare?”

Steve shrugged. “I kinda want to watch.” Celine and Bucky exchanged a glance before bursting out laughing. “What? What I say?”

She leaned toward him and gently caressed his jaw. “How very voyeuristic of you, Steve.”

“Yeah, I didn't know watching was your thing, pal,” Bucky teased.

Celine's smile was all devil. “It's the artist in him. That desire to capture the moment.”

“Stop with the sex jokes!” Steve squeaked, his ears feeling hot.

“Captain,” Celine purred, “I've barely even begun. You two know what I am now. The filter is off.”

She winked at him, and Steve gulped. “Sweetheart, I'm old. You get any more, uh, progressive I may have a heart attack.”

She laughed, and it was beautiful. The same laugh she'd given her very first day before all this had gone down. “Logan says the same thing, and he's _much_ older, yet he's still here.”

“How's that work?” Bucky asked suddenly. “You say you don't feed on teammates, but you did with him that day in the kitchen. I know it was mitigating circumstances and shit, but you seemed… familiar.”

“It's… complicated.” She winced. “That sounds like a cop out, but it is. Logan regenerates. We've measured the time it takes, and how fast his recovery is, so I know exactly how much I can feed on him before it affects him physically. It renews almost as fast as I take it, and I've had to feed on him when I've gotten seriously injured. But he and Rogue are also a couple and,” she cleared her throat, pink growing darker on her face, “Rogue and I share our place, and they've, um, well, fed me more than once.”

“On purpose!” Bucky barked before Steve could.

The red of her blush crawled all the way up her neck. “Yes.” She looked down at her hands. “They have a strong connection. It makes the meal more… yummy. And sometimes it's just better if I'm not in the manor when certain people are there.”

“Celine?” Steve reached for her hands. “What do you mean? I thought you lived at the school?”

She shook her head. “I did once, but now I have a cottage down by the lake. Charles renovated it for me when I graduated. At the time it was to give me privacy for, well… things a girl needs privacy for, and,” again she looked away, “the others were uncomfortable with me staying in the school. Then when it became clear I couldn't have partners without almost killing them, Rogue moved in so I would have company.” He and Bucky must have been wearing identical looks of shock for she flinched and looked down at her hands. “Ironic, isn't it? A succubus who can't have sex because she nearly kills her partners. Life's pretty cruel, huh?”

“Damn,” Steve whispered, shifting to the couch behind her to drag her into a tight hug. A half second later Bucky had wrapped them both up, and they sat there just trying to hug some humanity back into the woman who'd been treated as less than human for so long.

It was clear to him the blame wasn't on Charles as he'd thought, or Logan or Rogue, it was on everyone else who'd looked at her like she was a _thing_ to be loathed and vilified. “I am so sorry for all the things you've gone through, sweetheart. It's not fair.”

“Life often isn't,” she sighed. “But we make the best of it. And I'm lucky in my life to have three people who care and understand.”

“Five,” Bucky growled.

“Yeah,” she smiled. “Five. And I have good memories too. I liked the school. I liked learning languages and to fight. I like what I do. Teaching is fun when the students relax.”

“How many languages do you speak?” Steve asked.

“Fifteen.”

“Holy fuck!” Bucky burst as he drew back. “Which ones?”

“The standard. French, Spanish, Italian, German, Mandarin, and Arabic. Then I learned Gaelic, Russian, Portuguese, Sanskrit, Hindustani, Latin, Hebrewterribleand Aramaic but they have similar structures so they were easier to learn together, and ancient Greek. But those were just for fun.” She ticked them off on her fingers like it was nothing.

“Holy crap. And we thought we were the shit knowing French and enough German to get by,” Steve grumbled.

“I remember bits of the nonna's Italian. And your ma used to pull out the Gaelic when she was pissed. Plus… Russian.” Bucky looked away.

Celine leaned away from Steve to take Bucky's face between her hands. “You must stop doing that.”

“What?”

“Letting what was done to you impart shame. There is no shame in what happened. They _took_ from you. Take it back! Use what they did to you. Claim it! Make it yours and bend it to your will. You learned Russian with them? Excellent. _My naydem sposob ispol'zovat' eto protiv nikh._ We will find a way to use it against them. Just like this.” She ran her hand down his arm and linked their fingers together. “You use this for good now. You fight. Every time you do, you take back another piece of yourself. Take back one more, James. Start taking back your mind!”

Steve held his breath as Bucky and Celine stared at each other. He could feel the pounding of her heart and the slight hum in the air around her as if her energy vibrated an inch above her skin.

“Okay, dollface. But if we do this, you gotta promise you'll snag a snack off Steve if you need it.”

Steve's heart lurched to a halt. What was Bucky doing?

She stiffened. “I… I…”

Bucky took her by the wrists. “If you need to feed, you do it. That's my terms. No more half-assing your health. If you can figure out feeding on Logan, you can figure it out with us.”

“It's… it's not just that. I don't… I don't want to hurt you, and last night… it was difficult to stop,” she whispered as she looked back at Steve with her eyes glowing gold.

Bucky scoffed a snort. “I'll stop you if it looks like you're going too far, but I don't think you will, and I don't think grabbing a snack is going to be a problem. And with this Nat thing, if we're not going to interfere right away, we need to make sure it doesn't affect your health. No more going on missions half starved.”

“I ate really well while _on_ that mission if that makes a difference.” They both just looked at her in exasperation. “Ugh! Why is this so important to you? Why do you keep pushing!”

“Because, dammit! You need someone! You said you were two hundred percent after last night. Well? Do either of us look rundown? You fed so much you passed out in some kind of chi coma. We ate. We drank. We slept. No harm, no foul.”

“Yes, but feeding off sexual release is different! It's _expended_ energy! Wasted! Created with one purpose. You can't whip it out and jerk off if I need a recharge, Barnes!”

“Then do some experiments and figure it the fuck out because either you learn to get what you need from the two of us or I march right out that door and confront Natasha!”

“Why must men be so damn stubborn? Fine!” she huffed and threw up her hands. “Now stop stalling.”

Steve got to his feet and moved away to sit in Celine’s vacated chair. He wanted to watch, but he didn’t want to interfere - or get between them when they barked at each other - and now he had a whole new problem as thoughts of Celine “grabbing a snack” were dancing enticingly through his head. When she looked up, over at him, and her nostrils flared, he knew she could feel it, his desire.

He reined it in, picked up the tablet he and Bucky had brought with them and began typing in his Captain’s override commands. Everything he was about to do would remain top secret, private, and not even Stark would be able to get in without his permission. With a half dozen keystrokes, he set Friday digging into just what Natasha had been up too. He wanted to see every interaction she and Celine had had since the beginning. He wanted to know when Nat followed Celine. It wasn't that he didn't believe her, he wanted to see the proof of Natasha's deception for himself.

Then he would take it all to Tony and between the two of them, they’d lock down every loophole. While he didn’t condone murder, what Celine had done to survive didn’t bother him. He believed her when she said the men who she’d killed were bad people. It took minimal effort to look up rap sheets and discover that for himself. Explaining it away as her losing control, a child starving to death, he knew Tony would see it the same way and help to plug the holes.

They all had skeletons in their past they didn’t want revealed. Even Nat who’d had her file splashed across the internet for all to see still had secrets. There were things in her past not even Shield knew about. Things that would remain buried because none of them would go digging.

He looked up in time to watch Celine encourage Bucky to lay down on her couch. It wasn’t quite long enough, but he kicked off his boots and propped his feet on the arm. Steve smiled when she asked if he was comfortable. More than once he’d walked into his room to find Bucky in the same position on his couch, snoring for all he was worth.

“I’m fine,” Bucky huffed. “Stop fussing.”

“Someone’s got to,” Celine muttered and took his hand. “Close your eyes and breathe like I taught you last time.” He breathed in and blew it out, then slowly began to relax. “We’re going to begin the same as before, opening your throat chakra first, but you’re going to feel different this time when I start feeding your third eye chakra. I want you to remember no matter what you are safe, James. I will never knowingly put you in jeopardy. I will never purposely hurt you. Third Eye and Crown are the most difficult chakras to open. Your past and trauma have made them very fragmented, frozen even. When I begin to open them, you may see or hear things, it may feel overwhelming, but remember you are safe. Steve is here. I am here. Try to breathe and do not fight what comes.”

“You’re kinda freaking me out, dollface,” Bucky grumbled, looking up at her.

Celine smiled and cupped his cheek. “I don’t mean too. I’m just preparing you for what might happen. When your third eye is blocked, it can cause headaches, vision problems, poor memory, nightmares, hallucinations, and cause you to be stuck in one “truth.” You become unable to see deeper truth and connection. Unable to see things from another point of view. You begin to believe things like you are undeserving of forgiveness for the things you did as a Hydra pawn when that is so far from reality. But when we open this,” she placed her fingers on the space between his brows, “when we get it moving again, the nightmares will begin to fade, your mind will calm, your anxiety slowly become less powerful, and we can untangle the mess Hydra left behind.”

Such a wealth of determination filled Bucky’s face; it filled Steve with pride for the brother who’d had so much taken from him.

“Do it.” Bucky closed his eyes and returned to slowing his breathing.

Steve smirked when Bucky’s heart slowed to match his breaths until the beat came between them.

“How… how are you doing that?” Celine murmured amazed.

“Sniper training,” Steve said so Bucky could remain in the state he’d put himself into. “He’s been able to do that since our Howling Commando days.”

“Incredible.” Celine placed her fingers over Bucky’s heart and slowly drew them up to rest on his Adam’s apple.

The blue glow that engulfed her began to slide up Buck’s arm in whisps and curls, climbing higher on his forearm, creeping over his bicep and across his chest to pool at his throat. Then a flower unfurled beneath Celine’s fingers and made Steve gasp softly at the beauty of the lotus. He watched in awe as the colour around her changed from sky blue to green. A line of gold trickled down Bucky’s chest to center over his heart where the chi became the same colour as Celine. Then she was a yellow-white glow, the sun radiating as the chi trickled down and gold became sunshine yellow at Bucky’s solar plexus. It flowed down again, turning orange just below Bucky’s navel, and one final circle of red light glowed above his… groin?

“Root Chakra,” Celine murmured, throwing Steve a smile. “Consider it like a grounding wire.” She lifted her fingers from Bucky’s throat, hovered an inch above his skin, and drew them slowly down through the air, causing each ball of colour to flatten out and spin like a wheel. Some faster, some slower, but each one moved freely. Celine fairly beamed when she looked at him, and some of the worry in Steve’s heart from what she’d said about Bucky the last time left him. “Just what have you been doing, Bucky to keep things moving so nicely?”

Red tinted Bucky’s cheeks. “I may have… Googled some stuff.”

“Keep doing the _stuff_ ,” she chuckled. “It’s working.”

Celine lifted her hands and set them on Bucky’s shoulders. “Take a deep breath and relax for me. Good,” she hummed, her fingers sliding up to stroke Bucky’s jaw. “And again.”

When Bucky inhaled, she slipped her fingers up to rest at his temples. Her thumbs stroked his cheekbones, the action a slow caress. They lifted to repeat the same motion over Bucky’s eyebrows, and Steve watched his friend melt. He was surprised Bucky wasn’t purring, then Celine began to glow again, a deep dark purple.

“Indigo is the third eye chakra colour. It is a colour of wisdom and deep inner knowing. We associate Indigo with night because it opens the door to the Divine. At night is when our senses become finer and a different part of us awakens. Indigo brings clarity to the sense organs - your sight, hearing and touch. It is connected to your sixth sense - your third eye is where your intuition comes from.

Indigo is a bridge between heaven and earth, between the left and right hemispheres and also between life and death. Indigo is an energy colour of profound change, allowing you to transform the energies of lower chakras into higher spiritual vibrations. As the petals of your third eye chakra unfold,” she lifted her thumbs and set them gently on the space between Bucky’s brows where a flower with two petals appeared in the same dark colour, “you will begin to recognize patterns. You will see where you have been, where you are stuck, and where you are going. Illusions are shattered, and dreams become integrated. You begin to experience wholeness and sense of tranquility and inner knowing. You begin to see that you can consciously create your life and that your vision for the future is a creative act of will.”

Bucky began to tense up. “Celine.”

She lifted her thumbs, the deep indigo colour pulsing around her, sliding from her fingers through Bucky’s temples. “Breathe,” she whispered as she bent over him and closed her eyes. “Trust me.” Bucky relaxed again. “Repeat these words. I seek to understand and to learn from my life experiences. I nurture my spirit. I trust my intuition.” The low drone of Bucky’s voice held a wealth of emotion when he followed her guidance. “I forgive the past and learn what was there for me to learn. I forgive myself. I love and accept myself.”

Bucky’s breathing grew ragged until harsh panting filled the room. “Celine.”

“Trust me.” She frowned as Styx slowly took over, curling her hair until its colour matched that of the chi around her.

“I…” Bucky dragged in great gulps of air.

“Celine?” Steve murmured.

“Don’t interfere, Steve no matter what happens.” She shot him a look that was all gold goddess eyes and turned her attention back to Bucky. “Tricky, tricky, people. What have you done?”

“Celine, talk to me,” Steve muttered, leaning over his knees.

“I must focus!” she snapped and suddenly her body pulsed with violet light through the indigo. “I forgive the past and learn what was there for me to learn. Say it, James!”

Bucky's chest was heaving, his fists clenching. “I… I forgive the past… and learn what was there... for me to learn.”

“I forgive myself. Say it!” Power hummed around her, appearing dark and violent, but Steve could feel it press against him full of warmth and peace.

“I forgive… myself.” Bucky’s eyes snapped open, and they were grey-blue running with silver that matched his arm when it shot out, and his hand latched around Celine’s throat.

“Bucky!” Steve lurched to his feet.

“Don’t!” Celine barked. “He’s not hurting me. Don’t interfere.” Her words wheezed as Bucky reduced her airway. “ _Vy v bezopasnosti so mnoy,_ ” she whispered as he drew her closer.

Steve swiftly pulled up the translator on the tablet.

... _You are safe with me_.

“ _Chto vy delayete?”_ he murmured.

_...What are you doing?_

“ _YA chinyu to, chto slomano,”_ she whispered. “ _Pozvol'te mne pomoch' vam. Dover'tes' mne. Otday sebya mne.”_

... _I am fixing what is broken. Let me help you. Trust me. Give yourself to me._

It made Steve’s heart pound for somehow, someway, she’d triggered the Winter Soldier, and she’d done it without using the words.

His flesh hand lifted to caress her cheek. _“YA znayu tvoye litso.”_

... _I know your face._

 _“Da,”_ she chuckled. _“Ty mechtayesh' obo mne.”_

... _Yes. You dream of me._

 _“YA mechtayu poprobovat' tebya,”_ he rumbled.

... _I dream of tasting you._

Steve arched a brow. It appeared the Soldier had some charm and a whole lot of balls.

His face once more fell into hard lines. “ _To, chego on boitsya, my sdelali s balerinoy, my ne delali.”_

_…The thing he fears we did with the ballerina, we did not do._

Celine nodded. “I know. It was a memory planted to make you compliant.”

“Da.” He stared at her, his eyes travelling over her face. “I do not want to disappear.”

“You won’t,” Celine whispered, gently holding his face. “But you can’t stay two people disconnected. You must come together. A new James Buchanan Barnes. It is time.”

The hand around her throat slid to bury in her hair. “It is time.” Then he turned his head and looked at Steve. They were the eyes he remembered from the bridge. “No hard feelings. I know you through him. We are friends, _da_?”

“Yeah.” Steve nodded. “Friends.”

“Til the end of the line. Is good. I feel it as he feels it.” He turned his attention back to Celine.

“You know what I need.” The violet had receded to the point where all that was left was the indigo colour swirling around them both.

“ _Da_ .” He pulled her down and sealed their mouths together, kissing her hard and fast. She huffed at him when he released her, making him smirk. “I want one that is all me,” he chuckled. “What you seek is _Zhelaniye_.” Then his head fell to the couch and rolled to the side.

... _Longing._ Steve inhaled sharply. The Soldier had just given her the first of the trigger words.

“Bucky,” Celine whispered, the indigo beginning to shimmer with sparkles of golden chi.

“Celine?” Bucky's lashes fluttered, and he frowned as he turned to look at her. “What… what happened?”

“I’ll tell you after, but I want to ask you something first.” He nodded, and she smiled. “Do you remember the smell of your mother’s hair?”

His brows drew together. “I…”

“Do you remember how she’d dry the roses the flower lady with the cart used to give her when they wouldn’t sell? How she’d hang them in the window to dry, then tuck little satchels of petals in hers and your sister’s pillow slips?”

Steve could only gape in amazement. He remembered that, but it wasn’t something Celine should know.

“Yes… yes, I remember,” Bucky whispered, clearly shocked.

Celine shifted her hands until only her middle fingers touched his temples. “I love and accept myself. Say it.”

“I love and accept myself.” There wasn’t even a hint of hesitation to the words.

“I am connected with the wisdom of the universe.” The gold in her chi was getting stronger, sparkling around her like fireflies when Bucky repeated the words, their eyes locked.

“ _Zhelaniye_ is only a word.”

Bucky stiffened all over. “How did you…?”

“ _Zhelaniye_ … is only a word.”

Bucky blinked at her a few times, his heart loud in Steve’s ears. “ _Zhelaniye_ … is- is only a word.”

“It holds no meaning in my life, but when I hear it, I remember the smell of my mother’s rose scented hair, and I am at peace.”

Tears collected at the corners of Bucky’s eyes and trickled down over Celine’s fingers. “It holds no meaning in my life… but when I hear it, I remember the smell of my… my mother’s rose scented hair, and… I’m at peace.”

The glow around Celine slowly pulled back until it faded into her skin. Her hair lost its curl, falling down her spine in sleek chestnut waves, her talons receded as did the fangs indenting her lip. Her hands slipped from Bucky's face, and she collapsed down on his chest.

“Celine!” Steve gasped and moved to collect her into his arms as Bucky shifted to sit up.

“I’m alright.” She waved dismissive fingers. "That was really intense."

“What the hell happened?” Bucky asked, his hand shaking as he wiped his face.

“I released the first trigger word.” She smiled up at the ceiling, limp in Steve's arms, almost as if she were drunk. Then she kicked her feet, squealed in excitement, and threw her arms around Steve. “It's incredible! I can hardly believe it!”

Steve and Bucky exchanged looks of disbelief.

“What? What did you say?” Bucky looked shell shocked.

“It’s unreal!”

Again she giggled like she was on something, prompting Steve to ask, “Celine… are you alright?”

“Mm,” she hummed, her arms tightened around his neck. “I am.” Her lashes fluttered. “But…”

“But what?”

They opened to reveal her amber eyes slowly running back to gold. “I could use that pick-me-up… if you're willing?”

“Always.” Steve ignored Bucky when he chuckled at the quickness of his response. “How do you, we, uh, do this?”

“Sit.”

He did, straight down on the coffee table with a thump that rattled cups and made Celine giggle. She shifted her feet, and he slid his arm out from under her knees allowing her to sit on his thighs.

“So nervous,” she purred, a sparkle coming to her eyes and wave to her hair. Her fingers slipped up the back of his neck to delve into his hair and scratch lightly over his scalp.

“Dear God,” he whimpered.

“More like, dear Penthouse,” Bucky snickered.

Steve flipped him the finger even as Celine laughed that musical laugh again.

“Aww. Poor, Steve.” She tugged his hair. “What happened to the man who pulled my hair and demand answers?”

“Is that what you want?” He tangled her hair around his fist.

“What I want, Steve? Oh, no. This is about what you want.” Her eyes drew him in, and he kissed her because that's what he wanted. He wanted to feel her lush, soft lips on his. Wanted to taste the exotic spices. Sip from the cup that was her mouth, and when her tongue licked his lips, he parted them on a soft sigh.

A quiet purr hummed in her chest; then Steve felt the moment she began to feed. It was like she'd wrapped her lips around his dick and was gently sucking on him. He groaned, enjoying every second until it slowed to a trickle and finally dissipated, leaving him a little disoriented and desperately aroused.

“Well.” Celine licked her lips. “That was… pleasant.”

“Bit more than pleasant,” Steve wheezed.

“How do you feel?” she asked.

“When my blood returns to my brain, I'll let you know.” He dropped his head to her shoulder and sighed even as Bucky chuckled. Celine made to stand, but he tightened his arms to keep her where she was. “I’m gonna need you to stay put for another few minutes.”

“You gotta problem there, Stevie?” Bucky snickered.

“Fuck you, Barnes,” he grumbled, making Celine giggle. “You two are terrible. How come Logan didn’t have this issue?”

“Logan is used to it. He’s learned to control his more physical reactions. Plus he doesn’t see me that way.”

“Ever?” Bucky asked.

Celine’s fingers traced soothing circles on the back of Steve’s neck. “Logan was very much in love with Jean when we were younger, but she only had eyes for Scott. When it became clear he had no chance there, he wound up with us, Rogue and I. We were the Professor’s misfits, never fitting in with anyone or anywhere. There was the same inherent attraction that comes with being what I am, but he and Rogue went on a mission and when they came back something had changed between them. Rogue’s always had a bit of a crush on Logan, but with everything that happened with Bobby after the twins, and with her powers, Rogue’s been cautious about giving her heart away. Besides, kissing Logan is like kissing my brother. I do it out of necessity, not want.”

Steve snickered against her then lifted his head. “Maybe now’s a good time to tell us what happened with Bucky.”

“Yeah," Bucky murmured. "One minute I feel like I'm swimming through soup, my head’s all full of sounds and images that don't go together, and the next I'm opening my eyes to find Styx staring back at me.”

She patted Steve's shoulder and pushed from his lap to go into her small kitchen. He ignored the teasing grin on Bucky's face in favour of watching her move. She returned with a bottle of water and a protein bar he took with a nod of thanks when she sat on the sofa beside Bucky.

“You’re mind is shattered. It’s not surprising you had such a jumble of images. Hydra did despicable things to you. Horrible things. But your memories are not as lost as you think they are.”

“I don’t understand,” Bucky frowned.

Celine reached out and took Bucky’s hand. “Have you ever heard of the term dissociative identity disorder?” Steve and Bucky both shook their heads. “Multiple personalities?”

“What are you trying to say, Celine?” Steve asked.

“Many cases of DID develop in children due to abuse. I think in your case it was all the pain Hydra put you through. Bucky.” Celine tightened her grip on his hand and shifted closer. “Hydra didn't make the Soldier. You did.”

Bucky's face paled. “What?”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language

* * *

“What… what…? That's not possible!” Bucky barked and tried to wrench his hand away.

Celine only gripped him tighter, her heart hurting with the fear, loathing, anger, disbelief that was pouring from him. “Stop and listen to me.”

“How could you think I would… that I could…”

“James.” She ached for him. “As I listened and trusted you, listen to what I have to say before you freak out. _Please_!”

“Buck,” Steve murmured, his hand falling to Bucky's knee. “She triggered the soldier without using the words. I think you need to hear her out.”

Eyes of silver-blue full of fear swung her way. “It's okay, Bucky. He- you didn't hurt me.”

“You laid one hell of a kiss on her though,” Steve snickered.

Bucky looked stunned. “I what?”

Celine chuckled and gently touched Bucky's thigh. “James, it’s true. Look, there was a girl who came to the school a few years ago. She’d been abused and traumatized to the point where her mind created a second persona; an identity that was capable of hiding her other self from the horror of the things happening to her.”

“But I’m not a kid, dollface. They did this to me!” He pounded his fist against his chest.

Celine nodded and moved closer until they were thigh to thigh when the despair rolling off him grew to pulse in yellows and reds. “Yes. Yes, you’re right. They did this to you. They beat you, drugged you, stole your memories. They did all those things. But it was _you_ who created the soldier out of necessity. He came to be because what they were doing was destroying you. Your mind couldn’t take it, so you disappeared. You retreated behind a wall of consciousness Hydra couldn’t penetrate. They wiped your mind to take your memories, but haven’t you ever wondered why they couldn’t take everything?”

Bucky stared at her for a long time before giving a sharp nod. “Yeah.”

“They made two mistakes with you,” she murmured, gently brushing her fingers on his thigh, leaving sparkles of soothing blue chi behind to help with his rising anxiety. “The first was how the trigger words were implanted. The second was thinking Soldat was their creation.”

He curled over, curled into her, and buried his face against her neck to hide the tears he could no longer contain.

“Celine, tell me what happened.”

She looked up at Steve and gathered what she could of the big man beside her into her arms. “The trigger words were the second thing they did to Bucky after his arm. They used his memories, important ones, ones with great personal meaning attached to implant them.”

“How?”

“I don’t know. Like when I touched your heart chakra and could better connect with your emotions, I can connect with the third eye. Sometimes I get flashes, images I know nothing about like the roses, but when Soldat gave me the first word, with it came the image of the memory it was attached to. _Zhelaniye_ … it means longing. It was attached to the memory of your sister. Her face streaked with tears begging Bucky to be safe and come back. The feeling of _longing_ was so strong, the word so deeply embedded, it was painful.”

“But that’s not what brought out the soldier,” Steve murmured.

“No. As soon as I began to release the chakra, it stressed Bucky’s mind. It was too much, too fast and you switched personalities. He was trying to protect you, James. He’s always been protecting you.”

“But if he was me, how could he do all those things!” Bucky cried. “It means _I_ did all those things!”

Celine fought his head from her shoulder, raising it so she could look him in the eyes. “You listen to me, James Barnes. Nothing that happened with Hydra was on you. _Nothing_ ! Yes, he’s part of you, but he’s not consciously you. Nothing you did in that state was within your control. The child who came to us, whose secondary personality appeared because of her abuse? In her second persona, she _killed_ her foster parents and their son. None of us blamed her for that.”

“But I was killing _innocent people._ ”

She sighed. He was more stubborn than she’d expected. “Stop, James, just stop. You and Soldat are two _different_ people living in the same brain. You are not to blame for what he did to protect you.” She climbed up, straddled his thighs and held his face in her hands. “If he hadn’t come into existence… you would have died, because you, James Barnes, have too much honour, too much heart, and too many morals to do what they wanted of you. He saved your life and kept saving it every time they triggered him. Because of him, because of this second personality, you still have memories of Steve, your mother, your sister. They’re fragmented and blend with his because of the machine they used to wipe you, but they’re still there.”

“So what’s this mean?” Bucky asked his hands on her waist.

She gently stroked the tears from his cheeks. “It means Soldat was never theirs; he’s always been yours. Every order followed was done so to keep you safe and from having to live with the pain of knowing what Hydra was up to. He took the worst of it on himself to spare you.”

“And the trigger words?” Steve murmured.

Celine looked over at him with a smile. “With every one we release, Soldat will become less necessary.” She looked back down at Bucky. “The time you've lost will become clearer, and more of the memories from your past will return. With time, he will fade.”

“Is that why he said he didn’t want to disappear?” asked Steve.

“Yes. The healthier you, Bucky, become, the less you will need the soldier. Your mind will grow stronger, better adjusted. More memories will return, and in time you will be James Buchanan Barnes. A new man. A whole man. One for whom the trigger words no longer bring pain but pleasant memories.”

Bucky stared up at her in shock and disbelief. “Is… is _he_ going to show up every time you do this? I don’t want to hurt you, Celine.”

She smiled and caressed his cheek. “I don’t know, but he- _you_ would never hurt me.”

“He said he dreamed of her,” Steve snickered.

“Yeah?” Bucky’s lips twitched, some of his anxiety fading away.

“Alright, alright,” Celine huffed and tried to remove herself from Bucky’s lap. He appeared to have other ideas. “You can let go now, Bucky.”

Some of the sparkle returned to his eyes. “Well, you see, I don’t know about that.”

She arched an amused brow. “And why not?”

“No floaty high chi sleep. A kiss I can’t remember. I’m feelin’ especially left out here.”

He pouted, big blue eyes staring at her, and made Celine snicker. “Your point?”

“Can I have one?”

He sounded all of five and made her laugh. Celine cupped his cheeks, bent down, and pressed her lips to his. It was chaste, nothing more than a peck that made Bucky growl.

“Oh, come on!” he huffed.

She burst out laughing and scooted off his lap. “How about next time I need a top up, I come find you.”

He arched a brow. “So, does that mean I was right?”

“More tests will be required, but yes. I barely made a dent in Steve’s chi.” The two men exchanged a smug glance that made her roll her eyes. “Now, you two have been here far too long. You should probably go.”

“You kicking us out, dollface?” Steve smirked.

She shook her head and collected the coffee cups. “Keeping up appearances.”

Steve took them from her hands. “We’re going to have to brief the others on Thomas. If he’s coming for you, Celine, they’ll need to be prepared.”

“I know,” she sighed. “I’ll get in contact with Storm. See if she’s found anything else out about this Whip person.”

“You should probably head down to medical. Bruce is going to want to clear you.”

She rolled her eyes but nodded. “Fine. If it will ease his mind.”

“What will you tell him?” Bucky asked. “Not to say you looked pretty bad last night, but you looked pretty bad last night.”

“We joked about me finding a willing victim. I will simply tell him I found one,” she smiled devilishly. The two men chuckled, but heat licked at her. They were too close, and she’d willingly given in to feeding on Steve. It had been like drinking liquid sunshine, so potent with just a hint of tartness, but Bucky’s energy called to her too. She wanted to taste the frost of his winter kiss. Whether it was all the time he’d spent frozen or not she couldn’t say, but he tasted like ice and snow and the power that came with a blizzard, just as potent as Steve with a sharper bite.

Giving into Bucky’s demands was a bad idea. Now that she’d had a taste, she would never get enough. Even now she could feel her allure strain the chains she’d bound it in. Heat was building between the three of them, but it wasn’t a desire she could give into.

She wouldn’t choose between them. Wouldn’t pick one over the other and start that slippery slide into destruction a second time.

“Celine?”

She snapped back to the moment and found them looking at her oddly. She must have zoned out for a moment. “Sorry. Guess I’m not as recovered as I’d like.”

Steve and Bucky each held out a hand. She took them without hesitation.

“We’ve got your back, Celine,” Bucky murmured, drawing her between them.

Steve smiled and squeezed her fingers. “Yeah, sweetheart. We’ll get through this together.”

“Thank you for understanding,” she whispered, overwhelmed by the warmth their affection gave her. Their lack of jealousy for each other made her want to cry at how sweet they were being.

They each bent and kissed her cheek. “You need anything and don’t have the opportunity to talk to us, you send us a text. One of us can run interference with Nat.”

“I should probably go out later. She’ll know I need to feed.”

Steve’s smile turned wicked. “I have an idea about that I think will work to give the illusion you’re getting what you need without giving Nat the opportunity to shut you down.”

“And what’s that, punk?” Bucky asked.

“Fury forwarded a request from the Denmark Prince. It seems his daughter's worried enough about her rescuer that she’s stressing her new heart. He’s asked if Celine were sufficiently recovered if she could visit the hospital to assure the girl she’s fine.”

Celine inhaled sharply. A piece of her dream had just become a reality. Was it a coincidence? Or was there something else happening here. “I… I can do that.”

Bucky frowned and cupped her cheek. “You alright, darlin’? You’re pale as your sofa.”

She nodded her head. “I need to see Bruce and do some meditation, but I can be ready in two hours.”

“Good. I’ll take this to Tony and brief him on what’s happening.” Steve picked up his tablet from the chair.

Worry had Celine tucking her lower lip between her teeth.

“Hey,” Bucky murmured, drawing her in for a hug. “Everything will be alright. If we’re going to make sure Nat can’t do what she’s threatened, we’ll need Stark on board.”

She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her forehead on his chest. “It’s a lot of faith I’m putting in you. Both of you. It’s making me nervous. Now to add Tony… I trust him, but this is… so much to ask.”

Steve moved into her side, threaded his fingers through her hair and tugged gently to get her to look at him. “It’s not. We’re your team. We’re your friends. We’ve all got shit we don’t want to be drawn up and thrown out there for everyone to see. I’ll talk to Tony.”

Celine laid her hand on his chest, directly over his heart. “Use this big heart when you talk to him, Steve, and really listen. Anthony has things to say that may be hard to hear, but let him say them. He needs to.”

A frown furrowed his brows. “Tony stopped talkin’ to me a long time ago.”

She sighed and patted his chest. “As I said to him, but you are not innocent in the breaking of that relationship either, Steve. Stop thinking with your head when you talk to Tony and listen with your heart. _Hear_ him when he speaks.” Pushing away from both of them, Celine shooed them toward the door. “Go. I must see Bruce, then finish aligning my chakras.”

“Ask Wanda to join you.”

Celine frowned at Bucky. “That will only anger Natasha.”

“Fine. I’ll let Wanda know you’ll be meditating in…?”

“Here. I will do it here for today.”

Bucky nodded. “I’ll let her know she’s welcome and warn her to keep her visit on the down low.”

“Now who sounds like Parker?” Steve snickered. “I’m surprised he hasn’t been banging down your door.”

“It’s a school day. I’m sure he’ll show up later,” Celine huffed and shooed them a second time. “Go. I have things to do.”

“We’ll pick you up in two hours,” Steve said as he opened the door and left packing the coffee cups, Bucky following with the mostly empty coffee pot.

Celine shut the door and leaned against it, a smile on her lips and hope in her heart. She wasn’t sure she’d ever felt so light and giggled when she darted across the room to grab a pair of flats and run down to medical. Not having to carry the burden of her guilt and all that had happened with Natasha alone anymore had been freeing.

***

Steve and Bucky exchanged a smile when the door shut and Celine’s muffled giggle appeared. Always so calm and controlled, it was nice to see her happy.

“Hey, Buck?”

“Yeah, punk?”

Steve stopped a few feet down the empty hall. “There’s something she didn’t tell you about the conversation with… Soldat.”

Ice prickled Bucky’s blood. “What?”

“He said you and Nat never happened. Those sense memories you have? The ones you were so worried about? They were implanted by Hydra to make you compliant.”

He sagged back into the wall in utter relief and closed his eyes. “You think she’s right? About this two personality thing?”

“Yeah, Buck, I really do. Talking to him, I could see bits of you in there, but it wasn’t you. He said we’re good. That he knows who I am because of your memories. I think with Celine’s help you can get your life back.”

Tears burned his eyes and Bucky closed them to hold them at bay. “Fuck, I’m turnin’ into one big cry-baby.”

“Nothin’ wrong with that. Least so my therapist told me.”

Bucky opened his eyes to find a red flush on Steve’s cheeks. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” He shrugged. “Something about grieving loss and chemical imbalances. Tears are good apparently.”

Steve had told him one night when they’d been wandering the city that after he’d come out of the ice, he’d spent a long time struggling to acclimate to the new century and time he was in. When the nightmares and flashbacks turned into destroyed gym equipment, Fury suggested talking to someone. His therapist had been an itty bitty older woman capable of relating to the time he’d known, specializing in war and line of duty trauma. It had helped and been the only reason Bucky had worked up the courage to go and sit in someone’s office and spill his guts. He spilled enough of them to Steve, but as his friend kept reminding him, he wasn’t a counsellor.

It had been Sam who’d found him a Veteran’s counsellor, someone who’d helped others with PTSD and the consequences of being a POW. It had helped to an extent, but eventually, Bucky concluded there were certain things only time and distance would heal. But with Celine’s help… maybe they could shorten the process.

“This is a fucked up century,” Bucky snickered.

“Nah, they just gave up on all that macho bullshit we believed in. I think they know a lot more about mental illness, PTSD, all that stuff than we did.” Steve continued down the hall to punch the button for the elevator.

“Yeah, probably,” Bucky sighed as the doors opened.

“Probably what?” Natasha asked appearing between the opening doors.

“Punk was saying this century knows more about mental illness than ours did,” Bucky muttered.

The suspicion which had narrowed her eyes cleared. “Did you have a hard night?”

Bucky crowded her into the elevator with Steve a step behind, making sure she couldn’t get off on their floor by punching the button for the one above them. “You could say that.” He kept his face sad though Steve smirked at him over Nat's head. “How you doin’ after everything?” he asked, slinging his arm around her shoulders. The almost empty coffee pot sloshed and dangled from his fingers. Her arm went around his waist, and Bucky fought the urge to remove it. He was so angry with her, but for Celine's sake, he would hold his tongue.

She shrugged, eyeing the coffee pot. “It wasn't me who couldn't evac on time. What were you two doing? No one's seen you since you got back. I was on my way to see if you were still alive.” She tried to make it sound like a joke but failed.

“We got a file on the suspects from the warehouse. Professor Xavier managed to figure out who’d taken the Princess via Celine’s memories. He sent us what they have so far. We’ve been working our way through it, and then spent a half hour or so with Celine, getting her take on things and a mission debrief.”

Bucky had never heard Steve lie so smoothly in his life. It impressed the hell out of him. “Yeah. Hence the coffee.” He shook the pot, Steve rattled the cups, and Bucky dragged Nat along with him when they got off the elevator.

“And how is little miss vamp doing?”

He exchanged a glance with Steve. “Hungry and hurting but I’m sure she’ll be fine once she grabs a snack.” Steve’s ears turned pink, but Bucky made sure Natasha didn’t notice when he muttered, “Heard you tried to leave without her.”

Natasha’s head snapped up. “She tell you that?”

“Barton actually. I don’t think Celine has any idea you were going to leave her behind.”

“Bucky,” Steve warned.

“You were going to leave her behind?” Wanda gasped, coming through the door from the living room. “Natalia!”

“She said to leave her! Getting the princess back to the hospital was more important!” Natasha barked.

Red sparkled in Wanda’s eyes. “What is wrong with you? You have not been yourself in months! You would never contemplate leaving anyone behind in the past!”

“I could say the same for the rest of you,” Nat sniffed, striding toward the door to the hall.

“Natasha.” She stopped to glare at Steve who held up his tablet. “Once I’ve gone over this with Tony, I’d like your input.”

She smiled like the Widow she was. “Of course, Captain.” Her ass twitched as she walked away, making Bucky roll his eyes.

“I want to throttle her,” Wanda growled, red beginning to twine in strands around her fingers.

Bucky set the coffee pot down on the counter and held out his arms for the angry woman to run into. He hugged Wanda, lightly petting her hair. “Little witch, everything will be okay.”

“She makes me afraid,” Wanda whispered, holding him tightly.

Steve frowned, set the mugs in the sink and moved closer. “Why?” he asked.

“So much rage and hate. I do not know what is wrong with her mind, but something feels… bad.”

“Bad how?”

She looked up at Steve. “Dangerous bad. Volatile. She doesn’t feel like Natasha anymore.”

Bucky's blood ran cold. That didn't sound good. “Wanda, Celine's should be in medical with Bruce right now, but she said you're welcome to join her in her room for her meditation today. Just… keep your whereabouts to yourself.”

She peered up at him, her eyes searching his. “It is as I feared then? Natasha is the one causing Celine to withdraw?”

“Wanda, you know better than that.” Bucky set her away from him. “You don't rifle through my head. Ever.”

“I didn't!” She shook her head vehemently. “I swear, but you are angry with her, and both of you are lying to cover for Celine.”

“Your powers are getting stronger,” Steve grinned.

“And more stable. Celine has shown me so many wonderful things; I just wish Natasha would see the good in her.” Wanda sighed before looking at Steve. “Be careful. I'm afraid she will do something rash.”

“We're on it, Wanda. I promise,” Steve assured her.

Her sweet smile returned before she darted away. “I'll see you later for the briefing!”

Bucky chuckled as he watched her go. “She's so full of spunk.”

“It's good to see her happy,” Steve agreed and picked up his tablet. “I'll see you in ninety minutes.”

“Yeah, Steve. Good luck with Stark.”

“I may need it,” Steve mumbled and walked out to catch the elevator.

“Friday? Locate Natasha?” Bucky murmured.

“Natasha is in the gym.”

“Thanks.” Bucky headed for his room for his swim gear. He no longer had the desire to workout, but a few laps in the pool wouldn't hurt.

***

Steve walked off the elevator and headed down the hall to Tony's office. The man's location surprised him. This time of day, Stark was usually in the lab, not behind his desk.

As the door to the enormous space was open, he poked his head through it. “Got a minute?”

Tony looked up from the three-dimensional plans he was working on. “I can scrape together two if it's important.”

Steve swung the door shut and engaged the bio lock behind him. “It's important. Friday, shut down all recording devices and go dark please.”

“Of course, Captain.”

Tony straightened and stood as Steve approached. “That's protocol one. You planning on announcing your undying love for me, Rogers because Pepper's kinda got a monopoly on all this.” Tony waved at himself.

It almost made him laugh. “Hate to burst your bubble, but I don't swing that way. This has to do with Celine and what Nat's been up to.”

“Shit,” Tony hissed. “I was hoping it had smoothed out by now.”

Steve set the tablet down on Tony's desk. “I found out from Xavier the guy who kidnapped the princess is a former student of the school. He was once on Celine's team. Him and his brother. There was an incident. The brother got killed in a training accident, and this Thomas Marconi has had it out for Celine ever since.”

“Was it her fault?”

“Would it matter?”

Tony tapped a finger on his desk, then swiped his hand up, sending the files flying into the air in see-through images. “No. But I'd still like to know what happened.”

“She and the brother, Jacob, were sweethearts. Thomas was jealous. During the exercise, the brothers had it out, and Celine stepped in. It was the first time she opened the way to the underworld and didn't know to shield the door. Something crawled out.”

“Something?”

“Demon. One big one, three smaller. Jacob sacrificed himself to save Celine. It was bad, Tony. Really bad. Thomas ended up possessed by one of the smaller ones, and when Celine found out, he bolted. When they've crossed paths, it doesn't end well. Now he knows where she is thanks to that damn article, and he's coming for her.”

“Did Natasha do that?”

“Can't say for certain, but as she's been starving Celine, it's probably a sure bet.” Steve reached up and flicked his hand, changing the view to dozens of videos of Celine leaving the building only to return a half hour later looking angry and sick, a smug Natasha steps behind.

“How the hell… how!?”

“She never lets Celine finish feeding. Celine called it, ‘keeping the vampire in check.’”

“Christ!” Tony barked.

“Natasha put her entire team at risk pulling this stunt. Someone could have gotten killed on that mission. Last night Clint told me she tried to leave Celine behind.”

Tony shoved angrily from his seat to swipe quickly through the rest of Steve's compiled evidence. “That does it. I'm calling Fury. She can go be a Shield asset for a while until she learns to play nice.”

“Can't do it.”

“And why the fuck not!” Tony barked.

“Nat found out about Jacob and Thomas shortly after Celine arrived. She's been using Celine's past as blackmail to get Celine to shut us out. She's threatened to make Celine's history public if she doesn't, bringing down Xavier at the same time.”

“So Professor Chuckles covered it up, did he?” Tony snickered.

“She killed people, living on the street. Celine was homeless at thirteen. She didn't know how to care for herself. Twice in the years she lived alone, she killed terrible people to survive. And she killed the man her mother permitted to attempt to assault her.”

“What? Her mother?”

“Tried to sell her. At thirteen.”

“Christ!” Tony thrust a hand through his hair. “And Nat knows all this, but instead of feeling for the woman, she blackmails her?”

“Yeah.”

“Steve, this is pretty far fetched…”

“Wanda's worried.”

“What?” That gave Tony pause.

“She said Nat doesn't feel like Nat any longer. Something is seriously wrong there.”

“And you're coming to me with this… why?”

“We need to plug whatever holes Natasha found in the stories before she does something stupid. You're the best. I need the best to figure out where she's hiding all her dirt.”

Tony turned and faced the window. “Not so long ago you didn't need or want my help.”

The comment made him frown. “Excuse me?”

“The Triskelion? Hydra? The Hellicarrier incident when the Manchurian Candidate showed up. You could have called, Steve.”

“I didn't want to put you in the middle of that. You were catching enough grief here with the Chitauri clean up.”

Tony slammed his hand against the window. “So? I still would have come! Instead, I've got to find out Captain America is a fugitive and then exposed the corrupt nature of the Shield organization _on the six o'clock news_ without _once_ picking up the damn phone!”

Steve rose to sit on the corner of Tony's desk. “Tony, I didn't want to drag you into that mess.”

“Mess?” Tony turned around. “You think that was a mess? Try suddenly realizing the guy you'd saved the fucking world with, the one you called a friend, the one you were supposed to be building all this with, could care less about it! You made it abundantly clear I wasn't worth your time. Celine said I stopped talking, and you know what? She's right. Why talk to someone who has no desire to listen?”

Steve was stunned. “Tony… that's not it. At all.”

The glare Tony shot him said the man didn't believe a word of it. “I know we have nothing in common, Rogers but I at least thought we were friends.”

“We are friends! Or were,” Steve sighed, Celine's words ringing in his ears. “I didn't mean to shut you out. That business happened fast, but frankly, I missed your firepower that day.” Tony snorted. “Seriously! A couple of well-aimed missiles and things would have gone down a lot different.”

“Yeah. Definitely faster,” Tony snickered then sighed. “Celine's smart and intuitive. She was right when she said my anger was aimed at the wrong people. I buried myself in anger and turned it on Barnes when I was really mad at you. I don't have friends, Rogers. Happy, Pepper, Rhodey and oddly enough Phil for a time, but it pissed me off you could walk out of here and replace me so easily.”

Steve shook his head. “Stark. You're irreplaceable. That won't ever happen.”

“Don’t kid me, Rogers. Your loyalties and where they lie were made abundantly clear years ago.”

“Jesus, Stark!” Steve hissed and pushed off the desk to pace the room. “Of course I went after Bucky! Of course, I did everything I could to get him back! He’s my _family_. The last link to my past!”

Tony rounded on him. “You could have told me! They were _my family_!”

“Why, goddammit! Why would I tell you something that would only hurt you? When no one in all these years ever told you any different?”

Tony scoffed. “Don’t act like anything you did was to spare me. Not after you knew it was Barnes.”

“And how long did I know before that? Hm?” Steve crossed his arms. “You think Fury didn’t tell me about Howard at the same time he told me about Peggy?”

Tony reared back. “What?”

“I knew about your parents before I ever met you, Tony. Then I did, and I thought you weren’t half the man your father was. You were arrogant, rude, and a complete pain in the ass, but that was before. Before I knew it was all an act — an outer shell to protect you from more pain. You’ve more than proved me wrong, over and over. You’ve had a tough life, Tony. A rough one. I know Howard could be a hard man. Peggy made it clear he was dedicated to his work, not his family.”

“Dear old dad didn’t impress Peggy Carter, huh?” he snorted. “Doesn’t surprise me.”

“You impressed her. You impressed me. I know we don’t always see eye to eye, but I respect you, Tony, and your opinions even when we butt heads. What happened in the past, I’m sorry about that. I should have been more receptive to your point of view, and to what you were going through after Ultron.”

Tony sighed and leaned against the window. “Yeah, well… we both fucked that up.”

“Yeah, we did.” Steve walked closer and held out his hand. “Friends?”

“More like… a really annoying acquaintance,” Tony chuckled but shook it.

Steve chuckled along with him. “We’re all each of us has got in this life, Tony. We’re family, odd though it is.”

Tony slapped him on the shoulder. “So what are we to do with our wayward daughter?”

“Run interference until we can figure out what’s really going on with her, and get ahead of her vendetta.” He turned to look up at the information he’d compiled. “This doesn’t look good.”

“No. No, it doesn’t. And the worst part is Natasha of all people should understand her. Understand doing what you have to to survive.” Tony clapped his hands together. “Well, let’s get started. The sooner I get done tying up loose ends, the sooner I can dust off the plans for fireproof armour.”

“I knew you’d already have a suit in the works,” Steve snickered.

“I have plans for everything. Friday? Be a dear and punch the music up.”

Metallica started blasting from the speakers making Steve flinch. “I’ve got things…” He motioned toward the door.

“Thanks, honey! See you later for the brief!” Tony waved. “Shut the door.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Sure thing… sweety.” It closed on a bark of Tony’s laughter.

***

Celine smiled when the knock came at the door. Wanda had left twenty minutes ago to give her time to change clothes. Bruce had cleared her for light duty, though he refused to clear her for active duty until she’d had a few more days rest. He didn’t even ask where she’d gotten her strength from, just rolled his eyes and checked her out.

Expecting Steve and Bucky, Celine only called out, “Come in!” as she swung her coat around her.

“Well, well. You seem to have recovered.”

Celine sighed and pulled her hair out of her collar, but before she turned around, she used a bit of chi to make herself look sickly. “What do you want, Natasha?”

Her brow arched. “Maybe you haven’t recovered after all.”

“Which is why I’m going out.” She fixed the collar of her dove grey coat. “What do you want?”

“Nothing.” Self-righteousness gleamed in her eyes. “I saw what was on Steve’s tablet.” She wandered into the room and ran her fingers over the edge of the couch. “Heard that you _briefed_ him and Barnes on Thomas. How many lies did you tell to cover it up? How many poisonous whispers spilled from your lips?”

“What I spoke of with them is none of your concern.”

She slammed her hands on the sofa arm. “Did you tell them how you murdered his brother? How all that’s happened is your fault!”

“Get out,” Celine sneered. “Right now. Get out of my room before I do something you’re really going to dislike.”

“You can’t hurt me. If you do, you’re finished. Xavier will be finished!”

But Styx would not be stopped, and Celine let that part of herself out. “I have no idea where souls go when they cross the gate, but I hope there is a dank, dark pit in which you find yours at the end of your life,” she hissed, baring her fangs. Lines of red and black chi began to slide from her hands into the ground.

“What… what are you doing?” Natasha took a step in retreat.

“Contemplating whether or not I should judge you now and be done with it. You keep threatening me, but don’t forget, if you do anything to endanger Charles, hurt him in any way, I _will_ eat you,” she smiled, wide and deadly. “I won’t have any reason not to.”

“Now wait a minute.” Natasha held up her hands. “I haven’t… you can’t…”

“Run,” Celine purred. “Run now, Widow,” she sent a curl of black chi sliding around Natasha’s ankle, “before I change my mind. I am surprisingly _famished_.”

Natasha slammed into the wall in her haste to get away, and Celine snickered once she was gone.

“Dollface?” Bucky murmured, arriving in the doorway beside Steve. “What, uh, what's all this? Was that Nat?”

Celine licked a fang and then her lips before pulling her chi back in. “A reminder is all. She can threaten me if she wants to, but if she makes good on it, there will be nothing stopping me from following through on my own threat.” Picking up her phone, she tucked it in her pocket. “Shall we?”

Both men were smirking at her as she walked toward them. “Damn, you clean up swell, darlin’.”

Steve's comment made her chuckle and pat his chest on her way by. “I may have a small clothing obsession.”

“Small? You forget we've seen your shoe suitcase.”

She chuckled and winked at Bucky. “If that's a problem, you don't want to see my closet.”

“Now I want to out of curiosity,” Steve smirked and led her onto the elevator. “Garage level, Friday. No stops. Lock us down. No cameras, no audio.”

“Yes, Captain.”

Another shot of memory from her too vivid dream raced through her and made her breath hitch. If she happened to be wearing the same outfit, and Steve and Bucky similar ones, she refused to acknowledge it as anything but coincidence and personal choice. She liked the classic look of the outfit with its soft palette of grey and white colours.

“I talked to Tony. He's on board and checking things over.”

“How… how much did you tell him?” Celine asked quietly.

“I hit the high points. Nothing more than was necessary. He knows you and Jacob were sweethearts, and Thomas was jealous, that there was an accident and Jacob died. And about the others. How they were bad people, and you did what you did to survive.”

She sagged against the back wall of the elevator. “Okay. Okay, I can work with that.”

Bucky took and squeezed her hand. “It’s true. You did what you had to to survive.”

“You both did,” Steve said and took Celine’s other hand while gripping Bucky’s shoulder. Then he looked sheepishly at Celine. “And you were right. Tony and I cleared the air between us, something I should have done a long time ago. I think it will be better for all of us that way.”

“Good,” she sighed. “There is much grief and anger there. The relationship you have with Bucky isn’t something he’s ever experienced. How you went to hell and back for each other, it’s something most people never have.”

“What about you, Celine? Is that Rogue for you?” Bucky asked as the elevator opened to the garage level.

“And Logan. But that’s what family does for each other. After everything went… wrong, I spent many months avoiding people. I was terrified of my powers, of accidentally opening the gateway again. Rogue was the one who came and stayed with me. She didn’t let me wallow. Logan kicked my ass and made me train, eventually going with me to a secluded portion of the estate where I opened the door a second time. I was prepared and held the shield. He drove me out of my funk, and I began getting back to class. It wasn’t the same, though. People knew in general what had happened.” They led her to a dark SUV and before either could protest, climbed in the back.

“You could take the front seat, doll,” Bucky offered as Steve was clearly driving.

“I’m fine. Besides, you need the room more than I do.” Though she did scoot to the middle where she could see both of them and make conversing easier.

Steve climbed in and started the car, punching in GPS coordinates. “What happened next?”

Her seatbelt gave a satisfying click, and she sat back into the soft leather of the seat. “I was shunned, vilified. Thomas’s poison had spread to the student body long before he left, and… I got angry. I didn’t use my powers, but I did my fists. The recipient happened to be Bobby.” She sighed and looked out the window at the city passing by. “My temper can be… volatile.”

“The fridge remembers,” Steve teased.

“Hey! That’s on Logan,” she huffed, but a smile curled her lips. “Anyway, Bobby got a black eye, I got detention and a weekly session in the art of Kung Fu, and Rogue got an ultimatum. She didn’t take kindly to that, and Bobby found himself with a second black eye, and I had a sparring partner when it came to my lesson.”

Bucky twisted to look at her. “Rogue's always known about you?”

“From almost the beginning. It was hard to keep it a secret when Charles would show up in the middle of the night so he and I could walk the halls so I could feed. She figured it out pretty quick, but we were kindred spirits. We both knew the cold bite of a winter wind on the street and what it was like to go hungry. Her faith and loyalty have never been in question, and she never once blamed me for what happened.”

“Sounds like she’s your Steve,” Bucky chuckled.

“Something like that,” Celine chuckled.

“What he say? Bobby,” Steve asked, glancing at her in the mirror.

The laughter died with the question. “It’s ancient history and not important.”

“Celine, it was enough to make you throw a punch, I’d like to know what he said.”

Stern blue eyes held with hers for a long moment. “Are you planning to punch his teeth in, Captain?”

“Planning to punch in Thomas’s, the jury’s still out on Bobby.”

Again she sighed and looked out the window. “I’d rather you didn’t. Bobby is no longer my concern.”

“But he’s why you avoid the manor when he’s there, isn’t he?”

She shook her head, a wry smile on her lips. “One would think you were the empath.”

“Just good at reading people.”

“Hey.” Bucky’s hand landed on her knee. “It’s okay. You can tell us or not. Your choice.”

Earnest, his eyes were so incredibly kind. “He was in the solarium. I remember because the sun was so bright that day you had to squint or go blind and the scent of the plants was intoxicating. Just heady and so thick. He was talking to the others, about me, and when I walked in the conversation stopped. I rolled my eyes and muttered, “Subtle,” on my way by because, really? Don’t be so dumb, but he took exception. He told me, “No one wanted to work with someone who got other people killed and manipulated their feelings to do it.” The term ‘seeing red’ took on a whole new meaning for me that day. It took three of them to yank me off. I blackened his eye and loosened his tooth.”

“Good. He deserved it.”

She glanced at Steve. “He told Rogue after it was him or me. She said me, he got mad and said something that to this day she won’t tell me what it was. Just that it was an ultimatum she had no plans on taking. So we became a team of two, eventually three with Logan, and then they got together, and finally it was just me. Once I had control over all my powers, alone was simply easier. I didn’t have to worry about hurting someone I cared for while I cleaned out a building.”

“Shit. That’s fucked up,” Bucky muttered. “He deserves a punch in the teeth. But I gotta say, it gives me a little thrill right here,” he tapped his chest, “when you say somethin’ like ‘clean out a building’. I get all warm and fuzzy.”

Steve laughed and shoved Bucky in the shoulder. “You’re so weird.”

“Shut it, punk. You can’t tell me it didn’t give you a little thrill that first mission when she came out sans guns and told us she didn’t need one because she _was_ the weapon.”

Steve’s eyes flashed to hers in the mirror. “Yeah, well, maybe.” His ears turned pink.

Celine chuckled and crossed her legs. They pulled up outside the hospital and parked in the visitor area. Bucky dug something out of the glove box and threw it up on the dash. “What’s that?”

“All access parking pass. It’s a pain in the ass to have to plug a meter or feed a machine. That gets us by.” Steve was out of the car and had the door open a second later, his hand out to assist her from the vehicle.

The move had a smirk twitching her lips, but she didn’t comment on it, asking instead, “No hat?”

“Nah. Not this time. We may get mobbed though.”

Celine looked up at the metal tower that was the hospital. “Well, at least being here with you two will improve my ‘Avengers’ image.”

“Fuck ‘em.” Bucky’s arm snaked around her waist. “You didn’t do anything wrong. If people want to be dicks about it, they can deal with me.”

She smiled and shook her head. “I’m sure Fury wants me to fix my image, not make it worse. Let’s just go and get this over with. I’m not exactly the face of the X-men. Doing this makes me nervous.”

“We’re old pros. We’ll get you through it,” Steve promised, his hand landing above Bucky’s arm.

They led her toward the main doors that slid open with their arrival and toward the desk marked information.

The woman looked up with a smile and then her mouth fell open. “Captain America!”

Steve chuckled and took it in stride. “We’re here to see the Denmark Princess. Her people should be expecting us.”

“Ye-yes! They’re in the Cardiac ICU. Fifth floor. Just follow the signs.” She held out a pen and a piece of paper. “Would you? My son is a huge fan.”

“Sure thing. He want that guy’s too?” Steve nodded toward Bucky who grinned at the woman when she gulped.

“Yes, please!”

Celine snickered and stepped out of the way to head for the bank of elevators at an amble, knowing they’d catch up soon enough. She’d just pressed the button when a hand settled on her waist.

“What’s a beautiful woman like you doing in a place like this?”

She turned her head to look at the speaker with disdain. The man was big, beefy, someone who would make an excellent snack had she been at all hungry. Unfortunately for him, she was neither hungry nor willing to put up with his flirting. “Visiting someone, but if you do not remove the hand you placed on me without my permission, I’ll be removing it for you. Then you will be grateful for our location.” She smiled wickedly.

“C’mon baby. You’re so pretty. Why don’t you come have a coffee with me in the cafeteria before visiting your granny or whoever.”

Celine turned toward him, her smile sultry, and dragged her fingernail down his steroid created physique. “Ah, well you see,” she curled her fingers into his shirt collar and jerked him down, “I don’t enjoy your methods. Hitting on a woman in a hospital. What if I were here for my husband? Or my mother was dying? Are you so insensitive to the people around you?”

His eyes widened in surprise and fear tainted the air, her sudden strength disconcerting. “I-I…”

“Think before you speak,” she growled and shoved him back a step which just so happened to land him on the end of Bucky’s metal hand.

“Problem?” he asked, squeezing the man’s shoulder and making him flinch.

“Not at all.” Celine walked onto the elevator. “I simply found myself in a teachable moment.”

Bucky bent to growl, “How fortunate you learned from the lady. I leave bigger bruises.” He let the guy go and got on with her a step before Steve.

“Son, you should be nicer to random women you meet,” he said pushing the button for the fifth floor. “You never know when one might just eat you.” The doors shut on his parting words.

Celine snorted a giggle. “You two are so much trouble.”

“You have no idea,” Bucky snickered. “You had that handled, but adding on was fun.”

“I could tell.” His aura was still filled with amusement.

The doors opened to reveal two black-suited men with earpieces standing before the nurse's station. They snapped to attention.

“Captain Rogers. Sergeant Barnes. Ms. Ena.”

“ _God eftermiddag,_ ” Celine smiled at the thick accents and walked off the elevator, wishing them a good afternoon _._

“You speak our language!” one of the two men grinned.

She shook her head. “Only a little. Enough to get by on a tourist holiday. How is your princess?”

“Doing as well as can be expected. She is a fighter.” He held out his hand indicating a direction and led the way when Celine fell in at his side. “Though… she said you were gravely injured, yet you are here?”

“I heal quickly,” she shrugged, ignoring the snort from Bucky.

The hall was lined with more guards, quite a few more what with the kidnapping. Nurses gaped at the two Avengers following behind her while guards gave her a once over in appraisal, but it was the girl on the bed with machines, tubes, and cords that held Celine’s focus. That and the tall blond man rising from her bedside. He was fit and quite handsome with a trim beard. He appeared much more relaxed than Celine expected a Prince to be in a simple pullover sweater and dark washed jeans, and when he stood from Gerta's bedside, his aura instantly spiked with desire.

“His Royal Highness, Prince Lars Jensen of the Kingdom of Denmark,” the guard said.

Celine held out her hand. “ _Det er rart at møde dig, din højhed.”_

“Ah! You speak our language,” Lars exclaimed, his smile wide as he held her hand between both of his hands. 

“Only a little,” Steve snickered. “Sir,” he nodded.

“Captain America, Sergeant Barnes. How kind of you to come." Lars shook both their hands before turning his back on them and focusing on her. "Gerta has been quite distraught over you Ms. Ena.”

It was subtle, but Celine noted the flinch and flutter of Steve’s aura, something she tucked away for later. “May I?”

“Of course!” Lars motioned her into the room and handed her a mask, but she waved it off.

“That won’t be necessary. None of us carry any germs that would harm her.”

“Really?” Lars blinked. “That is… different.”

Celine smiled and walked past him, not bothering to explain, to sit on the edge of Gerta’s bed. She was sleeping, but when she lightly touched the back of her hand, the girl’s eyes opened.

It took a moment for recognition to set in. “You’re okay!” Gerta made to sit up only to cry out.

“Easy!” Celine pressed her hand to the girl’s shoulder. “Rest easy. I’m fine.”

“But… you were dying. They said as much.” Her eyes were as big and round as the day Celine had seen her in the warehouse.

“I was very badly injured, but I also heal very quickly.”

The girl relaxed but lifted her hand to her chest where the thick bandage showed. “I wish I did too.”

“I’m sure you will heal up in time. I’m just happy you got your new heart.” She patted the girl’s hand, reading her aura and the fluctuations in her chi as she did.

“Would you show my father the mice? I told him about them, but he didn’t believe me.”

“Gerta,” Lars scolded.

“No, no. It’s alright.” Celine turned her hand over, and the chi created mice sat in her palm, noses wriggling as they scurried around and over her fingers. She set them on the bed and Gerta reached out for one, but her fingers went right through it.

“Oh, they tickle!” she giggled.

“Gerta…” Lars breathed in amazement. “You didn't have a fever dream.”

“And I told you she was beautiful, though she looked different. Darker,” Gerta said her eyelids drooping.

“A trick of the light,” Celine smiled and returned the mice to her palm where they disappeared,  absorbed back into her flesh. “You should rest now and be at ease. I am well.”

Gerta nodded slowly, her eyes closing. “Thank you… for coming.”

“You’re welcome,” Celine whispered as she took the girl’s hand between hers and sent a steady stream of green chi through her weak body. She did it hard and fast and with the added strain of containing the chi to a single stream to keep it from glowing around her, not wanting to give herself away.

The process made her light-headed, but Celine only took a moment to smile at Lars before rising. “It was a pleasure to meet you both.”

“And you.” The prince stepped between her and the doorway, blocking her way. “I would not normally do this as my daughter lies recovering there, but… you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I would be honoured if you would allow me to buy you a coffee. In thanks and recognition for all you've done for us.” He smiled charmingly.

Both Steve and Bucky arched nearly identical disbelieving eyebrows. “That is very nice of you, your highness, but I’m afraid I must decline.”

“Just,” he held out his arms when she made to go around him, “one coffee. I must find some way to repay you. You cannot leave yet.”

Celine let her power glow in her eyes. “It is my job, highness, and I never get involved with people or the relations of people I’ve helped rescue. It was a team effort. Your thanks and Gerta’s continued good health are all I could ask for.” She walked around him and out the door and almost laughed when two somewhat territorial hands landed on her waist.

“Your Highness. Glad the Avengers could be of service and that your daughter will recover.” Steve gave him a nod. "Director Fury sends his regards."

“C’mon, darlin’. Why don’t I get you that coffee,” Bucky grumbled as the three of them walked away, shooting a look over his shoulder to keep anyone from following.

Celine made it a dozen strides before a quiet giggle escaped.

“What?”

“Nothing,” she continued to snicker. “The fluctuating auras are incredibly amusing. It seems you’ve quite given those men the wrong impression.”

“What impression is that?” Bucky asked.

“That you and I are a thing, or possibly Steve and I, or even all three. They are all very disappointed and quite jealous.” Silence hummed as the emotions of the two men disappeared, and they exchanged a glance. “That is very annoying.”

“What?” Steve murmured.

“You two occasionally just… turn off like a radio. Just click, and there is silence. No emotion.”

Bucky grinned, and amusement roared back in. “That so? Well, ain’t that something.”

Before she or Steve could say anything, a man in a white coat was rushing toward them. “Captain! Sergeant! I heard you were in visiting. One of the nurses said something, and it’s spread like wildfire. The children’s ward is in an uproar, and I hate to impose, but… would you mind taking a turn down the third floor?”

Celine stiffened. Sick children were a weakness of hers.

“If that’s okay with you, Celine?” Steve asked. “We do this all the time.”

“S-sure,” she nodded and followed the guiding hands of the two men and the doctor.

What was she getting herself into?


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: language, angst, smexy
> 
> This update brought to you through Coffee Updates care of anonymous! Thank you for the support, nonnie!

* * *

 

As soon as they walked onto the pediatric floor, Celine felt the tug. Sick children, so innocent and sweet, so pure, were all around her. Emotions came in waves, some positive, but most were negative. Fear and pain and such desperate hope. 

It set a ball of lead in her stomach, but she pasted on a smile and let Steve and Bucky lead her from the elevator, following the chattering doctor.

“You have no idea how grateful we are for taking the time,” he was saying, gushing a little, enamoured with them both. 

Celine arched a brow and bit back a smile. The doctor, whose name she hadn't caught, was starstruck still even though the easy banter showed he'd met them both before.

He led them into a large room where eight beds lined the walls, and eight children ranging in age shared the space. A few adults - parents by their regular clothing - sat or stood at bedsides, doing their utmost to keep their child's spirits high.

“Look who came to visit!” the doctor said, causing the room to erupt into squeals of excitement and massive smiles. 

Steve chuckled and waded in, starting at the closet bed on the left while Bucky made his way to the right. 

All the bald heads told Celine they were oncology patients better than the sign on the door could. She snuck inside and leaned against the wall, staying out of the way until both men looked up, around, focused on her and frowned.

It was Steve who turned to the room at large and waved to calm the noise. “Hey, everyone. This is Celine. She's newer to the Avengers and a little shy. Can we give her a nice welcome?”

There was much hooting and clapping as the kids grew even more excited before one little girl crawled to the foot of her bed and bounced on her knees. “Are you a super soldier too?”

“Nope,” Celine smiled and shook her head. 

“A God like Thor?” asked a boy with deeply sunken eyes. He tugged hard at her heart as he lay alone in his bed. 

Celine made her way closer. “Well… not of the Asgardian variety,” she chuckled.

“Do you do magic like Dr. Strange?” he asked, pressing a button on the guardrail to raise the head of his bed.

“Of a kind,” she smiled. “Why don't I show you instead of you trying to guess?” 

He nodded as enthusiastically as his failing body would allow. Celine held out her hand. “What's your name, love?” 

“Jimmy.” He looked to be about nine.

“Well, Jimmy. What I do is manipulate energy.” Aware that everyone was watching, Celine closed her eyes and let her chi glow around her, smirking a little when murmurs of awe filled the room. Then she opened her eyes and grinned when Jimmy gasped. She lifted her free hand, and eight large butterflies flew from her fingertips. More cries of delight followed when they fluttered around the room, leaving trails of rainbow coloured sparkles in their wake.

While everyone was occupied watching the butterflies, Celine turned her attention to Jimmy, a green glow going unnoticed around his hand. She sighed at the heavy dose of chemo in his small body and winced when she found the tumour in his brain. Deep inside his cerebellum, it would be difficult to operate on such a thing. 

She focused her chi like a spear of concentrated energy and sent it straight to the tumour. Jimmy gave a little squeak and looked at her in surprise, but Celine only gave him a wink and patted his hand. 

With a flick of her wrist, she directed each butterfly to land on the outstretched hand of a child, bringing the final one to Jimmy herself. Once all had landed, they turned bright green and burst into sparkles that fell over the children, causing them to laugh joyously.

Everyone exclaimed and clapped, the parents grinning their appreciation. The emotions of the room turned, lifting into happiness and excitement. Smiles filled every face but two. 

Celine created two more butterflies and sent them winging through the air to flutter around Steve and Bucky before bursting into fireworks and raining down on the two soldiers. She made the chi shimmer brightly, setting the kids off in peels of giggles when both men appeared covered in glitter. 

Scowls became smirks and shaking heads.

“I think we might have been ousted as the favourites of the children's wards,” Bucky snickered before crouching down to speak with another young boy. 

With her demonstration over, Celine returned her attention to Jimmy and squeezed his fingers. “I hope you feel better soon.”

“Me too,” the boy smiled. “I want to go home, so my mom and dad don't have to works so much.”

She released his fingers to touch his cheek gently. It was always like this in a hospital. One child in a group would draw her in, seeming to somehow call out to her soul. They all tugged at her heart, but the ones who were usually terminal just made her chest ache. Here, that child was Jimmy. She wasn't sure if they'd labelled him terminal yet, but now they wouldn't have to. When next they scanned the boy's brain, the doctor's would find a swiftly shrinking tumour.

“You should try and rest after we leave,” she murmured, brushed his cheek, and walked off to make her rounds of all the beds. 

Kids and parents alike praised her talents, making her smile. If they only knew what she was, what she did, how she survived, the feel of the room would be much different. 

***

They made their way through the ward, Celine repeating her performance in each new group. Not every room had a child needing her special brand of attention, but everyone received a little boost in their healing when a butterfly burst over them. 

In their current room, she and Steve were standing back, watching as Bucky bonded with three kids who were each missing a limb. He’d shrugged out of his coat, and rolled up his sleeve, letting them look and touch and ask questions. 

“You don't have to heal the world, Celine,” Steve said softly, shooting her a knowing glance.

She leaned against his shoulder, tired; her barely healed back protesting the lack of nourishing chi. “If you were the one who could boost them, give them the time and energy to fight, would you be able to stop yourself?”

He sighed and shook his head. “No. I'm pretty sure I'd be right there with you.”

“You of all people should know how frustrating and scary it is to be weak and feel helpless.”

“Yeah,” he nodded slowly. “I do.” Then he sighed. “What was wrong with Jimmy?” She frowned up at him. “I wasn't so fascinated by the butterflies I didn't notice your hand glowing green around his.”

“Brain tumour. It likely would have killed him if I left it alone.”

“You healed a brain tumour?” Steve muttered, staring at her in amazement. 

“In a way. I made my chi inhospitable to it, then shoved the energy deep into the tumour. By the time my chi burns out, the tumour will be destroyed.”

“And no one will ever know it was you.” He shook his head. “I understand it more all the time why you work in secret. If people knew you could do, well,  _ that _ , you'd be hounded incessantly.”

“Chi is a powerful force. As easily as I can heal, I can also destroy. I'm thankful every day it was Charles who found me and not some other force. It would be so easy to be evil. I just prefer being good.”

“I'm glad.” Steve bumped her shoulder with his. “I'd rather be with you than against you, Celine.” He jerked his chin toward Bucky. “He's good here. Why don't we continue and let Buck catch up when he's through. The kids are all fascinated by his arm and will talk his ear off. It's the one stop that usually makes me feel invisible,” he chuckled.

Celine nodded and followed him out, smiling when Bucky’s low laughter rumbled from the room. It was such a rare sound and came out incredibly sexy. Then Steve’s hand was warm on her low back, guiding her down the colourful corridor into a smaller, private room.

“Hey, Sandra,” Steve called quietly. 

The teenager in the bed lit up. “Captain Rogers!” Then her eyes shifted to Celine, and some of the joy vanished. “I didn’t know you were coming around today.”

“We were here visiting another patient and decided to wander through.” Steve sat on the foot of her bed. “How are you feeling?”

She shrugged. “Best as can be when you need a new liver and lungs,” she said, a smile on her lips even with the terrible words. 

Now the many tubes and machines, and jaundice skin made more sense. 

“This is Celine. Our newest Avenger.” Steve reached for her hand and tugged Celine closer.

“It's nice to meet you, Sandra,” Celine smiled.

“You are ridiculously gorgeous,” the girl said and made Celine chuckle.

“And you're very blunt.”

She shrugged. “I'm sixteen and unlikely to see my next birthday. I say what I want.”

Steve frowned. “C'mon, Sandra. You said the same thing last year, but you're still here.”

“Let's not kid ourselves, Captain. Even the doctors aren't hopeful of a match anymore.” Sandra thrust a hand through her light brown hair, cropped short for convenience Celine supposed. Her gaze lifted to Celine's. “I have an autoimmune disease that attacks my organs. Even if they find me a match, I'll probably just ruin them.”

“Sandra, you've got to have hope,” Steve murmured. 

She sighed and looked away. “Gotta say, Cap, I'm getting pretty tired of having hope. In fact, I'm just tired. Some of us don't get lucky and have a German scientist pump us full of super soldier serum.”

Celine chuckled, for even though the girl spoke dark words, she had a very calm spirit. She was comfortable with her fate, whatever came next. Still, Celine could help a little. It would take every drop of chi plus some to heal what ailed her, and even then, she couldn't rid the girl of her disease. It wasn't a tumour that could be easily eradicated, but she could boost the girl's failing organs.

“I see you like cats,” Celine motioned to the stuffed ones and pictures that plastered the walls.

“Yeah.” Sandra shrugged. “I had one when I was little, but we had to get rid of him when my sister was born. She's got allergies.”

“Well,” Celine smiled. “I can't give you a real one, but…” 

“Celine.” Steve shot her a look.

She flicked her fingers at him, then let her chi flow to her hands. First one, then two, then three cats of different breeds leapt from the ground to crawl and roll and pounce over Sandra's legs, each in sparkling gold.

“Oh, wow!” Sandra gasped. She reached out to touch one, and unlike Gerta's mice, her hand landed on the cat's head and ran down its back. “It's warm and kind of tingles.”

“They are made of energy.” Celine manipulated all three into the girl's lap where they did cat things like tussle with each other and play with her fingers beneath the blankets.

“You're a mutant, aren't you?”

“Very perceptive. Yes,” Celine answered honestly.

She giggled as one cat pounced on her hand. “I saw the articles online about you. Never thought a party girl would be part of the Avengers.”

Celine refused to flinch. “Well, you can't always believe what you read.” 

“We should be going,” Steve said sternly, getting to his feet, his aura pulsing with anger. Not at Sandra  Celine thought, but the words written about her. “You keep your chin up, Sandra.”

Instead of turning the cats into fireworks, Celine had them all curl up against Sandra, glow a bright green and fade away as they seeped through the blankets to absorb into the girl. 

“I hope you'll come back,” Sandra smiled. “I've never met a mutant before.”

“Not that you know of,” Celine smiled and winked before walking out of the room.

“Hey, Cap?” Sandra called, causing Steve to pause as Celine rounded the corner and waited out of sight down the hall. 

“Sandra?”

“You should totally hit that. She's smoking hot.”

“Sandra!”

The girl only laughed.

Celine hid her burst of giggles behind her hands and found Bucky smirking a few feet away. Steve's cheeks were red when he walked out, muttering about ‘young people these days’ and only made Celine giggle more.

“Don't start,” Steve grumbled, wagging a finger at Bucky. 

“I like her,” Celine snickered. 

“Really?” Steve sounded surprised. 

“Brutally honest, open, sure of herself? What's not to like?” she shrugged. “She's one of those people whose life has made them old beyond their years. Resigned to her fate she may be, but she isn't bitter about it.”

Steve grabbed her hand and tugged her into a room with empty beds. Bucky followed and shut the door. 

“I've known her for a few years.You're saying she's really going to die?”

He looked so lost for a moment, like a small boy, that when he sat on one of the empty beds, Celine couldn't help but cup his cheek. “I have no foresight. I only know what I see with my own eyes. Sandra is very sick. She may receive her lungs and her liver, but autoimmune diseases are tricky and difficult to treat. She may live for many years, or die tomorrow.”

“Then why the cats?”

Tired, she sat beside him and leaned her head on his shoulder. “Because even though I cannot fix her, her disease is not a tumour easily dispelled, I can bolster her failing liver and lungs to give her more time.”

Bucky came silently forward and ran his knuckles over her cheek. “You've been adding a little healing to all these kids, haven't you.”

She smiled softly. “I can't look at them and do nothing. They are so small, so young and life is already so very difficult. Now, Jimmy will live, and they'll call it a miracle. The infection that had been growing in Margret's incision will never cause an issue. The faulty valve in Daniel's heart that would have eventually failed, leading to the likelihood of a transplant years down the road, is now fixed. The blood clot forming in Nevaeh's arm is gone, and on and on. And for others, it's simply a little added boost to get them over the final hurdle to health.”

“How do you know all this? Did you train to be a physician?” Bucky asked, his fingers skimming back into her hair. 

It had been so long since someone had casually touched her, Celine revealed in it. “I just know. Their chi talks. Chakras speak. The human body is a complex and yet simple vessel when one knows how to listen.” She closed her eyes and sighed in bliss when his fingers lightly massaged her scalp.

“Why don't I watch the door while you have a snack,” Steve said before his lips brushed her forehead. 

“I'm fine,” she protested.

“Celine.” 

They said her name at the same time and made her sigh. “Fine! You're like hovering grannies.”

Steve's fingers flexed into her spine and made her yelp. “You keep getting stiffer, holding yourself tighter.”

“He's got you there, dollface. Your back’s hurting. We can tell,” Bucky smirked. “C'mon. You know you wanna.”

His enthusiasm to put himself at risk should have pissed her off, but all she could feel was amusement and a thrill of anticipation. “You're both trouble.” 

Steve snickered and rose to go lean his back against the door, keeping it shut tight with little hope of budging him.

“How you want me?” Bucky asked, causing her to look up at him and shake her head.

A smile pulled at her lips when desire woke in the room. “You haven't been listening, soldier. That isn't how it works. It's not about what I want. It's about what  _ you _ want.” Her hair had already begun to curl when he reached for her hand.

“In that case.” Bucky dragged her up into his arms and spun her gently into the wall. “I want this.” He pinned her wrists to the wall above her head and dove in. 

Lust punched a hole in her hunger when his tongue swept the seam of her lips, but she recovered quickly and parted them for him. He invaded her mouth, very much in control. Control was something he desperately needed, and Celine let him have it, going soft against him as she began to feed.

The groan she pulled from him was nearly pained and made her chuckle as she took sip after sip from his lips. He tasted better than she remembered. Like mountain fresh water from glacier ice.

Each pull sent desire laden chi curling in her core, and it was good. So damn good. She wanted to sink in and suck; she wanted to fall to her knees and take him in her mouth, drive them both crazy before he came over her tongue, feeding her the same delicious burst of energy from last night.

With Steve, it had been different. Steve was softness, gentleness. There was a quiet desire in the back of his mind he hid from everyone, even himself. He wanted to be cared for. He wanted to release control. He wanted someone else to take charge and give up thinking three steps ahead. He'd been fighting all his life. Now, he just wanted to stop.

When Bucky's hips rocked into hers, Celine gently sank her teeth into his lower lip and tugged, forcing him to release her mouth when she finished feeding.

“Fuck… my life,” he groaned, releasing her wrists to press his hands into the wall on either side of her head. 

“Problem, pal?” Steve snickered.

“Big problem. Massive,” Bucky smirked, making Celine laugh.

“I don't know about massive,” she teased, setting off Steve who threw his head back and laughed.

“Fuck you, punk.”

“Don't dish it out if you can't take it, Barnes,” Steve smirked.

Celine patted Bucky's cheek and slipped out from beneath his towering frame. “Thanks for the snack.”

“Anytime, darlin’,” he murmured. His arm snaked around her waist before she could escape, and his lips pressed to her cheek. “You up for a few more stops? We've almost cleared the floor.”

She nodded and moved away, Bucky letting her go this time, and approached Steve whose aura set her brow arching. It appeared Steve wasn't unaffected by watching her with Bucky.

Celine placed her hand on his chest where his heart was beating quite hard. “Do  _ you _ need a moment, Captain?”

He arched a brow that would have been more effective if his ears weren't bright pink. “I'm fine.”

She lifted her hand to his jaw and drew her fingers along it. “You really do like to watch,” she teased.

He ducked his chin, embarrassed but Celine tapped his chin to have his eyes lift back to hers. She leaned closer, brushed her lips along his cheek, and whispered, “No desire is ever embarrassing when shared honestly with me.”

“Celine.” Her name came out breathless and a little strangled.

She smiled and let her nails skim down her his throat. “I'm a succubus, Steve. There is nothing you could tell me that would shock me. No desire you could voice I wouldn't be prepared for.”

“You're gonna give him palpitations, baby girl,” Bucky purred against her ear, his big body caging her against Steve's. 

She blinked, suddenly realizing what she was doing and shook her head to dislodge the hazy desire humming through her thanks to Bucky's potent chi. “Forgive me. I seem to be a little… chi drunk.”

“You didn't have that reaction this morning,” Steve murmured. 

“Not that you know of,” she huffed. “I'm usually better at compartmentalizing until the emotion in my meal dissipates.” 

“It's not just that,” Bucky murmured, his hand closing around her throat. “Is it, Celine?”

She shivered when the cool metal dragged over her pulse. “I don't know what you're talking about,” she whispered, knowing damn well it was a lie.

“That's a lie,” Steve whispered, his mouth suddenly brushing along her jaw and hands beneath her coat on her waist. 

She whined a soft sound when Bucky's lips tugged her earlobe. Self-preservation roared through her, and she tore herself away from them both. “Stop! Stop this!” 

“Celine…” 

Steve took a step toward her, but she curled into herself and the corner she backed into. 

“I can't do this.” She wouldn't. 

The men exchanged a look, once again silent to her, before Steve nodded and stepped away to open the door. Celine straightened, shook herself free of the war raging inside her, and strode into the hall like nothing had happened. 

When their emotions returned, she bit her lip to keep from crying at their disappointment and guilt, kept her chin high and made her way to the next sick child’s bedside.

***

She was emotionally wrung dry when they made their way out onto the elevator. The last two rooms had been the worst. Both children were in the final stages of their diseases, and there was nothing she could do for either one but soothe their tired spirits. 

The boy, Martin, had looked at her with eyes full of pain and whispered softly, “Take me home.”

She’d known then that he could see the other side, that no matter the face she wore during the day, it was Styx, Goddess of the Underworld he was seeing. Had his parents not been standing there, she might have been tempted to release his soul and help him find peace, but they would not understand. 

Instead, she’d made him a butterfly of violet and indigo chi and set it on his chest where he watched the wings open and close, sending sparkling dust over his body. The parents didn’t notice how it sank into his skin, but she felt it flood from her and into him, allowing him to rest without pain and sleep wrapped in the warmth of her love. 

When he drifted between awake and asleep, she bent over him and placed a kiss on his cheek. “Soon you will rest. I promise,” she whispered in his ear, then rose and left the room, grasping at what little composure she had left.

The last room was worse for that child had already slipped into a coma, and it was only a matter of time. Here Celine held the hand of the mother, offering comfort and sympathy, knowing better than anyone how short the child’s life had become. She could practically see the life ticking away in slowly failing chi. 

Before the last chakra faded, Celine motioned to Steve and Bucky and left. Neither parent wanted them to be there when their daughter’s life ended. It was a private moment a long time coming. They weren’t prepared to have an audience to their grief. 

Celine leaned against the wall, her head hanging as she forced herself to shed the heavy burden of emotion the children’s ward had laid on her. 

“Celine? Are you alright?”

“It’s painful,” she sighed. “Knowing there isn’t anything to be done but let them go. I wish… sometimes I wish I could release them from their pain, but their family will not understand.”

“We shouldn’t have brought you here. It’s hard on Wanda. We should have known it would be bad for you,” Bucky murmured, shifting closer. 

She shook her head. “I’m glad you did. I helped so many children today, and though no one will ever know, I can hold that in my heart as a good memory. In light there is darkness, good comes with the bad. I know my limits and must accept there are some I can do nothing for. That is their fate, painful though the knowledge is.”

“I’m going to hug you,” Steve said, not waiting for her permission when he dragged her from the wall into his embrace. “You can’t say something like that and not get a hug.”

Her arms went around him with little hesitation. “Just because I won’t have a physical relationship doesn’t mean I don’t appreciate a good hug.” Some of the guilt humming around them faded. 

Bucky plastered himself to her back and hugged them both. “Good. We’re sorry for earlier.”

Celine sighed. “Maybe we should rethink my snack choices.”

“No!” Both of them barked and squeezed her tighter. 

“It’s fine,” Steve said. 

“We can handle it. Give us a chance at least to figure out how to do this without getting all handsy,” Bucky insisted. 

She pushed them away and finally punched the button for the ground floor. “It’s not you two I’m worried about,” she grumbled. “It’s you I’m worried for.”

“Celine,” Bucky sighed. “I told you-”

“Just don’t, Bucky!” she snapped. “I don’t know what this is,” she waved at the three of them, “but I don’t trust it! It’s too much! I get lost in whatever this is, and it scares me because eventually, someone is going to get hurt. And when people around me get hurt, someone usually ends up dead, so if you want to be a meal ticket, fine, but that’s all I can take from you!”

The elevator dinged for the ground floor, and she swept from it, heading for the exterior doors of the hospital. She paced out them, not bothering to wait for either super soldier, apparently stunned immobile by her statement, and reacted on instinct when the whistling sound filled her ears. 

Her shield went up, and the fire lash slammed into it before rocking back to Thomas, smirking at her from thirty feet away. “We have unfinished business!” 

Celine didn’t think, only reacted, sending a bolt of angry red chi lashing back at him. He was not as quick to deflect and cried out in pain when it slammed into his thigh. 

“Bitch!” Thomas screamed, his voice adding to that of staff and patients as they ran for cover.

Steve and Bucky charged out the doors behind her, and Celine extended her shield. 

“Wait!” Thomas cried, holding up his hand when Bucky and Steve pointed guns she hadn’t realized they were carrying at him. “Look.” Thomas pointed to the building across the street where a sniper shifted, then to either side of the parking lot where two more sat on motorcycles, both aiming the same Chitari created weapons at them that had shot Celine. “Now, we both know you can’t stop a blast from one of those,  _ sweetheart _ , so you have two choices. Come with me willingly, or I burn this place to the ground, and your two boy toys get shot.”

“Not happening,” Steve growled. 

“No fuckin’ way,” Bucky agreed. “The others are already coming.”

“Well then, I guess I better make sure they're occupied when they get here.” The fire whip slammed into the side of the hospital setting it ablaze.

“Thomas! No! I’ll go with you!” Celine cried, dropping her hands and her shield. 

“Celine, no!” Steve grabbed her arm. 

“It’s this, or he kills everyone,” she murmured, “I can feel his intentions, Steve. I have to.”

“Celine, we have no way of tracking you if he destroys your phone,” Bucky hissed.

“Charles. Charles can always find me.”

Steve dragged her closer. “Feed.”

“What?” she blinked at him.

“Feed. As much as you need to stay strong until we find you,” he demanded, then sealed his lips to hers before she could protest. 

He wasn’t going to let her go, and Celine knew he was right. She gripped his shirt and stopped sipping. For once, she feasted. His knees buckled for a second before he locked them and poured every bit of his desire for her into the kiss. 

She finally had to tear her mouth away, feeling like a supernova sat in her stomach. “Holy… fuck,” she gasped and glanced at Bucky. “Make him eat and drink something. He’s going to need it.” She’d taken a rather large bite out of his chi, but it was already renewing, even faster than Logan’s, even if Steve had taken on the appearance of a large rag doll.

Before Bucky could stop her, she thrust Steve at him and ran down the steps toward Thomas, slowing when she got closer. “Let’s go.” 

He pulled a metal ring from behind his back and tossed it to her. “Put it on.”

Celine nearly dropped it, the piece of metal so hated. The collar was designed to cut her off from her powers, but when he flicked the lash menacingly toward Steve and Bucky, she swiftly thrust it around her neck and clicked it in place. Instantly her knees buckled as her access to her chi disappeared, sending screaming pain through her back. 

Thomas grabbed her arm, his hands hotter than she remembered, and dragged her toward a waiting van. The door opened, and he thrust her inside where a familiar face grinned maliciously at her. 

“Claudine?” Celine mumbled before darkness overtook her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: torture, dark themes, violence
> 
> This update brought to you through Coffee Updates care of @mittenskittie ! Thank you for your support!

* * *

 

Celine smiled at the two men laid out side by side before her. Steve on the right, Bucky the left. They were naked. Beautifully naked. Skin glistening and muscles flexing with eyes that were deep blue pools of desire. She sat straddling a thigh of each, and both rested a hand on her bare knee while she drew her nails over their tight abs on her way to their wonderfully hard cocks.

When she wrapped her fingers around first one and then the other, causing both men to rumble out pleased groans, Celine chuckled. “Big strong men my ass.”

“We’ve got the goddess of seduction naked and sexy with her fingers wrapped around our dicks. Forgive me if I’m not interested in establishing my dominance,” Bucky quipped.

“Aw, how sad for you, soldier,” she purred at Bucky.

Steve smirked and tightened his hold on her knee. “C’mon, baby. Don’t tease.”

“I’m just getting started, Steve.” She gave them both a twist of her wrist and smooth tug, causing them to hiss.

“Damn,” Steve moaned.

Celine chuckled. “Just relax, boys. This is gonna be fun.” She drew her fingers over them in a sensual caress, ignoring for the moment the gnawing hunger in her belly. Eventually, she’d need to feed, but she was having too much fun tormenting them a little.

They were big boys, not able to close her hand. She admired the aesthetically pleasing length and girth of them both, tracing veins and ridges with her thumbs. Their hands began to climb her thigh, and Celine smiled as she slipped her fingers from their cocks to draw patterns over their abdominals.

As she bent forward, first Steve and then Bucky lifted a hand to her breasts and began a careful manipulation of the mounded flesh and hard bud of her nipple. Goddess, she loved touching them. All that skin. All that muscle. All that strength. She had the ridiculous desire to lick them all over.   

Steve pressed up on his elbow and moved his hand from her chest to the back of her neck, tugging her closer. “Celine,” he whispered, studying her face. “Celine…”

“Celine!”

She gasped awake when ice cold water slammed into her face. Hunger screamed in her belly. No wonder she'd been dreaming about sex.

“There she is,” Thomas smirked up into her face.

Celine shook her dripping hair back and took in her surroundings. Cement and iron building. No windows. Industrial of some kind. Her hands were locked together, and she was chained to the steel I-beam above her. It was uncomfortable, but she wasn’t stretched out so much that she couldn’t touch the ground. The hated collar remained around her throat, but other than being wet and hungry she was relatively unscathed.

“Thomas, if you wanted to talk, you could have called. We could have arranged something.”

His face went from jovial to incised in less than a second. “Talk? You think I want to talk with a witch like you!” he screamed.

She couldn’t read him with the collar on, but she didn’t need to. He was seething. “Thomas…” she said softly, not wanting to anger him more.

“Shut up!” he shrieked.

His fire whip sang through the air, and she had no way of protecting herself, Taking the brunt of it along her rib cage, Celine could smell her flesh burn and screamed until her voice shattered and the world went dark.

***

Steve and Bucky charged off the quinjet, running for the door of the X-men mansion.

Moments after Celine had been taken, the men on the roof had opened fire, making it impossible for the others to follow the van. Tony had flown in and knocked the gunmen out while Wanda and Vision worked to put out the hospital fire. Natasha and Bruce landed in the jet shortly after and once the fire was out and the assailants secure, Steve finally had a chance to put a call through to the Professor.

Charles told them to come to the mansion. There was no time to lose, but with how difficult it was to track Thomas, he was concerned whatever blocked him regarding the man, would block him finding Celine.

Wanda, Bruce, and Vision followed them, Natasha taking up the rear. She hadn’t said anything, but she certainly hadn’t seemed impressed to be flying off to track down Celine. Neither super soldier cared for her attitude, too concerned for Celine’s safety.

Tony landed seconds later, the nanotech of his suit disappearing with each step. “Xavier give you any details?”

“None,” Bucky growled. “We shouldn’t have let him take her.”

“No, you damn well shouldn’t have!” Logan snapped, standing in the doorway legs spread and fists clenched. “What the fuck, Rogers?”

“Howlet now is not the time to start a pissing contest with me!” Steve snarled. “Where’s the Professor?”

He wasn’t sure what Logan saw in his face, but the man arched a brow and stepped back, allowing them all to enter. “He’s with Cerebro. I'll take you. Storm's gonna show the others where they can wait.”

“We didn't come to wait,” Tony grumbled.

“If Mr. Stark and Doctor Banner would like to accompany me, we can discuss the bioweapon you found over something other than emails and Skype,” Hank McCoy said arriving in the lobby entrance of the mansion.

“Beats twiddling our thumbs,” Bruce murmured.

Steve gave him a pointed look. Green lines had been running up and down his neck since they'd gotten on the jet. “Bruce?”

“Big guy's pretty annoyed. He likes Celine, sort of, it's hard to explain. Losing her has… well, let's just say he's irritated. Having something to focus on might help.”

Tony patted Bruce's shoulder. “Then let's give Doctor McCoy a hand.”

Steve tilted his head when Tony shot him a look. They would keep him apprised of the situation as it unfolded.

“If the rest of you would like to follow me,” Storm walked away, clearly expecting them to comply.

Vision was hot on her heels. “May I ask, Miss Storm, how does it feel when you channel your lighting?”

The woman stopped to stare up at him, her face an unreadable mask. “Why do you ask?”

“I've been curious as to whether it is similar to when I use my stone and have asked the same question of Thor. His answer perplexed me. As you are the only other person I am aware of who harnesses the weather similar to him, it is a question I have long hoped to ask you.”

A twitch of lips and a smile appeared as her countenance softened. “Have you now? Perhaps I should just show you what it feels like.”

Vision only sighed. “Thor said the same, but as any sort of electrical charge causes me to phase to avoid injury, I'm afraid that is not possible.”

“It was a joke, Vis,” Wanda snickered. “She teases you.”

Storm threw her smile at Wanda and continued on. “Come along, Mr. Vision. I will make tea, and, you may ask your questions.”

Bucky glance at Natasha. “You should go with them.”

“The Professor wants to see her.”

The new voice had Steve looking up to a redheaded woman with a shocking streak of white bangs. She was covered damn near from chin to ankles and right to the tips of her fingers, but even without that giveaway, he knew this was Rogue.

He'd read the files and seen her picture, but Celine had described her far better than any photograph. The hard face and eyes, the slight tilt of the head and cock of one hip. It all said clearly she was not a woman to be trifled with, and when she moved to flow down the stairs, her grace screamed predator.

She was pretty, but she wasn't Celine, and though she mimicked that grace, no one moved like Styx.

“Me?” Nat frowned. “Why?”

“I don't know. But you will be joining us.” She shot Logan a look that had the Wolverine heading down the hallway opposite of where Storm had ventured.

Steve exchanged a look with Bucky and followed, while Natasha hesitated, but the scowl on Rogue's face would brook no argument, and she eventually fell in line.

They made their way deeper into the mansion, occasionally passing kids who started with a mixture of awe and fear, or adults who frowned in suspicion.

“Friendly group,” Bucky muttered.

“They have a right to their fear,” Rogue said, her voice low but hard. “The age of mutant fear is not what it once was, but these kids still come from places where they are looked at like the enemy. Where people shun and abuse them for being different.”

Steve glance at her. “And you think I was any different? I grew up the weakling in the twenties. I know all about not fitting in, and always being less than everyone else. Never good enough. Unfortunately for me, I didn't have powers to protect myself.”

“Some of them don't either. Mutants are only different people. Some of their powers do nothing but make them stand out in a crowd. Make them vulnerable.”

He acknowledged that with a nod, understanding the difference. “Intolerance is your enemy, ma'am, not the Avengers. I, as much as Professor Xavier, want to see this agreement between us succeed. We have the government backing to help make it safer for your kids, while you have the diversity of talent to assist us in protecting this planet. You'll find no one here who would hurt these kids.”

Rogue's smile had gradually grown from a twist of lips to full-blown with his impromptu speech. “She said you were good at that.”

“Good at what?” Steve asked, knowing she meant Celine.

“Givin’ a pep talk that's half inspired speech,” she snickered.

Bucky chuckled. “Punk's always been good at motivating people.”

“Unless I'm trying to motivate you off your lazy ass,” Steve grumbled, stopping when Logan did in the middle of a hallway that had no doors.

Logan cocked his head as if listening, then thumped his fist against the wall. The panel slid open revealing an elevator he then stepped onto. Steve and Bucky joined him, then Natasha slipped inside as far from Logan as possible, with Rogue a step behind.

She leaned against the wall as the door closed. “You keep focusin’ on Logan, assassin, but I'm the wolf you should be watchin’.”

“Darlin’,” Logan growled.

“Enclosed space like this? It would be easy to drain you dry, and all I'd have to do was take off my glove.” Rogue popped the buttons at her wrist with the flick of a finger.

“Rogue!” Logan snapped.

She smirked at him. “I'm just playin’ with Celine's new _friend_ , baby. I wouldn't hurt her… much.”

Bucky closed his hand over Nat's shoulder when the woman appeared about to go off. “Does Steve have to give another speech about not being your enemy?”

“Oh, I know you're not, sugar,” Rogue smiled sweetly at him. “But she's a different story.”

“What the hell does that mean?” Natasha barked.

Rogue pressed off the wall to lean in and over Natasha. “It means, sweetie, that I ain't afraid to eat you alive if you pull any of the stunts you're tryin’ with my girl. Celine's my family. If you've caused her hurt,” Rogue's voice dropped an octave, “I'll end you.”

Logan slapped a hand to his face and sighed heavily through his nose. “Darlin’, you ain't helpin’ matters.”

“Nice to know Celine isn't the only one who can't exasperate the fuck out of a man,” Bucky snickered.

“You're just going to let her talk to me that way?” Nat snarled.

“Miss Rogue, I really would appreciate it if you didn't threaten one of my team,” Steve said quietly.

She looked at him, her eyes hard, but stepped back and off the elevator when the doors opened. “Whatever you say, sug.”

Natasha followed with Bucky on her heels, but Logan nudged Steve with his elbow. “Teach me how to do that? She would have snarled at me.”

“Would you have snarled at her first?” Steve smirked.

“No. Yes. Maybe,” Logan muttered.

“Courtesy begets courtesy,” he said, striding off the elevator. “Celine said you're, and I quote, a “hell of a lot older” than me. One would think you'd be familiar with being a gentleman.”

Rogue snorted a laugh. “Didn't you know, Cap? He was raised by wolverines. How do you think he got that nickname?”

“Woman, I was not! Shut your hole!” Logan barked, only making Rogue laugh harder.

“Ladies. Gentlemen,” a soft voice interrupted causing Steve to turn around. The woman smiled and glanced at Logan. “Wolverine.”

“Dammit, Jean. Not you too!”

Jean Grey chuckled and motioned to the room she'd stepped out of. “If you'd like to join me, the Professor will be finished in Cerebro soon.”

“Any luck?” Steve asked.

She shook her head. “Something is blocking him from reaching out to her.”

“Could it be the collar?” Bucky wondered.

“The collars are designed to inhibit the abilities within, not ones coming from an outside source.” Jean walked into a lab where a man leaned against the wall, his red sunglasses looking odd indoors but entirely necessary. “You've met Scott before, Captain, but perhaps introductions are in order. I'm Jean Grey-”

“The Professor's right-hand woman,” Scott smirked.

She rolled her eyes. “And this is Scott Summers, a pain in my ass.”

“Is that any way to talk about your husband?” Scott snickered.

“Yes,” Jean smirked. “I know you've all met Logan, and I'm sure Rogue introduced herself.”

“She didn't need to,” Bucky grinned. “Celine's described her to us.”

“Aw, my girl takes about me?” Rogue smiled.

“Often,” Steve chuckled. “Summers,” he nodded to the man he'd met once before. “This is Natasha Romanoff and Bucky Barnes. Also an occasional pain in the ass.”

“Oi! Watch it, punk!” Bucky huffed.

A sudden sound of a door opening had Steve glancing behind him in time to watch the Professor appear in his wheelchair.  “Captain. Sergeant. Miss Romanoff.”

“Anything?” Steve and Bucky asked at the same time.

Xavier rubbed a temple and sighed. “There is… something wrong.”

“Professor?” Jean asked, hurrying to his side.

He waved her away before looking up at Steve. “She is hidden, as Thomas is hidden, but she is in _great_ pain.”

Bucky inhaled sharply, his heart kicking hard. Steve could hear it and felt the same.

Xavier studied them both before his sharp eyes shifted back to Steve. “I would not ask if it were not important, but… I would like to see your memories, Captain, of the attack.”

“You want to mess around in Steve’s head?” Bucky snarled.

“The Professor doesn’t _mess around_ with people,” Scott snapped.

Xavier held up a hand. “It isn’t what you think, Sergeant. I won’t be altering anything, simply viewing the incident as it happened. I am hopeful there will be something to help me find them.”

“Should’a brought the two asshole gunmen with us. You could rummage around in their brains all you wanted,” Bucky muttered.

“Hey, asshole!” Scott growled, shifting off the wall. “You’re going to want to watch your tone.”

“Scott!” Charles snapped. “Sergeant Barnes has every right to be wary of people who wish to access his mind. If you had been through half of what he’d been through, you too, would be disagreeable to having someone mess with your mind.” He looked at Bucky. “I would never overstep your personal boundaries by entering your mind without explicit permission. That is why I asked Steve. Captain, we have very little time to find Celine and get her back. If she is collared as you say, then she will not survive her ordeal for long. Please.” Charles motioned to the table in the center of the room.

Steve went without hesitation and laid down. “Whatever you need.”

“Steve…” Bucky murmured, shifting with agitation.

“Step outside, Buck.”

“Steve… Steve, I…”

The sound of his arm gearing up had Steve leaping from the table, finding the ice blue of the Winter Soldier sliding into the ocean blue of Bucky’s eyes. He backed Bucky into the wall, arm across his chest, opposite hand tight on the nape of Bucky’s neck. “Easy, brother. We’re all friends here. This is for Celine. We’d do anything for Celine, remember?” Natasha snorted softly, but Steve ignored her.

The plans they’d made to stonewall her until they could make sure Celine was safe had gone out the window. He would need to ask Tony how things were going on his end. Right now, though, he could only focus on Bucky.

Those icy blues snapped to him, and the burr in his voice proved Steve wasn’t looking at Bucky anymore. “Celine?”

“Yeah. Celine.”

“Hm, da.” It was like watching a slow-motion blink when Bucky closed his eyes, then opened them to reveal recognition and fear. “Well,” he cleared his voice. “That was different.”

“You good?” Steve asked.

Bucky nodded. “Yeah. I got to… watch.” He blinked a few times and shook his head.

“We’ll talk about it later. I’m gonna get on that table and let the Professor see what happened today. Do you need to step outside?”

“No. I’m good, Stevie. I swear.”

There was strength and certainty in his voice, allowing Steve to step back and thump a fist on Bucky’s chest. “Kay.” He turned around to see the others all staring at them with different levels of consideration, but it was Logan who was smirking.

“We need to get you two a room?”

Steve and Bucky flipped him off at the same time.

“Captain.” The Professor motioned to the table where he waited at the head.

Steve shot Bucky one last look, then climbed on the table and laid back, finding himself staring up into Charles’ calm face.

“Just relax, Captain. This won’t hurt.”

“Should I… close my eyes or…?”

“Do whatever feels comfortable,” he murmured, placing his hands to either side of Steve’s head.

Steve closed his eyes, finding it weird to stare up at the man. Used to having Wanda in his head, he was surprised when after a few seconds Charles sat back. “That’s it? I didn’t feel anything.”

“Why would you? You are not telepathic.”

“But… I can always feel Wanda.”

Jean and Charles exchanged a look. “A little heavy handed?” Jean murmured.

“Maybe,” he nodded. “She might benefit from a few exercises.”

Steve sat up and turned toward them. “Did I help?”

“Unfortunately not. Your memory is… hazed.” Charles looked pointedly at him. “After a point, there is little information I could gain. Is there anything you can add to the exchange between Thomas and Celine when they got in the van, Sergeant Barnes?”

Bucky frowned and had slowly started to shake his head when he stopped. “There was someone else in the van. She said a name like she was surprised to see her. Ugh… Claudine? Yeah. Claudine.”

“Claudine!” Rogue gasped. “It can’t be!”

“If she recognized her, it has to be,” Logan growled.

“I did not think, but she was so… angry after…” Charles sighed.

“Who’s Claudine?” Steve asked. The name was familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

“She was our teammate before she quit,” Rogue muttered.

“I’m afraid I have not been quite… honest about that.” They all looked at Charles. “Claudine made certain demands. When I refused, she attempted to body jump me.”

“What!” bellowed Logan.

“She did not succeed, so it mattered little. But with the attempt, I ejected her from the school.”

“What demands?” Jean asked.

“She wished to form her own team with people of her choosing. I refused. I had been suspicious of her for some time. It never felt like she was showing her true strength, then when she tried to take over me, I knew I was correct. We couldn’t keep her here after. I tried to keep tabs on her, but I lost her a few years later.” He frowned and turned to face Natasha. “Miss Romanoff. Would you permit me to see the mission you went on when Celine was injured?”

“Me?” Natasha stiffened. “But… I wasn’t even in the building when all that went down!”

“I have already seen the incident from Celine’s point of view. I would like to see what you saw during your search. Perhaps it will give us some clues.”

“No.” She stepped back, arms crossing definitely.

“Nat, come on.” Steve stood from the table. “You saw. It was nothing.”

“I won’t do it!” she snapped, beginning to fidget.

“If it helps find Celine you will,” Logan growled. “She’s in pain. Aren’t you supposed to be a team? No man left behind and shit?”

“You can’t make me! I won’t do it! Stay away from me!” Natasha shrieked growing more and more shrill.

The frown on Charles’ face was growing more pronounced. “Miss Romanoff, you should calm down.”

“Don’t tell me what to do! You’re all against me!” she screamed and jerked the gun from her hip.

Everyone froze.

“Nat, what are you doing?” Steve asked, holding out his hands.

“It’s all her fault. She’s ruined everything. I hate her. I want her to die. Why won’t she just die?”

Bucky and Steve stared at her in utter shock. “Nat, this isn’t you,” Bucky murmured, moving slowly to put himself between her and the Professor. “You need to put that down and talk to us.”

“You keep choosing her over me!” Tears were starting to drip down her face.

“Natalia,” Bucky held out his hands. “You need to give me the gun.”

From the corner of his eye, Steve caught the movement when Charles slowly lifted his fingers to his temple. Then everything stopped. The gun slipped from Natasha’s hands but flew across the room to land in Jean’s.

“I’ve got her,” Charles murmured. “Sergeant. Please place Miss Romanoff on the table.”

Bucky frowned at him but went to pick Nat up, her eyes glassy and unseeing. “What did you do?”

“I simply disconnected her mind and her body. For the moment, she is in a state of limbo. It will not hurt her, but there is something drastically wrong with her.”

“What?” Steve asked.

“There is a presence in her. A darkness. It is why I asked Rogue to have her join you. I felt it the moment you came into our airspace. Jean could feel it when you landed.”

“Wanda said something similar. That she doesn’t feel like Natasha anymore,” Bucky said as he laid the limp woman on the table.

“I need to look into her mind. Something is very wrong with her.” Charles looked at Steve. “As you are her commander, do I have your permission?”

Steve nodded. “If this is the reason she’s been getting more and more irrational, I say do it. She’s been… off since Celine joined us.”

“There is much turmoil in her mind. Almost as if she is being tormented,” Jean said, frowning as she moved closer.

“Can you fix her?” Steve asked, taking Nat’s hand.

“First I must see what has caused the problem.” Charles set his hands on the table and closed his eyes.

“This isn’t getting us any closer to Celine,” Logan grumbled.

“If this Claudine is part of it, we need to find her. We should put Friday on it,” Bucky said.

Steve nodded. “Agreed. We can use the jet.”

“We do have computers you know,” Scott huffed.

Steve and Bucky exchanged a look. “Not like this. Would you be willing to give us a hand, ma’am?” Steve asked Rogue. “You’re familiar with Claudine. Friday will have questions.”

“Who’s Friday?” she asked, stepping forward, clearly on board.

“You’ll see.” Steve glanced at Jean and Charles. “She gonna be okay if we leave?”

Jean nodded. “I’m going to give her a mild sedative. We'll call you when we know more.”

“Understood.”

“Need another set of hands?” Logan asked.

Steve thought it was less an extra hand and more to keep an eye on them with Logan’s girl, but tilted his head in agreement before heading out of the room after Bucky.

***

With consciousness came pain. Not just pain, agony. She blinked her eyes open and tried to get her feet under her to take some of the strain off her ribs. Every shift of her flesh sent searing pain screaming along her nerves.

Thomas sat in a chair a few feet away. “Celine, Celine, Celine,” he purred. “Are you prepared to die?”

“Is that your plan, Thomas?” she asked, voice hoarse. “You’re going to kill me over Jacob?”

He lunged from the chair to grab her by the jaw and squeeze until she flinched. “Don’t you dare speak his name. You slander it with your vile tongue.” He shoved her face away, sending fresh pain screaming through her. “Yes, I will kill you, but not yet. You owe me. You’re going to help me before you die.”

“I won’t help you,” she said once she could speak again.

“Yes, you will, because when I’m done making you suffer, you will beg to help me. Then you will beg for me to kill you.” He walked around her and stopped at her back. “How I never saw you for the whore you are,” he tsked. “If I had, I could have gotten Jacob away from you. I could have saved my brother. Instead, I was blinded by your beauty, but when I’m done with you, you won’t be beautiful anymore. You’ll be as ugly on the outside as you are inside.”

He grabbed a handful of her hair and jerked it back. Then the scent of it burning filled the air and made Celine’s stomach lurch. It began falling around her in hanks and handfuls, curling and sizzling at her feet.

“Jacob used to talk about your hair. How much he loved it. How soft it felt between his fingers. Now, no one will ever want to touch it again.”

She screamed and tried to pull away when heat burned her scalp. Then he was dragging burning fingers over her head, melting hair and scalp in one excruciating pass. Celine sobbed when he stopped. So much pain, she was surprised she was still conscious.

Then he was shredding through her jacket, sending the coat in pieces to the floor to join her shorn locks. In a flash of clarity, Celine came to the realization she was about to be put through hell. Thomas was going to torture her, possibly more, and she wasn’t sure she could survive it.  

Reaching for anything that might slow him, she murmured, “I thought I saw Claudine.”

“You did.” He grabbed her shirt by the collar at her nape and ripped it open. At least it still covered her front, tucked into her pants and hung up on her arms.

“Why?” she asked, desperate to stop him.

“Because he’s not the only one who wants revenge.” She walked out of the shadows to stand before Celine.

“What did I ever do to you?” Celine asked, perplexed.

“You got me kicked out of school.” Claudine lifted her hand and poked Celine in the forehead. “Because of you, because I refused to work with you, Charles wouldn’t let me choose my own team. I could have done so much with my own team, but no. He sent me home.” She trailed a nail down Celine’s temple and cheek. “Home… as a _disappointment_. Do you know what my parents did when that happened? They locked me up, worried I’d turn into one of those _dangerous_ mutants. Too bad for them I already was.”

“But… you were only a body jumper.” And not a particularly good one to her mind, but Celine kept that thought to herself.

She snorted. “A body jumper was what I showed dear old Professor Xavier. He didn’t even suspect anything about me until I tried to gently… influence him.”

“What?” Celine murmured. “You tried to enter the Professor’s mind?”

“It was a miscalculation, but I learned a valuable lesson. I can only slide a shadow into those with weak minds.” Claudine stroked her finger over Celine’s brow. “You’re not there… yet, but once you are, I’ll whip a shadow into your mind and then you’ll assist us as we wish.”

She stepped back even as Celine struggled to understand what she was hearing. “You… you can manipulate people? Without being inside them?”

Claudine only smiled then glanced at Thomas. The whistle of his lash through the air had Celine stiffening, but it did little good when it licked across her back. The smell hit her first, an instant of cold, and then searing pain set her screaming.

She screamed until her voice broke and darkness took her again.

***

Steve and Bucky hurried off the elevator and into the lab to find Charles alone with Nat looking tired. “We may have found their bolt hole!”

“If it is a warehouse, then I believe you are correct.”

“How the hell?” Bucky muttered.

“You get used to it,” Logan snickered.

“Natasha?” Steve asked. He’d taken the time to inform the others what was up with Nat. No one was more than momentarily surprised, though Wanda appeared momentarily contrite, thinking she should have figured out something was wrong with Natasha weeks ago. He assured her that wasn’t the case, but at least they were getting to the bottom of things now.

“It was Claudine. She is the Whip to Thomas’ Lash. At some point in her past, Natasha came in contact with Claudine who left behind a shadow. A poisonous thought. She soured Miss Romanoff to Celine long before she joined your Avengers.”

“But, how could she even know? We hardly knew,” Bucky murmured.

Charles shrugged. “It is possible Claudine has been body-hopping through Shield or even through us to glean information. If I could be so mistaken on her abilities, I could easily be mistaken about how long she could hold a body. Then, at some point, she left the shadow in your Miss Romanoff and has been manipulating the woman ever since.”

“Can you get it out?” Steve asked.

“I have broken the connection, but I have no way of knowing what it will do to Miss Romanoff when she wakes. It may be best for her to stay here a few days so Jean and I can monitor her progress.”

“If that’s what’s best,” Steve nodded.

“Professor. Celine?” Logan muttered.

“Yes. We will find Celine; then when you return with her, I will wake your agent.”

He wanted them to bring Celine back here? Steve wasn’t sure how he felt about that. Was Charles saying he no longer wanted to continue with the exchange program? He shot Bucky a worried glance.

The Professor paused in the doorway. “Celine will need time to heal and unrestricted access to a food source. That is not going to be the tower for a while. I also need to speak with you both privately in regards to the question you asked me.”

“Which one?” Steve asked.

“As I said, Captain. Privately.” Charles glanced at Rogue and Logan. “Come. You can watch while I check this warehouse.”

“We have satellite images, CTV surveillance, and thermal imaging. We’re good to go.”

“Be that as it may, Sergeant Barnes. It is always prudent to see how many are human and how many are mutant.” Charles continued down the hall to a circular wall with a rendition of the X-men symbol. Then he leaned forward, and Steve realized it was a retina scanner when it shot a beam of light over Charles’ eye and welcomed him as The Professor.

Cerebro, the computer system Charles used to enhance his powers was something Tony desperately wanted to get a look at. Unfortunately, he wasn’t there to appreciate the sheer enormity of the space.

“Damn,” Bucky whispered, staring up at the high dome in awe.

“Stand still, please.” Charles lifted a helmet from the console before him and fitted it over his head.

A moment later, the world around them disappeared as lights of red and white began to appear all around. They zoomed past, causing Steve to blink when he realized the colours were people. “What do the colours mean?”

“Red are mutants, white are humans,” Logan murmured.

“What colour are we? What colour is Thor? What colour is Vision?” Bucky voice, his curiosity evident.

“Dunno. Don’t think The Professor has ever bothered to look before.”

Steve found he was a little disappointed. He wanted to know too. Then the image flying by slowed to a stop and they were staring at the building Bucky had found, digging through Claudine’s parent's bank accounts.

They’d found out that shortly after Claudine had returned home to her, her parents had died. Her father had driven the two of them off a tall cliff. Now, Steve was wondering if it had been Claudine who had poisoned her father’s mind to make him do so. Whatever the reason, Claudine had come into quite a fortune, then she’d dropped off the face of the Earth.

But she hadn’t closed all the accounts, leaving a few that would suddenly become active and shell out large amounts of funds for things like the warehouse they were looking at.

“Why is it blank?” Rogue asked.

“One moment,” Charles murmured.

Everything shimmered, and images began to pop up. Steve counted fifteen until the three in the center came into focus. He would have lurched forward if it wasn’t for Bucky’s hand clamping around his wrist.

“Celine,” Rogue whispered, horror in her words.

“We’re going. Right now.” Steve shrugged Bucky off and spun on his heels.

“I’m coming with you,” Logan growled, his eyes still glued to the image of the woman hanging from her hands.

“Everyone stop moving!” Charles snapped, freezing Steve in his tracks. “Celine…” They all looked at the image and watched her head tilt just a little. “We’re coming for you.”

She gave the smallest nod and sagged, right before the lash sailed through the air and slammed into her spine. They couldn’t hear her scream, but they all watched it happen.

***

She couldn’t blackout, too afraid Claudine would do what she’d threatened, and she couldn’t let on that Charles had given her hope.

“One more and you’ll probably kill her,” Claudine murmured.

“Then turn her collar off for a few seconds. She’ll heal.” She could hear the smug in Thomas’s voice. “Then I can start over.”

 _Oh, Goddess…_ She wasn’t sure she could live through that either, but Claudine was already pulling a device from her pocket. There was a _click_ at Celine’s throat, and suddenly her chi was surging through her, that supernova from Steve had faded to a simmering inferno, her body unable to absorb it causing it to trickle away. Still, she felt the rush of healing energy flood through every cell and begin knitting the worst of the wounds back together.

Her scalp tingled, her back ached, then everything stopped when Claudine clicked the button a second time.

Celine whimpered when her chi shut off and the pain returned. Thick tears rolled down her face. She wanted to scream, throw up, lay down and die. She’d never been so helpless — not even as a child.

The two of them were sick, sadistic bastards, enjoying her pain to the point where both were finding pleasure in her agony. Or so the flash she’d gotten from them when her powers surged told her.

“Look at her heal,” Thomas giggled. “This is going to be so fun!”

 _Charles_ … _hurry…_ Celine had no idea if he was still listening, but she couldn’t go through this again. Then Thomas’s fire lash was wrapping around her middle, and all she could do was scream.

It could have been minutes or hours she waited; all she knew was pain, fire, searing agony, and doubt. What if she had imagined hearing Charles? What if they weren’t coming? What if she died here?

But an alarm was ringing somewhere, and people were running. Thomas was throwing some kind of tantrum as Claudine dragged him away from her and she was left hanging in the dark alone.

“Celine!”

At the sound of Steve and Bucky’s voices, she broke down and cried. When they appeared in front of her, she’d never been happier to see a person in her whole life. Then a _shick_ of claws sounded behind her.

“Wait!” Steve bellowed before Logan could cut her down. “If we don’t get the collar off and let her start healing, it will only cause her more pain.” He gently cupped her cheek. “I’m gonna get it off, sweetheart. Just hold on a few more seconds.”

Then he was gone from before her and Bucky had taken his place. “Celine, darlin’. We’ve got you.”

“Thomas? Claudine?” she whispered, unable to keep her head up.

“Gone. They must have figured out we were coming. I don’t know how.”

“It’s Claudine. She’s more than we thought.”

“We know. She got her hooks in Nat.”

Celine jerked her head up and instantly regretted it. “What?”

“Hold still, baby,” Steve murmured. “Almost… there!”

The collar came off and her chi surged through her, but the inferno was down to the warmth of a campfire flame. It wasn’t going to be enough. “Cut me down,” she whimpered.

“Celine, you’re not healing,” Steve murmured.

“Please, please, Logan,” she whimpered, fresh tears pouring down her face. She felt Bucky’s hands clamp beneath her arms, the least damaged area on her body. Steve’s hands closed around her wrists, holding her and the chains so they didn’t slam down on Bucky’s head. Then claws connected with metal, the pressure on her wrists and arms released, and her knees gave out but Bucky was there, holding her up.

It hurt, everything hurt, and made her moan as Steve slowly lowered her hands down over Bucky’s head, letting her arms rest on his shoulders. Only then did she notice neither of them were suited up. “You’re… outta… uniform, soldier.”

“We weren’t spending one second longer than necessary to get to you.”

She wanted so badly to lean against him. “Bucky.”

“It’s okay, darlin’. Once Stevie gets those chains off, we’ll get out of here.”

They hit the ground a second later and Steve was there, helping lift her so Bucky could hold her beneath the thighs. It didn’t matter how careful they were. As soon as they bent her knees, the burn around her abdomen cracked open and Celine screamed before blessed darkness took her.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: angst, post-torture
> 
> This update brought to you through Coffee Updates care of @cobalt-gear . Thank you for your support!

* * *

 

Celine floated in the darkness. It was soft and comforting. Familiar.

She'd been here before.

When the light brightened, it was only a little. She turned to see where she was this time and frowned at the dark, dripping, brick corridor. A short man wearing a hat ran from one of the rooms and paused when another - taller, dressed like a soldier - came from the other direction.

The man with the hat ran past her, but Celine paid him little mind. The soldier held all her attention as he ran the few feet down the hall and stopped before ducking into the room the man in the hat appeared from.

Celine followed, her curiosity piqued. Inside were cabinets, wall charts, and tied to a table…

“Bucky. Oh, my god,” Steve murmured over the rambling coming from Bucky.

Numbers, she realized. His name, number, and rank repeated over and over.

Steve tore the bindings from the table. “It’s me. It’s Steve.”

“Steve?” Bucky’s head rolled slowly to the side, a small smile instinctive at seeing his friend, his happiness evident in his otherwise dark aura. “Steve.”

“Come on.” He helped him up and held him on his feet as Bucky got his bearings.

Celine chanced a glance around. This place, this time, this was when it all began for Bucky. Where Hydra started his slide into the Winter Soldier.  

“I thought you were dead,” Steve said softly, his aura pulsing, reaching toward Bucky.

Even damaged, Bucky’s reached back. “I thought you were smaller.”

She snorted a laugh, and they both looked at her. “Hey, fellas.”

“You’re not supposed to be here,” they said at the same time.

“I know. I’m just visiting.” Bucky looked so young but so lost, his eyes wild. Celine couldn’t stop herself from reaching across the table and gently cupping his cheek. “It will be alright.”

Some of the terror left his blue-grey eyes. “Eventually.”

“Eventually,” she agreed as an explosion went off in the distance. “You need to go.” And so did she as the darkness closed around her.

Again she floated, lulled by the safety found in the black. It didn’t last long, receding in a rush to reveal metal walls, shaking floors, and freezing air.

I shot fired, and she turned in time to watch the last soldier fall as Steve and Bucky came together.

“I had him on the ropes,” Bucky muttered.

“I know you did,” Steve placated.

The charging of an energy weapon had Celine whipping around.

“Get down!” Steve pushed Bucky aside. The shot deflected off Steve’s shield, throwing him into the wall and blowing a hole in the side of the train.

“Oh god, no,” she whispered, knowing what this memory was, knowing where it would lead.

“Fire again!” came a voice through the intercom. “Kill him! Now!”

Bucky picked up the shield as he stood, gun held out before him, firing on the soldier with the energy weapon.

“No!” Celine screamed even as the weapon fired and flung Bucky out into the open air.

Steve lurched to his feet, grabbed the shield and threw it with all his might at the enemy soldier before tearing off his helmet and leaning out the opening. “Bucky!” He climbed out on the train, working his way toward his best friend. “Hang on!”

The terror in them both set Celine’s heart in her throat, both so scared it was painful to watch.

“Grab my hand!” Steve cried, reaching for Bucky as the rail began to give way. “No!” he bellowed when the metal broke and Bucky fell screaming to the ravine below.

Steve’s heart seemed to go with him, his aura following behind like dragging tendrils of broken spider webs. He hung there, full of pain and disbelief and anger before climbing back inside the train and collapsing on the floor.

“Bucky…” His tears fell like rain as Celine dropped to her knees beside him.

“Oh, Steve,” she whispered, pulling him into her arms.

He clutched at her, his arms tight and hard around her waist. Tearing, soul-wrenching sobs shook her.

His grief was all-consuming.

***

Steve and Bucky held vigil to either side of her bed in the medical ward at the manor. She hadn’t woken once since her rescue, which was a blessing when Jean and Bruce had peeled the clothing melted into her wounds out of her skin. But with her this out of it, she couldn’t feed and was healing incredibly slowly.

Bucky lifted his head from where he sat with her hand pressed to his cheek. “Steve? She’s crying.”

His head whipped up, also holding her hand, to find the sparkle on her lashes and trickling down her cheeks. “Celine?” He stood and gently cupped her cheek, careful of the bandages around her head. “Celine, baby? It’s okay. We’re here. We’ve got you. You’re safe.”

The Professor rolled through the door and came to the end of her bed, a small frown furrowing his brows. “She does not cry for herself or out of pain.”

“What? Then why?” Bucky asked.

“She cries for you. Both of you. She has connected with your memories. She is reliving your past.”

"How?" Steve whispered.

"I have a theory," he murmured, "one that could solve everything."

When he didn't elaborate, Bucky grumbled, "Care to share?"

Charles' eyes flicked to the door and back. "Later. Celine will wake soon. I have sent Jean and the others to bed. Your Avengers are looked after too. Housed to their needs."

"And Natasha?" Steve asked.

"Your Miss Maximoff is with her. She is confused and disoriented. It may take time for her to collect herself."

Steve looked down at Celine, a mess of burns and bruises and sickly grey flesh. "Wanda is the best to be with her. We'll check on her in the morning."

"Very well. Once Celine wakes, Logan and I will see her fed."

"We can do that," Bucky growled. "She's our teammate."

"That she is, but it is difficult to judge how much she will need to feed. Better to do it our way, in case she requires further sustenance after we take a walk."

Bucky grunted but nodded. "Fine, but we're coming too."

"As you wish. Just stay out of the way. This is not the first time we have helped Celine heal."

"Understood." Steve settled back in his chair, hand still firm around Celine's. "Hypothetically, if she could tap into our memories, could we see hers?" Bucky shot him a look, but it was too late, the question was already out there.

"Hypothetically it's possible. There would need to be a powerful connection between the parties. As that is established between you already, it could certainly happen."

"How do you know we're connected?" Bucky asked.

"As I've said before, Celine is my child as much as Logan or Rogue. I know she has helped you, Sergeant, I know it was more than once, and I know what it is she uncovered when she did. Who do you think taught her all about the human mind? Once I knew the extent of what she could see, her potential was limitless."

"Thought you didn't take casual strolls through people's heads?" Bucky huffed.

"Celine's mind is open to me in nearly every way. She has few secrets. After Thomas and Jacob, she worried so much she became an open book, constantly asking for clarification on different interactions because she would second guess what they meant. Eventually, she found her confidence again, but it took time, and she never closed the pathway left open to me."

"And I never will," whispered from the bed.

Steve snapped around and found Celine's amber eyes. "You're awake," he sighed.

"Doll you gave us a big scare." Bucky brought her hand to his lips.

"I didn't know they were so sadistic."

"No one did, darling. This was no one's fault, but now is the time to finish healing. Logan," Charles called into the other room.

He sauntered in to lean against the doorframe. "Little girl, you gotta stop givin' me heart palpitations."

"I will when you stop smoking those cigars," she quipped, but it was said with such weakness, Steve squeezed her hand.

Then Logan was shoved through the door by a redheaded whirlwind. "All men out," Rogue said, carrying something black and silky over her arm. "Celine, sugar, we gotta talk about these dramatic tendencies of yours, making these boys rush off and rescue you like a damn damsel," she teased.

Celine smiled, her breath catching. "Don't make me laugh, bitch."

Rogue did instead, but when Steve really looked at her, he could see the strain around her eyes and the tracks tears had left behind. The easy banter and teasing were to get them through what happened without breaking down all over Celine.

He squeezed her hand a second time and stood, exchanging a glance with Buck that had him rising as well. "We'll be right outside if you need us."

"You implyin' I'm incapable of seein' to my girl, Captain?" Rogue smirked.

"No, ma'am," Steve smiled, gave her a nod and followed Charles out of the room with Bucky a step behind.

***

When the door shut, Celine let out a shaky breath, tears welling in her eyes and spilling down her cheeks.

"Oh, sug!" Rogue gasped and rushed closer.

"Get me off my back," she whimpered. "Fuck, Rogue! It hurts so bad!"

"I know, hun," she murmured, pulling back the blankets. "But your belly is worse. Puttin' you face down wasn't an option." She cupped Celine's cheeks, tears threatening to spill down her face. "You put your arms around my neck, and I'll lift you up."

She nodded and slowly got into position.

"I still think the Professor should'a let you catch a meal off Logan. This would hurt a lot less."

"It won't be enough. I could start and not be able to stop. I don't want to hurt him. Better to take a little from everyone. Safer."

"Well, we're still gonna help. Hank's got a shot waitin' for me."

"Rogue, you don't have to do that." Celine gasped and clenched her teeth against the pain when Rogue lifted her up, swinging Celine's legs around at the same time. "Damn! Did you touch Colossus before this?"

"I may have _gleaned_ a little somethin' from him. He likes you, even if you don't want to see it."

"He only likes me because he doesn't know the truth. He arrived after everything went down." She rested there a moment, feeling the way her skin burned, pulling and cracking. Her scalp itched and head throbbed. "I think I may be sick," she whimpered.

"Don't do that. Just breathe. Do you want me to get Logan?"

Celine shook her head. "Too dangerous. Just get me into that, so my ass isn't hanging out and help me upstairs."

Rogue straightened up when Celine let her arms fall away and collected the backless nightgown. Celine slowly worked the hospital gown off her shoulders and looked down at the bandages wrapped around her. There was a disgusting yellow-brown hue to them that twisted her features.

"Jean and Dr. Banner had to peel your clothin' out of your skin," Rogue murmured. "He had a hard time afterward. Kept turnin' green until Stark pulled him aside. I guess the "Big Guy" was pretty pissed to see you like that. Bruce wasn't happy either. Kept muttering about how you'd _just_ healed up after fallin' through a warehouse."

Celine sighed. "Hence, the reason I don't dare feed from one of the boys. It's like a black hole in my belly. I've nothing left." She sniffed back tears.

"Have you been feedin' off your boys?" she asked, her smirk not entirely hidden.

"After Charles spilled the beans, they got… pushy. I can feed from Logan, why can't I feed from them."

"And? Did you?"

Celine rolled her eyes. "Are you really going to interrogate me about them _right now_?"

"Fine, fine. But I want the deets, sug. I love my Logan, but they are, mmm mm, delicious."

She closed her eyes. "I can't do it again, Rogue."

"Do what?"

The soft silk was light against her skin and left her back bare. "Break a pair of brothers apart."

"Celine." Rogue cupped her cheek. "You couldn't."

"If I were to choose one over the other? Yes," she whispered, "I could." Before Rogue could argue, Celine asked, "Could you have Charles come in?"

"You need to feed."

"I will, but I need Charles first."

Rogue frowned but went to the door after fussing Celine's nightgown down over her hips. "Professor? She's asking for you."

When Charles rolled in, Celine shot Rogue a look that had her stepping out and shutting the door.

"Darling?" A frown marred his face when he came to a stop before her.

"You need to check my mind," Celine whimpered. "Claudine can leave shadows in people. I need you to make sure she's not in me. I don't want to hurt anyone, and I kept passing out from the pain-"

Charles' hands landed on her knees. "Celine, there is no shadow in you. It was the first thing I looked for when they returned with you."

She bit back a shuddering sob. "Charles…"

"Oh, darling. I know." He took her face in his hands. "You went through so much."

"I was so scared!" she breathed, not wanting the super ears of the others to hear her.

"Of course you were. It's alright to be afraid." He gently wiped the tears from her cheek.

"I can't save him." The statement burned in her belly and brought about a fresh sob.

"No. No, my darling girl, you can. Just not how you wished you could." There was a gentle pressure against her walls, a brush of his mind against hers. The touch was the equivalent of a father stroking his daughter's hair. "You can release him from the torment of the creature that possesses him. You must send them both back to the underworld."

"I can't." She wasn't strong enough.

"You are, darling, you are. And you won't be alone. These Chitauri weapons may be unfamiliar to us, but your Avengers have dealt with them before. It is time you learned to trust your team."

"I do."

"You don't. You hold them at arm's length."

"Because Natasha said-"

"Had you truly wanted to be part of the team, you would have told me about her, not hidden it like a child with a broken lamp!" he snapped.

Celine jerked and hissed in pain, his words as sharp as what tore through her spine.

He stroked her hands, soothing the harshness with a gentle touch to her mind. "Agent Romanoff's actions gave you a reason to keep everyone at bay. A way to justify it in your mind when you began to have feelings for them."

"I don't have feelings for Steve and Bucky!" she whispered harshly.

"Interesting that you brought names into the conversation when I meant the team as a whole. Peter, Wanda, Sam and Scott. Tony, Bruce, Vision. Even Clint and Thor, who you know only a little. Each has seen you at your greatest and sought only to include you. _You_ , Celine, are the one who clings to the distance like it is a life raft."

"Isn't it though? I destroy everything I touch. Look at Thomas-"

"He was not your doing!" Charles roared.

The door swung open. "Professor?"

Logan stood there with a scowl on his face. Only he of the X-Men would ever openly defy the Professor. Only he could get away with it.

"We're fine, Logan, but perhaps we should table this conversation for a time when cooler heads can prevail. Celine needs to feed.”

She wiped her face with the corner of the sheet, hating it when Charles was angry with her. When his hand landed gently on hers, she flinched.

“Celine, I am not angry with you. Come. We will continue this discussion when you are full and rested.” He tugged at her chin.

He rolled out of the way, and Logan was there, his hazel eyes soft and aura full of compassion. “Wolfman.”

“Little girl. I don’t want to hurt you. You sure you don’t want to suck down a meal before we move you?”

She shook her head. “I’m starving, Logan. I’m going to need more than you can give me.”

“I could get you started,” he grumbled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“I don’t think I could stop. I won’t risk you, Logan. Better to pull a little bit from everyone and fill my reserves slowly.” Already she could feel the desperation filling her; the desire to feed was growing stronger by the moment.

There would be no going to bed before feeding this time. She wasn’t sure she could stop herself from eating the first person she came across if she tried.

Logan slowly lifted up, allowing her clothing to fall around her legs. Celine whimpered. The pain was excruciating. She could feel her skin crack and ooze and panted against his throat when nausea swamped her. His arms went beneath her legs, keeping pressure away from her back, but she was just in too much pain.

She had nothing left, no strength, no will, and let it all flood out as ragged tears when Logan walked out of the room. Emotions rippled and writhed around her, driving her hunger higher.

She wanted to scream with it.

No, she wanted to _feed_. She wanted to drag the two burning suns that were Bucky and Steve toward her by their hair and sink in, feast on the winter bite and sultry summer energy she craved and focused every ounce of self-preservation on not giving in to her desires.

It wasn’t until they stopped in the hall outside the wing of the kid's rooms that Celine became aware of anything but the glow that was the two super soldiers.

“I will get things started for you, Celine.”

She didn’t need to look to know Charles' was nudging a few of the older boys to lustful dreams, not when the energy began to roll in reds and pinks beyond the closed doors.

“Put me down, Logan,” she croaked.

“Celine,” he cautioned.

“Put me down,” she whispered.

***

Bucky’s heart hurt. The beautiful woman he’d come to cherish couldn’t be reconciled with the one they’d found chained in that warehouse. Hanks of hair and mutilated scalp hung around her face, and her burns were vicious and angry in appearance.

The reality was, he didn’t know how she’d survived Thomas’s assault on her.  He didn’t know how she was conscious now, talking now, asking Logan to let her stand on her own two feet when it was all Bucky could do to stand back and _watch_ as she fought against the pain.

He wanted to grab her by the shoulders and let her feed, let her feast until every inch of her was free of pain. He didn’t understand why they were standing here in this hallway when the pair of them, himself and Steve, could see to her needs.

When she took a stumbling step forward, he jerked a little in reflex, wanting to chase her down and hold her close. There was a ball of rage in his belly watching the woman wrapped in dirty bandages and wearing a stupidly sexy nightgown lurch forward like a zombie after her next meal knowing she had to be in excruciating pain.

Then, as if by magic, tendrils of sparkling chi slipped from under the door of the room to her left. It trickled across the floor and floated up to her fingers. Another appeared from the door to her right, and a third from the one next to it. They flowed to her hands and up her arms.

Celine’s undamaged skin began to glow, shimmer with inner radiance as she started a slow shuffle-step down the hall. More lines of chi flowed from under more doors, each connecting with her. Some wrapped around her ankles, others her wrists, until she was wreathed in glowing lines of red, pink, orange, and gold.

Bucky shifted uncomfortably, beginning to feel the pull of Celine’s power like a tug in his gut, and exchanged a look with Steve. He wasn’t the only one affected by her.

“You get used to it,” Rogue murmured, standing at his side. “The feel of her pull.”

He grunted softly, not bothering to tell her he hoped not. The intense roll of desire made him feel alive in ways he hadn’t in years. “I’ve never seen it curl around her like that.”

“She can absorb chi through her skin when she needs to. It’s not as effective as eatin’ it, but she’s so weak right now, she’s pullin’ it in every way she can. It’s why I got her that,” Rogue flicked her fingers at the gown. “Once she’s a little stronger, she’ll be absorbin’ it through every inch of bare skin.”

They followed her as she made her way down the hall, gradually getting steadier on her feet, growing straighter. The kids were housed in one wing of the large estate, both upper and lower floors, and Celine drew energy from beneath each door, becoming a candle flaming bright, lighting up the dark halls.

Finally, she stood tall again, walked with a sure step, and held her hands out from her, drawing chi in faster and faster. The bandage around her head grew loose and slowly slipped away, letting them watch as her damaged skin healed and new hair grew quickly, falling to curl in tight ringlets of star dusted black locks on her shoulders. It wasn’t as long as it had been, but Bucky didn’t care. It replaced the image of her skin melted into scabs and scars by hands coated in fire.

When Celine made the end of the hall, she began to climb the stairs to the second floor. Tendrils of chi falling away one by one until she reached the halfway mark of the stairwell and new ones reached out to her from the upper story.

“Go with her,” Charles murmured, motioning to them and Rogue. “Logan and I will meet you at the other end.”

Logan didn’t look impressed by that but held his tongue as Bucky and Steve followed Rogue, keeping their distance from Celine.

She just kept feeding, drawing more power than Bucky had ever seen from the hundreds of kids who lived here. Every so often, she skipped a room, and he nudged Steve, who nodded. He saw it too.

“Those are the little ones rooms. We don’t segregate the kids by age but mix the older ones in around the younger. That way if there’s ever a need to get out of the mansion, the older ones can help keep the little ones calm.”

He glanced at Rogue, her face hard. “Sounds like you speak from experience.”

Cold green eyes swung to him and pierced deep. “I do.”

She didn’t elaborate, and Bucky didn’t ask. He could only imagine the chaos that could ensue if a tactical unit descended on the manor. Maybe after this, Stark would be inclined to help upgrade their security. Not that it was _bad_ per se, but he’d already pinpointed access points where someone like him could easily enter the school.

Then he looked up at the woman walking with her arms out, skin shimmering, and surrounded in coloured light. Maybe those points of entry were left that way for a reason. Just what other surprises did the school hold? What deadly force might be lurking in the shadows waiting to pounce on the unaware?

Rogue seemed to notice his concern. “Tonight, there is no one awake. The Professor makes sure of it when Celine needs to feed. On other nights, there’s always a few of us up and around.” She looked pointedly at him. “Watchin’ the blind spots.”

Steve snickered. “I think you and Buck would get along well, Miss Rogue.”

“I think you’re right, Captain,” she smirked. “Celine likes you both, which gives y’all a leg up in my book.”

A smile pulled at Bucky’s mouth, but he found himself drawn back to Celine in time to watch the bandage around her torso come loose and fall out from under her gown.

The long expanse of her back appeared, smooth and unblemished, completely healed. Her grace was back, flowing strides and swinging hips. Her hands twisted in elegant swirls, her once broken nails now long black talons. She lifted them over her head as she came to the end of the hall before it made the corner back to the front of the manor. There she stopped and turned as the chi spiralled around her, an inferno of energy that soaked into her skin.

She shimmered, shining like glitter. A goddess glowing in the dark. Her eyes a burnished gold. Pink flushed her cheeks and red darkened lips looked kissable and soft. In that instant, she was every man’s fantasy. The walking embodiment of desire.

Her glow slowly faded as the lines of chi trickled to a halt. Celine lowered her arms and lifted her chin right before her eyes rolled back, and she began to slide into a dead faint.

Bucky lurched forward at the same time as Steve, but Logan came out of nowhere to scoop her up, throw them a possessive scowl, and stalk back they way he’d come.

“She’s alright,” Rogue murmured when they made to rush after him. “Healin’ all that just took a lot of work. She’ll need to rest awhile, then feed again. It’s a process. C’mon. Professor wants to talk to y’all.”

“Where did Logan take her?” Bucky asked, feeling the presence of the Soldier like a buzz in the back of his brain. Neither of them liked that Celine was no longer in sight.

“He’ll take her home. I’ll head there after I take you to the Professor,” she said as long strides took her in the opposite direction.  

"How do you know Charles wants to see us?" Steve asked.

Rogue tapped her temple. "Cuts down on phone minutes," she snickered and winked at him.

"I bet," Steve murmured.

They followed Rogue back to the front of the mansion and down the stairs where they had first met, then through a large wooden door into the kind of office Bucky would expect someone called The Professor would have.

Dark panelling, leather furniture, shelves full of books, frou-frou lamps. It screamed Oxford English Professor like a flashing red sign but suited Charles.

"Captain. Sergeant." Charles waved them forward. "Thank you, Rogue dear."

"I'll see y'all later," she smiled and shut the door.

"Come. We have much to discuss and not much time." Sat before a set of wing back chairs and a low round table, Steve and Bucky joined the man. Neither startled when a crystal decanter and three cut crystal tumblers floated across the room.

Charles poured with a generous hand before the glasses floated over to them. "To a successful joint mission and recovery for Celine," he said softly, saluted them both, and drank deeply.

Bucky threw back four fingers of high quality scotch and set the glass on the table. "Why are we here?"

"Buck," Steve warned.

“No, no, Captain. It is understandable. You both would rather hover over Celine than spend the night talking with me, but what I have to say pertains to both you and her.” He set down his half full glass. “You asked me about the… passion that builds between you when you are together. I believe, especially now that I have seen Celine connect to you both even when she is in great physical distress, that I may have an answer.”

Bucky shot Steve a glance, but leaned forward over his knees. “What you learn, Professor?”

“As you know, Celine is the closest I have ever come to finding a succubus. Throughout the years, I have collected every bit of lore I possibly could on the subject.” He rolled away toward the far wall where a set of glass front bookcases resided, prompting Steve and Bucky to follow. Locks clicked right before the fronts opened. “While most is - frankly - laughable, some is quite close to the reality of Celine. How she feeds, a few of her physical traits, the power of her allure. Yet, she is so much more than what is written.”

“That she is,” Steve agreed.

“You did your research, Captain?” Charles smiled.

“It’s what he does,” Bucky chuckled.

Steve shrugged. “I like having all the facts. Nothing wrong with that.”

“No, there is not. This,” a book floated down to Charles hand, “is information I think you both need. I had forgotten about the passage until you asked about it, but now I think this is very important.”

He opened it to a marked page and held it out to Steve. “This book is very old and from what I could ascertain, it is one of a kind. Most others who studied the demonology of succubi discarded the author’s opinion as the ramblings of a mad man. Third paragraph down. Right side.”

Steve looked down and frowned. “Old English makes my head hurt,” he grumbled, but a few seconds later his eyes widened.

“Steve?” The blond looked and swallowed hard. “What’s it say? And let’s paraphrase.” Old English made his hurt too.

Red washed into Steve’s cheeks, right back to his ears. “Uh, well, it basically says a succubus needs an incubus. A male counterpart to purge the excess energy into. A vessel to hold it. He becomes her partner for life. She may feed off others, but will always come back to him, because they can share the energy between them.”

Charles nodded. “That is the only version I have ever read where the succubus is not cursed, accused, and vilified for keeping a partner. The rest repeat the same garbage about continued encounters resulting in death. They also speak of incubus being the male version of a succubus, seducing women to drain them dry.”

“But why show this to us?” Bucky asked.

“That book goes on to describe the relationship between the two. The deep connection and desire between them. How passion blazes any time they are near to each other. The ease with which they understand and communicate. Sound familiar?”

Steve shut the book and set it gently back in place. “So you’re saying one of us is Celine’s incubus?”

Charles shook his head. “No.”

Bucky’s heart felt heavy with disappointment. A glance at Steve showed the same on his brother.

The Professor looked between them and a small smile pulled at his mouth. “I am saying you both are.”

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: smut, smut, and more smut
> 
> This first of two updates brought to you through Coffee Updates care of @the-ice-goddess. Thank you for your support!

* * *

 

"What the hell does that mean?"

Steve shot Bucky a warning look. "Maybe if you give him a minute, he'll tell us." 

Charles held up his hand. "Exactly what it sounds like. Celine has not one but two incubi. She is more powerful than even she has fathomed. I believe with two partners to share her life, she will be able to reach a potential she has yet to strive for."

"What the hell does _that_ mean?" Bucky huffed.

Charles looked mildly exasperated when he frowned at Bucky. "It means, Sergeant, that you and the Captain have the capacity to see Celine well fed for the rest of your lives."

"But the book said the succubus dumped her extra energy into her incubus, not that the male feeds the female," Steve murmured.

"True, but how much could a person born of the fifteenth century really understand the workings of people like Celine? Perhaps she kept a partner because that one individual allowed for greater control of her hunger. Maybe the incubus was the powerful source of nourishment she needed, so she did not have to seek out another as frequently." Charles rolled away from the bookcase. "And who is to say she does not share energy with you? As she has not fed in her natural state with either of you, it is impossible to know whether she feeds it back to you or not."

"She has fed directly from both of us," Steve frowned, wondering what Charles meant. 

"That is not her _natural_ feeding state, Captain."

"I don't understand."

Bucky sighed and lightly clipped him in the back of the head. "Sex, Steve. He means sex. That's how Celine is meant to feed."

Steve blushed to the tips of his ears. "Oh."

"So what do you want from us?" Bucky asked. "You didn't just bring it up for nothing."

Charles turned to face them, portraying a strength that seemed out of place considering the man was in a wheelchair. "After what happened with Jacob and Thomas, Celine will not choose between you, but I believe you are the answer to her prayers. You can care for her, love her, understand her in ways no other ever could. Celine needs love, and whether she wishes to, believe it or not, she needs physical affection. So I asked Logan to take Celine home, then hold off on Rogue's shot until I could speak with you, because gentlemen, if you can come to terms with the fact that Celine needs you both, not one but both, and know without a doubt you could share her affections equally and without jealousy, you may just heal what has been broken in her heart for so long."

Steve looked at Bucky and found the same light of hope in his eyes that lived in Steve's heart. He didn't want to fight Buck for Celine, but he did want her. He wanted her more than anything. The idea of sharing her with his best friend, with the man who was family didn't bother him at all.

"I can do it," he said softly, holding Bucky's gaze. 

"So can I," Bucky agreed without hesitation. "I've never wanted to fight you for her, but I've had dreams where, uh, we, the three of us, uh, together-"

"Me too," Steve murmured. "Daydreams mostly."

"Yeah," Bucky nodded. "It won't be easy. People will talk."

"Let them," Steve growled. "I don't give a shit what anyone but Celine says."

The hardness cleared from the Professor's face. "She will be the toughest one to convince, but if you go to her now, prove you are sincere and convince her to feed naturally, you may just find everything you've been looking for."

They both looked at Charles. "Why are you doing this?" Steve asked.

"Because she is my child. Long have I searched for someone worthy of her. Never did I expect to find two men with the heart and bond between them to be exactly what Celine needs." Charles waved his hand toward the doors that led out onto a stone terrace where stairs descended to a path that wound past a moonlit lake. "If Celine is your choice, take the path around the lake. You will find her cottage a short walk away. I will inform Logan so he may remove Rogue from where she is currently glued to Celine's hip."

Steve nodded and turned to go, his choice made with Bucky a step behind him.

"And gentlemen?" Charles called, pausing them just beyond the doorway. "Welcome to the family."

The doors closed and locked, leaving them on the terrace overlooking the lake. 

"Guess there's no going back," Bucky murmured.

"Do you want to?"

"Nah, pal." He shook his head. "Celine's it for both of us. We've just got to make her see that she can trust us. We're not going to let her down. We can do this."

"Yeah, we can," Steve grinned. "Let's go get our girl."

"Let's," Bucky smirked.

***

Celine slowly sipped her cup of tea. In leggings and a thick sweater, she sat in the corner of her sofa and sighed. 

"Well?" Rogue murmured, watching her intently behind the rim of a delicate China cup.

"Well what?" she asked, knowing exactly where Rogue was going with her question.

"C'mon, sugar! Are you gonna spill the details about those two beautiful beefcakes or not?"

"Oh, God," Logan groaned, turning and heading back into the kitchen he'd only just stepped out of.

Celine chuckled before sobering. "There's nothing to tell. Charles spilled the beans about what I _need_ and convinced them to assist in my recovery."

"Was it good?" Rogue asked, leaning closer.

"It was fine," she shrugged before leaning toward Rogue and mouthing the words _so damn good_.

The look on her face was devilish.  "Mm, girl. I bet they were."

Celine smirked and sipped her tea before pulling her knees up to her chest and laying her head against the sofa cushions. 

Their home was not what one would expect from two women. It wasn't frilly or fussy though there were antiques interspersed between modern furnishings. 

The sofa she sat on was cream with peacock blue cushions and a steel grey lap blanket currently thrown over the back. Impressionist paintings hung between the walnut bookcases and above the stone fireplace. Rogue sat in a wing chair whose fabric - a textured brocade of smoky grey - gave the room a hint of masculinity with its pair framing the fireplace. 

Over the years, each had added unique collectables found in their travels. A mask Rogue had picked up in a Tibetan market hung on the wall. The gaming set from Norway Celine had yet to play sat on a shelf. Even Logan had added to the ambience when a sabre-toothed cat skull found a home on the mantelpiece beside Celine's assortment of crystal candle holders.

There was no TV in the great room. Celine had originally wanted the room to invite and evoke calmness and conversation. It was a place she could entertain her guests. However, the only _guests_ she'd ever had were Rogue and Logan, and while she still had no TV in that room, they'd conceded to Logan's desire and had one installed in the living room attached to the kitchen.

Rogue and Logan shared the rooms past the kitchen up the back stairs, while Celine's bedroom and suite were situated on the second floor accessed by the grand stairwell off the great room. The sweet two-story home soothed Celine's tender heart the moment she walked through the door. Living in New York, she'd missed the tranquillity of her lakefront cottage.

Celine sighed and took in her best friend. Her aura was happy, content for the most part, with only a little concern underlying the happiness. It was easy to see where her joy originated as Rogue fairly glowed whenever she glanced at the kitchen. 

"I can't have what you do. I can't have that kind of love."

"And why not?" Rogue huffed.

"I seem destined to tear brothers apart."

"That's bullshit," Logan growled, stepping out of the kitchen.

Celine rolled her eyes and glared at Logan. "I picked Jacob over Thomas and look how well that worked out?"

"They were boys. Idiot boys, and no matter what you say, Thomas was bat shit crazy before you and Jacob got sappy." Logan crossed the room and sat down beside her, removed her tea to the coffee table, and took her hands. "Little girl, that boy used to look at you like you were _meat_ , you were just too blind to see it. You only had eyes for Jacob."

"What?" she whispered.

He sighed and looked down at their joined hands. "Thomas. He looked at you like you were lunch. More food than female. He didn't respect you, Celine. He wanted you because of your face, but Jacob, he was sweet on you. I could tell."

Celine shook her head. "I don't want to go through that again. Any of it."

"But what if they make you happy?"

She frowned at him. "They?"

Logan cocked his head as if listening before getting to his feet. "Rogue, Professor wants us."

"Now?" Rogue frowned. "But Celine-"

"Hey, I'm just the messenger," he interrupted, dragging her from her chair and hauling her toward the door.

Celine peered after him. There was a whole lot of deception in his aura, but she hadn't the energy to figure out why. Instead, she closed her eyes to rest for a while and allow her body to heal.

When the door opened again moments later, she smiled a twitch of lips. "That was a short trip."

"It's a quick walk from the manor."

Steve's voice had her eyes popping open as she scrambled around to find two pairs of blue eyes locked on her. There was a whole lot of determination in them she wasn't so sure about.

"If you came to check on me, I assure you I'm fine," she said warily.

Bucky narrowed his eyes. "That's not what Rogue said. She said you'd need to feed again."

She wanted to curse Rogue and her big mouth but couldn't. Already the two of them and their tasty energy was making Celine salivate. "I'll be fine until tomorrow night."

They stalked forward, parting to pass one to either side of the round table near the front door before coming together at the foot of the large rug that defined the sitting room. There they stood, shoulder to shoulder to stare her down. 

Their movements betrayed what they were, soldiers trained and lethal, but it was how they moved in tandem that bespoke their bond as brothers, so connected they mirrored the other perfectly. It was both beautiful and a little intimidating when they focused solely on her. 

"Is that why Rogue and Logan are heading back to the manor to find Hank? Because you can wait until tomorrow?" Steve asked, crossing his arms as Bucky arched an accusatory brow. 

"You could have come to us, doll," Bucky grumbled.

"We're right here," Steve said, sounding hurt.

"Dammit! What do you want from me?" she cried, rising to her feet and throwing her arms out. "Do you want me to admit I'm seconds away from dragging you over here so I can feast on the stupidly delicious energy you emit? That I'd like to drag you both down and gorge myself until I can't move? Is that what you want?"

"Yes!" they barked.

"I can't!" She collapsed to the sofa, head hanging, hands buried in hair only hours old and scalp still tender. "I want to; Goddess knows I want to. But I can't. It's not safe. It's not okay. I won't do that to you. I won't!"

The couch sank around her. "Why not?"

Celine didn't even bother to turn toward Steve. "You keep asking the same questions. I keep giving the same answers."

"Yeah, but darlin', did you ever stop to think _you_ were asking the wrong questions?"

That had her lifting her head to look at Bucky, exasperation evident in her sigh. "What are you talking about?"

"The Professor had some interesting things to say about the history of succubi."

"Like what?" What hadn't Charles been telling her?

"He said a succubus needs an incubus. Someone to hold her excess energy," Steve murmured. 

She turned to face him. "Irrelevant. I don't have excess energy."

"How would you know when you never feed like you're supposed to?"

Celine blanched. "I… I can't do that. I told you I don't have physical relationships. "

Bucky's voice was too close, his breath on her ear. "Yeah, you can. You're just scared to."

She found his mouth only inches away when she looked at him. Hung up on those plump lips, she whispered, "I've hurt people that way." 

Steve's hand crept over her thigh. "But you haven't hurt us. You've fed from us, and it's been perfect. It's been everything. Celine, try. Charles thinks we're yours. Don't you want to try?"

A tear hung suspended for a few long heartbeats before tracking down her face. "I can't choose. I won't pick one over the other. Not again. I won't be responsible for breaking up your friendship. "

"Celine." Bucky's cybernetic hand wrapped beneath her chin and tilted her head back until she could see him. His eyes were deep blue; his pupils blown wide. "Who asked you to choose? Steve and I are big boys. We know how to share."

Her breath hitched and caught. _Share_? She hadn't even considered that option. But what about Steve? There was a dusting of pink on his cheeks, but he too was all arousal in his aura. Delicious pinks and oranges sparkled through the gold. 

"Steve?" she whispered. 

"I want you, Celine." He swallowed thickly, lashes fluttering to half-mast as he turned a little shy. "You already know I find watching… stimulating."

The blue peeked through and made her groan. It wasn't fair that a man could have such long lashes or that he could portray such longing with only a look.

"You can't tell us you don't want us," Bucky whispered against her ear. "Your pulse races even now, thrumming right here." 

Cool metal brushed her pulse point, and Celine moaned, unable to hold it back. 

"You said you didn't trust this, what happens between us when we're all together, but the Professor has read about it. This _pull_ is what happens between a succubus and her incubus, or in our case, incubi. We're yours, Celine. Let us prove it," Steve murmured, his hand tightening on her thigh but not edging any higher.

Earnest. Hopeful. Auras blended. It was clear they were leaving it to her to decide. She'd be a damn fool not to see how strong their belief in this was, but still, she hesitated.

"I'm scared." Admitting it left a sour taste in her mouth. "If I hurt you…"

"You won't." The assurance came from both men and left her breathless.

"We can do this, sweetheart." Steve leaned closer until his nose brushed gently along her cheekbone; his lips followed the same path. "Trust us."

"Trust us," Bucky coaxed. "We can do this together." His fingers lightly caressed her throat.

"Only if you want us too."

Desperate hope flared from them both, and Celine's will to resist them crumbled into dust. "Yes," sighed from her lips.

Steve's mouth was on hers swallowing her agreement before she even finished, cutting her off, but no one seemed to care. Celine certainly didn't.  She was tired of fighting. For once she would wallow, she would savour. She would throw out caution and hope with everything she was that Charles was right. 

Already she felt on fire from nothing more than a kiss and the light stroking of Bucky's hand. Steve's mouth was soft and generous, his kiss giving and languid as if he desired to ease her worries. 

Celine sank her hand into his hair and sipped a little, enough to feed the hunger in her belly and tide her over for the forthcoming main course. He groaned, and his desire doubled, aggression coming through in the hard press of his mouth and tightening of his hand on her thigh.

"Celine, are you teasing Steve?" Bucky chuckled. "Did you sip a little something? He's about to burst the seam on his jeans."

She bit Steve's lip, a tender nibble to break away and turn her head toward Bucky. "What can I say? He's edible."

Bucky snickered, but it only lasted a second when she reached up and dragged him down by the hair to seal their mouths together. She flicked her tongue over his lips until they parted, then she pulled, sipping a little taste of him too. 

He growled against her lips, but didn't release her mouth, just dipped his hands down to the waist of her sweater and beneath to stroke heat through her skin.

Celine quivered and arched, unable to be still. It had been so damn long since anyone had touched her. When Steve's mouth landed on her throat, latched tight and sucked hard, her body burned.

"Gonna take such good care of you," Steve whispered, lightly licking the mark he'd left behind. His hands joined Bucky's but curled into the waistband of her leggings. "Can I take these off?"

She broke from Bucky's mouth to nod, voice frozen behind the growing desire to thrash and scream and _feast_.

Steve slipped from the sofa to the floor, pulling the butter soft material down while Bucky's fingers climbed higher, tracing and stroking her flesh with his contrasting hands. The one was only a little cooler now, quickly warming with the heat of her body. He shifted in tandem with Steve, urging her to stretch a little, lay back against him as Steve placed kiss after kiss on her newly exposed flesh. 

He paid particular attention to the piece below her belly button, licking and sucking until she groaned and arched against his mouth. 

"Impatient," Bucky chuckled, fingers splaying over her ribs.

"Been a _long time,"_ she whined when Steve ran his tongue along the waistband of her leggings.

Steve glanced up and grinned before dragging her pants down and off her legs. Both men inhaled sharply when she proved not to be wearing underwear. 

"Skin's still tender," she murmured.

Both lightened their touch to that of feathers. "Does that mean you're not wearing a bra either, dollface?" Bucky asked, tracing his fingertips under the edge of her breasts. 

Celine's nipples hardened to stones and rubbed against the soft wool of her sweater. Her hunger spiked, but it was no longer just energy she craved. She wanted their touch, their lips, their skin on her skin, and let her head rest on Bucky's shoulder. 

"Please," whimpered from her as she dug her fingers into Bucky's thigh and arm. 

"Please what, darlin'?" he drawled, drawing his fingers along the underside of her breasts, raising gooseflesh.

She looked down at Steve on his knees, his touch lighting fires where he tenderly stroked her outer thighs. "Touch me." Celine slowly spread her knees to show him exactly where she wanted him. 

Steve's breath caught, his eyes dark and aura full of lust. "I wanna taste," he groaned, hands skimming up to squeeze and massage the meat of her inner thigh until Celine was squirming. 

"Then taste!" She would lose her mind if they didn't speed things along.

"So impatient," Bucky snickered stripping her sweater over her head.

"It's been a while, Buck. I think she deserves to be eager," Steve smiled before placing a kiss on her small thatch of groomed chestnut curls. 

"Steve," she whined. 

He wedged himself deeper against her as Bucky's hands cupped her breasts and began to pull and tug her nipples. Her skin felt hot, feverish, and gleamed with golden chi, but it wasn't her doing. She wasn't drawing on her powers, just wallowing in sensation as pleasure began to peak.

"No waiting, Celine," Steve whispered before delving deep and pressing his tongue to her folds, sliding the full length of her lips and flicking over her clit. 

"Fuck!" she squealed and clenched her fist in his hair.

Steve moaned in pure pleasure and slid his hands under her to grip her ass and draw her tighter to his mouth.

"Good?" Bucky asked, amusement humming in his aura. 

She couldn't even be upset by it, too happy, too blissed, too intent on the tongue doing wickedly wonderful things between her legs.

"So good," Steve sighed before diving back in.

Bucky chuckled and nipped his teeth into her shoulder. His hands glided over her, appearing to seek out every sensitive inch of flesh. "Look at you. You're gorgeous, Celine. So soft for us. So beautiful."

It was like his fingers were feathers sweeping over her skin, tracing trails through sparkling chi. She whimpered and cried out, arching into Steve's mouth, grinding against his tongue. A pulse of her energy waved through them, and both men moaned.

"That's dirty pool, Celine," Bucky growled before tugging her nipples sharply. 

"I'm not doing it on purpose." A scream broke from her when Steve slid a thick digit between her clenching walls, filling her for the first time in years. "Oh, goddess!"

Bucky skimmed his hands up and down her ribcage. "Tell me what you need."

"Give me something to suck." She wasn't sure what he saw in her eyes, but his darkened dramatically the same instant Steve froze. The man between her legs shuddered, his desire skyrocketing as Bucky stared at her for one long minute, then shifted slowly out from beneath her.

He stuffed a pillow behind her back allowing her head to rest on the sofa arm as Steve shifted her hips up and lifted her leg to the cushions, spreading her apart and softening the twist in her torso. He sat frozen, watching Bucky, watching her as his best friend began to undo his belt. 

"Anything?" the big brunette asked.

Celine smiled at Steve but spoke for Bucky. "The only thing I want in my mouth is the one thing that matters."

"Jesus," Steve whimpered and rested his head on her thigh. 

"You like that, Steve?" Celine purred, tendrils of chi wicking around them, wrapping the three of them in golden coils. "Do you want to watch me suck Bucky's dick?"

His eyes closed in a slow-motion blink before his lids lifted to half-mast, and he gave a tiny nod. He looked so pretty all flushed and turned on Celine sat up, tugged his head from her thigh, and used his hair to tilt his head back, kissing him, sucking on his lips and tongue and tasting herself on his mouth.

"It's okay, Steve," she whispered, slipping tendrils of lust around him. "You can watch all you want. There's no shame in it." The flush on his face grew darker, and she stroked it with her thumb. "Beautiful." 

There was a burning longing in him, she ached to release, but not now. He wouldn't fully submit to her if she tried to coax it free in front of Bucky. Instead, she lightly stroked his cheek and laid back, one heel digging into the sofa cushions while the other rested against his back. 

She relaxed and looked at Bucky, wholly aware that Steve's fingers were thick inside her. Still, she didn't pop her hips to ask for more, just let him watch as she ran her hands up her ribs, plucked her nipples and wet her lips in preparation. 

Bucky's smile and soft eyes said more than his aura for once. He could see her care for Steve, and it didn't make him jealous. 

It made him happy.

A shudder rushed through her, hardly able to believe what she could see with her own two eyes. They really did want this - her, them, the three of them - without any hidden deception.

Bucky popped the button on his skin-tight jeans and pulled them open revealing Steve wasn't the only one about to tear out his zipper.  Black stretch boxers strained to their shredding point, his swollen tip pushed against the elastic. 

"I don't know about Steve, but I sure want to watch you suck my dick," he said, a smirk curling his lips.

"Then you should come here." She didn't soften her allure but let it out, let it entice both men, drawing them into her. 

Soft kitten licks and languid strokes returned to her center, and she glanced down to find pink-cheeked Steve multitasking, watching her with excited eyes. He smiled and gently sucked her clit between his teeth. 

Celine arched under the onslaught and moaned, looking for Bucky. He shook the coat from his arms and stripped his long-sleeved t-shirt over his head before shoving his underwear down until it framed his heavy sack and thick cock, lifting both in a fleshy offering that made Celine salivate.

"James," she whispered and beckoned him closer with a twist of fingers.

He gave the shaft a full stroke and stepped to the side of her sofa, forcing Celine to lean her head back when he stood above her. Bucky's heated gaze travelled over her, and she knew he'd locked eyes with Steve when everything went momentarily silent. 

Maybe Charles was right. Maybe they could do that because they were hers. Maybe it gave them the ability to surprise and delight her when all that emotion turned back on. Maybe, just maybe, this really was meant to be.

She reached for Bucky, her body arching in a sensual bow, chi sparkling on her skin like diamonds. There was so much _want_ , _need_ , _desire_ in his aura, so much devotion on his face. It was like bathing in cream with how soft it made her feel. She wanted to wallow in the sensation of these two men and their adoration. 

But Bucky was scrumptious in his pink and red and orange chi, and Celine was desperate to taste him from the source. 

She parted her lips and wet them until the red glistened, and the flesh was plump. "Come here, James."

Steve moaned, and the vibration had her lashes lowering to flutter on her cheeks. The rough texture of Bucky's jeans skimmed over Celine's fingers, and she looked up to find him holding his thick shaft over her face. He didn't speak, they didn't communicate, but Bucky's hand curled under her neck, Steve's tightened on her ass, and together they moved her into a better position. 

It made her hot and flushed that innocent display of casual strength. Steve hummed another soft groan, and Celine knew she'd flooded his tongue when he set about lapping up her folds.

"Steve, yes," she purred, knowing he liked it, knowing her mouth would soon be too full to give praise.

He added a little pressure and made her gasp when he focused back on her clit. Then Bucky's hand was in her hair.

"Gentle," she sighed when he pulled a little rougher than she could handle. 

"Still sore?" he asked, causing Steve to slow his licking.

"Just new. A little tender," she assured him while carding encouraging fingers through Steve's hair.

Bucky released the handful to stroke his fingers over her scalp in a caress so soft it sent shivers down her spine. "You need to feed again."

"Yes," she opened her eyes to look up at him and watched a smile crawl across his face, "I do."

He let her head fall slowly back and lightly touched her cheek before lowering the tip of his cock to her lips and running it back and forth. "Open."

Her belly clenched, Steve moaned, and Bucky fed his cock between her parted lips. 

Celine sighed in bliss at the taste of him. Lightly musky, salty, so very male. It had been far too long since she'd tasted _man_ on her tongue and succeeded in flooding Steve's when Bucky slowly thrust forward, taking him right to the back of her throat.

He hissed a soft, "Fuck," when he sank to his balls and made Celine chuckle around him. She was built for this, meant for this. Pleasing her partner - or partners in this case - was second nature. There was nothing they could do or ask of her she wouldn't be ready for. 

Steve's fingers began to stroke again, curling Celine's toes even as she swirled her tongue around Bucky and sucked hard. "You come when he does," rumbled against her core, causing Celine to reach back and grab Bucky by the hips, letting her chi wick heavy curls of lust through the three of them.

"Fuck!" Bucky snarled, pumping his hips in short pulses, deep throating her, barely giving her space to breathe. His flesh fingers brushed her cheek, a trickle of concern threading through all his pleasure. 

She purred and tightened her grip, urging him to faster movement with the increased speed of Steve's mouth and fingers. Her hips rocked into Steve, riding that wicked tongue, almost wishing she could ride his face and grind against his chin while sucking Bucky's dick.

"Next time," Bucky hummed, lightly stroking Celine's throat.

She didn't even question how he knew what she was thinking, giving up on rational answers when Steve clamped an arm over her hips and began to fuck her with enthusiasm, his fingers pounding and squelching through her wet walls.

A strangled scream emerged muffled from her lips. It had been so long since she'd felt pleasure at the hands of another and relished the way her body responded, a desert dry and soaking in the rain long in coming.

Bucky moaned and surged in harder, faster thrusts, taking less care, asserting more control. She let go, let them do as they wished, use her as they wished, putty to mould and fashion as they willed.

Heat gathered in a raging fireball in her belly, waiting, waiting for Bucky, his cock growing thicker, his thrusts more erratic, following the same rhythm of Steve's frantic fingers. Her chi pulsed through the three of them, guiding their pleasure, twining them into one ball of lustful movements. 

Celine dug her heel into Steve's back, loving the way he pressed his tongue flat to her bundle of nerves and swirled it, causing sweet bolts of lightning to slide along her nerve endings. She clamped her hands on Bucky's flexing buttocks and wished he was naked so she could leave little crescent shapes marked in his flesh, showing her pleasure at his length stretched her jaw. Salvia dribbled from the corners of her mouth down her cheeks, and she knew she looked wrecked but wrecked for them. 

Always them.

The heat in her middle grew from a fireball to an inferno, setting her shaking. She could feel her body tighten around Steve's fingers, growing closer to an explosive ecstasy she'd never before experienced. 

They knew what they were doing, her two lovers. Knew just how to tempt, tease, please her body. Make her ache, moan, and crave things she'd never thought to yearn for. Things she'd long put aside as ever having.

Then Bucky bent just enough to caress her breasts, take their heavy weight in his hands, and gently roll her nipples. She gave a strangled moan and scratched her nails over the dense cloth of his jeans, overwhelmed in physical pleasure in a way she'd never known.

"Buck?" Steve growled, sounding rough, his voice full of gravel, emotion thick and excitement thrumming.

"Close," Bucky gasped, plucking Celine's nipples with dexterous, devilish fingers. 

"Feed, baby," Steve encouraged. "Feed."

Celine shuddered, a sharp shard of fear driving off her pleasure. What if she hurt him? What if she took too much?

"Feed, Celine. _Please_." 

Bucky and his earnest plea, his need, his want, forced her to cast aside her long-held beliefs and do what she'd been born to do. 

She fed.

The first sip was tentative, hesitant. The second was not. Like the taste of something special, sacred, incredible, she drew from the source. His second chakra engaged as pleasure roared like a wave through Bucky, rising up, a fountain of sexual chi for her to feast on at her leisure. It seeped over her naked flesh in waterfalls of vibrant colours, moving like trickling streams of syrup, absorbing through her skin in languid rivers.

Bucky threw his head back and _howled_. 

Celine kept sucking, her smile an internal shiver of smugness at having brought such ecstasy to her lover. Then Steve growled something she couldn't quite hear over the pounding of blood in her ears and curled his fingers into the front wall of her core, finding with unerring ease her hot button. The first stroke seized up her body, and as warm, thick ropes of cum began to spurt over her tongue. Celine felt flames flash through her, a wave of nearly painful bliss that shook her to the soul when Steve tipped the inferno over and unleashed a wildfire of ecstasy.

Bucky roared his release, and something creaked and snapped, a background noise Celine could barely hear. Her vision was white, her body tight and pulsing with pleasure. She fed languidly, too soft and melty to put much effort into more than a gentle sip between waves of incredible sensation. 

Finally, it was Bucky who pulled away, drawing his cock from her mouth, and Celine took a moment to smile and hum, aware of the slow stroking of Steve's fingers as he drew out her orgasm. His hot tongue swept slowly around his digits, nose occasionally brushing her sensitive clit and sending aftershocks through her. 

Celine quivered, eyes closed, wallowing. She felt full. Fulfilled. Fabulous. And yet she craved _more_ , her body sated but not yet finished.

When Steve drew away, she forced her eyes to open and stretched; a feline wriggle of lax muscles and velvet skin before finding her two men. Bucky looked wrecked, eyes hot, mouth teeth-bruised from biting it.  He was hard still, hand wrapped around his cock, all of him shining with sweat and just the sparkling hint of Celine's golden chi. He smiled, lazy and sexy, arrogant and cocky. Oh, yes. He'd thoroughly enjoyed himself and was raring to go again.

She dropped her gaze to Steve, flushed and eager, still on his knees, her leg caught on his shoulder. His hand was light on her thigh, eyes bright. Eager. A puppy waiting for praise. Goddess, he was adorable with his wet mouth and big blue eyes. A shimmer of chi sparkled on his cheeks, her energy settling on them both like nineties body glitter.

Celine slid her leg from Steve's shoulder and sat up to face him, relaxed and comfortable in her nudity. She cupped his chin and ran her thumb over his lips, catching the last drops of her essence before bringing her thumb to her mouth. She sucked slowly and smiled wickedly when both men's auras burned hot with fresh desire. 

When she released the digit, she returned it to Steve's lips and used it to tug his lower one before kissing him softly, slowly, making it thick and sweet and ripe with thanks and approval. She pulled back and stroked his cheek, adoring the wide pupils and light blush. "That was amazing, Steve."

"Yeah?" 

 _Puppy_. "Perfect," she smiled.

She looked up at Bucky and held out her hand. He took it and helped her stand. She angled her body into his but kept her free hand on Steve's cheek. "And you." She hummed a sound that was all pleasure. "Thank you. I haven't fed like that in a very long time."

"It wasn't just the feed though, was it?" he asked, pulling her into him, flesh to flesh. 

Celine relished the contact, her eyes heavy-lidded as her hair began to curl and darken. Her skin was already pale beneath the sparkle of chi, and though long, her nails weren't quite talons, determined as she was not to rake them over these men. She ran them up Bucky's back and lightly through Steve's hair before offering Steve her hand. 

He stood and shook himself free of his jacket before pressing his body to her back and running his lips along her shoulder. "This is right, isn't it, Celine?"

It was a challenge in a question and made her smirk. "It appears I've been asking the wrong questions." She'd fed well on Bucky, and there was barely a dent in his aura. He sparkled with her chi, his body firm and strong beneath her hands. Not even her explosive orgasm had dimmed her brightness. 

It seemed Charles was onto something. 

Bucky's grin was slightly sheepish when he nodded toward her couch. "Sorry about your sofa, dollface."

She glanced at it, then arched a brow and gave it a harder look. There was a deep indentation where the back had broken beneath the clench of his metal hand. "Well, glad to see you enjoyed yourself."

He cupped her face and turned it up to his. "Baby, you're something else. That was incredible."

She smirked and offered him her lips. He kissed her without hesitation, his tongue sliding between her lips to twist and twine, dance with hers in sensual surrender. When he pulled back, a frown on his forehead, she snickered at his confusion.

"I kind of thought I'd… you know," he muttered.

"Taste yourself?" she giggled, sliding her hand up Steve's hip to pull him closer.

"Come to think of it, I couldn't, uh, taste that either," the blonde murmured, his voice muffled against her throat where he'd been gently sucking on her skin. 

Celine laughed and pulled away, gliding toward the stairs beyond the sofa. She stopped at the foot and looked back at the two of them. They were like beacons of hot desire, little shots of energy cracking out like lightning bolts to tempt her to taste them again. "You keep missing the point, gentlemen. I'm a succubus. Sex and every part of the act is food for me. It _all_ gets absorbed."

"Jesus," Bucky wheezed.

"Fuck me," Steve breathed. 

"Play your cards right, Captain," she winked. They stared at her with eyes like saucers and Celine laughed as she held out her hands. "Come along now."

Bucky jerked up his pants before following Steve, both reaching for a hand as she turned and led them up the wide, dark stairs. 

"What now?" Steve asked.

"You didn't think we were finished, did you?" Celine quipped, smiling at him. She felt good. Flirty. Like her true self. A feeling she hadn't experienced in decades. 

"Where are we going?" Bucky asked.

She paused before a slightly ajar door and smiled. "Silly boy. What a question." She pushed Steve into her bedroom and dragged Bucky inside before slamming the door. **  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: smut, smut, and more smut
> 
> This is the second of two updates brought to you through Coffee Updates care of @the-ice-goddess. Thank you for your support!

* * *

 

Steve was doing his best not to lose his mind and giggle like a thirteen-year-old boy. 

As with everything Celine, her house wasn't at all what he'd expected. When everyone kept saying cottage, he'd expected something small, quaint, possibly set in a garden. The brick and stone building the size of a three thousand square foot house was not it. 

Sure it had "cottage" tendencies. Planter boxes. Shutters. Lots of stone and brick. It was two stories, and far bigger than Steve imagined. The door was thick oak stained dark with an iron knocker on its face, but neither he or Bucky had bothered to use it, and when they'd entered, taking Celine unaware, it had been a second blow to the senses. 

The home was wonderful. Everything soothed or enticed from the colours to the fabrics to the paintings on the wall and the hardwood that beckoned one to the thick Persian rugs beneath the soaring great room ceiling with its dark wood beams. It was a home meant to invite one to sit. Stay. Linger awhile. It was a sensual invitation created by a woman who once imagined hosting her lovers here and never had the chance.

Until now.

She'd tasted like honey, been soft and sweet, and came apart for him with a brilliance that was nearly blinding. 

He'd loved every minute of it. 

He was also moments away from having his zipper permanently imprinted in his cock, but wasn't about to complain when she'd led them like the goddess she was - sparkling, sensual, gorgeous, so very, very naked - up wide, dark stained stairs with wood and iron railings to the door just down the hall. 

After being shoved inside, Steve's senses were assaulted in the best possible way. Candles glowed and lifted their tempting fragrance into the air. It was light vanilla. Spicy anise. Dark sandalwood. All three blended, creating a harmony of aromas to entice the nose. 

They flickered and glowed in decorative metal lanterns with stars punched to create intricate patterns on the floors and ceilings. Moroccan, he realized, having seen similar before. 

Thick rugs muffled their steps. Colourful in red and orange with splashes of blue and white leading the way to her large bed where polished caramel wood twisted into four posts that held up a canopy of sheer silk scarves. 

In another section, where potted plants graced the window, and big leafed palms nearly hid it from view, a wide, backless couch sat in what would be a sunny little corner to laze about with a lover. It was white in this sea of colour, and the word _divan_ rolled through his mind.

The space was ultimately the closest Steve would ever come to the boudoir of a Sultan's favourite concubine. It was a place of sense and sin. Where lust and desires could be unleashed in comfort and privacy. It called to his artist soul in a way he'd never imagined.

"Incredible."

"I'm glad you like it." When Celine smiled at him, her eyes were golden pools of desire. Then she swayed away, her hips twitching, to pluck a slightly more opaque scarf from a rack and wrap it around her hips. Long fringe danced around her knees with every twitch of hips and gliding step.

It did very little to dampen his desire, and when Bucky groaned softly, Steve knew he wasn't the only one feeling it.

"This is my sacred space. Everything here is meant to enhance the senses, heightened sensitivity, and allow my lovers to experience their greatest desires all while allowing me to feed in relative security."

"It'd be hard to see the pink and red chi in here," Bucky murmured. 

She smiled and leaned against a bedpost, her breasts highlighted gold in the candlelight and so pretty, lush and perky. He wanted to get his mouth on them.

"So impatient, Steve," Celine chuckled.

"Celine, sweetheart, I'm old. You're stressing my heart," he teased, pounding a fist on his chest. 

She laughed a low, sultry roll of amusement and glided back to where they both stood, frozen, just beyond the door. "Poor baby," she simpered, batting her lashes as she drew his shirt from his jeans. "Maybe you should sit this one out?"

"Fuck no!" exploded from his lips, setting both her and Bucky laughing at him. 

She tugged him down by the tails of his shirt and brushed her mouth over his. "Poor, Steve. You are one behind." She glanced at Bucky, who was grinning wickedly at her before she smiled up at Steve. "I've had my appetizer. How would you like to be dinner?"

The whine he released was the most embarrassing sound Steve had ever produced and flushed his cheeks red.

Celine's lips parted, showing a little fang as she plucked open the bottom buttons of his shirt. "The two of you are like walking candy," she purred. "A feast for the eyes and stomach." The last button sprang open, and she ran her hands down his chest. "Look at all this."

Every nerve ending in his body sat up to beg. Her touch slammed through him like lightning, setting everything ablaze. "Celine."

"Steve…" she purred and pressed her lips to his chest. 

The slick heat of her gliding tongue was nearly his undoing and had him thrusting a hand to her head, careful of her sensitive skin, only to have her chuckle and nip sharp little fangs into his pectoral. 

"You can tug, Steve. What James gave me healed the sensitivity."

He tightened his grip but didn't move to guide her. Just let her explore. She appeared to be tasting different parts of him, sucking on his skin. Sighing. Moaning. She worked her way down his midline until she bent at the waist, pushing her hips into Bucky who had been lightly stroking her spine and kissing her shoulder. 

When she slipped her fingers into his waistband and skimmed those dangerous nails over his flesh, Steve damn near embarrassed himself by coming in his pants.

"So eager," she whispered. 

"It's all you, sweetheart." He wanted her with an intensity he couldn't remember ever feeling before. 

She popped the button on his jeans and dragged the zipper down while straightening to smile up at him. He couldn't look away from her liquid eyes and trembled when her body pressed to his as she tucked her hands down the back of his pants, skimming her nails over his ass as she pushed pants and boxers down. Her hands flowed over his hips and down the front of his thighs as she undressed him. 

How his heart pounded. His cock throbbed. When it sprang free from the restricting fabric, she was there to catch it in her soft hand as his clothing fell around his ankles. 

She stroked him slowly, memorizing the length and breadth while leaning back into Bucky. Her gaze travelled over him, approval in the tiny smirk curling the corner of her lip. "You are both so beautiful."

"You're beautiful. We're handsome," Bucky teased, his hands a startling contrast on Celine's pale skin.

Her smile was brilliant when she danced her fingers down his shaft and released him to turn toward Bucky. Steve took the momentary reprieve to shed his shirt and get his shoes, socks and clothes away from his ankles while Celine ran her hands over Buck and repeated the same move.

"I'm not so sure about that, James. This," she stroked her hands over his chest and down his abdomen to rest on his hips, "is quite beautiful."

"Darlin', that's ugly as fuck," he shrugged his left shoulder. 

"No, it is beautiful. It is a testament to how strong you are," she insisted as she released him from his pants and shoved them down Bucky's thighs. "Take those off. It's like peeling a banana."

Steve barked a laugh that drew Celine's smile. "He does like 'em tight."

"Says the man who wears his shirts a size too small?" she teased, holding out her hand. 

He took it, leaving a pile of clothes behind as Bucky snickered at him. "They're compression shirts. They're meant to be tight," Steve pouted.

Celine turned him toward her bed. "Mm, you keep telling yourself that." 

She shoved, and he fell, landing with a small bounce. He sat up on his elbows to take her in. The scarf she'd wrapped around herself highlighted her slim waist and round hips. It enhanced the shadow of her mound, and when she turned to look at Bucky, the shadow of her buttocks almost made him growl.

He wasn't sure he'd ever been so hard. He ached to touch her, taste her, be inside her. He would beg soon if she made him wait much longer. He may even enjoy it.

Her back muscles tightened. She slowly turned to face him, and when she did, something in her eyes had changed, grown almost predatory. It made his heart pound.

With a flick of her hand, she motioned for him to scoot and turn, rise up toward the headboard. He damn near scrambled to comply, and when she set her knee at his hip and leaned over, hand landing on his waist, breasts swinging beautifully, the breath in his lungs deserted him.

Her eyes held his, locked hard, so gorgeous. He couldn't look away.

She blinked and smiled, and some of her stunning radiance dimmed, allowing him to breathe again. 

"Am I too potent?" she asked, swinging herself to straddle his thighs. Her hands instantly went to his cock, stroking and twisting with deft, soft touches. 

"No!" he gasped, but it was a lie.

She laughed, but there wasn't any malice in it, only mild amusement and a little pleasure. "You flatter me." 

"God! Celine!" He was going to explode. Like the creature from Alien, his heart would eventually punch a hole through his chest.

"Shh, Steve. Relax." She bent, breathing soothing violet and blue chi over him, licking it into his skin.

Everything went soft and floaty. His heart rate slowed, but his blood still burned. It was a weirdly wonderful feeling to be so aroused and so relaxed at the same time. Then her mouth was warm on his cock, and he groaned, arching up as she sucked the tip.

The bed dipped when Bucky joined them. "She's got an amazing mouth, Stevie. Just wait." The hot eyes of his brother were focused on Celine and her tongue as she curled it around him.

She licked him one last time then rose to slide forward. "I have other plans for our Steve. I'll suck his cock later." 

Hot, slick, wet folds skimmed his shaft and Steve gasped. Everything about sex with Celine was different. More intense. Primal. It had him clamping his hands to her hips and grinding up, but she pressed a glowing palm to his chest, and he found himself pinned. "Celine, please!"

Her smile was so soft and warm. When she bent forward to nip at his mouth lightly, her breasts pressed like lush pillows to his chest. "You're doing so good, Steve. The better it is for you, the better it is for me. You're going to feed me so well, baby. All the teasing will be worth it. Promise."

He kissed her hard and let her go when she sat back. Her hips ground down, dragging juicy wet lips over his aching cock, the best and worst sensation. 

She did it again, and again, and the silk scarf hid everything in shadows. 

Steve groaned and pressed his head into the pillows. Her waist felt so tiny between his hands he had to focus not to squeeze the life out of her. 

"Jesus!" he bellowed when she rolled her pelvis and a bolt of her chi pulsed through him. 

"You're gonna kill him, dollface," Bucky snickered. 

"Mm," she smiled a Bucky, laid out beside them on the bed big enough for three plus some, making it ideal for two super soldiers and the woman calling the shots. "Then maybe you should help me with my wrap so we can put Steve out of his misery."

Bucky rolled to his knees as Celine continued to rock her wet center up and down Steve's shaft. 

Never in his life had he imagined sharing a woman with Bucky, but now, watching his friend's hands skim her flesh, cupping her breasts, make her sigh and moan as she rode him was fucking hot. 

Finally, Bucky's finger dipped into the band of silk and pulled it open, revealing the shine of her slick all over Steve's cock and abdomen. "You're so wet," he groaned. 

"You two make me this way. I haven't been wet for a man in decades, but you two flood my panties at regular intervals."

"Fuck," Bucky hissed. "I just about lost my load, baby."

She laughed that same sultry roll of notes and amusement, turning her head to kiss Bucky as she lifted her hips and curled her fingers around Steve.

"Wait!" Steve gasped, holding her still above him. The shock on both their faces almost made him laugh. "Condom?"

Celine's confusion cleared. "As I can't get an STD, and your serum keeps them from you, I'm pretty confident we're all clean."

"What about pregnancy?" Steve asked, his mind going to visions of amber-eyed babies.

Her face shut down, and she turned it away. "Not possible. I feed on energy. We don't think I'll ever carry to term without…"

"Oh, Celine," Steve sighed, feeling like an asshole. 

"Baby, I'm so sorry," Bucky murmured. 

"I resigned myself to it long ago. It is a moot point," she murmured, appearing to push past the sorrow and return to the moment. 

Steve didn't hesitate, just let her sink, taking her mind off what he'd unwittingly blundered into. His eyes fluttered closed when her heat enveloped him. A gasp ripped from his throat, cords straining his muscles. "Holy, fuck!"

Celine laughed, high and light and possibly a little frantic. "Goddess… it's been so long!"

Steve looked up, needing to see everything, every minute. Celine, the goddess that she was, had her arms up wrapped around Bucky's neck, his friend pressed to her spine. Her face was carnal ecstasy; eyes scrunched shut in bliss. Her body glowed with life while hands of flesh and metal cupped her beautiful breasts, Bucky's thumbs dragging slowly over her erect nipples. 

Steve watched the long, lean muscles of her thighs and sleek flat belly quake with her desire, her tight walls adjusting to the thickness of his cock. He could see himself buried in her pink cunt, moist lips sucking him deep.

She moaned, and it was the most glorious sound he'd ever heard. 

Unable to wait any longer, Steve guided her hips forward, sliding her slick, hot pussy up his cock and back down. She gasped, remaining stretched out against Bucky but moving with him, riding him, taking her pleasure from him for the first time in years. 

"Celine," Steve moaned. 

Her eyes cracked, gold shimmering past dark lashes. "You like a show, Steve. I know you do."

"Sweet fuck…" He was in heaven. 

Sweat beaded over his body, trickled between her breasts, and glistened on all of them. Then ropes of chi spun out, curled around his wrists and wrapped up his arms. More twined around her and Bucky, and down to slink around Steve's waist. 

He didn't think it possible to be any more connected than they already were, but suddenly, desire pounded through him. Needs and wants sang inside his veins. Everything opened before him, and all inhibitions fled.

He sat up, one arm sliding between Bucky and Celine to hold her close while the other braced against the mattress as he began to roll his hips up. A quiet gasp and little scream from Celine had him doing it again, and again, chasing release. 

The gold chi changed, glowed red, sparked orange, and laced pink as lust and the desire to share their passions surged to the forefront. 

Bucky's metal hand lifted Celine's lush breast to Steve's mouth. He suckled her flesh without hesitation, happy for the assistance. 

The house could have fallen around them, and Steve wouldn't have noticed, so focused was he on the slick, grasping walls stroking his shaft, and the thrumming of Celine's energy, rising again with her swell to climax. 

He'd thought it a fluke the first time, but here, again, he could feel the tension in the coils. The way they flexed and pulled at him. The closer she got to coming, the more pleasurable that felt. 

Steve licked the sweat off her skin and switched breasts. Her flesh was like honey laced with some addictive drug he couldn't get enough of. When her hand fell to his shoulder, he chanced a glance up and found Bucky sucking her neck and running his teeth along her skin in time with Steve's thrusts. 

She looked ravaged, eyes open but unseeing, lost to pleasure and the pounding of her blood. Her gaze flicked to his, and she smiled so sensually he knew she wasn't totally gone, just wallowing. He grinned at her and opened his mouth for her tongue when she tilted toward him. 

The instant she began to feed, he moaned. Not only were her walls sucking and squeezing his dick, but that same pulling sensation, as if her mouth was on him too, tripled his pleasure.

He felt Bucky's knuckles brush his chest when the man cupped Celine's breasts and began to play and pluck her nipples. Steve thrust harder, pulled her down with force until the sharp slap of skin on skin was loud in the room. 

An ache began in his spine, surged to his balls, and Celine's hands cupped his face, holding him to her as her movements became frantic. Then she sucked hard, fed deep, and the ache in his balls burst, streaking up his spine to wrench his head back. He roared his release, clamping her hips to his when the gentle tugging of her chi became pulses that matched the clenching of her walls on his length.

He dragged in a gulp of air, and dove back into her mouth, thrusting his support hand into her hair to hold her against him, making his abs burn. His vision went white when she went back to feeding, sucking, pulling, the sensation transferring straight to his cock where he was helpless but to succumb and empty himself in hard bursts of tribute. 

Then he fell, boneless to the mattress, to stare at her in wide-eyed wonder. Bucky grinned like a maniac over her shoulder, but Celine just sat, her body trembling in aftershocks that quaked through Steve, still hard inside her. 

"Christ, dollface. That's something else," he managed to pant.

Bucky laughed and kissed Celine's cheek. "See? I knew we could do this."

She breathed out a sigh and smiled with such relief tears sparkled on her lashes. "You're okay?"

Steve frowned. "You can't tell?"

She shook her head. "You're glowing with my chi."

"But I felt you feed." 

"I did. I fed well. This is all… different," she admitted.

He sat up when she looked away, ignoring the lusty tug in his stomach. "Good different?"

She looked up and quickly cupped his cheek. " _Wonderful_ different. I'm just not used to… how easy it all is. How good. How right."

"Baby," Bucky sighed and nuzzled into her throat.

She reached back and closed a hand in his hair. "I feel…"

"What?" Steve asked, noting the vulnerability in her eyes, the liquid shimmer of tears, and flush that had nothing to do with her recent exertion. 

"Complete," she whispered.

"Yeah?" Steve was thrilled! 

She gave a watery laugh and swiped at the tear on her cheek. "I see you're okay with that."

"Why wouldn't he be?" Bucky snickered. "That means we get to keep you. We do get to keep you, right, Celine?"

"I know I'd really like to keep you," Steve chuckled, stroking the soft flesh at her waist.

"Only if I get to keep both of you."

Steve stretched up and kissed her, then took her chin and turned her face toward Bucky. "I think that can be arranged." Heat moved through him in a wave watching Celine suck Bucky’s tongue, but it wasn’t until she undulated her hips like a belly dancer that he groaned and dropped his head to her shoulder. “The fuck…?”

Celine snickered, her hands dancing up and down his arms. “What’s the matter, Steve?”

“How the hell am I still hard after that? Yeah, super-soldiers have some pretty great stamina, but even we have a turn around time,” he mumbled, little shivers skating down his spine with her dancing hands. 

“I was wonderin’ the same,” Bucky chuckled, “but wasn’t gonna be a chump and look a gift horse in the mouth by askin’.”

Celine dragged her nails up Steve's back, sending a bolt of chi through her fingers that made him throb inside her twitching, flexing walls. “Consider me your magical equivalent to the little blue pill.”

“You’re shittin’ me?” Bucky barked, looking as surprised as Steve felt. 

She smoothed her hands over Steve’s shoulders and shoved him to his back before planting her hands on his abs and slowly rolling her hips up, releasing his cock to the cooler air of the room before allowing him to sink back inside her scorching heat. 

“Fuck me,” Steve whimpered, nearly cross-eyed watching her ride him. 

“I am,” she snickered.

Bucky curled his arm around her waist, stilling her movements. “Now, now, dollface. We’re supposed to be sharing here.” He shot Steve a smirk Steve couldn’t help but echo, and lifted Celine off him, dragging her backward and down until she settled on Bucky’s thighs. 

“He’s right, sweetheart. No point in being greedy,” Steve chuckled, scooting back on the pillows to get a better view.

***

Bucky threw another smirk at Steve, loving every minute of what he’d just witnessed. Celine was good for him. Real good. He didn’t know what Celine saw when it came to Steve, but he’d never seen his friend look like _that_ after spending time with a woman. Then again, there were no women like Celine. 

He stroked his hands over her back and waist, listening to the two of them banter back and forth. He felt a little drunk on it all. It was like her chi was sweet Asgardian brandy soaking into his system and making things foggy. 

Then, the _presence_ from before stirred in his mind. The soldier woke and whispered, _touch her_. 

 _I am,_ Bucky huffed, ignoring his other-self.

 _No, touch her… more_.

Images flooded him, ones that would have stiffened him rock hard if he weren’t already harder than iron. He found himself reaching for her, pulling her back, sliding his cock along her slick opening. He rubbed over her teasingly as he reached around and down to spear his fingers through her folds and spread her open so the head of his cock was teasingly close to where she wanted him. 

She moaned and made to reach back. 

“Don’t move,” he purred. 

A shuddering breath left her as Celine returned her hands to Steve’s legs. 

“Good. Look at him, baby. Watch Steve. You’re gonna give him another show.” He pinched her clit and made her gasp. “Then you’re gonna blow him while I fuck you.” A hot wave of desire rushed over him, but Bucky couldn't tell if it was him, or Steve, or Celine rocking with it, not with ropes of gold wrapped around all three of them.

Celine kept getting brighter even as her hair became deep, vibrant black. Moonbeam pale skin glowed gold with candlelight and silver in the shadows. Her eyes shimmered like liquid suns while blacker than night nails curled against Steve's flesh. When she smiled at Bucky over her shoulder, those cute little fangs gleamed white against her blood-red lips. 

He held a Goddess in his grasp and could only marvel at her. 

_Take her. Make her ours._

He moved before he knew what he was doing to notch the head of his cock at her slick opening. "Celine."

"I want you, James."

He pushed in slowly, watching her eyes widen, her lips part and mouth open as he sank deep and held her close. "Baby… you feel like heaven." A tight, welcoming tunnel for his cock.

"I've really missed sex," she practically purred, circling her hips. 

"We'll be happy to oblige you whenever you want, sweetheart."

Bucky grinned at Steve and almost laughed. There sat Captain America, face decorated in a high flush, legs spread, chest heaving, pupils blown, leisurely stroking his dick. 

If the people could see him now. 

Celine whimpered and moaned, her pink tongue sweeping over her red lips. 

He threaded his hand into her hair, loving how the curls clung to him, little silken coils that felt too soft to be real, and tilted her head firmly back and to the side. She gasped quietly, fingers flexing on Steve's legs.

"You like that, baby?" Bucky purred against her shoulder. 

"Yes," she moaned. "Because you do."

He chuckled and skimmed his lips up her throat. "Always giving. Always doing what we want. What about what you want?"

"I really want you to move!" she cried, her body quivering.

He still held her open, lips spread, her little fat clit pulsing between his fingers, keeping her pressed against him. His cock throbbed in her tight cunt, her walls rippling around him, begging him to move.

"Not just yet," he murmured, biting her pulse point gently. "Gotta pay you back for teasing Stevie like that." He shot Steve a smirk. "Look at him. Do you think he wants another taste? He can't take his eyes off you, dollface. Even with me deep inside you, bet he'd be happy to come over here and suck this fat little nub again." Celine moaned when he plucked it with his fingers.

Then Steve was sitting up, shifting closer, his eyes dark as he spread his legs wide to accommodate the two of them between his thighs. "Suck," he commanded, pressing his fingers to Celine's mouth. She did so with obscene joy, licking, sucking, thoroughly soaking Steve's fingers in saliva. When he pulled them away, Steve dragged the wet tips down her chest, down her belly and under to rub the wet pads over her little pink pearl.

She clenched on Bucky's cock the moment Steve began to play. He groaned, head falling back, pleasure streaking through him in hot bolts that left Bucky shaken. "Son of a bitch!"

Steve chuckled. "S'good ain't it?" He bent his head to Celine's breast and sucked her nippled, plucking and pulling until she whined for him to stop playing.

A wave of wetness soaked Bucky, dripping down his cock and slipping over his balls. "Fuck she's wet."

"Told you," Steve smirked, sliding Celine's hands up his thighs. "You feeling it, darlin'?" he asked, running his thumb over her lower lip. "You look like you are."

Bucky used her hair to tilt Celine's head back and chuckled softly. Her gold eyes burned hot, almost white. "You ready for more, doll?"

She groaned and gave a half nod. 

He tsked and shook his head, arching her neck. "None of that. Say, "Yes, James.'"

"Yes, James," she moaned.

He growled something inhuman and pulled her into a deeper arch, setting his mouth on hers, fucking her with his tongue. "Gonna give it to you so good, baby. Feed you so good."

She whimpered when he released her mouth and guided her head around and down, Steve's cock stiffly standing at attention. "You be a good girl and clean Steve up, show him your amazing mouth. A second helping before dessert."

A wanton moan slipped from her mouth before she closed her lips around Steve and sank him to the back of her throat. 

"Fuck!" Steve hissed, quads straining, his hand replacing Bucky's in her hair.

Bucky smirked at the loud sounds of wet mouth, sucking hard flesh and stroked his hands over Celine's back. She looked so good. She _felt_ so good, both under his hands and surrounding him.

He gave her a few strokes to find the rhythm that would do Steve in, then looked down, taking in her beautiful ass. He massaged it gently, watching the flesh give beneath his hands.

_Slap it. Make it jiggle._

His hand came down with a soft smack, leaving behind a pink handprint. Celine sighed and pushed against him. 

" _Moya prekrasnaya boginya_ , so eager," Bucky chuckled, curling his hands around her waist. 

She hummed a pleased sound. Steve groaned, but there was a hint of concern in his eyes when Bucky looked up. He found he liked watching Celine drive Steve wild, but that look was full of caution.

"M' fine," Bucky murmured. 

Steve gave him one last look, then went back to watching Celine blow his dick and his mind.

More whispered words rolled through his head, quiet and encouraging, as slowly, oh so slowly, Bucky drew his hips back, paused, and then pressed quickly home. Exquisite wasn't a strong enough word for how good it felt. She was so hot, and slick, and tight Bucky wanted to lose himself inside her. He wanted to fuck and rut and pound her into the mattress until her voice gave out from screaming his name.

He drew out as she sank down on Steve's cock, then snapped his hips forward on her retreat, making her moan deeply and Steve groan. 

He smirked at their reactions and did it again, setting a slow but intense pace, making sure Celine felt every long inch and thick ridge. Bucky ran his metal hand over her back, tracing patterns down her spine, and watching her skin shiver. Small whimpers escaped her at regular intervals, little moans and garbled noises, suffocated by Steve's cock. 

He'd never been so completely turned on before. The world could end, and he wouldn't notice, so locked into the heat and wet and sexy, seductive sounds. He focused only on what was happening before him, could hear only the pulsing of his blood, the slap of flesh meeting flesh, and slick suck of Celine's mouth. 

"Fuck!" Steve barked, falling to his back, face tense with the pleasure.

Bucky knew exactly how he felt. Celine had a wicked tongue, and when she sipped as she sucked, it was phenomenal. He kept his thrusts slow, adding that little bit of force at the end, watching her golden coils ripple as Steve took on more of her golden glow. His muscles were so strained; Bucky marvelled that Steve didn't pull something right before the blonde cried out and arched up, his grip forcing Celine down on him.

Then, a rainbow of colour seemed to fountain from the top of Steve's head and flow down like molasses. His face contorted into lines of utter ecstasy when he gasped, "Celine!" 

She hummed in happiness, swallowing and sucking before lifting her head to lick him all over like a popsicle. 

"Wow," Bucky whispered, the presence in his head just as amazed. 

Celine smirked at him over her shoulder, then wiggled her hips and squeezed him with her walls. "You want to keep going, Sergeant?"

In his fascination, he hadn't even realized he'd stopped moving. Bucky glanced at Steve; the man rung dry as half-lidded eyes full of sleep watched them. Steve smiled softly and shifted over. 

Bucky took the invitation for what it was and pulled out only to flip Celine to her back beside Steve and stretch himself over her. The undivided attention was nice when she wrapped her arms around him and scratched her nails up his back. 

A quick adjustment saw her thighs spread; knees now caught on his forearms as he bent her almost in half. Then a hard plunge and he was back to drowning in thick honey, hot and sweet and slick.

"Gonna fuck you so good, baby," he whispered against her lips, not kissing her, just brushing their mouths together. 

"Good," she sighed. "I have a little room left for dessert."

He chuckled and rolled his hips, making her sigh. He liked that she wasn't overly vocal. Her soft moans seemed more genuine, and when she did cry out, he knew her enjoyment was intense. 

He snapped his hips down, burying himself deep and pushing her into the bed, watching her eyes go blind with pleasure. It was sexy as fuck when she'd looked that way with Steve, but it was even better knowing it was him this time putting that look on her face. 

"That's it, baby. Let go. Give me one more than you can feed."

"James," she pouted, moving with him. 

One hand lifted from his back, and when her arm stretched out, it was so Steve could take it in his and bring her fingers to his lips. He sucked and nipped the digits gently, kissed her palm and bit the fleshy base of her thumb, keeping the three of them connected. 

"Bucky," Celine moaned, her walls beginning to flutter.

"So close, dollface. I can feel you squeezing me. You're so close." He nipped his teeth into her lip and nuzzled under her chin. "You gotta come, baby. I wanna feel it." She cried out and pressed back into the pillows, her tight channel flexing and squeezing him so well. "Fuck that was nice, baby."

Bucky paused to feel the firm caress on his cock before freeing one leg and shifting the other to his shoulder. "Gonna have it now. Need to come, darlin'. Gonna fill you up, feed you so good."

He let loose the leash on his control and thrust harder, faster, chasing the burn in his spine and balls. _Ours_ flashed through his brain. _Ours_. A wave of affection swamped him, all aimed at Steve, assuaging his fear that Soldat protested Steve's involvement. 

When Celine's fingers tangled in his hair, he lifted away from her throat and looked in her eyes. "Celine." So much emotion burned in them. He kissed her softly, lips clinging. 

She sighed again and parted her lips before drawing on his tongue. The moment she began to feed, his brain shorted out. He felt nothing but her, knew nothing but her. 

Heat washed through him and set him aflame. Walls clenched and pulsed around him, begging for his release. It felt as if her mouth was somehow there too, pulling and tugging, begging for him to let go. 

The rumble started in his chest when the ache in his balls wouldn't be contained. It swelled into a growl that became a bellow of her name when searing pleasure ripped through his veins. He gasped a breath and sealed their mouths back together as Celine arched and moaned beneath him, her climax as gorgeous as she was, and let himself go, shaft and balls throbbing when he gave her everything.

A moment passed, their bodies still. He could feel the gentle sip of her pulling at him, feeding just a little. For the first time since they began, his cock softened, sliding from her slick walls. 

Bucky kissed her cheek; their foreheads pressed together before shifting slowly to the side. He felt like he'd had one hell of a workout, but it was so worth it. 

"I've never felt so good," Celine sighed. 

Bucky lifted his head in time to watch a smile crawl over her lips. "Yeah?"

"Oh, yeah," she chuckled and cupped his cheek. "How do you feel?"

"Like I've had the best sex of my life. Give me twenty, and we can go again," he smiled.

Steve shifted closer and stroked a hand up her leg. "Ditto."

"Stop listening to the kid!" Bucky huffed. 

Celine laughed. "I'm officially fed up." 

"Good," Steve smirked. "Cause I could stand to sleep."

Concern filled her face as she rolled into him. "Are you okay? Do you need to eat?"

"Baby." Steve captured her wrist before she could leap from the bed. "I feel fine. It's just been a long forty-eight hours."

"You really can't tell?" Bucky asked, surprised.

She shook her head. "You're both rife with my chi. I can see it on you, blending with your auras. It's beautiful," she smiled and lifted her hand to place her palm against something Bucky couldn't see. "We're all connected." The golden glow of her energy slowly faded away from around them. Her hair smoothed into sleek chestnut strands and her eyes returned to amber. "A nap does sound good," she murmured. "I think… I'm a little chi drunk."

Steve tilted up her chin and chuckled before turning her face to Bucky. "I think you're right."

Bucky snickered at her high flush and hazed eyes. "Let's put you to bed."

"I am in bed," she grumbled and snuggled down.

"How about under the covers," Steve grinned, shifting from the bed as Bucky did to slide the sheets and blankets out from under her.

"Mm," Celine hummed, her eyes closed. 

They exchanged a smug, masculine smirk and slipped in beside her, drawing the sheets up. Steve kissed her forehead when she curled into his chest. Bucky settled against her spine, his arm going over her and Steve. Neither cared.

"Candles?" Steve mumbled a second later. 

Celine grumbled something unintelligible - but sounded suspiciously like _damn boy scout -_ and slashed her hand through the air. A wave of chi snuffed every light and plunged them into darkness. 

In the bit of moonlight, Bucky could just make out the amusement in Steve's eyes. He grinned, unsure if Steve could see it, then kissed the crown of Celine's head and drifted into sleep to her humming a little content sound between them.

 


End file.
